Redeye
by ChemicalCucum
Summary: Three conflicting ambitions cast Jin Kazama into a battle to save humankind, himself and those he loves. But just how can he run from himself when the world will not let him? After everything, after failing those who trusted him, dragging the world down to the depths of lunacy, perhaps Jin Kazama is consigned to suffering.
1. Part one Suspicion

**Redeye**

**AN**: Figured I'd give this a better introduction as it's quite drawn out and therefore hard to get into for casual readers. Based after the events of Tekken 6 this is mostly drama and suspense with big doses of angst. I'm focused on characterisation of Jin and Hwoarang, as well as challenging my ability to write characters. This is partly a sequel to _Master_ which is Hwoarang-centric, but that one is ignorable (And due a re-write). This story hasn't taken any likers but feedback and critique is really appreciated.

**Part one.**

**I. Suspicion**

There was awareness that putting things right, making amends and fixing all wrongs was a difficult process; so much harder than it was putting things asunder. It was a knowledge that disturbed him and only reinforced his guilt over the wrongs he had committed, but Jin Kazama was determined to put things right.

Already two years had passed. Two years since the last King of Iron Fist tournament. He had not announced another, as there was no goal, no prize or true need for it. He had lost it anyway.

The Mishima Zaibatsu had changed. No longer was it the central hub for tyranny and despair, but a haven of beneficial resources and philanthropy. He had become determined to right his wrongs, and thus had spent the last two years carefully balancing the company and donating to causes to restructure the damage caused by relentless war.

It had not been easy and he was still on edge. Despite the peace, despite his deepest wishes that all things where alright, even despite Nina and Eddy being at his side almost constantly, Jin was anxious. About what? His father. His grandfather. They were quiet, much too quiet, and their sudden silence made living and enjoying life a difficult challenge for the youngest of the bloodline; his anxiety cast all things into doubt.

What scheme will there now be, what other exploit will cast him back into chaos and refuse him rest? How much more suffering did he need to endure before he was brunt clean and freed from it all? These were his thoughts.

The day was sunny, air fresh and the sky was the warmest of blues. Birdsong was in his ears, clouds of purest white in his vision. He could feel every step he took on the tarmac, could feel the heat of living and the words and colours of the people around him. The local shops were all back in business and life had become normal, fixed and it soothed his regrets.

Though he was still feared by many and on occasion harassed with vile words and a thrown object or two, it seemed the world had forgiven Jin Kazama on his change of heart and had seen his intentions for their truth, relenting to pass over him. Now he walked the familiar streets, feeling happy, hands in pockets and eyes always on the lookout. Jin gave himself a moment to pause and smile as he approached the lone figure of a girl sitting by a water fountain.

It took her a moment to notice his presence, and she gave a happy cry, bouncing up onto her feet as he approached, waving energetically.

"Jiiinnn! I've been waiting for so long for you!"

She was slinging her bag onto her back absent-mindedly, grinning and giggling, eyes focused only on him, pigtails waving in gentle harmony with the breeze. Jin smiled; she always brightened his day.

"Hey Xiaoyu, sorry I'm late, you know how it is," he shrugged, allowing the pigtailed girl to wrap her arm around his, hugging him tightly.

"You're here now Jin so let's just enjoy the day together huh? Tell me everything about your day ok?" She smiled that sweet smile he loved so much and he nodded his assent.

Of all the people he would ever know she would always love him, always forgive him and pass over his shortcomings. His previous apathy for her had waned considerably. Her gentle words and sighs, delicate prodding, concerned glances and warm brown eyes were a balm to his aches, pains and fears.

He had never been in love and he doubted that feeling in honesty when he regarded her, but she was a happiness to him, and he loved her for that at least.

* * *

Dark hallways, phosphorous lights behind glass windows revealing an array of equipment and individuals bustling about in white lab coats. He strutted down the corridors, confident, sure. He was feeling good, on top of the world. Finally after two long years he finally had the opportunity to put his plans into motion.

He reached the end of the hall. Standing before the door he smiled; now was the time to put it all into motion.

He pushed through the door, striding into the wide laboratory room. There were three people present, plus a fourth if one counted the individual currently lying down on a bed in the far right of the room. It was this individual he approached, eyeing the sleeping face intently, his smile widening.

"Sir, the operation was a complete success. There is one hundred percent fusion between the subject's tissue and the Devil cells. We estimate he'll be up and ready in about a week's time."

He simply nodded, grinning.

"Perfect. Make sure to keep an eye on the tissue samples. Begin initiation of the next stage of the operation and report back when instigated."

The scientist nodded, jotting down a few notes on the clip board in hand before turning away from her superior. The man turned to the individual on the bed and looked him over carefully.

This one had been the perfect candidate. Not only were they physically fit and able to bear the strain of the operation, they had the desired mind-set. This one's lust for power and violence was admirable and their past actions rendered them a virtual unknown. Nobody would miss this one, nobody would know.

He looked down at the face, the face of a young, pale and well-built man. Scruffy black hair no longer than his eyes, nose large, jaw prominent, the trace of stubble coating his jawline. He was a fine specimen of health.

He reached out and slapped the sleeping man on the face, startling him awake with an inhuman growl. He stood back calmly as the young male snapped up, lashing out at his attacker, eyes bright and wild with callous fury.

He considered the ferocity of those eyes, their greyness with the glint of vile red dancing as the subject's head turned. There was no reason behind those eyes, nothing but the desire for violence. Cold and callous to life yet full of fire and lust for hot blood and stinging tears, so bright they could blind, entrap, ensnare.

He was truly perfect.

"Calm yourself Enzo or I'll have to put you down," he stated calmly, smirking.

The man, Enzo, pulled back realising whom it was before him. Quickly the fire of his eyes died down, replaced by cold grey hardness. He pulled his large outstretched hand back to himself, smirking back in return, demeanour becoming calm.

"Many apologies sir, I wasn't expecting you."

He waved a hand, "Not to worry. How are you feeling?"

Enzo paused, his eyes lidded over, complexion darkening. He suddenly grinned wickedly, clenching and unclenching his hands, staring at them with an almost maddened expression.

"Invincible. Already all I want to spread myself out."

This answer pleased him, "Good. In a few days' time I will send you out. I will be back then to inform you of your next task, but for now you will remain here, letting your…" he was thoughtful for a moment, "_Contagion_ grow more potent."

Enzo gave a nod, "Thank you sir."

Footsteps behind him, and he caught the glint of devilish intent in Enzo's face, as he turned to the figure behind him.

"Kazuya sir, the second phase of the operation is under way in the East wing laboratory."

Kazuya smiled, not turning to the scientist behind him, eyes focused on the licentious gaze frozen in his subject's face, "Very well. I'll be off."

One last look at Enzo before he exited, satisfied by the thrilled fire in the young male's eyes. Yes, this was going to go very well indeed…

* * *

He could not shake the feeling of being watched. He knew he was paranoid, he had to be, but something about the past two weeks had just been _off_ every time he stepped outside his front door. Jin was certain he was being watched.

He was more often than not a shut in, generally keeping in touch with friends and clients via his personal assistant, e-mail and the odd phone call, but Xiaoyu's insistence that he get outside had won out in the end; she could always get him to do whatever she wanted.

As it was, he had been spending all of his time outside with her, chaperoned from a distance by Eddy or Nina. He spent his days eating out, shopping and taking his sort-of girlfriend around various theme parks. While he was definitely having fun, he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on his back, something he had not felt before at all.

There were moments when he caught glimpses out of the corner of his eye of a shadowed figure, standing just beyond vision. But when he turned to look they were gone. On one occasion he could have sworn he had seen the face of the shadow, with cold grey eyes staring directly at him, but only for an instant.

For the first time in a long time, Jin began to feel apprehensive. Was this it? Was his world about to change once again, become chaos, became mad? He was not afraid, but he was unhappy, worried. Regardless of his desires, regardless of his attempts to put it aside the figure remained, teasing him out of the corner of his eye, at the edges of his thoughts.

"Seriously Jin, you're too paranoid!" Xiaoyu was lightly slapping him on the arm, ice cream in hand, "You need to relax; everything is fine!"

"I am not so sure Xiao, I'm really not," he replied, staring at the spot where the shadow had been moments prior, for the fourth time that day.

* * *

His suspicions were confirmed a few days later when just as he was unlocking the front door to his modest down-town condo; Jin had turned to see the figure of a man standing directly across the street from him. He had only appeared in a brief second when Jin's back had been turned, sending alarm bells ringing when he caught a glance out of the corner of his eye.

He whipped around to look at the man, who did not disappear this time. Jin could not help but feel his heart catch in his throat as he locked gazes with the man, his features dark on an otherwise pale face, body shrouded in black.

He was frozen in the moment, face to face with his stalker, his dreaded revelation: stuck and exposed. The features of the man where clouded but they held him tight, bound him by shock, his blood as cold as ice in his veins. Was that a smile? A snicker? He looked so familiar and yet not. He looked wrong somehow; he was a blur except for the eyes.

The eyes…

"Is something the matter, sir?"

He was pulled from the snare by his chauffeur, who had come up the steps behind him. He shook himself and looked at the elderly man; the world had been silent, still, the illusion breaking by the gentle timbre of concern.

"N-no it's nothing, I am fine," he replied, looking back across the street.

The figure was gone.

* * *

He resolved to stay indoors for a while there on then. It wasn't that he was frightened, definitely not, but he had the suspicion that either his father or grandfather had something to do with this; therefore he wanted answers. Neither Nina nor Eddy had caught hide or hair of the figure in their guard duties, and their searching for the mysterious figure had proved fruitless.

This fact bothered Jin immensely. The air felt heavier almost, and he found it difficult to concentrate. His sleep became restless and haphazard, his mind plagued by the image of the figure's eyes. There was something about them that just wasn't right. But what?

Was it that glimmer of a colour he could not place? Somewhere between red and…other? A colour he could not understand, a colour that was but was not, and there was only one other person whose eyes struck him with that sensation of otherness.

* * *

He had managed to fall into a deep and troubled sleep after a third day of nothing but wakeless nights and tumbling of sweat-stained sheets. In his dreams Jin was haunted by the visage of his waking life, walking through a miasma of greys that shaded the world in a rippling haze, those eyes constantly flashing from cold grey to a fiery red to that horrid otherness. In his dreams he came to know fully what it was that the figure reminded him of: himself, his father, and the devil inside them both.

His dreams where heavy and plagued with dust. Jin was rooted to the spot in a desert, the crumbling temple of Azazel blurry on the horizon. He was forced to see the world burn, a voice whispering over and over how it all was his fault; that he was a monster, that nothing he could do would right all his wrongs. Throughout all the torment he had struggled against his invisible bondage, screaming for release while the grey eyes tormented him, morphing into the eyes of his father, his grandfather, his own self.

The world burned, his flesh seared, his eyes refused to open against the buffeting of hot dust and stinging ash, tears lacing his dirty cheeks in reaction to the pain. He gave a warbling cry when he suddenly found he was forced to stare into the eyes of his own self, under the influence of Devil.

Now no matter how hard he tried he could not close his eyes, and they burned with sharp agony as he looked upon himself: filled with revulsion and self-hatred, detesting himself as he seen all of his hate, anger and malice flash briefly through his mind before him in the contrast image before him. He felt his mind begin to tear at the seams.

When he finally found the force to close his bleeding eyes and pull away unable to stand it anymore, there was a voice, barely a whisper. Soft, delicate and soothing. Jin cracked an eye open and his vision was filled with plumes of purple smoke. Small, wispy tendrils danced across his vision and caressed his cheek; the ash began to flutter to the ground like grey snowflakes, no longer whipping into his sight.

"What is this?" He mumbled, opening his eyes further to see that his reflection was no longer present. In its place stood the silhouette of a woman, smoke covered her figure and he could not make her features out.

_"Be still Jin, you must listen to me carefully."_ The woman spoke. Her voice echoed in his head, spoken and yet not spoken, far away and distant as if she was speaking to him from a great distance. In his mind he thought of water and drowning and death.

_"They are coming for you Jin, you must leave. Please abandon the Zaibatsu; if you stay they will surely kill you."_

Jin felt confused, the sudden quickening of his conscious mind coming to the fore. Wasn't this just a dream? Why did this feel so real?

_"Please leave. Go to your friends and seek out Asuka Kazama, your cousin. She can help you but please don't stay here. You need to go!" _

The woman's voice was urgent; panic laced her words over the divide. Jin registered this only vaguely; more concerned over the information he had just been given: Asuka Kazama was his cousin?

It was an unusual piece of information to fixate on, and he would consider it often why that was so, given the pain in his eyes, the searing of his flesh, the reality of this dream tearing at his mind with microscopic slashes and the presence of this woman so familiar yet somehow distant.

He supposed he could have been concerned over whom the woman was, yet Asuka Kazama was his first fascination.

* * *

He felt himself snap just then and everything faded in an instant of white light. Jin's eyes broke open and he jolted upright in his bed. He glanced around rapidly, taking in the familiar sights of his dark room, breathing heavily.

"A dream…" he rubbed his forehead, "A very _strange _dream…"

He sat for a moment, thinking hard about all that had happened. His heart raced, sweat caked his body, causing his shirt to cling uncomfortably to his body. But the familiar discomforts of corporeal reality were ignored, his mind was transfixed. That dream felt too real and when he stopped to consider it he noted that the dream also felt familiar.

It was like the dreams he used to have about Devil inside of him. The entity enjoyed tormenting Jin in his earlier days, and made more and more frequent appearances before his eventual possession. He had not had a dream like that in over two years, since he had been controlling his emotions as well as taking medication to help suppress it.

He glanced to his bedside table, noting the bottle of drugs there. He had taken them earlier today, and so far everything had been fine, so why this dream?

Perhaps it was not Devil this time.

He thought about the contents of the dream, analysing each moment with precise consideration. He noted that for the first portion the dream felt just like that: a dream. His encounter with the eyes and his own self nothing more than a paranoid jumble of memories and thoughts as was common dream fare, the second half though…

That woman. She was not of him; but she was familiar in a way, very familiar. She felt like him and yet not like him. He could not tell if her countenance was malevolent or well-meaning, but there was a hard reality to her words that Jin could not shake.

Had it been a premonition? A warning? Somehow he doubted her presence and words were just a dream but he couldn't be sure. He certainly did feel like things were going places that he did not like. He had been on edge, and his recent shadowy stalker had solidified the feeling.

He fell back onto the bed with a sigh. He'd sleep for the rest of the evening and in the morning think more about his predicament.

* * *

He woke first thing in the morning and had proceeded to dress quickly. It took him a shorter amount of time than he had first anticipated coming to his conclusion. He had decided to heed the warnings in his dream and leave for a while to see how events would unfold.

Informing no one, Jin left his home quickly, taking his motorcycle rather than alerting his chauffeur; he'd head to Xiaoyu's for the meantime.

On the way there he thought about the other piece of information he had been given in his dream: the issue of Asuka Kazama. Initially he had thought it only a coincidence and had not spent much time mulling over her sharing of his name, but the more he thought now, the more he realised the similarity between her and his mother. He knew she had siblings, but they never met and he was unaware of any other family except her, his father and grandfathers.

He reflected how this knowledge was the first thing his mind had latched onto during his hellish vision, and yet until now he had not considered it.

Finding her would be easy but explaining the situation would be difficult. He did not know how much she knew about him, though he suspected she was in the same boat as he with regards to knowing about their relation.

He was lucky to catch Xiaoyu leaving her apartment as he pulled up, smiling as she squealed in delight at the unexpected visit.

"JIN! You came to visit me as a surprise didn't you!" She was beaming, bouncing up to him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, pigtails light, airy. Jin found himself fixated on them as she approached, their sway a comforting sight.

He held her back lightly for a moment as she clung to him, sighing a little and expression grave; even her presence could not relieve him.

"I'm sorry to say no Xiao; I came to ask a favour."

She stepped back, concern etched on her face, "Anything Jin. What's wrong?"

"This may sound strange but…I got a message, a message that things aren't safe for me right now and that I have to leave. Can you take me in? Just for a while. I need to lay low and see how things go."

Xiaoyu looked at him thoughtfully, "Yes Jin gladly but…" she tapped the side of her chin with a finger, "But no funny stuff!" Jin smiled despite himself.

"Promise." He held up his hands and Xiaoyu grinned.

* * *

Jin spent the next few days laying low, keeping an eye open for any news from the Zaibatsu. Nina had informed him that an individual had been around several times, harassing his personal assistant about meeting with him but had been told on all occasions that Jin was simply too busy to make appointments.

When Jin asked Nina to describe the individual she simply said, "He was funny, with strange grey eyes." That was all Jin had needed to know.

With Xiaoyu his anxiety did not grip him as it had and his sleep was restful, quiet. With her there was repose, a sense of safety despite everything. Of course she had enquired into the nature of his predicament, with that brown-nosing kind of concern she had only for him, but he would not say.

Further reports later on in the week informed Jin that his house had been broken into. They left no mess apart from a broken backdoor and his room turned upside down, obviously looking for something. With his suspicions confirmed, Jin decided to hunt down his cousin.


	2. Old wounds

******AN**: I ended up tying Hwoarang in this story with him in my other fic, _Master_. You can read on without that story though.

**II. Old wounds**

He gave a painful, irritated groan, crying out as he slapped himself in the face harder than he had meant to in his attempt to block out the sunlight. He tore his eyes open, wincing at the harsh sunlight that was glaring down upon him.

That was odd; he always kept the curtains closed…

Wait…where the hell _where _the curtains?

He sat up slowly, headache already severe and a bad pain in his stomach. He stared dumbly at his window, not understanding why the curtains were no longer there. The previous night's events came back to him then and he gave a groan; they must have gotten so carried away they'd torn them down.

For a while, Hwoarang lay back in his bed, willing himself to wake. He paid little attention to the mess around him, ignoring one of the bodies of his still sleeping gang members lying on his bedroom floor (how the hell had he gotten there and _why_ was he covered in toothpaste?). He hadn't intended to get this carried away, but it had been a while since his last proper night out and one thing had led to another and…

There were footsteps and his bedroom door opening. Hwoarang slowly turned his head to see a petite woman with a Mohawk standing there, frying pan in one hand and spatula in the other.

"Wakey wakey boss!" She grinned cheerfully, waving the spatula. Hwoarang grinned a little sickly in return.

"Yo, Hei, not a good time for breakfast sweetheart," he grumbled, feeling sick as the smell of fried eggs and bacon hit his nostrils.

Hei pulled a face and swat the spatula through the air, "Don't be silly Talon, what you need for a hangover is a good breakfast!" Her cheer wasn't altogether appreciated; Hwoarang groaned again.

"I think I'm gunna be sick…"

The urge to vomit rose quickly. He leapt up, stumbling out of the room past his still sleeping friend and Hei, racing for the bathroom across the hall; he didn't make it in time.

"My, my…" Hei singsonged cheerfully, not in the least bit hung-over, "You boys are so immature."

Hwoarang gave a cry of exasperation at having thrown up all over his hallway carpet.

"Dammit Hyo, of all the fucking places you just had to fall asleep in front of the bathroom toilet, you fucker!"

Hei walked up behind the redhead and rubbed his back, "Go on and get yourself cleaned up. I'll deal with this."

Hwoarang waved a hand in gratitude, standing shakily to his feet but feeling a lot better despite the mess; he blanched at the frying pan in Hei's hand.

Giving a disgusted look at the man on the bathroom floor, Hwoarang walked in, kicking the figure in the backside with his foot, startling his fellow Korean awake with a cry.

"What the hell man!?" He hit his head against the bowl of the toilet.

"Get the hell out Hyo, I need a leak and a shower," Hwoarang grumbled with hands on hips, "Go wake the others up and find my damn curtains while you're at it."

The youth scrambled to his feet, stumbling out of the bathroom as Hwoarang swung the door closed. Looking down he pulled a face. How disgusting, he'd even thrown up on himself a little.

* * *

He returned half an hour later, headache abated and stomach settled to find his five crew members sprawled over the various furniture of his grubby living room. Hei, being the only female and not currently suffering from a hangover, was busy tidying up and fussing over her crew mates. Hyo, the one who had fallen asleep at the toilet, was currently half awake and half asleep on the sofa. The one who'd fallen asleep in his bedroom covered in toothpaste, In Ho, was sitting on the floor, still wiping the minted paste from his clothes absentmindedly. The other two males, Jung and Jae, where slouched over the small dining table smoking cigarettes lazily, their expressions pained and exhausted.

Hwoarang flung himself down on the empty chair facing the sofa, rubbing his still aching head.

"Remind me what the hell happened last night." He stated, voice taking his characteristic tone of command.

In Ho looked up from his toothpaste picking to answer after a thoughtful pause, "There was that motorcycle race, Hyo got into a fight and smashed a bottle over the head of that rival gang member when he mouthed off. We headed to another bar and got hammered, ended up back here and had a house party."

He paused, trying to remember, face scrunched up in remembrance, "I think Jae thought it funny to dress up as a woman, I found him with your curtains wrapped around his waist."

Hwoarang shot a hard glance at Jae, the blonde Korean giving a sheepish grin and shrugging his shoulders, "Sorry bro." What a stupid smile he had. The redhead snorted.

It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed what little of the night he could remember, but Hwoarang felt very empty and spent just then. It had been on his mind for a long time now that this life was getting old. He was going on 24 and while that wasn't old he certainly felt like it was. The past two years had been blank, empty years filled with aimless days and pointless wanderings. He had the distinct feeling of living life in autopilot.

He enjoyed their company, but sometimes he simply could not relate to his gang anymore. Sure, they'd all come from similar backgrounds, but past events had changed him and even without the guidance of Baek, Hwoarang still felt wizened in comparison and more aware of the world around him.

He wanted a change.

* * *

He ushered his posse out of his apartment shortly after, the intense desire to be alone overwhelming him. He hadn't gotten drunk like that in a long time, the thrill having all but left the activity.

He sighed and flopped down on the couch, arms behind his head, thinking. What was he doing with his life? He'd kept up training in Tae-Kwon-Do as much as possible with various street fights and small competitions, earning a living that way, but nothing tested him and he had ceased learning anything new. He missed the thrill of growing and becoming stronger, though he knew he should be happy with his current level.

He missed Baek. Every day he still missed him. It didn't hurt anymore, but he thought about him all the time, could hear his voice when he thought about what to do or how to act, could hear his name called with a warning tone when he knew he was about to do something bad. It was a nuisance sometimes, but it brought him comfort as well; always he still missed the guidance of his Master.

He sighed; all this time and he still hadn't found his own way in life. Things had been tough financially after the world war declared by Jin, but he had pulled through and survived. Things had settled reasonably well. He got to thinking about his current living state, looking around the small, worn down and frankly, filthy-looking apartment. He crinkled his nose in disgust; the place was a dump.

He hadn't minded so much when he'd first found the place, but as the years went on he found himself craving a cleaner, clearer, more homely environment. It made him laugh almost how much he'd changed.

For a moment the faintest glimmer of a crazy idea crossed his mind and quickly he pushed it away. It had been a small thought, one that returned often when he had a moment to himself, but one he had put off thinking about for close to two full years now.

It was a thought he would drown with alcohol, with sex, with whatever he could find to distract himself from it.

But now there was nothing blocking it, nothing to hold it back.

He stared up at the dirty, yellowed ceiling and observed the cracks and the lamp-less light bulb hanging crookedly from the centre of the room; he permitted the thought to come, slowly easing into it, mulling it over. It spread like small ripples over his consciousness. He felt apprehensive; he bit his lip and told himself to stop being a wimp.

Would it even still be there?

What if it had been damaged, surely he didn't have the cash to fix it?

What if it hurt too much to remember all those memories?

What if _she_ was there again?

He shook himself, standing up suddenly. He needed to take a walk. A fierce urge to move came upon him, to stop thoughts with movement and action, as he so often did, a great prerequisite for it churning in his gut.

* * *

The day was sunny but cold. He was glad he'd taken his jacket with him as he walked the familiar grimy back alleys of his childhood, thinking over various memories of the long past; even here he could not escape thought, but at least he could think of other things.

He looked over all his memories as he passed them, all shrouded in dull ochre and grey: dismal, dreary, painful. There was the store he'd stolen sweets from, resulting in him being chased by the old store owner (passed away) and there was the alley way he'd gotten into his first fist fight in all those years ago over an offhanded comment about his hair colour (now new apartments stood in its place) there was the old pool hall he'd hung out with his gang as a teen for lack of anything better to do (now a levelled dumping ground)

Things had changed and yet the same film of grime coated these streets that he was so familiar with. He briefly reflected on the pain he felt looking at all these things in his wanderings. The heavy feeling of nostalgia clenching in his chest; this was his home, except no longer. He felt almost like a caged bird looking at these things, reflecting, remembering and feeling; was there harm in going back if he felt he could barely take it here?

There it was, the thought he had dreaded, snaking its way back into his mind. He supposed it could no longer be denied.

By the time Hwoarang had meandered back to his apartment it was evening. He took this as an opportunity to simply think about his next plan. If he could not push the thought away he would have to take hold of it and bear the brunt of its discomfort, its awkward groping; its essence of a deeply held sorrow. He afforded a smile; Baek told him to never run away.

He knew he could no longer stay here, but where to go? Could he really go back there? To a place that would be empty and filled with painful memories? And if not there, where? Maybe a road trip would do him good. Maybe he could participate in enough fights to scrounge up the cash to go visit Steve in England or maybe Jin in Japan, he didn't know.

Again he was trying to push it away.

He closed the apartment door behind him, not bothering to flick the light switch on. Pulling off his jacket, the Korean flopped down on the nearby couch, simply sitting in the darkness, not wishing to see the place he called 'home' in all its decrepit glory.

He wasn't aware of time passing by except for the fading light of the day that filtered through the broken blinds at the far end of the room. He stared out into nothing, hand resting on his cheek, expression serious. In the shrouding dark he looked older than he was, and he felt it permeate him, filling his mind with weariness.

When darkness descended completely and covered his world in inky blackness, the phone rang.

For a moment he did not respond, unhearing, but by the third ring Hwoarang recognised the ringing and determined he did not have much else to do, so he reached forward and snapped the cordless phone from its holder on the coffee table.

His movement was fluid, containing a flicker of desperation and anger.

"Yeah?" he asked. All civility was beyond him

"Hello, is this Hwoarang's number?"

He paused. That voice…

"Who wants to know?" he asked; ice in his stomach.

"An old friend, Nomi Miller."

He clenched the phone tightly. He never thought he would hear from her again, but there it was, the phone call he never thought he'd receive. Not that he had been fussed on receiving it however, but all thoughts of interaction with her had ceased long ago.

He felt queer, that faint trace of anger that he had not been aware of had disappeared from where it had stood lingering just before his conscious thought and in its place tip-toed a trembling.

"Long time no talk," he rasped, struggling to speak.

"Yes," a pause, "I bet you're wondering what this is about." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Well yeah, I guess so." Hwoarang rubbed the back of his neck, curiosity flared; why was his hand shaking?

"It's an odd request and…well gosh, I'm just shocked that I found you on this number after all this time." Hwoarang smiled a bit, a familiar ramble on her part; it felt good to his ears.

"Yeah didn't see the point in moving," he reasoned with a shrug (she couldn't see him, of course.)

"Well that's good I guess, anyway about why I'm calling. It's an odd request and personally I'd rather ask face to face, so I'm just calling to know if you're free to meet up sometime soon?"

Hwoarang bit his lip, what could she possibly want?

"Well…sure I guess, nothing happening right now. Where?"

Silence before a tentative response, "Only place I know."

His blood ran cold. Perhaps it was fate, most likely coincidence, that the same day he had allowed himself to think of that place, would be the same day he got a phone call he never expected to receive. There was fate that romance talked of: a sentient lady filled with smiles and malice, twisting and twirling humanity at her whim, playing their game. Hwoarang did not believe in her, and now she was slapping his cheek and whispering 'you knew, you knew.'

He suddenly felt angry.

"Hell Nomi I don't think so." He ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"I guess that's to be expected," came the reply, "Elsewhere then, the plaza nearby perhaps?"

Hwoarang thought, "That ice cream parlour…right?"

"Right."

"Sure then. See you there at…?"

"One is good tomorrow?"

"Gotcha."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Hwoarang held the phone to his ear for a moment, the clipping of the receiver and the dreary buzz of the dead line in his ear for a moment, numbing, infuriating. Everything had been awkward. Had his voice trembled? What was that in his stomach that felt like butterflies? He felt sick, irritable, and he couldn't place why.

After a time he set the phone down, thinking. What could Nomi possibly want after close to two years of not speaking? The last time he had seen her had been when he'd visited her on Jin's suggestion, to make sure she was doing ok after he had left the home of his Master.

He knew she had changed, had resolved to move on past her feelings for him and for the most part he had forgotten about her, intending to leave her behind like everything else; perhaps fate was teasing him again, like it had done back then.

If he had to believe in her, he believed that Fate was a heartless bitch.

Hwoarang figured there was little point in thinking anymore about the girl's strange request since he'd find out tomorrow. He busied himself for the rest of the evening, watching TV and performing what patterns he could in the small living room, falling asleep only during the early hours of the morning.

There was a faint excitement in seeing her again that he could only very reluctantly admit to.

* * *

The new day was colder than the last and the sun hadn't reared its head, leaving the world a cloudy grey. Hwoarang blew into his gloved hands, standing outside the ice cream parlour; of all things he hadn't expected to be early.

The parlour was closed, the autumn weather disagreeable with ice cream, so Hwoarang was sitting alone on a chair mulling over the place absentmindedly, his stomach twisting with a slight knot.

He didn't see Nomi approach, his head turned away from the street in thought, hand in chin. He turned upon seeing a pale reflection of a woman behind him. Turning, he looked up and smiled slightly.

She was the same as ever.

"Hey there."

She was smiling slightly, eyes bright. Hwoarang stood up.

"Good to see you again. You're looking well," he started, taking her in. Her hair was slightly different, various crinkled strands falling about her reticent face, bouncing lightly in the breeze. Different from the lifeless, limp locks he remembered she had.

Her brown eyes where as deep as ever, lashes not prominent, slight freckled face as pale as milk, same dark rings under her eyes; she did not ever wear makeup.

"I bet you're thinking this very strange," she suddenly started, folding her hands together. Her head flickered down ever so slightly and he found himself thinking that she was about to fold before him as she had done, but in an instant, her head was up, her eyes (such sad looking eyes) were locked to his, set.

"A little." Hwoarang shrugged, watching her intently, his eyes focused on the slight quiver of her pale lips.

"Let's go someplace warmer. There's a lot to talk about."

Hwoarang noticed that her voice no longer contained any of that delicate nervousness that he remembered. He had recalled the tone had waned the last time he'd seen her, but the girl before him stood and sounded like a different person. He considered her now a stranger; different from the girl he had known. She no longer looked at him with soft longing and shaking hands. Her back was straight, head held high, confident and sure.

She waved a hand and walked along, going up the street to a coffee shop. Hwoarang followed close behind, remaining silent as they walked. He took her in, her strides quick and brisk; he had to admit she was better to look at now than ever. If it was the change of her character that caused it, he did not know.

They made themselves comfortable inside the warm café. He glanced around, taking in the cosy surroundings while Nomi ordered a coffee. Hwoarang shrugged the waitress off not wanting anything and after a moment of silence, Nomi began to speak.

"It's a very unusual thing I've called you here to ask Hwoarang, and I hope you will forgive me for just suddenly popping back into your life like this."

She tapped the table with her finger, choosing her words carefully, "You can say no and that will be fine. I expect you'll think what I am about to ask is selfish, that I have no right after so long to come and ask this of you but…" She bit her lip, thinking hard, "It's about the dojang."

Hwoarang was taken aback by her level, eloquent speech. It lacked the warble, the tremor of her girlhood, her bumbling expression. His face creased up in thought of it until the word 'dojang' causing his brow to rise, "Say what?"

"The dojang, do you still own it?"

Hwoarang looked hard at her. She looked sheepish and unsure, embarrassed even; the faintest glimmer of the violet he'd known her to be showing beneath the cool surface.

"What's this about Nomi?"

"A favour. Something's happened; I'm only asking this because I don't know what else to do."

"What's happened?"

Nomi gave a pause, not looking at the redhead. She accepted the coffee from the waitress, taking the time to compose herself before continuing, the cup in her hands. Hwoarang's eyes were hard and narrowed, focused intently on her face.

"My sister, Lucy. You met her that one time you came to visit."

Hwoarang nodded, remembering how he had disliked the older Englishwoman.

"Well, remember I told you she was a practitioner of Tae-Kwon-Do like you? Her master has quit teaching."

Hwoarang frowned a little, "And?"

Nomi took a drink of her coffee, "He quit for a very specific reason," she was fidgeting now, similar to that way Hwoarang remembered and it caused his shoulders to sag slightly, relaxed by the sight of it, "His daughter, my sister's best friend, was…murdered by a former student."

Hwoarang sat back, not really understanding why this was relevant to him. Nomi took his silence as a cue to continue.

"He blames himself for what's happened and as such, has vowed off ever teaching again. Obviously my sister is in a mess right now. It happened about…six months ago."

"I'm still not seeing what this has got to do with me?"

"Well I thought if she had someone and someplace to train with it might make her feel better."

"So you want me to loan out the dojang? Is that it?"

"Kinda."

Hwoarang stared at Nomi for a moment, irritated and incredulous, "Man Nomi, that's totally out of the blue. Here I was thinking you wanted to catch up and ask me out on a date or something."

Nomi shook her head, "That would probably be the better thing for this conversation to be about yes," she took another drink of her coffee and sighed, "I feel like such a horrid bitch having to ask this of you after so long but I'm worried about her Hwoarang."

She took a small, shuddering breath, tears in her voice, "Lavelle and I have done everything we can think of to try and cheer her up but nothing's getting through. She doesn't eat, sleep or train anymore, last week she was fired from her job," Nomi rubbed her face, "There isn't a dojang that can train her the way she's used to, and she doesn't want another master."

Hwoarang folded his arms and leaned back, remaining quiet. Nomi shuddered, "I'm asking you because you're not a teacher, but you're someone who could challenge her, maybe…maybe bring the old Lucy back. I thought maybe if you accept she could fight you and it would make her feel better. Martial arts are her life Hwoarang, and now it's like she doesn't even care for it anymore since Sun died."

He considered the girl before him, trembling and sad, shuddering yet eloquent. Her desperation was not familiar to him; she was completely removed from his perception of her. Here she was not an annoying wreck but a confident person, taking risks before him. Despite himself, he respected her for it.

He thought for a moment about her words. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel angry at her for asking something so large, especially after so long and not even to have the decency of 'pretending' by buttering him up prior to the request, but looking at her, the obvious concern and worry etched on her face, he doubted his answer.

"You can say no. I'm sure you're thinking how awful and selfish I am right now. I really forced myself into doing this because I know this is wrong but…God Hwoarang she's my big sister and I love her so much…"

She paused, stifling a tearful gasp, hand at her mouth, "Sorry I'm just so worried about her. I don't mean to make this anymore awkward than it already is."

Hwoarang cocked his head, looking at the girl in front of him. No doubt she had changed a lot since he had last seen her and he couldn't help but be angry about her sudden request, but the thought crossed his mind that if this Lucy was as good as Nomi had implied…

"How good is she?"

Nomi looked up, eyes suddenly bright, "She's the best. She's completely proficient in Tae-Kwon-Do and Hapkido. She was doing the odd bit of kick-boxing recently, before Sun's death. She's done it since she was so little, she's won so many championships, the last time she lost a match she was only 12."

Hwoarang couldn't help but feel a little twinge of excitement upon hearing that; the pride in Nomi's voice was sincere. Still, loaning out the dojang? What was the point of that? And furthermore, he still hadn't made up his mind to go back there. He had no idea what state the place would be in.

"I don't mind a fight if she's as good as you say she is," Hwoarang started, "But the dojang…fuck Nomi, I haven't been back there since the day I left. I've no idea what condition it's in."

Nomi was pensive, "I just mentioned it because maybe she'd find some comfort in a place like that. She was never one for street brawling; it was always in a dojang or the ring of a tournament."

She waved a hand, "I can understand though, you don't want to go back to that place."

Hwoarang looked at her intently, voice quiet, his insides spilling, mind blank as he spoke, numbing him.

"I've gotten so fed up with this place Nomi. I can't stand my apartment, the wild nights out, the grimy streets and the petty street fights for scraps. I'm snapping. I actually had thoughts about going back there, then you called and just brought it up," he chuckled, but it was forced and he felt sick, "Coincidence or fate?"

Nomi smiled slightly, "Perhaps fate, perhaps not. But either way it's your call. I've just been honest about my intentions and you probably feel angry with me, which is perfectly acceptable, but I had to try."

Hwoarang rested his hand on his chin, eyeing Nomi out of the corner of his eye, "You really care about her that much? Cause this is so unlike you to use somebody."

Nomi grimaced, "Yeah, I do care that much." She wasn't looking at him. Hwoarang grinned, noting the familiar nervous twitch at her eye.

"I really have rubbed off on you," he poked her forehead and she gave a start, "I'll do it. It's the least I can do after…well you know." He shrugged.

Nomi shook her head, faint smile on her lips, "I wasn't trying to get payback for any of that Hwoarang, I forgave you, if you've forgotten."

Hwoarang looked at Nomi, considering. He never thought he'd see her again. He had convinced himself that leaving on the terms they had was for the best and had intended not to be in touch again, to let her move on past him. He had in some ways expected her to be in touch, but now he guessed her long absence from his life was for similar reasons to his own; he did not believe she would ever have gotten in touch if what she had just told him had never happened.

This selfishness on her part irritated him, made him angry. He felt used, but then the memory of that fact: that he had pretty much done the same thing to her and to many others over the course of his life, he realised he had no real right to be angry; it was hypocritical. Baek had always warned him off the behaviour and while he had done well in keeping with the concept of not viewing people as objects, he wasn't perfect and had done it anyway many times since.

"So when do you want to start this?"

"I'll have to speak to Lucy. She's indoors all the time, hopefully I can convince her; if I do I will let you know. Lavelle will help."

"Who's Lavelle?"

"Her girlfriend."

Hwoarang gave a sly grin, "Sweet."

Nomi laughed. "Well, if this works, I'll come around and inspect the dojang with you. It will most certainly need a cleaning, and I doubt you'll be the one to do it." Hwoarang shrugged, shaking his head with a smirk.

"I'll talk to you later then." She stood.

"Yeah, sure."

Hwoarang remained seated. For a moment Nomi paused, looking at him as she moved out from behind the table, unsure. He again caught a glimpse of that uncertainty he remembered so well and he choose to smile at her and wave her off; some habits would not fade.


	3. Dethroned

**III. Dethroned **

He tapped the side of the phone anxiously, the ring on its fifth repeat. Was anyone even going to answer? He felt a little stupid; how exactly was he going to approach this if she did pick up? _'Oh hi Asuka, it's your old big bad cousin Jin, you know, the guy you were mad at and intent on stopping because I fucked the world over? I was wondering if you could come over for a chat because some woman in a dream told me to?'_

The phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Asuka Kazama?"

"Who wants to know?"

Jin paused, biting his lip, "Its Jin, her cousin."

Silence.

"The hell!?"

The screeching was so unexpected that Jin flung the receiver out in front of him, face twisted in a grimace. He pulled it back to his ear haphazardly, "Calm down Asuka! I know this is bizarre but I need you to listen."

"This is just so weird. I dreamt about you last night and now you're calling me. This is freaky…"

"Wait what? Dreamt about me?"

"Not like that you pervert!" Asuka howled, misunderstanding his incredulous tone.

Jin groaned, "No, no I mean what happened? Was it like some kind of message?"

Asuka was silent, "Yeah, actually," her voice became quiet, "There was a woman, she seemed familiar to me in some way. She told me you were in danger and to help you, but I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing and now you go and call!"

Jin was stunned, "This is not a coincidence Asuka. I was asked by that same woman to seek you out."

"In a dream?"

"Yes."

Asuka was silent, thinking, "Well I'm pretty suspicious and I don't trust you Jin even if you are family, so what is it you want?"

"Well, just to meet up. I really am not sure why or what to expect, but I left the Mishima Zaibatsu, I've been followed and my house was ransacked, obviously someone or something is after me."

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick and you've been spying on me and have terrible plans for me?"

"What exactly would I do with you, Asuka?" Jin's tone was severe.

"Ok, ok so it's not a trick, fine. Where do you want to meet?"

"The central plaza off the main road if you will. Today at four."

"Sure, though what you need me for is anyone's guess."

"It's my guess too Asuka, I'll see you then."

* * *

Jin kept his head down, glancing this way and that, the faint tinge of anxiety in his gut as he stood next to the statue in the centre of the plaza. The day was cold, the bite of winter slowly covering the cool autumn air. He shoved his hands into his pockets, thoughtful, though aware. He had not called Nina or Eddy to shadow his movements, intent on keeping up appearances back at the Zaibatsu.

Apparently things had been getting strained in his absence. While Jin trusted his subordinates to continue running the company in his absenteeism, the figure who had been following him had been making frequent appearances and not always to Jin's personal assistant either. The individual had been reported to be seen staking the place out; Jin surmised that they were now well aware of his absence by this point.

He glanced up, eyes keen for any sign of Asuka. He spotted her bounding down a small corner street, with her familiar short brown hair, shorts and strong legs. He shook himself, catching her eyes as she recognised him in his distinctive black trench coat; Jin realised he looked too conspicuous and mentally chastised himself for such an obvious mistake.

As she approached he turned toward her more fully and went to reach his hand out in greeting to her, watching as her mouth opened in a greeting, but a loud crack much like a bullet broke the calm bustle of the plaza.

Asuka felt a gush of air close by behind her head, ducking instantly as screams and yells of surprise filled the air within seconds. She whipped her head up to look at Jin, who looked back at her for a moment before turning to the direction of the shot.

His eyes widened. Hawks? But he was the owner of the Zaibatsu and by extension the Tekken Force, what was going on?

He didn't have time to think about why his forces where assaulting him before several more shots were fired, this time more on target. Jin quickly dodged, reaching out and grabbing Asuka by the wrist, pulling her along with him as he sped in the opposite direction, Hawk soldiers flooding from the streets behind them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Asuka screamed, stumbling along behind Jin, irate that even before a word could be spoken she was already in dangers way.

"We'll figure that out later," Jin replied, darting down a narrow alleyway.

They were hotly pursued by the Tekken Force, bullets whizzing past in a flurry of noise and commotion. At the end of the alley Jin suddenly leapt up, grabbing hold of a fire escape ladder and pulling himself up. Asuka struggled behind him for a moment before grabbing hold of the first rung herself and following Jin as fast as she could.

"Don't let them get away!"

Jin spun around to see a crowd of soldiers storming down the alleyway after them. Cursing, he continued to climb the ladder as fast as possible, reaching the first landing, a bullet ricocheting off the wall just behind his head.

They were on their feet in an instant, rushing up the fire escape as quickly as possible, the soldiers' firing becoming easier and easier to dodge.

"This is nuts! Don't those guys work for you?" Asuka exclaimed, stumbling over the steps.

Jin stole a quick glance, cursing when he realised they were pursuing up the ladder, "They do, but I have the suspicion something has gone very, very awry at HQ."

It didn't take them long to reach the top of the building. Scrambling onto the roof, Jin and Asuka paused for a moment, weighing their options.

"We'll have to lose them somehow or we're done for," Asuka cried, searching frantically for an escape.

Jin grabbed her by the hand and hauled her after him, "Get ready to jump!" He called, launching himself off the end of the building, flying downwards onto the roof of the adjacent building with Asuka gasping in surprise behind him.

They landed roughly, Asuka giving a grunt, pulling her hand away from Jin's as she got the message and followed close behind, ready to spring onto the next building. Looking over his shoulder, Jin saw several Hawk-rank soldiers climb up onto the first building. Whether they would follow or not he didn't know, but he turned back as he was about to leap onto the roof of another building, blanching upon realising this one would require scaling.

"Shit!" Asuka skidded to a stop ahead of him, "Now what?" Jin took a running jump at her, "Fire me!"

For a moment Asuka stared back blankly as the black haired man ran directly at her before she locked her hands together and lowered them enough for Jin to leap out foot first. As his foot landed between her hands, Asuka gave a cry, flinging her arms high and launching her cousin into the air.

Jin held out his hands, grabbing hold of the edge of the roof and giving a grunt upon impact, slamming into the wall before heaving himself up. As he turned to face Asuka he noted several Hawks following, though only three, leaping from the first building unto the next, intent on the pursuit.

"Hurry! I'll catch you!" He called, leaning down with his hand out.

Asuka hesitated before gulping and taking a running jump, reaching out for Jin's hand. Jin grabbed her hand just in time, crying out and whipping his other hand down to grab her wrist, the brunette swinging for a moment, warbling frantically.

He pulled her up with a small groan, falling back before righting himself on his feet, hurrying ahead.

"They're following, come on!" He called.

"Damnit, what a day." Asuka mumbled, following her cousin with a huff.

For a while they leapt from building to building, always looking for an escape route, the three Hawks pursuing close behind. The bullets had stopped for the meantime, but soon Jin realised that they were on the edge of the town, the beach stretching out before them; they'd come to the harbour.

"Shit!"

He stopped, looking around frankly for a way out, deciding it better to risk a broken limb than get caught for definite. Jin glanced down the side of the two storey building, taking a wild leap.

"Jin!"

Asuka ran after him, looking over to see him land on his feet only for his legs to buckle and give out underneath; Jin cried out struggling back onto his feet.

"Jump!"

He held out his arms and Asuka jumped, crashing into him and knocking him back down to the tarmac with a hard thud. Jin groaned in pain, holding Asuka out from himself, her face flushed, "Man you're heavy."

"What was that!?" Asuka snarled, struggling out of his grasp.

"Come on get up."

Asuka did as instructed, though with a frown on her face. She held out her hand, helping her cousin up.

"Can you walk?"

Jin flexed a leg, "Yeah, come on, we need to hide."

They ran, searching between buildings for anywhere they could hide and lay low. It wasn't long before the three Hawks caught up to them however. Bolting out from the cover of one building, intending to sidle up to the next, they were caught like deer in headlights.

"There they are!"

Jin and Asuka snapped their heads in time to see one of the Hawks running toward them, weapon at the ready. Jin cursed, pushing Asuka out of the way as the soldier fired a shot, giving a pained cry as he felt the bullet rip through his left arm as he started to run.

Jin grabbed hold of his injured arm, ignoring the searing pain and the blood soaking through his clothes, running behind Asuka as fast as he could, but soon enough the Hawk that had fired and the other two had caught up to them, one blocking their path with a weapon, the others coming up behind. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jin skidded to a halt beside Asuka, eyeing the soldiers warily.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Jin demanded, standing his ground.

"New management. We've been ordered to bring you back," the solider facing them cocked his weapon, "Dead or alive."

"New management? What?" Jin's eyes widened, "Who!?"

"The real owner, Heihachi Mishima."

Jin gaped, all of his fears realised though he had seen it a mile away, "But how?"

The solider shrugged, "I follow orders. I don't question the hows and whys."

This must have been what his dream was warning him about. Jin frowned, but how did Heihachi manage to take over the company? Jin was sure of some coup d'état, but surely he would have anticipated it…

At that moment however, Asuka leapt forward, shattering his thoughts with a swift kick, knocking the gun lose from the hand of the soldier in front of them. Jin took the cue, deftly spinning around to sweep the feet of the two soldiers behind them, sending them sprawling to the ground.

Asuka launched a series of kicks and punches at her target, taking hold of him when he was too dazed to retaliate and flinging him into the nearby wall, knocking him out. She then turned, assisting Jin in taking down the two remaining soldiers with ease.

They lay crumpled on the ground before them and the moment of calm caused Jin to give a slight groan, remembering his injured arm; he pulled his hand away to find it coated in blood, "Come on, we don't have a lot of time, we have to get out of here."

Asuka looked at his arm, concerned, "Where?"

"Away, out of the city. I have a place I can lay low were they won't be able to find me, come on!"

Jin began running again, Asuka in tow; the sun slowly setting, casting the harbour in reddish gold, the water deep purple, the sky like watered blood.

* * *

Keeping a low profile they managed to get back to the safe house Jin had mentioned undetected and unscathed. Closing the door hurriedly behind him, Jin immediately ripped his trench coat off, rushing to the kitchen to fetch the first aid kit.

Asuka stumbled around in the dark for a moment, looking for the light switch, "Eyy Jin where's the damn switch?" She called, slapping the wall blindly next to the door.

A light from the kitchen was her response, "Don't worry about it."

She stepped into the kitchen to find Jin at the counter, kit open and the sleeve of his arm rolled up, exposing a bloodied bullet wound.

"Man that looks bad!" She exclaimed, coming over to sit in front of him.

"Just a bullet, nothing major." Jin replied, mopping up the blood.

"What exactly is going on? First I dream about you, now we're being chased across the city by_ your_ men! Care to explain?" Asuka ventured, looking irate. Jin sighed.

"I really can't tell you what's going on right now Asuka, I am as in the dark as you."

"This just doesn't make any sense at all!" She waved her arms in the air in exasperation, frowning deeply.

Jin continued to tend to his wound, picking up tweezers and wincing at he fished inside the flesh of his arm, pulling the bullet out. He considered his cousin for a moment, feeling slightly put-off by her exuberant nature; he had forgotten how emotionally open and loud she was, an opposite of his quiet, reserved nature and inclinations.

"Something is wrong. I have expected either my father or grandfather to challenge me, but that does not explain the dream, particularly the information of our relation."

"You mean you didn't know?" Asuka asked, scrunching her nose up in disgust as Jin proceeded to stitch his wound up.

"No. I thought it coincidental, now looking back I realise how stupid that was. Your style is…was…similar to my mother's."

Jin bit his lip as he continued to pierce his flesh with the needle, eyes fixed on the almost blackened red of his wound.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to realise," Asuka shrugged, voice a little softer, "But yeah, this is so weird."

They fell into silence, each thinking their own thoughts.

"What do we do now then?" Asuka asked after a time, looking around the kitchen.

"We'll be safe here," Jin started, setting the needle and thread down, dabbing at his wound with a cotton pad, "I told no one at all about this place and bought it under an alias. I figured a hideout was a necessary precaution."

"Yes but _what now_?"

Jin was thoughtful, "Lay low and see what's happening with the Zaibatsu. I do not trust to contact Nina or Eddy if the Zaibatsu really has been taken over by my grandfather again. They may be working for him now."

"I'm assuming you have ways."

"Of course. This is a recent development, I am sure the news will reveal the odd thing or two."

"Well then let's get it on!"

Asuka marched from the kitchen, looking around until she found the living room. Flicking the light switch on she approached the TV, grabbing the nearby remote and turning it on.

Jin followed her, taking a seat on the armchair closest to the door.

"You can make yourself at home. There is three bedrooms to choose from." Jin stated, watching Asuka flick through the channels.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be wise for me to go back home now would it?" Her voice carried a snarky undertone that set Jin's teeth on edge for a brief moment before he shook his head.

"No, that would not be wise. They will most definitely be looking for you also if you've been seen with me."

Asuka frowned, "This sucks!" she flung the remote onto the sofa, "I knew you were bad news!" she declared, whipping round to face her cousin, "If it weren't for that stupid dream I wouldn't be here! Not to mention you're just a jerk and a pervert."

Jin cocked a brow, suddenly annoyed, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. I remember when I first met you; you went and stuffed your face into my chest!" She pointed at him accusingly. Jin sighed, "That was an accident, I swear."

He had forgotten that memory, as dazed and out of it as he was at time, more concerned with Devil than breasts; her words had annoyed him.

"Sure, suuure it was. You're nothing but a big fat-"

"Shhh!"

Jin held up a hand, shushing her harshly. His attention was turned to the TV upon hearing his name in the evening report.

"The news!"

_"In local news the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama, has gone missing. It is thought that he had been taken hostage by a fringe group of extremists intent on dismantling the company. Others speculate he has fled for reasons currently unknown. The previous owner, Heihachi Mishima, Jin's grandfather, has come out of his retirement to take over the corporation in light of his grandson's disappearance."_

"What!?" Jin's eyes went wide, the image of his grandfather appearing on screen.

_"I'm doing everything I can to track my grandson down, and in light of his absence I have no choice but to resume my position as leader and CEO until he is found."_

_"You must be under a lot of stress, Heihachi sir."_

_"Yes it is difficult. I love my grandson very much, but the business must be looked after and there is no one suitable to take the position."_

Jin felt his knuckles crack in fury; that stupid, devilish, sneaking face on the screen mocking him, taunting him with celluloid eyes and a smarmy smile. Yet his eyes were glued to the screen.

_"Sir, you do have a son, where is he currently?"_

Jin could see the eye twitch that crossed his grandfather's face momentarily and couldn't help the slight hiss of air between his teeth.

_"He is…indisposed at the moment and thus not able to run things either."_

"Turn it off."

Asuka turned to Jin, seeing his infuriated expression.

"Jin?"

"I do not wish to see anymore."

Asuka snapped up the remote, turning the TV off.

"It's a coup, it must be. Someone on the inside has betrayed me." He stated it calmly, though inside all feeling was bubbling anger, controlled yet strained.

"How do you know?" Asuka asked.

"Because how else would he have gotten wind of the knowledge that I was not available? I know that stalker was probably feeding him information now. He was just biding his time, probably sent the Tekken Force after me to put a bullet between my eyes." Jin clenched his fist, feeling his inner demon stir.

"This must mean something, surely," Asuka pondered. When she did not receive an answer she turned to her cousin, slightly taken aback by his fierce expression.

"Jin?"

Asuka put a hand onto his shoulder. Her touch was all it took, gentle and wary. Jin started, snapped his head up, like he'd been daydreaming; Asuka's touch was like a cooling balm on his skin.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Jin sighed; looking at the sincere concern in her eyes. He was surprised at the gesture, surprised by her honest concern, "I am not sure what to do now," he confessed, staring at her hand on his shoulder.

The inner demon rested.


	4. Memories

**IV. Memories**

Hwoarang's gut clenched uncomfortably. He felt himself trembling a little as he stood at the end of the street, the street which housed his Master's old home. Beside him Nomi cast a concerned look, remaining quiet, sensing his unease. He felt foolish, stupid and a little bit more than annoyed by the fact that Nomi could see through his discomfort.

Perhaps he was lamenting the fact that he was the weak one, the one who hadn't moved on.

Without a word he set off up the street, not looking at the Englishwoman beside him, gulping as he did so and not really sure what it was he was expecting to find. Nomi followed close behind.

She had gotten in touch a week later, having convinced her elder sister to give Hwoarang a try. As it was, she had called him shortly after and informed him of her sister's acceptance. In many ways Hwoarang had hoped the older sibling would have said no and he could avoid coming back, but it was just his luck that this was not the case.

There was that bitch Fate, laughing at him again.

He approached, the familiar form of the detached house and dojang becoming visible as he walked. _So far so good…_

His eyes closed and breath hitched, stopping right outside the building. For a moment he did not move or open his eyes. He felt Nomi step up beside him, a gentle whisper of movement by his arm, but she remained silent as if sensing his inability to speak. Slowly Hwoarang opened his eyes, vision blurring out from black to grey to brown, the building before him solidifying in his view and he found himself looking upon his old home, his heart clenching at the sight.

From the outside, nothing had changed and there was a painful stab of nostalgia in his chest, breath caught in the cold air. Hwoarang forgot that the area was decent so the expected vandalism was not present. The lawn of course was overgrown and trashed, but apart from that everything was as it used to be; he shuddered.

Nomi put a hand on his arm, giving him a concerned look. Her touch was so gentle he nearly passed it by. Hwoarang flashed a small smile at her before walking toward the rusty gate, opening it and striding up the overgrown pathway.

He stopped at the front door; hand in pocket, twiddling the key between his fingers. Drawing a breath, he pulled the key out, easing it into the dirtied lock of the front door.

The door creaked painfully as Hwoarang pushed it open, stepping inside the dimly lit hall, heart beating rapidly. For a moment he stood in the dusty hallway, the sudden memories of him stepping into this hallway a multitude of times before flooding his mind.

_"Sabumnim I'm home!"_

_"Yo Sabumnim, schools out!"_

_"Sabumnim sorry I'm late!"_

He breathed deeply; nothing had changed and the memories picked at his heart like many little needles, hurting, sharp and impossible to ignore.

"It's dusty." He commented whilst walking into the hall, breath tight in his lungs and mouth dry.

He stole a look into the living room; everything had been covered with sheets to keep the dust off. Walking in, he pulled on one sheet at the corner, revealing the old television set.

"Still here huh." He bent down to press the On switch, sighing when it didn't turn on.

"They would have cut the power you know," Nomi said coming up behind him and peaking under the sheet draped over the table.

"This is just so weird." Hwoarang sighed, looking around the room, coughing.

"Man it's dusty in here!"

Nomi looked up, unslinging her bag from her back, "Well everything should be as I left it, so I'll get to cleaning. Any particular room you want me to start with before the dojang?"

"All of 'em, any order I don't care," Hwoarang waved his hand, "I'm gunna have a look around while you start."

Nomi rolled her eyes, fully expecting no help from the redhead, "Good thing Lavelle agreed to come by and help."

Hwoarang turned to her, curiosity peaked, "You didn't tell me that."

"I told her not to come obviously, but once I could confirm you were ok with it, I was going to give her a call," Nomi was holding her phone, "Yeah?"

Hwoarang nodded, smirking a bit, "Would be nice to be around a model."

Nomi gave an exasperated sigh, "I should have expected that."

Hwoarang laughed, feeling a little more at ease as Nomi made the call. Her demeanour was so sure and confident that begrudgingly he found it steadying for his frayed nerves. He decided to have a look around to see how the long absence had affected the rest of the house. All the rooms where much the same as the living room with his and Nomi's bedrooms completely empty unlike the rest of the rooms, which had their contents piled up in boxes.

Hwoarang visited each room except two: his Master's bedroom and the study. He was standing before the study door, which was locked. He fidgeted with the key in his hand, unsure whether or not to go inside.

"We can keep it locked if you want." Nomi commented, coming up beside him.

He hadn't even heard her whispered footsteps on the old mahogany floor or the gentle aura of her warmth by his arm. He shook at her presence, clenching his fist away from the doorknob, the key tightly gripped in a clammy palm.

"Yeah I think I'd prefer it that way."

Nomi gave him a reassuring smile, "Thank you, for doing this."

Hwoarang waved a hand, "Its fine. Just a bit weird but I'll be ok."

She stared at him for a moment, searching his face and he wavered a little under her gaze. He stuttered a little, shuffling on his feet, fidgeting.

"What?" He breathed it, eyes down and the edges of the key in his hand an apparent sensation, almost cutting the flesh of his palm.

But she said nothing and left him to begin cleaning, starting with the kitchen. Hwoarang stood around for a while, watching her walk away, exhaling sharply before simply looking at things and thinking. So far things weren't as bad as he had imagined them to be. Whether he could live here again though still remained to be seen. He had even thought about selling the place and using the cash to move elsewhere, but the idea was slim, as currently he did not know where he wanted to go after this. Maybe this Lucy would prove to make an interesting opponent, and amuse him for a while.

He wandered back down the hallway, exiting the front door and turning left, heading toward the dojang next door; for some reason he did not wish to enter the dojang through the door in the hallway, that room being the one he and Baek used personally.

Apart from a layer of grime the outside was the same as ever and as Hwoarang turned the key in the old lock, he coughed a little as he disturbed a fine layer of dust, pulling the door back.

Everything was gloomy, the mats where dirtied and the walls laced with streams of dried condensation. Light filtered blurry through grimy windows, dust swirling in the rays of light. Stepping into the central hall, Hwoarang glanced around, remembering the early days of his youth, when he had begun training here with an entire class; he'd moved on so much since then.

This was all such a dream to him and inside his heart ached and he felt weak, a little sick with himself.

At the far end of the room was the door leading to the changing rooms and bathrooms and to his left, the hallway that lead to the smaller, more private room: the room he and Baek used together. He cast his eyes over the Hangul signs on the walls, hidden behind layers of dust, the tenants of Tae-Kwon-Do: courtesy, integrity, perseverance, self-control and indomitable spirit.

Hwoarang smiled, a quick tut on his lips, eyes filmy, swinging his head down to the floor in bittersweet thought; indomitable spirit was always his Master's favourite of them.

He turned his attention to the hallway to his left, walking slowly and surely, breathing deeply as he reached the end door, slowly sliding the door open to peer in with a sudden feeling of sadness upon him. The room was like the previous: dusty, grimy, buried under two years of neglect. The Hangul for his Master's favourite tenant barely visible under the dust; the window blinds had been drawn shut.

Frowning sadly, Hwoarang stepped into the room, standing in front of the sign, in the same spot where he would frequently find Baek sitting, contemplating. Slowly he reached out, wiping the dust away from the sign, caking his hand in a thick layer of grey; he sighed, ignoring the growing lump in his gut and throat.

Could he do this? Could he come back to live here? The house had been fine but as for the dojang? What was he to do? It was painful, so very painful.

He heard the snap of the blinds behind him and suddenly hazy light filled the room. Everything was gold as Hwoarang turned to see Nomi, her hand on the blind string, looking at him with that same sweet, reassuring smile on her face, "Kitchen is done, Lavelle will be here soon, so I figured I'd come and check on you."

Hwoarang nodded, turning back to face the wall, hand still planted on the Hangul, "It's just…weird that's all." He whispered it barely but she heard him.

Nomi nodded, "Take your time. It's going to maybe be a day or two before this place is clean anyway."

After a time, Hwoarang pulled his hand away from the sign, intending to wash the dust off. He looked at Nomi in the quiet afternoon with the faint sound of birdsong in the air, looked at the gold in her hair and was struck with the memory of her, of them, of…_that_.

He pulled his body around to face the door, briskly exiting the room. Nomi followed, leaving him to go into the living room and start work there; he was thankful she didn't follow.

As Hwoarang wandered into the now sparkling clean kitchen (that girl worked fast, he could not have been away for anything longer than an hour) washing the dirt off in the sink when he heard the faint ring of the front doorbell; it caused him to sigh again as he heard Nomi race out to answer, the sound of it just another resurrected memory kicking his heart with the spiteful audacity of a child.

"Hey Lavelle! Thanks so much for coming to help out sweetie!"

Hwoarang noted Nomi's pitch rise upon addressing her friend, he turned to face the doorway, curious to see how good looking this model girlfriend was; anything to distract himself.

"Hwoarang come out here and meet Lavelle, no perving!"

Hwoarang smirked, striding out into the hallway. Before him stood a tall, olive skinned woman with pale pink hair; the hair caught him off guard.

"Nice to meet you, Hwoarang." Lavelle held out a dainty hand, smile on her delicate, finely chiselled face.

Hwoarang took her hand, observing her, eyes caught at the pinkhead's ample bosom for a moment, "A pleasure," he said. Nomi gave him a look, noting the husky tone in his voice; he grinned at her.

"I will…leave you two to get acquainted," Nomi said through a smirk, "When you're ready Lavelle, please start upstairs. One of the bedrooms is locked but don't worry about that. Just focus on the rooms you can access."

Lavelle nodded, turning to face Hwoarang, arms folded and back straight; she looked almost regal, her movements graceful, precise, demure. She oozed a haughty, ladylike demeanour and he found it quite strange; she reminded him a little of that blonde Monacan girl.

"Nomi has told me a little about you," she started; her voice was deep, silky, husky and quite seductive, very different from her appearance, "You are quite the fighter I hear?"

Hwoarang flexed his arms, stretching them behind his head, "Well you know. It's hard finding a good challenge, your girl Lucy, how good is she?"

Lavelle smiled, "She can take down opponents twice your size if you must know, dear."

_Dear?_

"Oh really now?" Hwoarang watched the woman's face intently, noting she had green eyes, "And how would you feel if I was too much for her?"

Lavelle laughed, it was light and airy, pompous, prissy. Hwoarang's eye twitched.

"Why, I doubt you are, but I would be _most_ impressed if you were," she waved a hand, head tilting and her look arrogant. Hwoarang eased the exasperation of her dramatics by stepping closer.

"Are you two really…you know?"

Hwoarang made a rude gesture with the index and middle fingers of his hands, Lavelle frowned deeply, eyes bright with indignation, "We are a couple yes if that is what you are…_implying_."

"But you're not totally gay right?" Hwoarang grinned, ignoring Lavelle's distaste at his speech; she had a look on her face like something had just died right under her nose.

"Nomi warned me you were crude but I really thought you'd have _much_ more tact than this!" Lavelle's anger was evident now, but she kept her grace. Hwoarang noted that not only did the pinkhead look the part of a model, but she played the part as well; everything about her was high-brow, classy, _annoying_.

"Sorry sweetheart, it's just you're a total stunner. Hard to believe a woman like you doesn't like dudes."

Lavelle was livid by this point, "Really? A woman 'like me'? Why, do you seem to think we're all boyish and butch or something or just fakers?"

She had a cute way of pouting that he could not help smirking at. He shrugged, nodding ever so slightly; the beauty huffed, "Of all the ignorant people I've encountered you are _by far_ the worst!" She whipped past him, whisking off upstairs. Her movements' flamboyant, dramatic.

"Gee, models sure are high strung." _What a drama queen…_

Hwoarang rubbed his head, not understanding what had upset the woman so much.

Nomi poked her head out of the living room, expression serious, "_What_ did you just do?"

"Nothing! I just told her I thought it weird a woman like her could be gay that's all!"

Nomi's expression went wide with shock, "Are you _really_ that ignorant!? Geez Hwoarang, go and apologise right now! That was completely rude!"

"What? What I do?"

Nomi sighed, hands on hips, "Have you _ever _spoken to a lesbian before?"

"With one chick yeah, we made out after she told me she liked girls and I told her 'Hey, that's hot'."

Nomi bit her lip, not sure whether to scream at him or laugh at his stupidity though she hoped he was making it up.

"That girl clearly wasn't a lesbian Hwoarang. I guess I should have expected a level of insensitivity on your part so I've only myself to blame. But please go apologise to her and for the love of God, _DO NOT_ hit on her or make comments about her orientation, she's like everyone else, she just likes my sister and not men. Got it!?"

Hwoarang waved his hands, "Alright, alright, sheesh! Women."

Nomi glared daggers at him but he simply grinned back. His previous lamentations fading under play.

* * *

It may have taken a year for his plotting and scheming to reclaim what was his and while the length of time had been frustrating, Heihachi Mishima grinned, reclining in his office chair; it was good to be back.

Soon enough, he'd be well on his way to achieving his end goal. But there was one thing he had not bargained on. His original plan was to have Jin assassinated, to make it look like an accident and shed crocodile tears upon 'woefully taking up the burden of running the company once again' but upon learning about Jin's sudden disappearance the plan changed. The elder Mishima had been staking out the Zaibatsu for the last year, trying as he might to find a way past Jin's cumbersome defences.

Eventually he had come to the conclusion that there was nothing for it except a straight-up assault (it had been he who had sent assassins to Jin's home, figuring he was hiding there) but upon discovering that Jin was simply not present in either the company or his home, he had taken it upon himself to search for him and when all trails came up cold, he knew he needed to take a different route. Nobody knew about the true relationship between Heihachi and Jin, and as such it was easy for him to exploit the loopholes and take the company back.

Whether Jin would reappear or not yet remained to be seen and Heihachi wondered when this would happen. He had sent the Tekken Force out specifically to hunt for him but so far there was no news. He knew of course that Jin could not hide forever.

He had not bothered with the lights in the room, enjoying the tense darkness, the faded grey beams of light barely struggling through the thick venetian blinds that blocked out the expansive view of the city. Everything was quiet, dark and sinister.

Perfect for plotting.

He turned his attention to the ringing of his phone, the melodic thrum breaking through the silence. Pressing the button absentmindedly, his personal assistant came through the line, voice dusty over the intercom.

"Sir, a report from the Tekken Force, your grandson has been spotted."

Heihachi sat up in his chair, grinning, feeling excitement, "Send in Lieutenant Aoba for a report, hurry!"

Waiting. Anticipation making him tremble a little. Heihachi crossed his hands, leaning back in the chair and propping a leg upon the other, watching the large oak doors at the opposite end of the room swing open slowly, creaking, squealing, setting the hairs on his neck on edge with suspense. With the form of the Lieutenant approaching, the light of the hall filtered through into the darkened room, attacking the blacks and deep blues with warm gold and white, melting like marble in the air.

The Lieutenant approached slowly, footsteps constant and hard, marching up to stand in front of the wide oak desk, hands straight, helmet still on so that his eyes could not be seen.

"Sir! We have spotted Jin Kazama, accompanied by a girl with short brown hair, thought to be Asuka Kazama. We sent forces out after them, but they managed to escape."

Heihachi snarled, eyes narrowed, the news already a foreboding disappointment; he had little patience for failure.

"Fools! Keep searching for him and the girl, I need him brought here dead or alive."

The Lieutenant saluted, "Sir!"

Heihachi leaned back again, resting his chin on his fingers and observing the rigid figure before him, mechanical and potentially trembling.

"Where did you first find him?"

"In the downtown plaza sir. He was spotted by one of our seekers, within a few moments we had forces on him, we proceeded to open fire but he escaped onto a nearby building-"

The slam of the desk broke the sentence, the heavy oak desk trembled, just barely able to contain the strength to withstand the impact.

"You opened fire!? In public!?" Heihachi was on his feet, teeth bared, forehead creased dangerously; before him the mechanical pawn shrank, defying nonchalance in admission of fear.

"Sir, the directive was to apprehend him dead or alive."

"But in broad daylight, surrounded by civilians? I'll have your head for this Lieutenant. This is probably the stupidest thing I have heard from any subordinate!"

"Sir, apologies sir!"

The shaking of the pawn's voice pleased the elder Mishima despite his ire and growling, Heihachi slammed his fist down onto the button at the corner of the desk, opening the trapdoor at the man's feet. A rush of air, hard grey light from beneath, the slight twist of fear upon the visible portions of the pawn's face, screams cutting through the air, high-pitched and trilling all within a second gave a larger dose of satisfaction to the old tyrant as he watched the pawn disappear down the chute; he'd deal with the fool properly at another time.

Jin had really let things grow soft in his absence; it sickened him.

So the boy was still in the city and now that girl, Asuka, was with him and probably well aware of events as well. Open fire in public was obviously something he would have to explain away to the public once the press where on it and the thought tired him; he had no time for such small, trivial details.

Heihachi sat back in the gloom, thinking and plotting for a time.

* * *

By evening, Nomi and Lavelle had scoured the house from top to toe, the job taking significantly less time than initially thought. Hwoarang simply lay around, though Nomi nagged him into removing the boxed contents and putting them back to their original locations. He had apologised to Lavelle, and while the beauty had accepted his apology she was quiet around him, clearly having taken a dislike to the redhead.

"Tomorrow, we'll take on the dojang," Nomi stated, turning to Hwoarang and giving a tired sigh.

"When will your sister be joining us?" Hwoarang asked, feeling bored and reclining on the newly dusted sofa, watching Nomi fix the hem of her dress, observing the curls of her hair swaying with her movements.

"Probably the day after tomorrow since we made good progress," Nomi bounded on the balls of her bare feet, "God, I really hope this works," she breathed it, more to herself than to him and she sounded so unsure it brought memories of their first few encounters in this particular room; he blanched and shook himself to remove the thoughts.

"Pinky told me she can take down opponents twice my size, is that really true?"

"Pinky?" Nomi gave an irritated huff, "You mean Lavelle right? Yes, Lucy can do that, I've seen it."

"I call her Pinky 'cause her name is stupid." Hwoarang commented, leaning back on the sofa.

"Her name is NOT stupid Hwoarang," Nomi warned, voice aggravated, "I swear, you are impossible. What did I ever see in you?"

Hwoarang laughed, a little shocked at the exclamation, "Looks like you are well and truly over me then sweetheart."

"Don't I know it?" Nomi smiled but her look froze for a moment before the next words came, "You are such a jerk Hwoarang. You've changed, I can tell, but you're still the same as well."

Hwoarang shrugged, "I know who I am Nomi. I'm trying to be better than I used to be but I'll still be me in a lot of ways."

Nomi nodded, "I'm glad we're friends Hwoarang, or at least…on the way to that."

What was that tone she'd used? Nostalgic? Mournful? Relieved? She was confusing him more and more and he felt he himself was a source of confusion. He hadn't considered them to be friends at all, not after such a long absence apart. But she'd changed so much, she wasn't wilting or shy anymore, in fact she was fairly brassy now and therefore more tolerable to be around but equally she pained him a little, her presence stinging, irritable, but not for any reason for which she was the sole cause; Hwoarang sucked his teeth and shook his head.

He looked at her and she folded her arms. The room was dimly illuminated by the yellowed light, dusty after so long with an absence of life and movement. She looked haggard, lips thin and pursed tightly, eyes large against pale skin. Hwoarang found it difficult to speak.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we're on the way to that."


	5. Flight

**V. Flight**

He was aware he was dreaming again, the familiar black haze clouding the world with a sticky feeling of oppression, black, oozing, suffocating. For a moment he was face to face with his inner demon, snarling and grinning in his terrified face, a mirror for his own countenance.

He tried pulling away and closing his eyes, but the monster filled his thoughts and he could not block it out. It had been two weeks since he'd fled, two weeks without medication and while he was well versed in controlling the demon manually through sheer force of will Jin was finding it difficult as he stressed himself over the past two weeks thinking of what to do but running into walls at every turn. He gave a frustrated cry.

_"That's right Jin, let it allll out. Stop hiding what you really are, let the anger flow."_

"No, never. You are not a part of me, you are a filthy parasite and I will be rid of you!"

The demon laughed and it was like glass raked over Jin's ears, _"I'm everything you hate about yourself Jin. You will never be rid of me."_

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut UP!" Jin smacked the ground with clenched fists, cracks spilling out from under the impact, the anger and frustration was maddening, that toying voice cold and callous sucking every ounce of his will and control.

_"That's it! Get mad, go on!"_

Jin gave a strangled cry feeling his control ebb away. He struggled against it as much as he could, but the influence of the demon was too great and he felt his vision blur and world turn red like a river of blood and bile washing over his person, then suddenly calm.

He cracked open his eyes, unsure and anxious, trembling. His eyes widened at the vision of familiar purple coils dancing and swirling before his tired and glass-shattered eyes, stroking his warm brow, soothing every ache in his skin.

"You…who are you?" He asked, the arms of the woman coming around his shoulders, wrapping around his neck in a kindly embrace. The warmth of it was sickening, eliciting a lurch in his stomach, causing him to heave, but he relaxed in it, accepting it.

_"You must listen to me again Jin. You must leave and go far away. Prepare yourself, there is war coming and you are needed alive."_

"What war? What is going on? The Zaibatsu, did you know about this? Who are you!?"

_"I know many things of which I will speak of in due time, but for now, leave. Go find your friend and leave. Stay close to Asuka; she will keep you safe from your demons."_

The woman's grip became tighter then she pulled away, allowing Jin to spin around. He caught a glimpse of yellow eyes against a pale, sad face.

"Please tell me who you are!" He cried, but she faded into nothing, as did everything else.

* * *

He awoke in the dark with his skin damp in sweat. Staring up at the ceiling whilst his heart raced, Jin collected his thoughts; another dream and another warning. He felt clammy and felt his body shaking with whispers of longing and confusion. Before him the ceiling melted and twitched and whether it was a trick of the eye or not he couldn't tell, heaving heavy breaths like cracked, rustling leaves.

He sat up in his bed, leaning over the edge. The last one had been correct, whoever the woman was she was at least honest at this point. But leave? Where would he go? Jin didn't exactly have many friends, none of them close either. Xiaoyu was about the only one, but since she was here in Japan he couldn't run the risk of putting her in danger. Anyway didn't the woman say he had to go far away?

That meant leaving the country, but he couldn't exactly do that without being spotted. Asuka had made several trips out to collect groceries, but for the past two weeks Jin had remained cooped up, simply thinking about what to do and keeping up to date with the events concerning the Zaibatsu (So far nothing had been reported)

Jin glanced over to the alarm clock, noting it was only eight in the evening. His inactivity had screwed up his sleeping pattern. He stood, pulling on a shirt and leaving the bedroom, heading downstairs toward the kitchen. Asuka came through the front door just as he was coming down the stairs, a heavy hood pulled up over her head, despite there being no rain.

"I got some things," she stated, removing her shoes.

"I had another dream." His voice was hoarse and he did not look at her as he spoke, heading for the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"What happened?" Asuka followed him, her look one of concern, setting the bag down on the table next to her cousin and removing the contents one by one.

"That woman said a war is coming and I need to leave, go somewhere else."

"But how are you to leave and where?" Asuka busied herself putting the shopping away.

"I don't know Asuka, I don't know," Jin was thoughtful, "I don't exactly have many friends and boarding a plane would most certainly alert my grandfather once they realise who I am."

Asuka began to consider, hand on her chin, eyes narrowed, "We could get a boat. It'd be a lot easier to forge fake ID for you for that than a passport."

"A boat? To where though?"

"Korea I guess."

Jin glanced up, suddenly feeling very stupid, "Of course! Hwoarang!" He slapped his forehead, "She said 'Find _your_ friend' not _a_ friend. She must have meant him."

Asuka's countenance went from inert to annoyed in a moment of realisation, shoulders flying back and face crumpling into a disgusted scowl.

"That redheaded loudmouth?" She exclaimed, "Oh God no. I've changed my mind, anywhere but Korea!" She slammed the milk she had removed from the bag down on the countertop harder than necessary.

"Asuka you're a genius!" Jin exclaimed, ignoring her obvious bad-will toward the Korean, "I'll need you to go out and get the documents and fake ID. It shouldn't take too long, I know a few ways. We can leave by the end of the week." He stood up.

"Wait, wait, wait Jin!" Asuka held up a hand, "This is really sudden. How do you know for certain this is wise?"

"Asuka, you dreamt about that woman too and everything she told us came true so far. From the sounds of it, if I stay here my grandfather will find me, possibly even kill me," Jin sighed, bright look folding back into a serious expression, "I trust this woman whoever she is. In the dream she hugged me and kept the demon back. I felt safe with her, familiar. Whoever she is I think she's on our side."

Asuka wasn't so sure. She considered Jin for a moment with soft, searching eyes and a light frown on her lips, "I'm really not so sure Jin. Anyway I don't see what I have to do with all of this." She crossed her arms.

Jin's eyes lit up, a memory returning, "She mentioned you as well. She said you'd 'keep me safe from my demons' so obviously you're here for a reason."

"Demons? Say what? You mean that gene thing of yours?"

"Yes. I am not sure why, but apparently you can do something about it though what I don't know."

Asuka gave him a look, searching his face, "I really don't know Jin, I'd really like to just go back home and forget all about this but…" she bit her knuckle, thinking, "But something is up and it can't be coincidence, us dreaming the same thing and all," she shrugged, "Fine, I'll come along."

He gave her a look, seeing the resolution solid and certain in her eyes. Asuka was a brave girl, choleric and fearless and so sure of where to go and what to do; Jin found himself grateful and fortunate to have her with him.

She was an awful lot like his mother.

Jin smiled, "Thanks Asuka."

* * *

"Any luck finding him?"

"No sir. For some reason I cannot pick up on the aura of his Gene, he is suppressing it well somehow."

Kazuya cursed, slamming the table with a fist, "This won't do Enzo. You had him in your sights and now he has just suddenly gone and slipped under the radar? Find him!"

Enzo bowed, "Yes sir."

"You may go." Kazuya waved a hand, ushering the sickly-looking man away.

Enzo rose slowly, deliberately, serpentine and cloying. He was enough to give anyone the creeps, but Kazuya enjoyed the show of conscious revilement on the greyed man's part, relishing in his work. His footsteps as he left where akin to the quiet snickering of onis and ghouls in the dark.

In silence Kazuya considered recent events. He had kept G-Corporation in secret stillness, having salvaged what he could of the company and keeping a low profile. He was less concerned about the affairs of the world or the Zaibatsu and more concerned with his little pet project, two years in the making. He considered his son a valuable piece in the puzzle. He needed the boy, but the stupid thing had gone and slipped between his fingers and now his confounded father was back on the scene, fronting as the current owner of the Zaibatsu.

Kazuya laughed to himself, full of scorn; the sound like the sharp cracks of a whip. That foolish old codger was probably still hunting for the solution to eternal youth, little knowing that youth would not help him, not when _he_ was through with _his_ plans.

His plan was on hold until Jin could be found and for his new servant's sake, his son had better be found soon.

* * *

It was a little time later that Asuka returned from her outing, having gathered all the necessary documents and ID. She felt quite panicked however as all through her trip she had been distinctly aware of being watched, almost as if whoever was watching her knew who she was underneath the hood she wore.

She leaned against the front door, feeling suddenly tired. Jin came out from the living room.

"Asuka, are you ok?"

"I think I was being followed," she rubbed her head; "I could have sworn someone was following me, but I couldn't see anyone."

Jin paled, "This isn't good. If they've found were I am we have to get out of here and quick. Did you get the documents?"

Asuka rummaged through her bag, "Yeah, two tickets and two new IDs. You'll be going by the name of Junji Kon for now," she handed one of the cards to him; "I'll be Hana Ogata."

Jin looked at his card, cocking a brow at the image on the front, "Glasses? Greasy hair?"

Asuka shrugged, "The guy gave me a list of pictures to choose from, so I had to go with what we could realistically alter your appearance to match," she pointed at his hair, "After all there's not many people with hair like yours."

Jin chuckled a little, "Yeah, you're right. Let's see your card." Asuka handed it to him; his eyes went wide, "Blonde hair?"

"I bought a wig, don't worry. The chick in the photo has my eyes." She shrugged.

"You are going to look so stupid with it on." He cracked a smile, eyes sly.

"Oh hush! I'll look better than you do naturally, pinecone head!" Asuka bristled at her cousin, glaring daggers.

"Pinecone head?" Jin started laughing, "That's got to be the lamest thing I have heard in a long time!"

Asuka stamped her feet, "Oh shut up you!"

Jin rubbed his eye, composing himself, "Alright, alright, time to get serious."

He stood thoughtful for a moment, "When did you notice you felt you were being watched?"

"After I left the house your contact was living in. At first I thought it was just because it was such a seedy area and it was probably some rapist bum stalking me, but when I could still feel eyes on me in the department store I got suspicious it was something more."

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone? Any shadowy figures, grey eyes?" Jin's expression was disconcerting to Asuka; she didn't like the wide-eyed look of barely suppressed anxiety written across his face in hard, jittery lines.

"No, didn't see a thing."

Jin's eyes narrowed, deflating, "I think we need to don our disguises and leave tonight. When are these tickets for?"

"Tomorrow evening, 6pm, East Dock harbour."

"Damn! Right, I'm not so sure it's safe to stay here anymore, did you feel anything when you came in through the door?"

"Yeah, I think if someone was following, they know I came here."

Jin grit his teeth, thinking fast, "We'll leave by the backdoor. Pack a bag with the essentials and get that wig on. Did you bring glasses?"

Asuka rummaged through her bag again, pulling out glasses, throwing them to Jin.

"Hair gel too!" She tossed a bottle of gel to him.

"This is going to be so embarrassing." Jin commented, putting the glasses on; thankfully they did not obscure his sight too badly.

"Where will we go tonight? Surely we can't just hang around the streets?" Asuka asked, shifting the blonde wig on her head.

"Maybe grab a bite to eat, wait it out and catch the last bus to the docks. If I remember there's a motel nearby we can spend the night and we can stay there for most of tomorrow as well if we're lucky and lose whoever it is we need to lose."

Asuka was silent, accepting this answer.

"If that person is still out there though…" Jin paused; he was in the middle of squirting some of the gel onto his hand, "…if they're still out there, it might not be wise to don our disguises just yet." He snapped the cap shut.

"Then when?" Asuka pulled the wig off her head.

"Whenever it feels safe," Jin took off the glasses, "Come on, pack a few clothes and some food and let's go."

* * *

A while later the pair had donned heavy clothing and slung their bags on their backs, standing in the kitchen in complete darkness, figuring that if they had indeed been tracked to the house they could perhaps fool their stalker by pretending to be asleep.

They had been waiting in the kitchen for several hours now and whilst Jin found the quiet and darkness enjoyable, Asuka constantly fidgeted in annoyance and anticipation, not liking having to sit or stand still in the dark for so long.

"This is boring! I'd rather just go right now than sit here like this!"

"Asuka, just wait, we will leave soon, we can't sleep because if whomever followed you decides to try something, they might catch us off guard and we have to pretend we're asleep, to make escaping easier."

Asuka glared at Jin in the dim kitchen, disliking the overly obvious, childish explanation, feeling mocked by his tone. "I know I know but this is frustrating! I'd rather confront them and kick their ass than sit around like this! Or at least watch TV."

Jin simply sighed, doing his best to ignore her; her impatience was aggravating.

After a time, Jin glanced at the clock in the dark, his keen eyes espying that it was 12am "Ok, I think it's late enough to get going."

"Finally!" Asuka stood up, kicking the chair back.

"Now we have to be quiet." Jin warned, slowly approaching the backdoor.

"Duh!" Asuka whispered back, coming up behind him as Jin laid his hand on the handle of the door, turning the key.

As they stepped cautiously out into the back yard, Jin quickly locked the door and crouching, snuck down the yard to the garden gate. Asuka blindly followed.

"It's so dark; I doubt anyone can see us," she whispered as Jin edged the gate open slowly, slipping through after him.

"Somehow, I doubt whomever is following is all that normal." Jin replied; his own sight much clearer in the gloom than Asuka's. The street was barely illuminated with only the sparsest of streetlights casting dim yellow rays on isolated patches of pavement. Everything was covered in grey haze and the effect disturbed Jin somewhat; at any moment he felt they would be set upon by someone out of the shadows, which danced and flitted by his vision in smog.

The air didn't feel normal.

Bent low, they raced down the street, avoiding the loosely scattered streetlights as much as possible. Keeping their ears and eyes peeled for any sign of pursuit the duo made their way several blocks before taking a rest next to a park.

"So far so good. I don't think we've been followed," Jin stated, looking over his shoulder, "We should go hide in that park, don our disguises."

"Is there much point right now? I doubt a hotel would open at this hour." Asuka replied, squinting into the park.

"There's an all-night motel near the docks. It's a dump but it won't be suspicious for a young couple to show up in the early hours of morning."

"Young couple?" Asuka hissed.

"Come on Asuka, our IDs quite clearly indicate we are not related."

Asuka huffed; knowing he was right.

Jin grabbed hold of the park fence and hauled himself up deftly, landing with a soft thud. Asuka followed and the two crept into the nearby bushes, unslinging their bags and rummaging through them in the dark. While Jin located his glasses and hair gel easily with his keen sight; Asuka blindly fumbled for a moment before pulling out her wig and hairbrush.

"How exactly are we supposed to see what we're doing!?" She demanded in a hushed whisper.

"I can see fine," Jin replied, applying his glasses. "I'll fix the wig for you once you get it on."

"How on earth?" Asuka started adjusting the wig on her head.

"The Gene. While I can control it, it has altered me in small ways. Keen eyesight is one."

Asuka was silent, shifting the wig to the front, smoothing down the loose strands whilst Jin began parting his hair with a finger, slathering the gel onto his head with a shudder.

"Help me with this when you're done please, it has to look natural." Asuka held out the brush.

Gingerly Jin took the brush and started brushing the wig, fixing the hair as best as he could. He felt a little awkward brushing a girl's hair, and the sharp look Asuka had on her face did not ease his nerves. In the dim light he thought Asuka looked ridiculous with the wig on, but it suited enough to look like her real hair, albeit bleached.

Soon enough their disguises were on and the two were on their way again, walking quickly but more naturally, sure that their pursuer was no longer behind them. When they came to the motel, Asuka pulled a face, taking in the grimy building, broken sign missing several Kanji and the overall decrepit feel.

"This place looks disgusting!" She exclaimed, the smell of the fetid sea nearby not making things easier.

"It will have to do Asuka." Jin stated, ignoring her and walking through the empty car park; she followed behind, her skin crawling.

Finding the door open, Jin entered a dimly lit, grubby reception area with the smell of stale smoke, alcohol and urine in the air and couldn't help but cringe a little himself.

Behind a haze of smoke sat the receptionist: a sour looking Japanese woman with bleached blonde hair and face coated in tacky makeup, an attempt to hide the many lines and wrinkles that covered her haggard face. Approaching the woman Jin was about to put his hands on the counter, observed the dull, sticky sheen of the lacquered wood and thought better of it.

"Room please." He stated; the grimy wallpaper and grainy TV catching his attention.

"Single, double, honeymoon?" The woman drawled, not looking up from her magazine, cigarette burning in hand.

"Uh…" Jin looked back at Asuka, who was still by the door with her hands behind her back.

"Honeymoon."

Asuka's eyes went wide with anger; thankfully the receptionist did not see.

"Bit of late night fun eh?" The receptionist ventured to look between the two of them, missing Asuka's look of indignation, a plastered smile on her tired face.

"Uh yeah sure." Jin rushed, feeling more than a little embarrassed. Behind him he could sense Asuka's rage seeping through his back.

"Names."

"Oh uh…Junji Kon."

"And your lady there."

"…Hana Ogata."

If the receptionist had noticed Jin's nervous demeanour she did not show it. She handed over a set of keys and took a drag from her cigarette, "Room 7, upstairs to the left."

Jin bowed and thanked the woman before turning to Asuka, who had not moved from the doorway; she looked furious. Jin extended his hand to her, a 'come on' look in his eyes. Asuka growled under her breath, grabbing her cousin's hand and feeling mortified.

"Easy tiger." Drawled the receptionist as the two went down the hall toward the stairs, misinterpreting Asuka's noise; this just proceeded to annoy the girl further.

When they were on the next floor and out of earshot Asuka started to complain.

"Honeymoon suite!? You pervert, you sicko! A double would have been fine!"

"I didn't know what else to say! I'm trying to be as discreet as possible and not give ourselves away!"

"Well YOU are sleeping on the floor, Casanova!"

Jin gave an irate groan.

The suite was as tacky as anything they could have imagined: heart shaped bed, red lights and a leopard skin print bedspread; Asuka shuddered, "I bet it's not even clean! I really don't want to sleep in that bed!"

"Better than the floor." Jin responded, slightly snide; he was looking at the floor with a scrunched up face, the carpet worn and blotchy with patches of dried who-knew-what.

"Well I am pretty tired so I think I'll hit the hay," Asuka stretched, removing the wig, "No funny stuff you!" She pointed an accusing finger at her cousin, a brief glimmer of surprise crossing his face.

"As if!" He retorted, removing his glasses and marching off to the en-suite bathroom.

Jin was disgruntled to find an even grimier looking bathroom. Rather than dare touch the filthy taps or towels, he simply used a spare shirt to wipe most of the gel coating his hair off. When he came back, Asuka was sitting at the edge of the bed flicking through the TV.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" He questioned.

"I like a little background noise that's all," she replied.

Jin didn't respond, but went about gathering spare pillows and the tacky throw from the bed, intending to make an ersatz bed for himself. Asuka found a cooking channel and settling for it, proceeded to whip the bed sheets off the mattress, wrapping it around her and knocking the remote over as she did so in haste.

As the remote crashed to the floor, Jin turned around and both Kazamas blanched when they were confronted with hard-core pornography on the television screen, frantic moaning filling the room. It took a moment to register what had happened.

"Turn it off turn it off!" Jin cried, slapping himself in the face.

Asuka was screeching slightly, stumbling over herself on the bed, trying to find the remote as quickly as possible. She caught her foot in the bed sheets that were wrapped around her torso, sending her sprawling onto the floor face first; the groaning on the TV became louder.

"Oh for the love of-"

Jin nimbly leapt past his cousin who lay dazed on the floor and groping for the remote blindly, grabbing the device and switching the TV off quickly.

"No TV!" He exclaimed, throwing the remote onto the bed and marching back to his corner, thoroughly discomfited.

They had an awkward night of sleep.


	6. Cheap thrills

**VI. Cheap thrills**

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling even a little excited and as it was, Hwoarang had spent his morning warming up in the dojang. He had closed off the room he and Baek had trained in; preferring to keep it under lock and key. When he heard Nomi's excited chatter outside announcing the arrival of her elder sister, he lowered his leg and stood, waiting.

The air was still and warm regardless of the cold weather. No amount of cleaning and dusting prevented the cloudy air from dancing, thin and delicate, in the golden light through the windows. The smell of wood and years gone by were on his nostrils and he felt calm, at peace even, being here again.

He stood stock still, expression taunt, concentrating on his thoughts and waiting. From what he remembered of Nomi's sister she had an attitude; Hwoarang briefly wondered if he would get on well with her, before remembering that she probably wasn't going to be bustling with energy like he was. Nomi opened the door to the dojang, snapping the still air with the crack of the door, stepping inside with a smile. Behind her followed a slightly taller, more attractive version of herself, her elder sister Lucy.

Her hair was a darker shade of brown than Nomi's and was up in a clip, swaying this way and that over her ears, her fringe messy. She wore a serious look on her face, like she was considering whether it was good to be here or not. She wore a pink tank top and blue three-quarter lengths; Hwoarang noted her ample chest and cleavage with a smirk; hopefully she'd fight him in that top.

"Hwoarang, this is Lucy, I know you two met briefly once before."

Nomi stepped in front of Hwoarang and moved to the side, letting her sister and the redhead face each other. Looking at her more closely he could easily see that the woman wasn't cheerful. She looked tired and worn, bags under her eyes and complexion foggy; she barely managed a smile.

"You and I didn't start on the right footing last time," Hwoarang held out a hand, frowning when Lucy did not take it.

"Yeah we didn't," she wasn't looking at him, "If you're as good as Nomi says you are, bring it. I'm not here to make friends."

Hwoarang's frown deepened and Nomi cast him a wilting smile.

"Ok well…you want to go get changed or-"

The elder sibling cut the younger one off, "Its fine hun, I'm ready when you are."

She looked to Hwoarang, assessing him quickly with her eyes, noting the open shirt of his dobok.

"Do you actually train like that?" She questioned.

Hwoarang gave her a look, "How do you mean?"

"With your shirt open like that, it's very unsightly." She folded her arms, look hard.

Hwoarang felt one of his eyes twitch, "What business is it of yours how I dress?" He retorted.

"For someone Nomi claims to be good, you don't look the part. Where's your consideration for your Art?"

The Korean grit his teeth, his previous sensation of peace all but diminished, "I have enough consideration for it so keep your nosy questions to yourself!"

Nomi waved her hands between her friend and sibling, "Come on guys, knock it off. Just spar together and be done with it!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Why did I bother coming here? Nomi, I may have taught you a thing or two but your judgement of opponents is poor."

Hwoarang did not miss the thinly veiled insult shot his way, but he was more interested in what she had said about her sister.

"Taught you?" He asked, looking at the younger sister.

"Yeah," Nomi looked bashful, "She's been teaching me Tae-Kwon-Do for about a year now. Says I need it."

Hwoarang started to laugh; he couldn't help but find the image of her throwing kicks around hilarious. She was so small and delicate and while she had a certain grace in her step, she wasn't articulate. Whilst Nomi did not mind Hwoarang's reaction and simply shook her head, Lucy glared at him.

"What's your problem bud? You think my sister being able to look after herself is funny?"

Hwoarang wiped his eyes, "That's not it at all! Anyway, none of your business!"

Lucy 'humphed' and Hwoarang made up his mind that, grieving or not, this woman was a bitch. If it weren't for their similar appearance, he would never have guessed the two women before him were related.

"Alright, let's see what you're made of." He spat, pulling into stance there and then.

Nomi backed off, her hand trailing over her sister's shoulder, a warning look in her eyes. Lucy ignored this and went into stance also.

"Nomi said you do other Martial arts, but here, it's pure Tae-Kwon-Do or nothing!" Hwoarang hissed.

"What? You frightened I'll kick your ass if I introduce something you're not familiar with? What kind of fighter are you?"

Hwoarang growled, "You'll see!"

Without warning he launched his assault, a sharp kick from his right leg flying out to the brunette's side. It was deftly blocked with an arm, a similar kick coming around to his left. Hwoarang bent, blocking the kick with his arm and locking Lucy's leg, bringing his right leg up again to kick her in the stomach with the flat of his foot.

Lucy heaved at the impact, but quickly twisted her body, pulling her captured leg free before flipping backward and launching herself into the air, her foot extended, intending to hit her opponent full force in the chest. Hwoarang threw himself directly at her, his own leg extended for a hit, his advantage clear due to his height and longer limbs. He struck Lucy first square in the stomach, sending the woman crashing to the ground.

Landing lightly on his feet, Hwoarang swung his heel down upon her, just missing her chest by inches as she rolled out of the way. She swung around, sweeping her leg and knocking Hwoarang over. He broke his fall however and flipped over, rolling back and racing toward the brunette, swinging out an arm to block her leg, lurching up and around to lock both legs under her armpit and on her shoulder, pulling her down.

Lucy gave a frustrated cry as she hit the mat. Hwoarang stood, looking down at her, eyes bright and a scowl on his face.

"Is that it? Is that really the best you can do?"

His words clearly angered her, and she was on her feet in an instant, a flurry of kicks her only response. Hwoarang had to admit during the rush of the fight that the girl knew what she was doing. She was good, very good, but she wasn't focused. She was rusty; her grief must have been affecting her performance because Hwoarang sensed that there was something off in her technique.

She was sloppy and stumbling, barely missing even the slowest of attacks, her parries often weak and ineffective. Her expression was a constant of mix of anger and desperation, like she was less concerned about winning and more about expressing some pent-up emotion.

This knowledge surprised him. For a moment he wondered just how he could so easily read the woman, someone who he had never met before, not properly anyway. It was disconcerting. It was what Baek used to do.

After a time he became fed up with the constant back and forth, regardless of the thrill it provided (He was happy to admit he'd found a decent opponent in Lucy. Despite her obvious flaws she was the first well-versed practitioner of Tae-Kwon-Do he'd met in a long time.) so Hwoarang opted to end the fight.

Waiting for an opening to deliver the ending blow, he battered Lucy with a flurry of kicks and punches, wearing her down. He felt a little guilty at the increased level of violence, but something about her demeanour suggested she would simply not back down, that she would keep fighting him until she either dropped or he conceded defeat; which would never happen.

He suddenly swung his leg straight for the left side of Lucy's head. She caught this move and, moving back to avoid it fell into the Korean's trap. Hwoarang's kick was a feint and as Lucy moved back, he switched legs, bringing his left leg around to trip her from behind, hooking her behind the knee as she moved back. The motion of her moving back and Hwoarang's leg coming forward caused her to fall back sharply, leaving her unable to save herself.

As she fell Hwoarang came forward, quickly using the same leg to execute an axe kick right into her chest with an audible thwack; the woman cried out in pain as she hit the mat hard.

"I think that's you down for now, sweetheart," Hwoarang jeered, hands on hips and standing above his fallen opponent with a triumphant grin.

Lucy glared up at him, winded and clearly infuriated at having fallen for his trick; Nomi stepped in just then.

"Come on Lucy, your game is off." She knelt beside her sister, concern in her eyes.

The fire dulled in the Englishwoman's eyes as she considered Hwoarang, "You're good. Probably the best I've fought since-" she cut herself off, a brief flash of pain on her face.

"Lucy…" Nomi put her hand on her sister's back.

"Never mind," the older sister mumbled, standing shakily to her feet; Hwoarang remained silent.

Nomi shot Hwoarang a quick glance as she led her sister out, expression slightly troubled. Hwoarang remained in the dojang alone, catching his breath and mulling over what had transpired.

It was easy to see that Lucy was someone in a great deal of pain, but there was definitely something else there: a fire, an enjoyment in their sport. He had enjoyed the fight despite the mistakes, though he did not enjoy Lucy; he suspected she felt the same about him. If she stuck around, Hwoarang could easily appreciate sparring with her.

Maybe coming back was going to be worth it after all.

* * *

Much to her chagrin Lucy had also enjoyed her fight with Hwoarang. Nomi had told Hwoarang that she did in fact feel a little humiliated losing to him (after so long of constant winning) but had thought things over and decided that she enjoyed their match so much she would do it again and again, until she was back on top form.

Hwoarang had felt happy about having someone around to fight with, but annoyed upon learning that Lucy was considering staying with them 'for a break'; so far they had only 'spoken' to one another through Nomi.

The days had actually become entertaining again as Hwoarang and Lucy continued to spar together once every day. They said little to one another aside from petty insults and the odd cagey remark regarding the others' technique, but they kept to themselves and did not interact with one another unless it was through Nomi. Hwoarang had not learned much of anything about Lucy as she spent her days cooped up if she wasn't sparring with him in the dojang.

As much as Hwoarang enjoyed the fights and found Lucy a good challenge (despite beating her each time) Lucy's mood did not improve. While the two women settled in quite comfortably under Hwoarang's roof over the following three weeks, Lucy was detached and drawn and as much as he wished it weren't so, he found himself an aural witness to a lot of sisterly interactions that he wished he weren't. Women...

"Somehow I think her coming here wasn't such a good idea."

It was a cold day with no clouds and the sky a greyish-blue. With a gentle wind chilling him through the thin fabric of his shirt, Hwoarang sat on the porch steps in the back yard feeling frustrated and couldn't help but make mention to Nomi one morning whilst the younger sister was hanging the laundry about his concerns.

"There is a change in her Hwoarang. You don't know her, so you probably can't see it like I can."

She hung up another clean sheet, gentle wind blowing her hair and skirt. Hwoarang rubbed his bare arms, espying the hem of Nomi's dress as it hitched up her thighs in the wind.

"I don't like her Nomi. I'm trying to be as understanding as possible but she's making it difficult, even for you," he stood up and started pacing, feeling antsy and in need of moving, "She hasn't said one single thank you or even one fuckin' nice word to me inside or outside our sparing."

Nomi turned to look at the redhead, an eyebrow cocked, "You're not one to care about such things normally Hwoarang."

He growled a little in response, "Duh! But she's under my roof now Nomi, living with me, sleeping here, eating my food and making my life an annoyance! The least she could do is show a bit of gratitude."

Nomi sighed, a smile on her lips, "You've been a saint Hwoarang, hard words to say about a guy like you. I know this is difficult, but what you're doing is helping her. It's just going to take time. Remember how you were?"

Hwoarang paused. He looked at Nomi blankly before his expression turned grim, "Don't mention that Nomi. Don't."

Nomi looked concerned, "What's wrong Hwoarang?"

He stared at her for a moment, not really sure if a response was wise.

"Nothing." He mumbled, looking away.

Nomi took his response as a sign to drop the issue and returned to her laundry, thoughtful for a time. Hwoarang continued to pace, occasionally shaking his leg out or stretching. He suspected she knew but of course, how could she possibly forget?

He sighed; she probably hadn't meant any harm by the comment regarding his previous behaviours, but sometimes the smallest of thoughts crept upon him, small, ticklish whispers that told him 'She resents you, deep down she does.'

"What are you out here for anyway?" Nomi ventured to ask, breaking Hwoarang's thoughts.

"I dunno," he folded his arms behind his head, "The nightmare is in the living room, I don't want to be near her."

Nomi laughed, "So you're avoiding my sister? What are you, twelve?"

Hwoarang shot her a dirty look, "No."

Nomi simply waved her hand, a grin on her face, "You should try talking to her Hwo. She's not that bad. I'm sure you and her can find something to talk about."

Hwoarang cast an incredulous glance at her, "Not that bad _my ass_! What the hell would I talk to someone like her about!?"

"I don't know," Nomi pulled out another peg, "Just ask how she is maybe?"

Hwoarang gave a frustrated growl, "Forget that!"

Nomi shrugged, laughing, "You're too nice to kick her out Hwo, so you may as well make the peace."

"It shouldn't be me making the peace Nomi!"

Nomi turned to him, "I know, but thank you regardless." She looked away for a moment, "I know you're probably just doing this for me."

Hwoarang gave no response, rubbing the back of his head and looking at Nomi, who simply smiled in return.

There was that doubt again.

"Yeah," came the eventual response.

* * *

Oftentimes when not engaged in sparring, sleeping or motorcycle rides, Hwoarang took to wandering the house, usually caught in a daze. He did not speak with Nomi as much as he anticipated he would, and she appeared to be giving him a wide berth, adding further fuel to his already significant doubts and mild paranoia.

He regularly found himself zoned-out and unaware of time. It was only during his spars with Lucy that he felt truly conscious; the effects of his Master's home being much like a dream to him. The days melted into hazy, cool blurs, filled with the scent of dust, wisps of brown hair and billowing skirts, trembling hands and hard wooden floors.

He was stuck in his wanderings on a sunny afternoon, mind cloudy and feet robotic. He had the distinct feeling of fuzziness in his limbs and his mind could register little, until he had come to the living room door however, where to his surprise he found Lucy seated at the table, head on hand, staring at the TV. Her countenance was one of detachment, much a mirror to his own and whilst Hwoarang could not see her face, he could tell she was not all entirely there; he drew a breath, snapping the cloud with a mental kick.

He wasn't used to being so lost.

"Oi. Is this a private viewing?" He stepped in, hands on hips. Lucy simply waved a hand, not looking at him.

"Do whatever."

Hwoarang took that as his cue to sit down across from her, mimicking her hand on chin gesture. The silence was strained, the faint droning of the television barely hiding the awkward air between the two fighters. Hwoarang found himself considering his earlier conversation with Nomi.

"You're really bummed out aren't you?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

The brunette's eyebrow twitched but she gave no response or glance at the redhead.

"Come on. It's been three weeks and aside from sparring you and I haven't talked at all. You just keep to yourself or insult me. A thank you would be nice."

Lucy continued to ignore him.

"Just what is your problem anyway?"

Her hands clenched, but still no response.

"You're not the only one who's lost someone you know."

He heard her knuckles crack, a slight tremble at her lip.

"You can't just sit there and ignore me Luce, so say something!"

She snapped up suddenly, slamming her hands down into the table.

"It's none of your god-damned business you prick! Stay the fuck out of my life and stop nagging me like you always do!"

She stood up quickly, intending to head for the door but not before Hwoarang had sprung to his feet and barred her way, hands flung out.

"Wait just a minute sunshine, what the hell do you mean 'stay the fuck outta your life' huh? You're under _my_ roof if you've forgotten and I'm doing you a favour!" He pointed a finger at her, a snarl on his face; Lucy clenched her teeth, hands curled at her sides.

"I never asked for your help. I didn't ask to come here and I certainly didn't ask for your opinions or your badgering for me to 'stop moping around' as you love to tell me whenever you get a chance!"

Hwoarang gave a cry of annoyance, "I only say that to get you to cheer the hell up. If you haven't noticed your sister is worried about you and you just throw what she's done for you back in her face."

"As if a playboy jerk-off wannabe bad-boy like you gives a fuck about her! How the hell you two are friends is beyond me."

Lucy tried to storm past the Korean, but he held her back with a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on there, you grade-A bona-fide bitch. Nomi's my friend and I'm doing this for her, so you better show some fuckin' god-damned appreciation or you can just leave!" He gripped her shoulder tightly, causing Lucy to slap his hand away.

"Yeah, you do it for her, so it's not like you give a rat's ass about me. Now let me go."

They glared at one another for a moment, the silence tense before Lucy hissed, her voice dripping venom.

"I'll leave since that's what you want so much." She stormed off, rushing up the stairs.

Hwoarang simply growled, shaking his fists in the air in anger. He didn't exactly know what to think or to feel, but he was angry, confused. What the hell was he doing anyway exactly? What was the point? Why had he even bothered with all this?

There was the smallest, mocking voice that told him exactly what the reason was and as much as he shook his head, trying to refuse it, still not accepting it in its entirety; he smacked his forehead with a palm angrily, trying to dispel the truth.

"God-dammit this sucks..."

* * *

Nomi came to Hwoarang's room later that night.

"Hwo, what happened earlier? Did you speak with Lucy?"

Hwoarang was lying on his bed listening to music when Nomi came in, taking the slightly ajar door open as an indication to come in. He sat up, swinging his legs onto the floor and resting his elbows on his lap, Nomi coming to sit on the bed next to him.

"I tried asking her what was wrong, but she became angry."

"What exactly happened? She won't talk to me, said something about you not wanting her here anymore and that she was leaving in the morning."

The Korean looked into the younger woman's eyes and saw a quiet desperation there. For a moment he floundered, thinking he could tell her the truth about having lost it with Lucy; looking back on the conversation, Hwoarang was aware he definitely could have articulated himself better, been less forward and brash, been calmer with her when she lost it, but as it was there was no changing the truth.

"Alright, I fucked up. I was too forward with her. She lost it and told me to stay the hell out of her life. When I got on her case for that she said she'd leave but honestly I never said anything about kicking her out, just that she should show some appreciation."

Nomi sighed and shook her head, "I want so much for her to get better Hwoarang, but she's stuck inside of herself. I thought that…I could deal with it. She's my sister and I know her, but this is not like her. She's changed and I don't know how to reach her," she rubbed her temples, "I thought about the grief you experienced, and I saw so many similarities I thought maybe…you could help her."

Hwoarang frowned, "Nomi. I fucked up then and pushed everyone away, it took me so long to realise how stupid and selfish I was being, but I'm not like her. She has a good home and a loving sister and a hot girlfriend, a good job and a great life. Those are things that I never had and I had absolutely nothing when I lost Baek. What she's going through is NOT at all like what I went through, so don't even imply it!"

He was offended, angry, still caught up in his earlier realisations. Nomi shrank back a little, "Sorry Hwoarang. I've offended you and I didn't mean to. I just…I just don't know what to do."

She shuddered and looked down at her hands, "I thought this would work, but…I guess I was wrong." She closed her eyes, looking pained.

Hwoarang rested his hand on her back, rubbing her shoulder blades, "Hey, it's fine. If I'm honest I'm not good at this…nicey stuff. I'm doing it for you, you're a good friend Nomi, but your sister's so…" He floundered, unsure about how best to describe it.

"Like you?" Nomi ventured, quietly.

Hwoarang glowered at her, "Well no. But maybe to you we are."

Nomi gave a small chuckle, "Maybe that's why I was so drawn to you in the beginning. You both have that fire, that determination and that 'don't fuck with me' attitude. I always admired that in Lucy, I guess I found it attractive in you."

Hwoarang grinned, "I should take that as a compliment, but you just compared me to your devil-sister so I'm going to take it as an insult."

Nomi laughed, heartily this time, "God Hwoarang, you've changed so much. It's kind of shocking actually."

The Korean was thoughtful for a moment. If someone had have told him two years ago that he would be stepping out of his comfort zone and bending over backward for a girl he barely knew under the thin veil of a loose friendship and putting up with a super irritating lesbian woman (meaning he couldn't get her into bed, so there was no reward in it) he'd have laughed in their face and told them to get real: he only looked out for number one. But here his was, rubbing said sort-of friend on the back and almost willing to say sorry to a woman he didn't like just to keep her under his roof despite knowing he couldn't bed her (The only real reason he was 'nice' to women).

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He sighed.

"Maybe?" Nomi was looking at him, eyes large.

"Well, the truth is this is all an excuse. You know, for…" He floundered.

They sat together in silence, the faint metal riffs playing in the background, neither willing to speak or break the moment between them. Nomi seemed to understand, at least her expression indicated as such. She knew the real reason Hwoarang had consented to this ordeal. It wasn't for her, or out of kindness; it was catharsis.

Or maybe it was masochism.

Hwoarang thought it funny that the moment wasn't romantic or sexual, or any kind of intimate connection, but the simple pleasure of being, a comfort and an almost-joy. He nearly wished that everything that had happened between them had have been under different circumstances; he'd never had someone in his life with whom he could simply sit and be.; and that thought distracted him for a time.

Downstairs, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it, no worries."

Nomi stood quickly, dashing from the room and downstairs, heading for the hallway where the phone rested; Hwoarang sat, staring at the space where she was for a moment, feeling a little confused with himself.

"Hwoarang, it's for you," Nomi called up the stairs, "Someone called Jin?"

Nomi's voice was clear and yet her words froze the Korean's mind for a moment. Jin? He hadn't heard from Jin in…what, a year?

He stood up, rushing down the stairs to find Nomi standing, receiver in hand and holding it out to him. Quickly he took it from her.

"Kazama?"

"Hey Hwoarang, I'm glad you're still at this number. I need your help."

"What? What kind of way is that to start a phone call?"

"Hwoarang please, I'm in trouble and I need your help. I'm here in Korea right now; can you come pick me up at the City harbour tomorrow morning?"

"You're here already? By boat? What kind of trouble?"

"I'll explain everything when we meet, but right now, it is not safe."

"Ok then. What time?"

"As early as possible, call me when you can. City harbour."

Jin was speaking in hushed whispers and there was noise in the background, like he was outside.

"'K gotcha, but what exactly is-"

The line went dead before Hwoarang had finished speaking.

He looked at the receiver for a moment, expression confused. Jin didn't sound too good. What was happening with him?

"Who was that?"

He looked up at Nomi, blank for a moment. She cocked her head.

"An old friend. I'll be heading out to meet him. Some thing's not right."

"Not right?"

Hwoarang was pensive, "I think he's in trouble."


	7. The reunion

**VII. The reunion **

The duo felt relieved as they exited the seedy, decrepit motel early next morning, disguises in place and ready to set off for the harbour nearby. It was a colder day than before, but bright and sunny. Their sleep had been awkward and Jin didn't feel particularly up to par, the dirtied motel floor being disagreeable, which only furthered his anxious feelings of wondering if their plan of escape would fall through without a hitch. Asuka was generally frazzled, a comment from the receptionist as they left about their 'wild time last night' having angered her more than it should have.

"This has been the most embarrassing night of my life!" She complained, marching alongside her elder cousin.

"It's done and dusted Asuka, hopefully once we get to Korea we won't have to worry about donning disguises and staying in cheap motels."

She fidgeted with her wig, "I am not looking forward to meeting that Hwoarang twerp again. He did my nerves in when I met him at the last tournament."

"He was strung out then, Asuka and with good reason." Jin muttered darkly; Asuka ignored him.

"Say. How come you never held another tournament? They're pretty much annual; it's been two years since the last one."

Jin was quiet for a moment, "There was no point. I simply did not want to relinquish control of the Zaibatsu, or worry about it, frankly. I had more important things to do."

"You did a lot of charity work and things didn't you?"

"Yes, partly one of the reasons for the tournament's…hiatus." Jin responded.

They walked two blocks to the harbour, several cruise liners and other assorted marine transportation docked, the harbour occupied by a fair amount of workers and travellers.

"This is good. Hopefully there will not be another disturbance like last time," Jin mentioned, looking around.

"There's our boat over there!" Asuka pointed to a moderately sized cruise liner, gleaming white in the morning sun.

"The sooner we're on the better." Jin set off, Asuka in tow.

As they joined the queue for boarding, Asuka gave a small gasp.

"You haven't told this friend of yours about our coming have you?"

Jin blanched, "Dammit, no, I haven't."

"When are you planning on telling him we're coming then?" Asuka demanded, looking annoyed.

Jin shrugged, "I did not think of that honestly. I guess once we land."

"You're usually on top of things." Asuka observed; Jin frowned.

"I've been a bit distracted recently if you haven't been able to tell," he remarked. Asuka folded her arms, remaining silent; she really was irritating when she wanted to be.

Jin felt a little antsy as he handed over his ID to the assistant taking tickets at the entrance to the ship. For a moment it seemed the man could see right through Jin's disguise as he cast his wary eyes over the pair, studying them closely. Jin felt himself beginning to sweat; the last thing he needed was to be caught.

"Go on ahead, sir, madam."

Jin gave a sigh of relief inwardly.

He walked by slowly, acting as natural as he could, feeling himself shaking as he strode down the ship corridor.

"God that was close," he whispered, Asuka trotting beside him.

"Yeah, I thought for sure that he recognised you through the hair and glasses." She added, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm heading for our bunk. I think I'll be staying there until the ship docks. I don't want an incident."

"Sure. I'll hang around the lobby, catch the in-sail movie maybe."

"Fine. I'll see you later. Should take the day before we arrive."

* * *

Jin spent the trip in a deep and restless sleep, the familiar images of his inner demon springing forth to the front of his mind.

In this dream he was tied to some kind of altar, his arms above his head, barbed rope cutting through the flesh of his wrists and arms. The pain was sharp, searing, hot blood running down his arms, trickling down his exposed sides. He struggled against his bondage but this only made the pain worse.

The horizon was the same cloudy ash as before, stinging his eyes, burning his open wounds, filing his mouth with dust, making him wheeze and cough, his lungs on fire.

He could see the figure of Devil approaching in the distance through his glassy eyes, wrapped in a black shroud, his gait proud and sure.

_"Hello again Jin, did you think you can so easily hide from me?"_

He stood in front of Jin now, his presence evil and foreboding, filling Jin with an acute sense of despair. He tried to call out but no sound came, the pain in his arms biting deeper as if the barbed rope had tightened; he grit his teeth, swallowing the ash and feeling sick.

Devil bent down, a cold hand gripping Jin by the jaw and yanking his host's head up to look him in the eyes.

_"You can't run and you can't hide. Sooner or later, I will find you and you will do exactly as I say, Jin. You have a destiny to fulfil and no matter what, you will fulfil it."_

"No…" Jin found his voice, "Never. You're not me, you don't own me and you don't control me."

Devil laughed. It was a cold, heartless sound that set Jin's nerves on edge and the hairs of his neck to stand on end; it was like his ears were being branded with fire.

_"Fool. You are my vessel, mine to control as I will," _he dug his talons onto the soft flesh of Jin's jawline, drawing blood and a sharp gasp from the youth, _"Eventually you will fail and I will finally have what it is I seek. Enjoy your little adventure for now Jin, but remember, always remember, that chaos is in your very genes and no amount of running will ever change that."_

Jin cried out, Devil's claws raking over the flesh of his face, drawing blood and setting his nerves on fire, all the while his assailant's laughter rung in his ears like a maddening cacophony. He struggled against the barbed rope holding him in place, legs shaking with pain renewed, his flesh cut more deeply, his bleeding profuse and the dust of the air thickening, making him blind to everything except violent, harsh wisp's of grey that burned and stung like shattered glass.

He almost didn't hear the woman's voice cry out his name.

Snapping his head up to look beyond Devil, whose attention turned behind him, Jin felt relief surge through him, the image of the woman approaching with tendrils of velvet and lace slowly creeping out around her, snapping out to attack Devil and burning him with their touch. They reached past Devil to Jin, soothing his wounds with gentle licks and caresses as they coiled and danced over his arms; their duality was frightening.

"You…" he breathed.

_"Away from him Devil, go back to your hovel and stay down!"_

The woman's voice was harsh and authoritative, almost deafening Jin in its command. Devil snarled, turning to face the woman.

_"You are a fool. Nothing you do can save him and you know this…yet still you insist. Using my own power no less," _Devil barked a harsh laugh, _"The pupil trying to surpass the master. Stupid woman, don't you understand my power can't be turned against me?"_

The woman's yellow eyes narrowed; her expression fierce. Whipping her hand out, a flurry of tendrils lashed out toward Devil, like a river of indigo blood washing over him; he gave a cry.

_"It is you who does not understand Devil, now go, get out of here!"_

Before his eyes Jin watched as his inner tormentor faded into nothing, fierce, violent snarls fading away into lavender tinted wisps of smoke. He felt the pain of his cut and bloodied arms abate, the barbed ropes coming undone. He fell forward, his legs buckling and falling to his knees; the woman came to stand before him.

For a moment Jin caught his breath before slowly lifting his gaze up toward the woman, his saviour. She looked down at him with her yellow eyes hard and expression blank, distant.

"Who are you?" Jin whispered. She knelt beside him, her expression softening somewhat.

_"I am…Unknown. Right now you are safe, though Devil will intend on torturing you further. Please just know that I am on your side and one day, we will meet in the flesh,"_ she reached out, stroking his cheek gently with a hand.

Jin found himself pressing into the touch, a soothing balm on his aching flesh. He felt ice in his stomach at the touch and a sense of unease, but there was comfort; like a warm memory at the back of his mind; his heart began to ache.

"Who are you, please tell me…"

The woman smiled a small, sad smile, _"In due time, Jin."_

Her touch was light, feathers against his skin, trailing fingers across his jawline as she rose, drawing away.

_"Go. Prepare yourself, all will be revealed in due time."_

She smiled again, her image growing pale as she began to fade and Jin felt himself fall though the floor, away from her, his heart aching, the ache almost the same as when…

"Please don't go. Don't…"

* * *

His eye's snapped open and he gasped. He lay paralyzed on the bed, dark ceiling above his head, the longing ache still in his heart. For a moment the visage of the waning dust storm blew before his eyes, laced with lavender and the hard yellow of her eyes, but when he blinked it was gone.

Who was she?

The pain did not die with waking and Jin was shocked to find that he was crying. There were no sobs or hitches, just tears that he could feel like warm little rivers trickling from the corners of his eyes, dampening the pillow beneath his head.

For a while he laid there, no sound uttered from his lips or movement from his limbs, and simply cried silent tears, unsure and afraid in the deepest recesses of his heart he had believed were long ago closed off.

* * *

Kazuya stood in the ravaged hallway, breathing hard, anger rising. From the doorway of the kitchen Enzo appeared, face set in a grim scowl, skin dark grey in the dim light.

"Where is he!?" Kazuya snarled.

Enzo was silent, not looking up at his master, "I tracked the girl here last night. Perhaps they have left and will return?"

Kazuya growled, "Don't you dare pull that act with me Enzo. I gave you one task and you've failed again. They are gone!"

He smashed his hand through the wood of the living room door, scowling loudly; Enzo simply stood silent, posture rigid, watching the shattered fragments of wood splash and rain down onto the carpeted floor.

"I'll resume the hunt presently."

Kazuya snapped his head back to his servant, teeth bore, deadly white in the darkness, the faint red gleam of his left eye bright like fresh blood, "You impressed me with your ability to sniff them out, Enzo. This place was a complete mystery, so I do not wish to be disappointed again by your inability to be a step ahead of your prey," here Kazuya's sneer turned to a smirk, "_My_ prey that is."

Enzo nodded, "Of course." He cracked his knuckles, casting a glance over the ruined house.

"Get to it and be sure to find them this time."

Enzo bowed, turning back into the kitchen and heading out through the door, the faint trail leading him off down the street that Jin and Asuka had previously travelled down the night before; Kazuya stood alone, contemplating.

Jin was a necessary component and while Enzo was under his control, as time went on, the Contagion within his servant grew stronger and stronger. Soon it would be too much for the greying youth to bear. This wasn't good; if Kazuya could not apprehend Jin in time his plan would have to take a detour.

He turned, pushing what remained of the broken front door open and exited; he would simply have to be patient, for now.

* * *

It was some time before the tears stopped, but the ache remained. For the past hour, Jin had simply become numb in mind, the tears spilling, the pain in his chest. But there was no thought to accompany his feeling. It was only with the rattling of the cabin door that Jin snapped back to reality. He remained motionless, simply casting his eyes down to look at the door as it opened; Asuka, donned in her dopey blonde wig, entering.

"Hey Jin, you awake?" She whispered.

Jin found his voice; it was hoarse, "Yes."

Asuka's brow rose. Closing the door and pulling the wig off, she approached Jin on the bed, "Are you ok?"

Jin could not think of the words to say. He simply looked up into Asuka's concerned face and took in her features. In many ways she looked an awful lot like his mother; it hurt him to even look at her.

"I don't…know…" He managed after a time; Asuka sat down.

"Another dream?"

He nodded slowly.

For a while they sat silent. Asuka noted her cousin's bloodshot eyes and the damp stains on the pillow and knew he had been crying.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

Jin finally moved, turning his head to the side, away from Asuka.

"Unknown, the woman is called Unknown. She helped me, she didn't say much, but…" he sighed, drawing a shuddering breath, "She touched me with her hand on my cheek and…it felt like…"

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the feel of her touch and what imagery it had conjured up. All he could see was dust and lavender and tendrils of smoke, the faintest impression of delicate flowers and warm sunlight hiding behind the screen of greys and purples. For a while it seemed he was not going to respond at all, then,

"It felt like I'd felt that touch before, long ago and…I never wanted her to pull her hand away."

"Is that what hurt you?"

Jin bit his lip, unsure. Asuka reached her hand out, gripping Jin's with her own.

"It did. But why I do not know."

They sat where they were, quiet for a time. Jin feeling very put out by his unexpected show of emotion. But there was comfort in Asuka's presence. Her look and the feel of her hand a source of ease; she reminded him of his mother even more.

Somehow her touch told him that everything would be alright, so he lay with her hand atop of his, gentle yet firm, unwavering and comforting. Familiar and yet…

* * *

After a time Jin rose, rubbing his tired, puffy eyes with a hand whilst Asuka flopped down on her own bed. For a moment Jin watched his cousin and thought about their past few weeks together. She was loud and brash, which annoyed Jin often, but she was kind hearted and supportive. Jin realised he felt very attached to her and lamented not knowing about their relation sooner; Asuka noticed his stare.

"What?" She snapped, getting the wrong impression.

Jin blinked and looked away, "Nothing."

Asuka frowned, "You'll need to call what's-his-face soon."

"I'll do it once we get there."

"It'll be evening; you honestly can't expect him to come all the way out to the harbour to pick us up on such short notice can you?"

Jin smirked, "You're right there."

"So where will we go when we dock?"

"Hang around I guess. I'm sure there's a diner or motel or something."

"God, NO motel sheesh! I am NOT doing that again!"

Jin laughed and it was light and airy, the perfect remedy to his previous malady, "Sure thing, Asuka."

* * *

A little later on in the evening the ship had docked. The pair donned their disguises once again and set off, hurriedly rushing off the boat and down onto the docks. The night was young with some light still in the sky, casting the world in light to medium hues of blue mixed with deep amber and pale reds. The air was chilly, making the duo pull their coats tighter around themselves.

Jin quickly located the nearest payphone, stuffing a few lose Wons into the dispenser, first dialling the redhead's mobile number. After several rings Jin hung up, cursing a little before dialling the second number, the one for Hwoarang's apartment. Again there was no answer and Jin debated leaving a message, but thought better than to waste what little money he had.

He held the phone in his hand for a moment before slowly punching the number in for the last place he expected his friend to be: Baek's residence. After a few tentative rings there was an answer.

"Hello?"

It was a woman's voice, the 'hello' spoken with in Korean with an accent. Jin wanted to believe she was related to Hwoarang in a way but the lead weight dropping into his stomach told him otherwise; she was probably a different resident.

"Ugh hello there, is Hwoarang there?"

He had spoken in English and was surprised to find a response in a clearer, English accent, "Who is this?"

"…Jin. A friend of his."

"Sure, I'll get him."

Jin felt his stomach lighten considerably and he let out an audible sigh.

"Thanks so much."

The woman covered the phone and Jin could barely hear her call out Hwoarang's name. Jin had not expected to find the Korean under the residence of his late Master in all honesty, but he was thankful; he assumed Hwoarang had long ditched the place and would not return.

There was a shuffle as the phone was handed over and a sceptical voice familiar to the Japanese man's ears came though, sounding the same as ever.

"Kazama?"

He never could greet him properly could he? Jin mused. Well, he couldn't waste time on a long chat.

"Hey Hwoarang, I'm glad you're still at this number. I need your help."

"What? What kind of way is that to start a phone call?"

Jin smiled but continued on, speed being everything, "Hwoarang please, I'm in trouble, and I need your help. I'm here in Korea right now; can you come pick me up at the City harbour tomorrow morning?

"You're here already? By boat? What kind of trouble?"

"I'll explain everything when we meet, right now, it is not safe."

"Ok then. What time?"

"As early as possible, call me when you can. City harbour."

"'K gotcha, but what exactly is-"

Just then the payphone cut the connection; Jin sighed, hanging up. At least he was able to contact his friend and hitch a ride in the morning, but where he and Asuka where to go now he didn't know.

He looked around, casting his sight over the area, looking for any sign of a diner or motel when Asuka came up behind him.

"Any luck?"

"Yes. He'll be picking us up as early as possible tomorrow morning, so let's find somewhere nearby we can spend the night."

"Fine, but I want separate accommodation this time!"

Jin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hwoarang stood against the chill wind, shivering slightly as he stared out to the sea, looking this way and that for any sign of Jin. The man had said 'As early as possible' but he had a feeling Jin would regret those words since Hwoarang had come as early as _he_ could possibly come, which wasn't until at least twelve, being the regular late sleeper that he was; he was glad he hadn't told Nomi about the conversation else she would have nagged him awake at the crack of dawn.

Not seeing any sign of him, Hwoarang decided to take out his phone and call, his eyes falling on a figure by the docks standing next to a blonde woman; the phone began to ring and a second later it was answered; Hwoarang noticed the figure he was watching took out his phone at the same time.

"Hwoarang, where in heavens are you? We've been waiting for hours!"

"Sorry man, but when you said 'as early as possible' I took your word for it." Hwoarang grinned down the phone, his eyes still on the figure across the way, currently pacing back and forth on the phone.

"You…are impossible." Jin sighed; Hwoarang's brow arched when he seen the figure he was observing go limp on the phone, like they had sighed too.

"Right. I'm standing by the car park entrance. Can't miss me so come find me."

The figure the Korean was watching started to look around and when their gaze fell to Hwoarang's location, Jin coincidentally said, "Ok I can see you."

Hwoarang frowned, "I can't see you?"

"I'm right here."

The figure Hwoarang was looking at started waving; the redhead squinted to see better. That didn't look like Jin…

"What the hell man?" He exclaimed, watching as 'Jin' approached him, the blonde woman beside him following. However Jin had cut the call and was fast approaching.

Hwoarang watched as the two figures approached, taking in Jin's appearance, mirth rising in his stomach. When Jin was roughly ten feet away and about to open his mouth to speak, Hwoarang broke into raucous laughter.

As Jin approached he had taken on a serious disposition as he walked, expression grim and in combination with the black coat, thick scarf, greasy hair plastered to his head and the chunky, goofy glasses that didn't suit his face, it produced a bizarre and ridiculous sight, so much so that Hwoarang at first thought Jin was playing a joke, though his countenance said otherwise. So overall the effect of it was so surreal and bizarre and so un-Jin-like that Hwoarang could not help but laugh.

"Hwoarang, please don't make this any harder than it already is for me." Jin glowered, standing directly in front of the Korean's outstretched and pointing finger.

"What the hell are you wearing Jin? You look like a total geek!" Hwoarang sputtered; Jin grumbled.

"Long story."

Hwoarang started rubbing his eyes, wiping tears of mirth away, "Geeky boy Jin. If we went to high school together I would have stuffed your head down a toilet or thrown you in a locker."

Jin folded his arms, "Come on get serious Hwo, let's get going."

Hwoarang waved a hand, choking out the last of his chuckles, "Fine, fine. Come on, I had to borrow Nomi's car to pick you up, she wouldn't let me bring my bike."

"Fortunate, since there is three of us," Jin mentioned, "I believe you met at the last tournament, but this is my cousin, Asuka." Jin motioned to the blonde behind him.

Hwoarang grinned at bit at the girl behind Jin, her hair almost as ridiculous as Jin's.

"Nice hairdo, blondie."

"It's a wig you dolt." Asuka crossed her arms and glowered at Hwoarang, who gave a bemused expression.

"Maybe you don't remember, but you and Asuka got off on the wrong footing when you two last met." Jin explained, seeing Hwoarang's confusion.

"I really don't remember you?" Hwoarang ventured, staring at the younger Kazama intently.

"Well I remember you, you big jerk! You insulted me and told me to get lost, called me a stupid little girl when all I did was ask if you were alright!" Asuka spat.

Hwoarang thought for a moment; his time at the previous tournament was blurry. All he could remember was being highly strung, clobbering every opponent he went up against; intent only on defeating Jin. He didn't doubt in the slightest that he had indeed insulted the girl.

No amount of trying could bring her face to his mind in recollection. When he caught himself genuinely trying to remember her, he loosely wondered just why he was trying to do so. What did it matter? What was with the sudden concern?

"It was a bad time blondie, if I insulted you, sorry, but I really don't remember."

"I am NOT blonde! This is a wig; and stuff your apology if you can't even remember!" Asuka snarled.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. Great, another bitchy woman to make his life a misery; as if one wasn't enough. _Why_ did Jin have to bring her?

"What's she here for anyway? You didn't say anything about bringing the family." He asked, ignoring the glare from Asuka and turning back to Jin.

"It's complicated; and very bizarre. All I can say really is that things are taking a strange turn and I had to come here to escape. I am being hunted."

Hwoarang pondered over the information for a moment, shivering in the cold. He turned and started walking back to the car park, beckoning Jin and Asuka to follow.

"Tell me as we go bud."


	8. Slow sorrow

**VIII. Slow sorrow**

Standing at the harbour, the brisk morning air alive with the smell of sea salt and the faint decay of ocean life, he cast his eyes over the sea, taking in the faint scents that had led him here.

He was two hours too late and already his quarry had slipped from his grasp. He growled, teeth pressed tightly together, cracked lips splitting into a snarl. But he knew where to go. He knew which direction he had to take next to track down his prey. The snarl morphed into a sickening grin; Kazama's stink was too strong.

Enzo approached a nearby boat, a fairly sized dingy of sorts, its motley crew of fishermen dotted in places around and on it: his ticket out of Japan. His grin only widened as he approached the crewmen, intent on wreaking a little havoc before his departure.

* * *

Hwoarang listened intently as he drove, Jin sitting next to him and divulging all that had happened in the months gone past. The Korean honestly was finding it difficult to accept certain parts of Jin's account and often interrupted to ask questions.

"How exactly can you be so sure as to trust a dream then? For all you know it's a trick, some kind of Gene thing."

"No Hwoarang, it most definitely isn't. I am sure."

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you if things go pear-shaped. It could be a trap. Maybe that's why Heihachi got into the Zaibatsu, the Gene's doing."

Jin was thoughtful for a moment; he hadn't considered that. He hadn't specifically mentioned Unknown, so Hwoarang could only know about the warning, but then again, what had transpired the last time she came to him…

But he couldn't tell Hwoarang that.

"Let's just say I have a feeling." He muttered.

Some moments were precious in his mind and whilst his emotion toward Asuka had been a surprisingly comfortable experience for him, Hwoarang, despite their strange and awkward friendship, had no such connection to him. It wasn't that they weren't _intimate;_ they knew each other in a way that Jin had not experienced with any other person and he suspected Hwoarang felt the same. Two people with so much past hatred and emotion couldn't simply close their hearts to one another.

But there was something there when he looked into those deep, cool eyes that bothered Jin and held him back. He valued Hwoarang, truly. After everything he cared for and even loved him. But that emotionally-stunted front, the redhead's inability to see the emotive connections between hearts and minds, his callous indifference to others even despite his trying, was foreign to Jin and it made him wary.

They were bound to one another in a way no two people could hope to be, but still Jin could not call him a confidant.

Hwoarang kept his eyes fixed on the road, oblivious to Jin's inner anxiety, "So what are you gunna do now then? What exactly was the reason you were told to come here?"

Jin thought for a moment, "I do not know, if I'm honest.

Hwoarang laughed, "So you just thought you'd shack up with me and lay low? You can't hide forever, Kazama."

"I know that! I will just wait and see what happens, for a time."

"Fine. But I warn you, things are gunna be cramped. I've already got two…_guests_."

Jin arched a brow, "Women?"

Hwoarang nodded, grinning at the knowing yet condescending tone of Jin's voice, the implication swelling his ego if not irritating him somewhat, "Not like that but yeah. That girl I told you about ages ago, Nomi and…her demon sister."

"Demon?"

"Bit like your cousin there."

"Hey! I am not a demon you big jerk! So shut your mouth!" Asuka spat, kicking the back of Hwoarang's seat from where she sat; Hwoarang simply laughed at her. Jin rolled his eyes; he hadn't expected Hwoarang to have matured in regard to snark.

"So how are you? Fill me in on how things have been for you." Jin started, wishing to change the subject.

Hwoarang was quiet for a moment, not really willing to talk in the presence of Asuka, "Boring. I need a change. Nomi called me a few weeks back, asking if her sister could spar with me in the old dojang. That's what I've been doing for the past few weeks."

"Whatever for? Seems an odd thing to ask." Jin commented. Hwoarang nodded.

"Yeah it is, but something happened to her sister…" Hwoarang thought, "You'll see what I mean when we get there."

The rest of the trip was in silence. Hwoarang didn't wish to give way to the confusion and surrealism of his current experiences, at least not in front of Asuka. Jin he could trust, he was sure of that, but his feelings where altogether foreign and difficult to understand; the last thing he wanted was a lecture.

If Jin wished to know more or suspected Hwoarang's feelings he did not show it. He felt tired and drawn out, with his mind still on the memory of his last encounter with the woman he now called Unknown. Asuka wasn't up for speaking to their Korean host and Hwoarang busied himself with focusing on the road.

The world passed them by in cold blues and pale yellows.

* * *

Eventually they came to their destination. Hwoarang parked the car outside the dojang whilst Jin and Asuka cast curious glances at the building from the windows.

"Here we are!" Hwoarang removed the keys and opened the driver side door, "Home sweet home."

Jin noted the slightly downbeat tone in the Korean's voice.

In the sunny, albeit cold, afternoon light the building looked fairly weathered and the garden messy, but everything was in good condition. Jin stepped out and opened the door for Asuka, the girl casting him a funny look as she stepped out.

"Gentleman huh?" She commented. Jin shrugged, smiling at her a little and relieved to find her smiling back.

They followed Hwoarang inside and were in the process of removing their shoes when a woman came out from a nearby room.

"Welcome back!" She greeted Hwoarang, then turned her attention to Jin and Asuka.

"So you're Jin? Nice to meet you Jin and this is…?" She looked to Asuka.

"Asuka Kazama, his cousin." Asuka flicked her thumb at Jin.

Nomi nodded, shaking their hands, "If you guys need anything let me know."

The girl escorted Jin and Asuka into the living room, having them settled with Hwoarang and left for a while, off to see to her sister. As Hwoarang watched her leave, Asuka pulled off her wig and Jin removed his glasses, mumbling about his hair needing a serious wash.

"I guess you guys will be here a while," Hwoarang commented, reclining on the sofa and turning on the TV, "You can bunk with me if you want, blondie."

He shot Asuka a cheeky, seductive look, finding the sight of her natural hair much more appealing on her already attractive person. Asuka blushed and her face twisted into a snarl.

"You pervert! Go stuff yourself!" She spat, chucking the wig at him; Hwoarang laughed.

"You are disgusting." Jin declared, looking annoyed at his friend, Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a joke man; don't die on me or anything," he was still grinning, "But seriously. You guys can sleep where you like. The three available rooms are all occupied though. You can share with me if you want Kazama. Asuka, you can shack up with Nomi or-" his grin became wider, "Or Lucy. You're both loudmouths, you might get on."

"I am NOT a loudmouth!" Asuka slammed the table, glaring at the redhead.

"Calm your pretty little head 'ska, I'm pulling your leg," but despite that, Hwoarang was still grinning.

"Don't call me that either!" Asuka's hand went to her hips, "I swear you are impossible."

"Come on you two, settle down. I'd like a rest if that's ok with you." Jin rubbed his temples, not in the mood to deal with two bad-tempered loud-mouths.

Just then Nomi came back, tea at the ready with various snacks, "You guys must be tired. I assume you guys are staying here for a while," she set it down and looked to Hwoarang, "You need to fill me in better Hwo. I could have had everything prepped."

Hwoarang gave her a look, "Proper little maid you are. Don't fuss yourself; if these two are staying here they can look after themselves."

"Hwoarang that's rude."

"They're not guests Nomi."

Nomi sighed, "I guess this has just been decided on right now?"

Hwoarang looked to Jin, not sure what the plan was himself.

"For…the meantime yes," Jin began, look pensive, "Hwoarang can fill you in on all the details, but for now we need to stay here, for how long I do not know."

Nomi nodded, "Sure then. I'll get bedding and such out and ready for you guys once you both decide where to sleep," Nomi's eyes lit up, "You need to meet my sister. Hang on I'll go get her."

She darted from the room, ignoring Hwoarang's noise of disgust.

"What's the problem?" Jin asked.

"She's a bitch."

Jin narrowed his eyes at Hwoarang, who simply shook his head in annoyance.

Jin was a little surprised by Hwoarang's sudden change of expression. Watching it twist from annoyance to thought as he spoke.

"Well…be nice to her. If you guys must know, her best friend was murdered a few months back and she's finding it difficult. She's here sparring with me because Nomi begged me. Said it'd be good for her or something."

"You're awful to her then, if that's true." Asuka sneered, sipping her tea.

"I tried being nice but she's just not having it. Don't be surprised if she snubs you guys too." Hwoarang shot back, turning his attention to the TV. Just like that, the considerate look was gone; Jin turned away from observing his friend.

A moment later Nomi came back, her elder sister in tow. Looking at her Jin could easily see that the woman was very disaffected, complexion poor and body language indifferent; she and Hwoarang paid no attention to each other.

"Jin, Asuka, you guys are martial artists too right?" Nomi asked.

They nodded their assent; Nomi grinned.

"Great! Gives you guys something to talk about." She pushed Lucy forward and took a seat next to Hwoarang, pouring tea for herself and her sister.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Asuka beamed, holding out her hand.

For a moment Lucy did not react, but eventually she took Asuka's hand, shaking it limply; Jin made no move, clearly seeing the woman's lack of interest. He never was the type to force conversation or interaction on those he suspected or knew to dissuade it.

The five sat around in awkward silence, the TV the only sound. Currently the news was on. Jin cast his attention there to avoid the awkward conversation the younger sister was currently trying to engage her sister in. Asuka tried helping Nomi, but she and the younger Englishwoman kept casting glances to one another, unsure what to say or do. Hwoarang simply ignored everyone, annoyed at being in Lucy's presence and still glowering from the previous day's fight.

Lucy was the first to crack.

"I've had enough of this forced camaraderie," she stood up, "I'm leaving. Nomi, I appreciate your trying but I simply can't tolerate being around _him_." She glared at Hwoarang.

The redhead turned to her, expression hostile, "Yeah that's right. Get up and go hide like you always do."

"Guys…don't start…" Nomi covered her face with a hand in exasperation.

"If he wasn't such a prick things would be fine!" Lucy spat.

"I tried helping you, you bitch. You're the one that refuses to stop suckin' your thumb like a little brat!" Hwoarang spat back.

"Uhhh guys-" Asuka started; only to be cut off.

"You don't give a rat's ass. I am sick of your arrogance and your fucking showy 'look-at-me' attitude. You get on my nerves, what the hell Nomi likes about you I don't know…actually, what the fuck, why don't you stop leading her on and go find some other girl you can bother?"

Hwoarang laughed, "Leading her on? What the hell are you talking about? We fucked years ago, it's over sunshine, so don't worry yourself!"

Jin's face was stoic, Asuka's was confused, Nomi's eyes widened as her face went red and Lucy's expression froze in shock.

"F-fucked?" She stuttered, looking at her younger sister, "Nomi?"

The younger sibling covered her face in her hands, "Hwoarang! Why did you tell her that oh my God…"

"You…you two have…?" Lucy's bottom lip was trembling as she glanced between the redhead and her sister.

"Yeah? I thought Nomi told you all about our relationship?" Hwoarang looked at Nomi, blanching upon realising his grave mistake.

"You idiot…I didn't tell her _that_…" Nomi breathed.

"…Oops."

Jin and Asuka simply sat with their embarrassment and awkwardness evident.

Lucy remained silent, her rage too much for words.

* * *

They could hear Lucy screeching at Nomi from upstairs, the TV quiet in the corner. Only Hwoarang seemed unfazed by events. Jin and Asuka sat in awkward silence, not entirely sure what to make of what had transpired.

"That was…what…" Asuka looked into her empty cup, as if trying to reveal the answer to recent events amongst the dregs.

"Interesting?" Hwoarang ventured, grinning. Asuka scowled, slamming the cup down and whipping up to land a fierce glare on the redhead.

"You're so insensitive! Don't be so mean-spirited. You didn't need to hurt her by saying that!"

"Hurt her? I thought she knew!" Hwoarang exclaimed, expression going from incredulity to confusion, "Wait. What do you care? You only just met her!"

Asuka growled, clenching her cup, "She's grieving Hwoarang. Maybe you're too impatient to deal with her but it's cruel to be so nasty, even if she is bothering you!"

"Asuka is right, Hwoarang," Jin intervened, "You should apologise to her and try to make amends."

Hwoarang blinked at Jin, shocked that the quiet man had spoken at all, "Yeah right!"

Jin frowned, "Hwoarang, honestly I am shocked at you. You know full well how difficult losing someone is. From what you told me you didn't exactly handle it any better than Lucy is right now."

Hwoarang was silent, his shock giving over to slight anger, "Jin…don't even compare…"

The tone Jin had used, so quick and cutting, followed by the slight look of horror and discomfort that flitted across the Korean's face caused Asuka to suddenly stand, knowing that what Jin was getting at was of no concern to her.

"I'll just…go and try to make peace." She muttered; heading up the stairs as Lucy finally stopped screaming.

For a moment Hwoarang let his anger simmer, something that Jin picked up on. They stared across the table at one another, cold brown eyes locked with fiery ones before Jin, ignoring the tension, spoke.

"Hwoarang please. I thought you were over this."

"What I am or aren't over is none of your business! Don't compare me to that bitch."

Jin frowned, "What's the real issue here Hwo? Are you afraid of dealing with someone so much like yourself?"

Where was he getting this from? Hwoarang sneered, "What are you, some kind of shrink now?"

Jin was silent. If he was honest, he was taken aback by Hwoarang's aggression, seemingly from nowhere. He remembered the last conversation regarding this issue he had had with the Korean and while he hadn't been completely open, he had spoken to Jin of his problems with shockingly open candidness. That was only several months after Baek's passing, but suddenly, two years later and he was being defensive again?

Jin remembered his earlier trepidation regarding the Korean, as well as his reluctance to divulge too much of his own thoughts and feelings.

"Hwoarang what happened? You were fine opening up to me and talking about everything that happened years ago, why the sudden change of attitude? Tell me I am wrong in my assumption." He challenged.

Hwoarang simply shook his head, "Jin, you're my friend but I simply do not like that woman. She's nasty, bitter and a total shut-in; I've nothing in common with her!"

Jin smiled, wondering if Hwoarang was aware of his lies or if he genuinely believed in what he was saying; he was still so clueless and unaware of the deeper emotions at play.

"I think…it's hard for you to see, but you too were nasty, bitter and a shut-in when it happened to you."

"And how would you know?" Hwoarang spat.

"From what you told me, perhaps? Unless all of that was a lie? I am sure Nomi will agree with me if I ask her."

Hwoarang's expression went from shock to annoyance to acknowledgement. He didn't like the knowing in Jin's eyes or the fact that he was correct, especially not that.

"Ok fine, whatever. But that doesn't mean…I am like her or what happened to her was like with me."

Jin sighed, "You told me Baek tried to teach you a thing or two about people no? Why is it difficult for you accept now? What's so hard about learning to acknowledge your feelings or the feelings of others?"

Hwoarang thought for a moment. Sure, he had realised his errors and did what he could to change them, but that didn't mean he was comfortable around others. He knew he'd been horrible to Nomi when she grieved for Baek, but he had apologised and made things right. Maybe it was because she dealt with it differently than Lucy? Or maybe he just didn't like her, plain and simple.

"I just don't like her." He stated finally.

Jin shook his head, "So compassion for those you dislike is beyond you?"

"I tried Kazama, really I did, but she's refusing."

"Just like you did when Nomi tried with you."

"Stop bringing that up!"

"Why?"

"God I forgot how inane you can be sometimes, Kazama."

Jin laughed gently, "Inane? Really? Hwoarang you are being such a horrible hypocrite it is not even funny. Just accept that she's like you and go apologise and don't lose your cool if she rebukes you. If you are genuine, she will see it I'm sure."

Hwoarang bit his lip and furrowed his brows, staring at Jin intently. He knew Jin had problems, had had a bad life and lost people he had loved, but his wisdom and insight on certain things startled him sometimes. It made him uncomfortable like it did now.

"How do you know? You've never met her before today." He asked.

Jin looked at Hwoarang for a moment, his eyes glazing over, lost in the memory of a deep hurt. Despite himself, Jin remembered Unknown's touch on his face and his heart ached; he was sure the pain crossed his face and that Hwoarang had seen it.

He wouldn't acknowledge it.

"Because Hwoarang…when I lost the person I loved more than anything I had no one to grieve to. I had no one to talk to or even a way to express my grief. I would never wish a loneliness like that on anyone. It was pure, unadulterated torture," he noticed Hwoarang's concerned expression, "So I can very well imagine she does not want that loneliness either, even though she seemingly pushes you and her sister away."

Jin folded his hands, "And I know you did not want that either."

"But she doesn't even like me Jin and I don't like her. With Nomi it's different for both of us, but between us? Nothing!" Hwoarang threw his arms up, feeling frustrated and annoyed.

"Who is to say there couldn't be? After all, you have never met someone quite like yourself have you? You're not threatened by it are you?"

Hwoarang had to laugh at that, "Threatened? Me? Nothing threatens me Kazama; you know that better than anyone."

Jin smiled, "Yes, I guess I do," he pressed a hand to his chin, "But come now Hwoarang, you may as well try and make things easier for yourself at least."

He couldn't argue with that, "Fine."

* * *

Later that evening Nomi helped Jin and Asuka settle in their 'bedrooms.' Jin decided to sleep in the living room, and Asuka joined Nomi in her room. Nomi apologised profusely for what had transpired that day and promised to try and keep her elder sister under control.

"I spoke with Hwoarang; hopefully he will take my advice and make peace with her." Jin mentioned.

"Hopefully he will have a bit more tact this time," Nomi sighed, "I am so embarrassed right now. I refrained from telling her a lot of things…" she blushed, "I guess Hwo told you, about us I mean."

"Yes," Jin replied, not looking at the girl, "I am sure it shocked her deeply, but she will be fine."

Nomi nodded, almost speaking again, but stopping herself, feeling it improper.

"I'll go now." She finished instead, leaving quickly.

* * *

He could see her in the yard from where he stood on the balcony, barely visible in the dark beyond the porch light. He gripped the railing tightly, thinking things over and remembering Jin's words, but finding it difficult to accept their truth. He watched her pace back and forth in the gloom, unsure or not if he should go out there and talk to her again.

"What are you watching me for?"

Her voice suddenly cut through the silence of the night. Lucy turned toward Hwoarang, looking up at him on the balcony from where she stood at the far side of the yard; he could not see her face.

"If you really wanna know…I'm sorry."

"Please, you're not sorry at all. If you were sorry you would have kept your mouth shut and not try to hurt me and humiliate me like you did back there."

"I never meant to hurt you ok? I thought Nomi told you all about what happened between us. I thought you were angry at me about it."

She was quiet for a moment. Hwoarang could still not see her face, but he hoped she was thinking over what he had said.

"You're still horrible. You've done nothing but get on my case since I came here."

"Only because you're ungrateful. Don't think I don't know what you're going through, because I did the same thing you're doing right now when it happened to me," Hwoarang waved at her, trying to grin but failing, the words pouring from his mouth like bile, "So come on and snap out of it. Make my life easier will you?"

She was silent, staring up at him. For a moment he thought he could see her eyes shining in the darkness, wet. Whether she was about to speak or not he never knew, as just then another voice cut through the dark, a voice he didn't recognise.

"Well look who it is. I thought you'd still be crying in your master's lap, Luce."

They both whipped their heads around to the left, catching the silhouette of a figure standing stock still and cat like on the yard fence. In the dark it was hard to distinguish and it was more a feeling of presence rather than actual sight against the filmy black of night, but without a doubt there stood a figure, proud and tall with arms crossed and every bit like the night around them.

"Who the hell are you?" Hwoarang demanded, leaning over the railing to get a better look.

The figure moved in the darkness, "None of your concern. Where is Kazama?"

Lucy remained frozen and silent where she stood, her face still hidden from Hwoarang's sight.

"Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't, but tell me who you are first."

Hwoarang leapt over the balcony, landing silently on the ground of the yard. He sauntered over to the figure, folding his arms.

"Get down."

He was standing directly in front of the figure who had not moved. In the darkness Hwoarang saw the flash of a smile, his confidence and standoffishness waning slightly when he caught the grey glint of the man's eyes.

Grey eyes…

"I will ask you again. Where is Kazama?"

The figure bent down, squatting without a hitch on the fence, the flash of his eyes furthering Hwoarang's discomfort; he tensed. In the dark he could only perceive the movements rather than actually see them and it did more than just unnerve him.

"What do you want with him?"

"That is none of your concern," the figure's voice was cold, sharp. A tint of something Hwoarang perceived as madness in his voice, like at any moment the figure would scream or laugh, "Now be a good little dog and fetch him!"

Hwoarang snarled at him, "Like hell!"

He reached out to grab the figure, his fingers curling around the fabric of his coat. He pulled him down, swinging him around so that he fell backward onto the ground, the Korean standing over him. He faintly thought what he was doing was rash, but Hwoarang wasted no time in attempting to drop his foot into the man's chest. He was stopped however by a severe screech from Lucy.

"You!"

Hwoarang snapped his head up, looking at Lucy, the woman still shrouded in darkness. He could see her eyes now and noted they shone with moisture; she was crying.

"Luce?"

Hwoarang suddenly cried out, the figure on the ground having swung his leg around to sweep the Korean off of his feet. The grey-eyed man whipped up, grabbing Hwoarang by the throat and pulling him up.

"He's here, now tell me where or I'll rip your throat out."

Hwoarang groaned; pulling at the icy cold fingers clamped around his throat. His grip wasn't natural, the fire in his eyes mad; the redhead snarled and spat in his face.

"Not a chance asshole."

The man gave a fierce cry and gripped Hwoarang's throat tighter. The Korean cried out weakly, the cartilage of his throat close to snapping when his assailant was kicked squarely in the head, sending him flying and releasing Hwoarang from his grip. He fell to the ground, clutching his throat and panting for air.

Looking up, he saw Lucy standing over the fallen figure, posture stiff and her expression livid.

"How dare you come back!" She thundered, fists clenching so tightly Hwoarang saw blood oozing from between her fingers, "How dare you."

The figure was up in an instant, laughing at the brunette, "Oh please. I come and go as I wish, not my problem if you can't move on."

Lucy leapt at him, a barrage of kicks, fully intending to hurt the man at every possible turn. Regaining his composure, Hwoarang could only watch as the two fought fiercely. To his dismay nothing Lucy did affected her opponent, either he dodged or was simply unfazed by her assault. His eyes widened when Lucy delivered a kick to his neck that definitely should have snapped it in two, but rather, her opponent simply laughed and countered her, kicking her so hard in the side she cried out and crumpled to the ground.

"You were always such a fool, you could never beat me," the man muttered, seemingly unaware of Hwoarang's presence as he stepped toward Lucy who lay winded on the ground.

Had he really hit her that hard? Even his strongest kicks hadn't caused Lucy to react like that, who was this guy?

The man put a foot against Lucy's head, "If I wanted to, I could end you right here." He pressed down, Lucy started screaming.

"Get the hell away from her!" Hwoarang rasped, charging at Lucy's attacker, his foot connecting with the man's side.

The dark figure fell away, a snarl in his mouth, whipping around to strike Hwoarang with a kick. Hwoarang blocked it easily, grabbing hold of his opponent's leg and bringing his elbow down above the knee, causing the figure to cry out and lurch forward, allowing the redhead to punch him squarely in the face.

He released his leg and proceeded to beat his opponent down with many well placed, deadly kicks, grinning despite himself. Maybe this guy wasn't so tough after all…

He regretted thinking that. Much to his chagrin, even though his offensive was drawing blood, clearly hurting him, the man had no problem in turning the tables. As Hwoarang knocked him over, bringing his leg down to land a kick, his opponent rolled faster than was humanly possible and righted himself so quickly that Hwoarang had no time to react to the crippling blow his opponent landed on the side of his left knee. Hwoarang screamed as he felt the bone in his leg fracture, falling over heavily.

"Good test. You've got some skill," he bent down to grab Hwoarang by the throat again, "We could use someone like you…"

For a moment Hwoarang thought his attacker would strangle him again, but instead his grip was nothing stronger than a mild discomfort. Mild discomfort quickly gave way to unease however as a strange tingling in his skin formed under the assailant's fingers, starting from his neck and going through to his spine, the feeling gave way to a piercing cold that caused the Korean to cry out.

"Don't fight it, just let it flow…" the man cooed, his voice husky, seductive.

Hwoarang felt disgust grow inside his stomach. He tried to move, tried to fight back, but the grip was too strong despite being almost gentle now, the coldness growing and feeling like tendrils stabbing through his pores.

He remembered then his old nightmare. One he had had long ago, the visage of the demon he now knew to be Azazel, who had tried to pollute his mind and possess him. He started to panic, realising that the sensation he was experiencing now under his accoster's touch was the same as he had experienced with Azazel.

But this was no dream…

He clawed at the fingers at his throat, screaming with no sound, his vision beginning to blur. Beside him Lucy finally stirred, having passed out from the pain. Her cries where muffled, it sounded like his ears where blocked. Inside himself Hwoarang could feel the familiar violent touch of anger and hatred gathering in his gut; his eyes burned. He was choking in red-hot aggression, his reason slipping, his senses dulled to everything except the cold fire overloading his nerves.

Then a relief.

He fell back, his body weak, limp and lifeless. Through the haze of paling red Hwoarang thought he could see his aggressor fall back, could hear shouting. Was that Kazama running by? The idiot should have stayed inside. Was that Lucy screaming? Was that Nomi's hair flying by and Asuka in his line of vision, shaking his shoulders?

Well, it didn't matter.

He fell into oblivion.


	9. Doubting

**IX. Doubting**

The feeling in his gut told him something was wrong, but what it was he could not tell. Glancing out the window, Jin could see Hwoarang standing a few feet away at the balcony, clearly speaking to Lucy. There was nothing out there, so what was wrong?

He started pacing, heading back downstairs to find Nomi and Asuka chatting quietly in the living room, finding something about the darkness outside disturbing. It was as he had felt it the night he and Asuka had fled the safe house: unnatural and heavy.

"Asuka, I think something is wrong." He stated.

"What? How do you mean?" The younger cousin asked, looking up at Jin from her tea.

"I'm not sure but…" he paused, feeling his instinct out, "Something is coming."

"No, so soon? What now?" Her voice was exasperated.

"Mind filling me in? The last thing I want is trouble." Nomi interjected, looking between Jin and Asuka.

Jin paused, "I'm sorry to say it, but we have probably brought trouble right to you."

* * *

Just five minutes later, the unease in Jin's stomach tipped over with loud shouts of distress splitting the quiet night. Three heads snapped in unison, Jin's gut clenching tightly.

_I know that feeling…_

"Lucy!"

Nomi raced out of the living, bolting through the kitchen as Jin and Asuka followed.

In the darkness Jin could see a figure, choking Hwoarang who was on his knees, eyes rolled back in his head, arms limp; his stomach dropped.

"You! Get off of him!"

The figure turned slowly, looking at Nomi as she went to charge forth to rescue her friend, held back by Asuka. Jin looked at the attacker's face, knowing before seeing, who it was.

"He's…he's the one I saw! That's him!" Jin exclaimed, fists clenching.

Asuka looked to him, "Are you sure?"

"I couldn't forget those eyes."

Jin looked straight into those eyes now, the cold, grey deadness, a hint of fire in them, flashing red whenever his head turned this way or that. There was no mistake; his pursuer had found him at last.

"Hwoarang!"

Just then Nomi broke free from Asuka's grasp, taking advantage of the Japanese woman's distraction to dart forward with intent to rescue her friend. Without much thought, she fired a kick at her assailant. It landed on target but was not enough to shake the figure, his grip on Hwoarang's throat still strong.

Taking it as their cue to step in, Asuka and Jin both charged, resolved on preventing Nomi from being hurt and more importantly to remove the aggressor's iron grip on the Korean's throat.

The accoster turned to slap Nomi away just as he noticed Jin and Asuka charging, a smile broke out on his face.

"Ah, Jin Kazama! We finally meet. I've been looking for you."

"Let him go right now!"

The figure shrugged, still holding the unconscious redhead in a hand. Jin attacked, fist drawn back, punching the man straight in the face, rage filling his gut.

The attack was enough to cause the aggressor to drop Hwoarang, whose eyes fluttered for a moment before closing, falling back limp and lifeless. The grey-eyed man stumbled back but did not seem as fazed by the attack as Jin had wanted, but he knew there was nothing normal about this man and he was beginning to suspect why.

Rather than strike back as he expected, the man turned tail and fled, dark coat billowing behind him. Jin paused for a moment not sure if following him was the best course of action, but then again…he wanted answers. Why was he so _different_? Who had sent him and what for? He gave chase.

"Take care of things Asuka, I'm going after him!"

"Wait don't, it might be a trap!"

But just as the figure leapt over the yard fence into the gloom, Jin was gone and beyond recalling.

* * *

_He's a scruffy fifteen year old with bruised eyes and a slowly growing ego. He stood staring up at the yellow sky, triumphant with his opponent sprawled at his feet. His first victory, a collection of Wons stuffed into his sweating, shaky hand. Friends cheering, spectators jeering. But he didn't care as he smiled up at the sky and wiped the sweat from his brow; it would be the start of many victories._

_His defeated other spat at his feet, words forming on bloodied lips ringing to the tune of "You cheating fuck, you cheating fuck." His foot lashed out to strike the wounded other in the face, contempt in his eyes and anger in his heart. But suddenly his victory was soured, the doubt in his mind._

_Now he's nineteen and slamming the same sweating and shaking hand through the wall, fingers curled into a fist. Defeated. Lost. Angry. Win streak in pieces. The face of the pointy haired devil-boy with the sad eyes in his mind's eye as his target. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost picture his face where the hole in the wall was. He smiled, laughing despite himself. Pride shattered, ego wounded, hatred burning in every nerve._

_Suddenly he was lost and alone, the same nineteen-year-old. Stumbling about the empty dojang, the same hand he had held his prize in, the same hand he had smashed through walls in rage, broken and limp at his side, accompanied by a bloodied nose. His Master was gone, dead, no more. That fucking monster would pay, he'd be sure of it. He'd die a hundred deaths just to get one chance at revenge. _

_But what then, what then would he do? He wasn't finished, he could never be finished. Without his Master how would he ever get stronger, how could he ever hope to beat that same sad-eyed Japanese youth who showed him up and humiliated him?_

His heart flared in anger.

When he stopped to think about it, he was a pretty angry guy.

What had made him so angry? Sometimes it wasn't so clear.

_"I think you know."_

Who is that?

_"Don't even try and pretend."_

Who the hell is this!?

_"Oh you know, you know full well, but you doubt it of course. You always doubt."_

Doubt…

* * *

In the darkness he would have lost his quarry but Jin's keen sight guided him down alleyways and streets, ever closer to his prey. He needed to know, needed answers to the questions that burned in his mind. He would not rest until he knew.

"Stop! Tell me who the hell you are and what you're after!" Jin called.

The man turned to face Jin, skidding to a halt as he whipped around. In the streetlights Jin could see the whishing of his coat by his grinning face and the dull, grey skin and eyes, their red sheen flashing for a moment.

"My name…well that's not important. What _is_ important is that you are needed and I have come to collect."

"Who sent you? Was it my grandfather?"

The man laughed, "Oh no, no, that man is a fool. He only wanted your power to achieve a useless, selfish goal. No, who I was sent by and what for is so much greater than anything _he_ could ever think up."

"Then who?" Jin clenched a fist, growing impatient. If it wasn't Heihachi who sent this guy…

"You know him, but right now I am not divulging any names. Just come quietly without a fuss and everything will be revealed, if not I will have to make you."

"Then you will have to make me." Jin pulled into stance.

The man laughed, "I suspected you would say that."

He pulled into stance also and Jin noticed that it was one familiar to him, very similar to a stance Hwoarang used on occasion.

He launched at Jin, expression fierce and a cry on his lips. Jin blocked the kick aimed for his head with a well-placed swipe of his arm, extending the other to punch his opponent in the face, followed by a deft kick to the side. The man fell away grunting before sweeping Jin's legs. He jumped back in time, flipping over and landing on his feet, diving back toward the grey-eyed stalker with his fist ready. As the man swung his leg around to block Jin, Jin feigned his next punch and quickly swung his own leg up, catching his opponent in the stomach. He fell forward and Jin drove his elbow into his back. He fell over Jin's hefted knee, balancing his opponent's body with ease.

_This is too easy…_

Anxiety was strong in his mind as Jin grabbed a fistful of his opponent's hair and hoisted him up roughly, feeling apprehensive and irate.

"Who sent you!?" He demanded, shoving his livid face close to the weary one.

"Your…_taint_." The man sneered, laughing, the blood from his nose dripping.

Taint? Jin's eyes widened.

"You don't mean you're-"

"Not exactly what you're thinking no," the man interrupted, flashing a sinister smile that was too knowing for Jin's comfort, "But we're alike, you and I."

"Tell me who you are!"

Jin suddenly felt a hot flush of anger rise over him. This man, whoever he was, was affecting him in ways he did not like. He felt anxious, sick and angry; and what was worse was that no matter how hard he tried to suppress the feelings; they only continued to grow beyond his will. If he stayed here much longer, he didn't know what would happen…

"You can feel it can't you? In your blood, in your very being," the man's voice was soothing, seducing, "Deep down inside you know who I am and what I came to do. It's our destiny, yours and mine. Just let go, let your control go, be who it is you know you are, Jin."

Jin's eyelids fluttered, a sudden wave of nausea in the pit of his stomach rising up his throat, "No…" he rasped, the fingers clenching the seducer's hair slipping, "No…"

The smile grew wider on the grey face, hands coming up to grip Jin's arm, wrenching the Japanese man's hand out of his hair, "There we go…" he grabbed Jin by the throat, much the same as he had done with Hwoarang, "Now come out, let your chaos reign."

In Jin's mind he could feel his control slipping, limbs weak, the redness at the back of his mind burning forward, trickling through the cracks of his reason to pollute every feeling and thought with malice and fury. He tried to reach up to his attacker's arm but his limbs refused to move. Panic was in his mind, small, frantic, the thought that _he must get away_ _or he would come out_ a small voice squeaking over the roar of a rusty door snapping from its hinges; he was losing.

_"Hold on Jin, be strong!"_

Who said that?

His eyes opened one last time that evening and through the grey haze of his attacker's eyes he saw a familiar blue shape darting forward. As they did so, he felt himself fall, felt the red fade away back to the natural blues and blacks of his mind, his eyes closing over.

He knew that voice…

"Jin! Jiiin!"

It was her…

"Jin wake up. Please wake up!"

Unknown.

He did not wake up.

* * *

His head hurt, his throat was sore and his body ached terribly. For a moment he did not open his eyes, vision a dull red from the light behind closed lids. He groaned; low and irritated, unsure whether or not moving was wise.

"Are you waking up?"

A gentle whisper close by, a familiar voice. Beneath his head he could feel the softness of pillows, a slight tickle against his cheek; was that hair? The light suddenly disappeared behind his eyelids, a soft hand against his forehead. He cracked his bleary eyes open. Slowly, bright shapes blurred and came into focus before him, melting the dark away with pale pinks and warm carmine.

Nomi was leaning over him, her look concerned.

"Hwoarang! Are you alright?"

He didn't respond at first, somehow finding speech impossible. His mind was blank, a horrid feeling in his gut. The last thing he remembered was feeling angry, violently angry, like he could tear the first person he seized upon limb from limb with his bare hands, but now he felt sick, empty. The image of Nomi's gentle face pouring through his consciousness as he focused on her.

"We were so worried. I'm so glad you're awake."

Slowly he lifted his hand, for the moment simply ignoring the Englishwoman. His arm felt limp, the nerves frayed like they had been pressed upon for too long and he found it difficult to bring his hand before him to clench and unclench his fingers.

"What…happened?" He managed to rasp, looking up at his hand. His voice was cracked and wavering between whispers and trebles.

"We don't know. Jin hasn't woken up yet."

"What happened to him?"

"The same thing as you, whatever that was. What did he do to you?"

He was silent for a moment, still staring at his outstretched hand, scrutinising every line and scar he found there.

"I don't know."

He found himself suddenly wondering about the purpose of one's hands. He was holding the same hand before him as the one he had used so often in the past, as his dream had reminded him. It was his left hand and thinking back on all those times: his first street fight victory, his anger at drawing with Jin, the day he'd snapped his wrist after losing his temper upon hearing of Baek's 'death', it had always been the left one; he wasn't even left-handed.

"Is something wrong?"

He cast a quick glance to his friend, concern on her face, "Nothing." He muttered.

He then soon remembered that other things in his dream had been consistent; but he would not think about them. Not now and not ever, if he could help it. He hated the feeling of doubt.

* * *

Where was he? This wasn't the familiar desert, not even the altar he had been hoisted on before. He thought it funny almost how in these 'dreams' he was always aware he was dreaming. But perhaps these weren't dreams at all; perhaps they were real in some way in some other place.

Looking out everything was grey, the same cold, dead grey of his stalker's eyes. He could not explain why the man's eyes affected him so, or why his voice, his appearance, his everything filled him with such dread and fear. It wasn't the figure himself, no; it was something he represented, something he _had_.

When Jin turned his head this way and that to look out over the barren and lifeless dreamscape his vision would tint red. It only further reminded him of his assailant.

He began to walk into the grey stillness, finding the flat listlessness of the place suffocating, feeling as if he was wandering through the dreary landscapes for eons. Eventually he came upon a figure some way off. At first he did not recognise them and feared the inevitable return of his inner demon, but soon enough the familiar purple coils came into view, as did the naked figure of a familiar woman.

Unknown.

His pace quickened, now running toward her. She must have heard him, for she turned around to face him, the hue of yellow eyes and indigo tendrils piercing through the grey. Before he knew what he was doing or saying, Jin was overwhelmed with relief and warmth, the sight of the woman filling his heart with a lightness he hadn't felt in years; his hand shot out, trying to reach out to her.

"I wanted to see you again!" His voice was breathless, a whisper.

Was that a smile on her face?

_"I am glad you are well Jin. But I came here to warn you again."_

He stopped suddenly, freezing before her.

_"You can remain were you are, for a time. Something that the Contagion did not expect happened. But you are only to remain at Asuka's side. Now that you have been touched, I fear your control may wane."_

"Contagion? You mean that man?"

She nodded_, "He…is a disease. Evil and corrupted to his very core, he spreads it to others; he tried to do so with your friend. Avoid him all you can. He will only make your struggles worse for you. For now he has retreated, but you do not have long. Perhaps a month before he returns, prepared. Please leave before then Jin. Things are now in motion. Keep your eyes and ears open always. You will know where to go from here."_

"Please Unknown, I have so many questions. What exactly is going on? What did that…Contagion, do to me? What does he want? Who is he serving?"

She simply smiled a small, sad smile.

_"If I answer those questions now Jin, it may do more harm than good. For now please listen and move on from here."_

Jin felt frustration well in his gut, "At least tell me who you are! Please…"

But she had already turned away, walking off into the dead wilderness before her, fading as she went. Jin tried to reach out to her but found that he could no longer move.

"Please come back! Please…"

Suddenly his heart was heavy again, the light crashing around him as the grey around him faded to unfamiliar colours and soundless abandon.

* * *

"She knows who that guy is."

Hwoarang was now sitting upright in the bed with his arms folded, biting his lower lip and brows furrowed.

"Who knows what?"

Nomi was tending to Hwoarang's bruised and swollen knee, the odd hiss from his clenched lips the only sounds Hwoarang had made since their earlier 'conversation.'

"The guy who attacked us, she started screaming at him, he knew her name."

Nomi paused, damp cloth in her hand frozen an inch before the swelling to the side of his knee, "I wonder if…"

The look on her face was stony, brooding; looking at her Hwoarang could see the faintest trace of her past uncertainty cross her face like she was once again caught in the headlights like a deer, stuck and stricken with terror.

"What's wrong? Do_ you_ know who that was?"

"It was too dark to see but…"

Her eyes were now clouded and anxious, her knuckle came to her mouth and she bit it lightly, looking lost.

"It couldn't be…could it? Dear God…"

"What? What is it?"

Suddenly Nomi was up on her feet, darting out of the room, a brush of ratty brown hair and the twirl of her dress flicking by so fast she was like a blur. Hwoarang sat, bemused. What was that about?

He folded his arms, thinking for a moment. That guy, whoever he was, was not normal. The feelings that crept through the redhead's gut when in contact with him wasn't natural and when he had touched him…

Hwoarang shuddered, trying to push the memory away, refusing to acknowledge the feelings within himself that the encounter had left him with. If Lucy knew who that guy was surely they needed to know, if he was after Jin, they all needed to know.

Gingerly he struggled out of the bed, intent on seeing Lucy himself. His bruised leg was too painful to stand on so he had to hop haphazardly out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the spare room Lucy had taken up as residence. In the dark hallway the warm glow from her room peeped through the crack of the door. He could make out hushed, worried speech.

"Lucy please was that him? It couldn't be…could it?"

"I…don't want to think about it. God damn, it's all going to hell."

Lucy's voice was hoarse and unsure. Vulnerable. It almost took Hwoarang by surprise how delicate and wounded Lucy sounded, like her grief was laced through every word. She had always been so cold, hard and rough in her speech; in a way she now sounded like Nomi.

"If that was him, what did he want? Did he come looking for you?"

"I- no, he wanted Jin."

Hwoarang took that as his cue to enter the room unannounced.

"If you know who that guy was you need to tell us."

He was slouching by the door and for a moment Lucy's face exposed all of her fears and uncertainty. Their eyes caught hold of one another's and Hwoarang saw straight through her, his gut tingling a little at the uninvited entrance into her being. Then her eyes hardened and her frowning mouth twisted into a small snarl.

"Who the hell are you to come barging in like this!?" She spat, face going red. She knew he had seen her in a way she hadn't wanted him to.

"I had to. I know this is hard and all, but that guy is dangerous. If he's after Jin and you know who he is, you need to tell us!"

He was gripping the doorframe tightly, leg throbbing. For a moment Lucy was silent, the faint twinge of uncertainty and pain crossing her face. The red at her cheeks grew and Hwoarang thought she finally resembled her sister in more than just looks. Nomi grabbed her elder sister in her arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace and shielding her face from Hwoarang's view.

"Let's wait until Jin gets back. Please." Nomi gave Hwoarang a pleading look over her shoulder, and he had to concede defeat. He felt a little baffled by the very tender, motherly way Nomi was holding Lucy before remembering that they were sisters. What a stupid thing to be thinking about.

"Fine."

* * *

There was an awkward silence. Lucy sat on her bed next to the wall, looking off into nothing. Hwoarang sat on the floor by the door, bruised leg stretched out. Nomi had gone back to her own room to call Asuka, who had went out looking for Jin close to an hour ago, leaving her sister and friend alone.

He didn't want to admit it but he felt sorry for Lucy. The split second in which he had seen behind her mask and the tender, loving way that Nomi had embraced her in an attempt to shield her from him had finally convinced him truly that she was indeed suffering and that her bitchiness had been a front. Whether it meant she was actually nice to be around was another matter, but for now he could not bring himself to speak to her, for fear that any snippy remark on her part would cause him to lose his temper, pushing her further into the cracked shell she was hiding behind. To his great surprise, she was the one who broke the silence.

"Your leg looks bad."

"What?"

"I said your leg, it looks bad."

"I've had worse."

"I'm sure."

Silence again, Lucy was looking away, her expression unreadable.

"Look I'm…sorry."

Hwoarang glanced up at her, not sure he had heard her right.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" She sighed heavily, clenching her teeth, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch," she paused, "It's not without reason though." She added quickly, stealing a glance at him.

"Sure."

"You're probably thinking why the hell I am apologising; sure that I'm a stone cold bitch without remorse but I'm really not I just…can't deal with my issues right now."

Hwoarang wondered why she was saying all of this.

"But seeing him again? I dunno but…it's put things into a new light. I can't sit around and mope, I can't runaway anymore," she stood up and slowly approached him; Hwoarang remained quiet.

"So I'm starting here with you," she held out a hand, "Friends?"

He looked up at her and noticed her face was red, like she was embarrassed to be doing what she was doing. He smirked a little, thinking how prideful she must actually be to blush so profusely whilst apologising to someone; even he didn't do that when things were awkward.

Slowly he reached up and clasped her hand, shaking it firmly.

"Friends."

Whatever that meant.


	10. Revelations

**X. Revelations **

"I have found him, sir, but something I did not expect happened."

Silence on the other end of the phone. The dawn was breaking and as the Contagion looked around the dank alleyway in which he crouched, shaking with weariness, he wondered if his recent failure would cost him dearly.

"Explain."

A short, barked answer.

"There was a girl with him. At first I didn't notice but when I had apprehended Jin and was ready to break him she appeared. She kicked me and something in her touch threw me off. It was only after I grabbed hold of her that I realised what it was."

"And that would be?"

His master's voice was stern, bordering on rage; he gulped, "She's one of…_them_."

The silence was painful.

"One of _them_," his master repeated, voice calm and considering, dripping barely veiled anger, "If that's the case then it can't be a coincidence she is with him now. You should have figured this out sooner Enzo, you should have _known_."

Enzo shook slightly, "Yes sir, but I did not think-"

"Of course you didn't think you fool! Instead of covering all bases you exposed yourself and lost our quarry. He will probably flee again now, putting everything on hold _once again_. If you come back here without him, I will ring your neck!"

His master's voice was loud, fierce. The parasite within his body was quailing before its superior, churning like worms in his gut, cold and visceral.

"But the presence of this girl only complicates things further. Her…abilities may prove to be meddlesome. I want you to apprehend her, preferably on a separate occasion from Jin. If she is near him it will make catching him more troublesome, if she is indeed what you say she is."

"Understood sir. But…it may be difficult."

"Are you _afraid,_ Enzo?" The tone was sneering and cruel, Enzo gulped.

"No sir."

"Good. Now see to it you get a hold of them, _alone_. I want that girl; she could provide us with a sure-fire means of seeing that our plans come to fruition."

"Understood sir."

The line went dead and the Contagion rested for a while.

* * *

He had remained in the depths of unconsciousness, not seeing or remembering anything. While he did not dream and his mind was clear of images, he still felt. His feelings were grey tinted with red. His usual emotional state of pure and simple calm muddled in with feelings of fear, sorrow and fierce, hot anger.

They did not merge or blend into one another as emotions do. Rather in his heart they crashed against one another like individual waves, oil and water, simply passing through one another. Sometimes one would wash over his mind, filling it with whatever sensation it carried: one minute his calm, next minute his sorrows and sometimes the stabbing, hot and familiar wave of unsullied rage.

These emotions disturbed him. They were so distinct and alien, like they were not a part of him, foreign bodies passing over him and drowning him in their oily coils. Inside of himself he felt nothing but emptiness and he could not think or even feel any emotion that came from himself. Try as he might he could not wake from this maddening night terror and he could conjure up no image in his mind or feeling that was his own. These waves of emotion that were not truly his own were driving him mad; his mind a pen scribble on a page.

Then he felt a touch, or imagined that he sensed a touch, from somewhere beyond the abyss of nothingness. He was still unthinking, still frozen and drenched in the oils and waters of dark and dreary feeling, but there was a light, or at least he felt that there was and in his mind it kept growing and growing, becoming so large it finally became visible to his inner eye; the waves ceased crashing.

He woke with a start.

* * *

"Jin!"

"Finally you're awake!"

Over him bent the familiar faces of Asuka and Nomi, expressions serious and concerned. He struggled to speak, to think, but he still felt frozen somehow, despite knowing where he was. Instead he cast his eyes around the room, noting that he was in the living room of Hwoarang's home, the redhead sitting in the corner with arms folded, expression blank as he stared back at him; Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright?" Asuka asked, checking her cousin over.

"Ff-fine," Jin stammered, struggling to speak.

"Do you need anything?"

Nomi put her hand underneath his head, slipping another pillow under.

"No I'm…fine." He breathed, not sure if he really was.

"So that's your stalker then?" Hwoarang asked from the sofa where he sat, arms still folded.

Jin nodded, not really wishing to speak.

"Lucy knows him." Hwoarang stated, looking away; Jin's eyes snapped toward his friend, "Knows him?"

Hwoarang shrugged, "She didn't say outright. But I knew."

Jin tilted his neck a little to look at Nomi who was sitting behind him in the middle of the room, "Is this true?"

Nomi was thoughtful for a moment, "She didn't say outright to me either but…yeah, I knew. I think I know who he is as well, but perhaps it's better coming from her."

"This can't be a coincidence can it?" Asuka asked, her hand against Jin's forehead, checking his temperature, "That the same guy who has been following us is someone you and your sister happen to know and you're both here under the roof of Red over here," she flicked her thumb at Hwoarang and he bristled at the reference, "This isn't an accident."

"No…it most definitely is not." Jin conceded.

"Where is Lucy anyway?" Asuka asked.

"Still in her room. I'll go get her, she's quite shaken up."

Nomi stood and left, heading upstairs to retrieve her sibling. Jin sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and finding himself stiff and sore, "She came back to me again Asuka. She spoke to me, just before you came and saved me."

"What did she say?"

"To hold on. After that I lost consciousness and she came to me again and told me I needed to stay with you. He's gone for now, but he'll be back very soon."

"Wait, what are you two talking about?"

Jin and Asuka turned, both having forgotten Hwoarang's presence in the corner; they remained silent.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Jin muttered, looking away.

"You hearing voices or something bud? Who is 'she'?"

For a moment Jin considered whether or not telling Hwoarang was the right thing to do. They were friends for sure, but there was a lot of love lost between them all the same and the feelings that Unknown had roused inside of Jin where too fresh, too sore and small to be exposed. It had been an accident when Asuka had found him, silently crying with longing for her, but she had proven her mettle and had even comforted him in a way that felt safe to him, with Hwoarang, there was no such thing. Despite having mused over this same conundrum the day previous, Jin could not think any differently. There was also the fact that previously, he had refrained from mentioning Unknown to the Korean when he spoke of his warnings.

"If it is alright with you I would rather not say," he managed; Hwoarang gave him a look, frowning as he did so.

"What? You don't trust me or something? Is that it?"

"No that's not-"

"Then what?"

"I-"

Their conversation was cut short then as Nomi came back, followed by Lucy, who looked worse for wear than she previously did. Nomi settled her sister down next to Hwoarang and sat across from her, silent. Hwoarang was still feeling put out by Jin's reluctance to talk, so Jin took the lead in speaking first.

"You know who that man is don't you?"

Lucy nodded slowly, silent, hands at her mouth.

"Well? Who is he?" Asuka piped in, not entirely liking the awkward air in the room.

Lucy closed her eyes, "He was a classmate…in my old master's dojang."

Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow; so that's why he knew Tae-Kwon-Do…

"He was…is…trouble. Always," Lucy continued, sighing a little, "We stayed out of each other's way. I never liked him; my master was always trying to get him to curb his ego. He was such a show off and so sure of himself. He treated everyone there badly, even our master at times."

"How long ago was this? Was he always this…weird?" Jin asked.

Lucy thought for a moment, remembering, "Probably…two years now. I don't know where he came from, just one day he showed up at our dojang and wanted training. He was a first Dan black belt then if I remember correctly. As for being weird…I don't know what you mean, but as time progressed I ended up knowing more about him than I wanted to." She shuddered.

"Please, tell us absolutely everything you know. What's his name? When did you last see him?" Jin pressed.

"His name is Enzo, that's all I know by way of his name. As for when I last seen him…" she trailed off, her eyes going glassy; Nomi reached out and took hold of one of her hands, comforting her. The action seemed enough to help her continue, "I last saw him the day before he…murdered my best friend."

For a moment no one spoke, a mixture of shock and sympathy stilling them into silence. Lucy retained her composure, simply breathing to keep herself calm. Jin was anxious for her to continue speaking but held back; Hwoarang suddenly felt glad he had called a truce with her.

"She…liked him. Regardless of how much of a jerk he was. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. They dated for a while, then one day after training she went back to his place after her and I hung out for a while, then he killed her."

Lucy's expression was stony but her eyes were soft, like she was struggling to hold her feelings in, "I'm sorry but I've never spoken about this to anyone before," she whispered, visage cracking slightly.

"We're really sorry to put you through this Lucy. But it looks like we're all involved in something a lot bigger than we first thought here." Jin lamented, feeling a little guilty; if only he hadn't have come here…

"Well…there's more," Lucy stammered, coughing slightly and composing herself; Jin looked up, "I always suspected that he was…doing things. Really twisted, messed up things. Sometimes Sun, my friend, would express feeling unnerved by some of the things she saw he was into. Cults, black magic, devil worship, that sort of thing, but she put it down to her just being paranoid and that it was just a passing interest, but I think…I think something happened that night that cost Sun her life and I want to know what it was."

She suddenly turned to Jin, ready to ask her own questions, "What does he want with you Jin? What have you got that he's after? Of all the places you come to, you bring him back here, to me."

Jin was silent, pensive, "I don't know Lucy. He…isn't normal. Something about him is not human, not anymore at least," he looked to Hwoarang, "He touched you too didn't he? What happened?"

Hwoarang frowned, "It felt…like he was infecting me. That's the only way I can describe it."

"He was drawing my…_problem_, out of me." Jin managed, not sure how to word himself.

"Infecting? Drawing? Just what are you referring to?" Lucy asked, staring hard at Jin then at Hwoarang.

They both looked down, unsure what to say or how to explain it. Jin sighed, feeling a little sick, "You mentioned devil worship and black magic. While I do not know anything about those things I feel they may have…had a part to play in Enzo's current disposition."

"You're not saying he's possessed are you?"

Jin frowned, "I don't know, but he may be and if he is perhaps that is why he is after me. Perhaps he too now has the…Gene."

"Gene?"

Jin proceeded to explain the Devil Gene to Lucy and Nomi, seeing no reason not to skip details or hide the truth about his own possession of the Gene. When he had finished he felt drawn, spent, like simply talking or acknowledging the Gene had drained him. Nomi remained silent, thinking over and digesting the information just revealed to her, Lucy sat in quiet shock, feeling suddenly very weary and weighted upon by the information.

"This is all…so fucked up." Lucy breathed, sobbing slightly, finally cracking.

"Whatever is happening right now, this can't be a coincidence." Nomi stated, gripping her sister's hand tighter.

"Fate's playing tricks." Asuka sighed.

Jin remained quiet, feelings of guilt and inertia overwhelming him. Sometimes he believed it truly was his fate to suffer. Nothing he did, no good he could do, would ever spare him from a miserable existence. He felt trapped, bogged down in his sorrow, forced to bear the brunt of the most horrid luck and misfortune. Sometimes it was hard to cope with and now was one of those times; he buried his face in his hands.

Lucy had tried, but she was unable to stop the tears from coming and before she knew what was happening, she was crying, filled with unacknowledged grief and embarrassment from having broken down in front of so many strangers. Nomi shifted over to the other side of the table to comfort her; Hwoarang sat to her right, pressing up against the wall and feeling very awkward.

"This day has been terrible," Asuka lamented, looking first from her cousin to the crying woman in the corner, "How can things get any worse?"

Nomi ushered her sister up off the seat and led her out, intending to console her somewhere more private. Asuka cast a concerned glance at Jin but he did not respond, too lost in thought to really care about anything at this point. Hwoarang remained where he was, struggling with his internal misgivings.

After a time Asuka saw fit to get up and leave, sensing that all was not well between the two friends. Jin paid her gentle touch on his arm no mind and Hwoarang cast his eyes out onto nothing, chin in hand.

"There were a lot of things I didn't know about you Jin, but that was…well that was something else." Hwoarang commented, referring specifically to when Jin mentioned his infection with the Gene shortly after his mother's passing.

"Well, it has not been easy for me. I am beginning to think I am doomed to disaster, no matter what."

"And yet you never told me."

"What?" Jin looked up just then and noticed that Hwoarang's eyes where steely from where he sat, staring at nothing.

"You never told me a goddamned thing, it's like you don't trust me or something, and you're hearing voices? Someone told you to come here and you didn't even say."

"That is not it Hwoarang."

"Then what the hell is it? I open up to you and you sit there closing yourself off. It wasn't exactly easy for me to tell you some of the things I've told you over the years, Kazama."

"I know that Hwoarang, but please understand that it's not because I don't trust you."

"Then what?"

Jin thought. He knew he could trust Hwoarang with whatever information he could give him, but still he found himself refraining from opening up. Was it fear? Was he frightened that the things he could tell him would implicate him in some way? Was he scared of losing him? Of hurting him? He'd hurt him badly before and that was due to simply not being honest with him. Would Hwoarang have taken him on at all if he had have explained _why_ he had not wanted to fight all those times before? Would their first encounter as a Devil and a simple man not have happened at all? Would it have changed anything between them if it hadn't?

"I am…scared for you." Jin managed.

"Scared for me? In case you've forgotten Kazama, I can look after myself."

"That's not it," Jin shook his head, "When I hurt you…when I nearly killed you after the Gene took control, I do not think that would have happened if I had have simply told you from the very start why I did not wish to fight you. Perhaps you would have turned away, understood and the Gene would not have come after you. Right now I do not feel that dragging you into this was a wise decision. I think I have made a mistake in coming here."

"It's no mistake, Kazama and nothing you could have said would have put me off fighting you. I wanted it and I would have annoyed the ever living fuck out of you to get it. You know that, so don't pull that shit with me and say what you _really_ mean."

Looking into Hwoarang's eyes Jin could see plainly the anger there, the sense of betrayal the redhead felt and his guilt manifested twofold.

"Hwoarang…if this is about what Asuka and I were talking about earlier, in truth I did not even want her to know. Something very…strange happened, she found me afterward and I had to tell her, though I did not want to."

"What was it?"

"Hwoarang…"

"What was it Jin? How could it be anything I couldn't understand?"

Hwoarang felt angry in a way he hadn't for a long time. He felt cut out, in the dark. Jin had come here looking for his help and yet he wouldn't give him straight answers about anything? He wouldn't have it. He didn't care if it was rude or insensitive, or even cared that it truly had nothing to do with him; he expected honesty.

He wasn't aware that his desires were the very reason Jin refrained.

"Maybe…maybe you could." Jin mused, no longer looking at his friend, lost in thought.

"You are damn right I can." Hwoarang spat, a sudden, frightening sensation of odium knocking at the back of his mind.

* * *

Heihachi stood staring out onto the city, his impatience having finally driven him to his wit's end. There had been neither hide nor hair of his grandson and the elder Mishima could only conclude that the boy had simply left the country.

He glanced down at the vial in his hand, the florescent liquid within glowing and shimmering in the dull morning light. In his bones he felt it, the knowing bite of time drawing him ever closer to his end. He needed the boy and if he did not have him…

He snarled, ripping the stopper from the vial, downing the liquid in one go, the effects of the concoction almost immediate. In his bones he felt weariness abate, strength and vitality burning through his stomach and seeping into every nook and fibre of his being. He gave a satisfied sigh, grinning at the now jet black hair on his head and smooth, youthful complexion of his face in the reflection of the glass.

This drug did the trick, but he wanted something permanent and to that purpose, he needed his grandson. He was a far easier target than his own useless wretch of a son and he would have him, dead or alive.

His smile grew wider, knowing that now he would have to bait the insolent boy if he were to ever have what he wanted; looking for him overseas would take too much time.

Laughing suddenly, Heihachi knew just then what he needed to do to draw Jin back to him.


	11. New Fire

**XI. New fire**

"Yes Xiaoyu I know I should have called a lot sooner…Yes I'm very sorry about that I know you were worried but things have been…yes, sorry…ok, ok…again I'm sorry…ok then, I will keep you updated as often as possible I promise…ok goodbye."

Jin hung up the phone with a loud, tired sigh, eyes narrowing a little at Hwoarang who was snickering from the living room door.

"Your girlfriend giving you an earful?"

"She is not my girlfriend."

Hwoarang cast him a knowing look, grin on his face, "Sure bro."

Jin rolled his eyes.

For a moment he simply stood where he was and the two men remained silent. It had been three days since Jin's coming, three days since Lucy's revelation about Enzo. Things had been tense. Jin felt awkward and uneasy around Hwoarang, unsure about where to go or what to do. Hwoarang, while still annoyed at Jin's reluctance to talk to him, was plagued by nagging doubts conjured from his dreams, namely about his inability to defend himself against such a seemingly weak opponent as Enzo and a slight tinge of dismay over the unexpected revile that he had felt when he had become angry at Jin.

Overall things weren't as they should have been between them.

"So…"

Hwoarang slung his hands into his pockets. He didn't want to be angry with Jin, it had been a long time since they had last seen each other and if Jin was in trouble, Hwoarang wanted to be there for him. Not that this was easy for him to do and Jin's mild duplicity had only made the process more difficult. For the past three days, Hwoarang had simply taken himself off to the dojang and took his anger out on a punching bag. He felt better, but not by much.

He was still trapped in that same hazy wandering sensation, were time stood still and life was glazed with the plastic effect of an expired photograph; despite all events, life simply didn't seem real to him anymore.

"So about what's next…" Hwoarang glanced around, ignoring Jin's stare, "Have you thought about what to do or where to go?"

Jin shrugged, "If I am honest, I'm lost. I thought perhaps we may be able to find out more about this Enzo, but that would involve putting Lucy through more turmoil and I do not wish to do that."

Hwoarang had not spoken to Lucy since their 'truce' and for the most part she had stayed cooped up in her room, Nomi her only visitor. He didn't feel comfortable around her, not after seeing her turn from stone to hot butter; he was useless around crying women.

"I…have not had any more dreams." Jin confessed, Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow.

"Dreams?"

"When I mentioned 'she' to Asuka, it was in reference to my dreams. A woman from my dreams led me here, away from the Zaibatsu, to Asuka, to you."

"Doesn't sound crazy at all," Hwoarang dead-panned.

Jin frowned deeply; that was exactly the reason he had refrained from mentioning Unknown to him, confirmed with the Korean's response.

"There's more to it though, isn't there?" Hwoarang continued, noting Jin's expression.

Jin was silent, wavering. He had thought it over, thought whether or not it was truly ok to tell Hwoarang all that was in his heart. If he told him only about Unknown's warnings and presence it may be enough, but eventually, who was to say his visage would not slip and Hwoarang would see the pain and longing in his eyes when he spoke of her, like Asuka had seen? He gave a shuddering breath.

"Her name is Unknown. I do not know who she is, but she comes to me and warns me of events and helps me when I am in danger." His eyes where heavily lidded, unable to look up.

"The way you're talking about her, it's like she's a real person." Hwoarang commented, noting the soft, almost tender tone of voice Jin had used when referring to her.

"…yes." He whispered. Hwoarang fidgeted.

"It seems to me like there's something else. Something about her…?"

Jin nodded slowly, "If I am honest Hwoarang, she stirs a feeling inside me that I thought long gone. It was almost like…a mother."

A mother? Hwoarang did not know what having a mother felt like, having no memory or recollection of either of his parents, but he supposed it was nice to have one and painful to lose one.

"That's why you didn't want to say anything. Because you thought I wouldn't understand." It was a statement rather than a question.

Jin nodded again, "I'm sorry Hwoarang. I have…never spoken to anyone about these feelings, or about my past."

He shrugged, "Well you have now, so that's something. I'm glad you have enough sense to know you can tell me."

Jin smiled, feeling a little better but trembling all the same, "I don't want to admit it even to myself. But Unknown brought up something inside me I did not wish to feel again: the pain of loss. You can understand that well enough I am sure, but for me, I never had the chance to grieve, to grieve would have been to lose myself to…_him_."

"So you're saying in all these years you've never once grieved over your mother?"

Jin's expression turned sad and pained. Hwoarang's tone had been incredulous, though he hadn't meant for it to be and the Korean regretted opening his mouth. Again, Jin's intuition regarding Hwoarang's insensitivity was ringing true.

"I'm sorry man. I just thought…"

Jin didn't respond.

For a moment they stood in awkward silence again, vacillating and unsure. Hwoarang had not meant to upset Jin with his question; he just found it strange that the calm and collected Jin had not moved on from his pain. But thinking now, Hwoarang realised just how little Jin had revealed about himself. He knew he was a man filled with a great deal of sorrow and pain, but he had always assumed Jin had pulled through and put his past to rest. He guessed he had been wrong in that assumption. Not to mention that having a mother was not something Hwoarang understood or could relate to.

Jin had cast his eyes away, thinking about leaving when an idea came to Hwoarang, one that flashed so briefly yet so clearly that he couldn't ignore it. A large part of him pushed it away, unsure and slightly afraid of the idea, but yet…somehow it felt like the right thing to do.

"Jin?"

The black haired man glanced up, expression unreadable.

"…come with me." Hwoarang gestured with his hand and turned, taking tentative steps away down the hallway, his throat suddenly dry.

* * *

Asuka had done her best to keep the mood in the house as cheery as possible, even tolerating Hwoarang more than normal on the odd occasions they were forced to interact (not that it was easy for her.) The air had been gloomy, and while her own mind was troubled she was probably in the best form out of the group and had thus taken on the responsibility of checking up on her housemates and seeing to their needs were she could.

Currently she was outside of Lucy's room debating whether or not it was really her place to be there or not. She had not spoken to Lucy at all, only catching up on her through Nomi, the only person permitted to enter and talk to her. But she would take the risk. What had happened was bad but Asuka had been thinking about all current events and concluded that Lucy's help in getting to the bottom of their current plight was a necessity and she wouldn't be swayed.

She rapped the door, calling the woman's name. No response.

"Lucy? It's me, Asuka; can I talk to you?"

For a moment there was still no response, then,

"What is it?"

She sounded tired, fed-up.

"I just want to talk. Haven't spoken to you much." Asuka piped, hoping her casual tone was enough to draw the woman out.

For a moment Asuka was left standing in front of the door until it slid back to reveal Lucy, wrapped in a housecoat and hair down. Her face was worn, skin paler than it should be but her expression was steely; Asuka supposed she had needed to prep that look upon her face before coming to her call.

"What do you want?" She asked, though not unkindly. Asuka shrugged.

"You're always in there; I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"What concern is it of yours?" Again, her tone was not unkindly but there was caution in it.

Asuka gripped one hand in the other, looking down, "I know this must be difficult for you. But something is going on, something major. What that is, no one knows. Like you I've been sucked into this without wanting to so…if you need to talk or anything, you can."

Lucy was silent, considering, watching Asuka's face and noting the genuine tone of voice. For a moment she hesitated; Asuka hadn't done anything to prove herself a bother like Hwoarang had and she had called a truce with him; perhaps it would do her good to talk to someone else aside from Nomi.

"Come in."

Asuka's head snapped up, a little surprised at the response but followed Lucy into her room all the same.

They took their seats, Lucy on her bed, Asuka taking the desk chair opposite her. For a moment they were quiet. Lucy's arms were folded; Asuka left hers hung on her lap.

"So, these past few days have been really rough on you huh?" Asuka started, looking up, keeping her tone mild and casual.

"Yeah it has been."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed if you must know."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure with Jin and I here seeing everything it's made things worse for you."

"Yes."

Asuka floundered a little, a small pang of irritation crossing her gut, not liking the short answers she was getting.

"Look…it's probably really hard for you to talk to me, a total stranger, but please try. Please just talk openly, I promise I'll try to be understanding."

Lucy afforded Asuka a glance, her lips tightly pursed, unsure. Behind the messy strands of chocolate brown hair her eyes glittered in the sunlight from the window.

"Seeing him again has just screwed with me, that's all. I thought I'd never see him again, thought he'd fled and would never come back. But here you guys are, on my doorstep and he comes in your wake, stronger than ever, with an even larger death toil under his belt."

"He's killed before?"

"No. Sun was the first as far as I'm aware. But…" Lucy paused, standing up and walking to her bedside table, grabbing the local newspaper from where it sat and handed it to Asuka.

Asuka took the newspaper, noting it was three days old. Looking at the cover the headline showed a crime scene down by the local harbour. Asuka recognised the harbour as the same one she and Jin had left three days prior, the headline read: Harbour Massacre, five brutal murders.

Trembling a little, Asuka skimmed the article, discerning that five Korean fishermen had been brutally beaten to death and their bodies found several hours after the boat docked.

"Is-was this…him?" Asuka stammered.

Lucy nodded. "The story continues on another page, but basically a figure was seen leaving the boat about an hour after it had docked. Dark coat, black hair, nobody saw his face. This was…about three hours after you guys arrived, going by what Nomi told me."

Asuka set the paper down and rubbed her eyes.

"He needs to be stopped. This guy is a psycho. If he's after Jin then he must be dangerous."

"It would seem that way," Lucy looked out the window, "I don't know much about you, or Jin, or whatever brought this Gene thing into the world. If I'm honest, all I care about is bringing that son of a bitch to justice."

Her voice was hard and made Asuka think of barbed wires. In the sunlight Lucy's blue eyes looked grey, "But I know I can't do it, not like this, but this is my chance. My chance to get him back for what he did to Sun and did to my master," her fist clenched, teeth clamped tight, "If Hwoarang can get strong enough to challenge Jin, then I can get strong enough to challenge Enzo."

"Lucy, Hwoarang could challenge Jin yeah and he did win against him last time they fought, but the Gene wasn't in control then and when they fought whilst the Gene _was_ in control, Jin nearly killed him! You can't possibly-"

"I don't care! It's the principle! I'm the only one who can avenge them. I'm the only one that has the right to challenge him, to make him pay!"

Asuka remained silent. She knew what Lucy was saying was true. It was something she had done herself, feeling that her own past and issues that had affected her and her family were her responsibility. She admired Lucy's determination and spirit, approved of her desire for justice, but she knew that pursuing a Gene possessor was folly, no matter how strong the will.

"I can't change your mind Lucy but," Asuka bit her thumb, "But I have to warn you: you can't do this alone. People who possess the Gene are powerful, too powerful for the strongest of human fighters. We don't even know if Enzo is a possessor. Jin said he was a disease and what that means none of us know. Please don't go after him, at least not by yourself."

Lucy was silent, trembling with repressed anger, fists clenched tightly. Tentatively, Asuka reached out, touching the fellow brunette on the shoulder, concern on her face, pleading in her eyes. Lucy snapped from her rage, eyes locking with Asuka's, seeing the concern there. Somehow at Asuka's touch her anger abated and she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Maybe you're right…" She looked sad now, worn out like she had done when Asuka first came to her, "But I will get stronger, I will hunt him down and make him pay!"

Asuka could only nod, knowing from experience that deterring her from her choice would prove fruitless. She smiled a little; this woman was a bit like herself in that regard.

* * *

Hwoarang stood before the locked door, kicking himself slightly for thinking this was a good idea. But he wasn't doing this for himself was he? No, he concluded, he was doing this for Jin. Putting himself through pain and discomfort just to make Jin feel better.

He really had changed.

"Is everything alright? What is this?" Jin asked from behind him, not knowing what lay beyond the door Hwoarang now stood in front of.

"It's fine, really." Hwoarang muttered, shoving his hand down his shirt and pulling out two keys on a chain, looking at them attentively. He removed them from around his neck; feeling like their barely there weight had been a burden he had been carrying for the past weeks he had been living here again, uneasy and anxious about revealing the memories behind locked doors. Jin peaked over his shoulder.

"This door is locked?"

Hwoarang nodded. Jin, sensing something was up, fell silent and simply waited for Hwoarang to make his decision about what to do. For a moment Hwoarang remained still and silent, looking at the keys. Sometimes he doubted just how far he had come in moving on from Baek's death. While he could live fairly closely to how he used to and wasn't tearing himself and others up in a blinding rage like he had done, he still felt off somehow, changed. Partly the change was his own doing, after the events that took place shortly after his Master's death, but changed in a different way, in a way Hwoarang wasn't entirely comfortable with. He didn't mind that he was nicer or more considerate of people, but he wasn't comfortable knowing that nothing he did would ever feel wholly complete; Baek had been his world and his world was now wounded and lost ever since.

But he wasn't here so much for himself and that was what made what he was doing all the more difficult. He was pushing, pushing into something his heart said not to, but his head said to do. For once he longed to be selfish like he truly was and just push Jin away, but he couldn't. When all was said and done, even with all their bad blood, Jin was still there. Jin had so far remained the only constant still remaining in what little existence Hwoarang led. The last thread of a long distant memory: his desire to defeat him, his constant pursuit bordering on stalking to simply get Jin's attention and get what he always wanted. He had completed that goal, but there he still was, having remained, having come back, having come to him instead of the other way around.

He owed Jin a lot and for that reason, he was willing to suffer even though his doubts mounted.

He jammed the key into the old lock, turning it quickly, blanking his thoughts as he slid the creaking door open, thankful that the expression of his face was hidden from Jin's sight.

Inside the room was gloomy with the blinds drawn. Dust coated the white sheets that covered the table and chairs, bookshelves and desk. Everything had remained packed in boxes in the corner. The sight of the room conjured the old memories of times spent simply sitting and listening to his Master talk, the advice, the punishments, the gentle conversation.

Baek's study.

A living photograph walked into with an aching heart and dreamy intention.

Hwoarang sighed audibly and Jin knew then exactly what Hwoarang had intended to do. He reached out and clasped Hwoarang on the shoulder, startling him from his painful reverie.

"Hwoarang…you do not have to do this."

"I'll do what I have to do, to make you see…" Hwoarang shuddered a little, somehow the sight of the dreary, cold room had brought a flood of memory back, rising from his stomach to his throat, threatening to spill over into his voice, "…to make you see that I really am your friend, Kazama." He never expected it to be this hard.

"Hwoarang…I'm sorry. I didn't realise you felt that bothered by my reluctance."

"Was it too much to ask for the same level of openness, after everything?" Hwoarang muttered.

Jin sighed inwardly, frowning and feeling very small, ashamed of himself.

"No. No it wasn't."

Hwoarang stepped into the room, looking about, soaking in the memories, bearing the brunt of his pain.

"I wasn't ready to come back here at all. But I did. I did it for Nomi, because she's my friend under everything I guess and we'd shared the same hurt…I wasn't ready to come in here but I did," he turned around and Jin caught the flash of agony in the Korean's eyes, "I did it for you."

"Because we share the same hurt." Jin finished. Hwoarang nodded.

"I've brought you here because even though I can live again I still can't get over him," Hwoarang waved his arms at his side like a shrug; "I've said my goodbyes but the pain doesn't stop. It never gets easier; he was my teacher, my guide. The closest thing to a parent I ever had."

Jin bowed his head, "She was like that too. My mother."

"We've been over what I went through before; you know my ins and outs, now it's your turn."

Hwoarang turned to look at Jin, still standing in the doorway and delicately, almost lovingly, ran his hand over the dusty cloth covering the table, pulling it off gently to reveal the polished wood of the table and seats, untainted in two years of neglect and finding that they were beautiful to his eyes.

Slowly he sat down at the table; hands face down on the surface, taking it in and feeling every part of the cold wood against his hot palms and fingertips. Jin moved to sit in front of him. As they sat, neither spoke. Hwoarang simply kept his hands flat on the table and Jin rested his folded hands in front of his face, elbows propped.

"You didn't have to do this." Jin stated, feeling slightly overwhelmed and very guilty. Hwoarang shook his head.

"It was the only way to make you really see, to understand."

Jin couldn't help but smile, "I have been selfish. My fears and natural inclination to push everyone aside have blinded me to the gifts others give, you being one of them."

As sappy as it had sounded to him, the redhead couldn't help smiling at that.

"Go on Kazama, spill the beans. Maybe I'll buy you ice cream afterwards."

Jin laughed and for a moment it seemed to the pair that their worries had simply slipped out of thought, both caught up in memories, however painful, yet their hearts felt glad, safe, comfortable. Perhaps this was why Jin had been led here to Hwoarang; perhaps this was why Hwoarang had been led back here, to greet him.

But whatever Jin was ready to confess was not to be, as just then Asuka poked her head into the room, her look dire.

"Jin, you need to come quickly." She stated, looking almost frantic.

Turning to her, Jin raised a brow, slightly annoyed at the intrusion, "What is it?"

"Heihachi is on TV and…" she shook her head, "Just come on!"

She whipped round and left, Jin hastily getting up and rushing out the door. Hwoarang cursed under his breath, but followed the pair out and to the living room where both Nomi and Lucy were sitting, gazes fixed so intensely to the television screen that they paid them no mind.

"What is this?" Jin asked, looking to the TV, the familiar, hated face of his grandfather there.

"Sssh! Just watch." Asuka hissed. Jin did so.

_"…and so I'd like to announce The King of Iron Fist Tournament seven. I know it's been two years since the last, but I would like to dedicate this tournament to my missing grandson, Jin, in the hopes that perhaps wherever he has gone, whether safe or in harm, that he'll know I'm thinking of him and to come back as soon as possible."_

"What-" Hwoarang could not help snorting at the obvious falsity of Heihachi's words but Jin held up a hand to shush him.

_"I expect all the best fighters and competitors will make a show, eager after so long to try out their luck once again. The prize this year of course, is a hefty cash sum for the lucky winner…"_

Another tournament? Jin thought it suspicious, what was Heihachi up to?

_"…It will be held exactly a month from now, so you will all have to prepare extra quick. I hope you can forgive the short notice, but this tournament is also a shout out to my grandson, wherever he may be."_

Jin caught the look in his grandfather's eye and just knew he was speaking directly to him. He frowned, fist clenched, thinking. Unknown had said they were safe for a month and that after that, they would know where to go. This must be what she had meant. But wasn't this a trap? It was too obvious from where Jin stood for it not to be, but all the same, if he stayed, Enzo would come back and the only other option was to flee again; he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"What does this mean, I wonder?" Asuka was contemplative, looking at Jin, her arms folded.

"I think we all know what it means," Hwoarang started, striding between the two cousins, clenching his fist, "We go to the tournament."

"And find out exactly what Heihachi is up to." Asuka added, hands now on hips.

They both turned to Jin who had remained silent and for a moment he remained so. Then,

"To the tournament, to put an end to all this scheming once and for all."


	12. Part two Departure

**Redeye**

**Part two.**

**XII. Departure**

What was he doing lying on his Master's bed like a lovesick teenager? Of course it wasn't lovesickness like _that_, but Hwoarang couldn't think of anything better to describe what he was doing. It was a day before their departure. Nomi had gone out to buy boat tickets since taking a plane back would involve too much work, forging fake IDs for Jin and Asuka. During that time Hwoarang simply rested, his bruised leg healing quickly but the inactivity gave rise to thoughts and concerns about the actions he had taken with Jin.

Bringing him into his Master's old study had been too much for Hwoarang when he stood back and thought about it. Vaguely it reminded him of when he had pressured Nomi into sex all those years ago, how she had caved simply to make him feel better and realised he had done the same, except this time he did it voluntarily.

He had changed so much and yet, here he was with his heart still aching in pain that refused to go away. Lucy had been the only distraction since Jin came along and aside from that, Hwoarang still felt uneasy lurking around the familiar halls and rooms of his Master's home; his own bed a trouble in his mind.

So what he was thinking lying on his Master's bed if his own was such a burden? He did not know. He had come in deciding that since he'd been in the study, he may as well try and draw some catharsis from the rooms to see if it helped. Nomi had left the room completely untouched except for white sheets to cover things, so he was lying now on the last bed sheets that had graced the bed after his and Baek's departure for the last tournament, two years ago. They had been changed by Nomi the day they had left but he still didn't think what he was doing was all that hygienic, though he simply didn't care.

He laid front down, head facing out to the wall, staring at the deep mahogany wardrobe, mulling over memories with the scent of dust in his nostrils and dull amber light flooding the room. He felt heavy, unsure, weak. He chided himself for acting like this but no amount of 'manning-up' snapped him from his pain, so he had given up, though it caused him even more annoyance and hurt.

He had doubts. Ever since his 'defeat' at the hands of Enzo, he had been feeling angry at himself. Had he regressed? These years without Baek and yet his best efforts to stay on form had obviously floundered. Lucy's loss was expected as she had never been able to beat Enzo apparently and she was at least two Dans below Hwoarang, who was last graded as third Dan, though his skill was closer to fifth (Baek had been unable to grade him any higher, as was the ruling). Jin had explained it as nothing more than his inhuman ability but he had fared better against Devil Jin than he had against Enzo and no amount of reason would snap him from this humiliation.

He had grown weak without his Master.

There was a knock at the door, startling Hwoarang out of his gloom. The door slid back and there stood Nomi, a small, sad looking smile on her face. Hwoarang only turned his gaze to her, but did not move, sprawled out on the bed with his arms over the sides. Nomi came and sat beside him.

"You look like a lost puppy." She observed, staring down at her friend; Hwoarang heaved a sigh.

"Lucy wants to know if you're up for sparring," Nomi continued, pushing hair behind her ear, "You two still haven't spoken and now that your leg is better she wants another go before you leave."

"Whatever for?" Hwoarang asked with his voice dull.

Nomi was quiet, arms folded, "I think she's going with you guys."

"Really? What for?"

Nomi shrugged, "She hasn't said but I could tell."

"And what about you? It's not safe to stay here if that creep comes back."

"I'll go back to the apartment with Lavelle; poor girl is pretty lonely without us."

Hwoarang stayed quiet. Nomi played with the hem of her dress for a moment, before a thought crossed Hwoarang's mind.

"What's the point of us sparring? Really?"

Nomi looked at him, "I don't follow."

He shrugged, still looking at the wardrobe, "I mean I am better than her, she's below me and I can't get stronger fighting her now can I?"

Nomi bit her lip, understanding what he was getting at, "If you're worried about what happened with Enzo-"

"I've become useless without him," Hwoarang cut in, voice monotonous, "Enzo is a nobody, I could tell from his technique, so losing to him…just shows how bad I've gotten."

Nomi sighed, "Maybe at the tournament, you'll find someone to train up against, but as for Lucy, could you not even spar, just for her?"

Hwoarang looked up at Nomi, his doubts and misgivings heavy in his heart and as much as he yearned to say no, he sighed and nodded his head instead.

"Thank you Hwoarang! So much."

Nomi pressed her face against the side of the Korean's head, arms wrapped around his arm and shoulder blades in a haphazard hug. The contact caused Hwoarang to momentarily freeze, eyes wide, but in an instant she had pulled away, the faint scent of flowers in her hair whishing past as she suddenly stood and left the room.

Slowly he raised his head and looked to the open doorway, expression bemused, previous negative feelings replaced by confusion.

"What."

* * *

He glanced out the window, look severe. While he could not see him, Jin just knew Enzo was out there, watching the house and staking them out. Why he had not decided to rear his head again he didn't know, but he took Unknown's word for it and assumed his was biding his time, waiting for some opportunity to cleave him and Asuka apart.

No one else had noticed, but over the last two weeks Jin had been well aware of Enzo's presence. It had taken every bit of willpower to simply restrain himself from going out and finding the man, taking Unknown's warning to heart; even with Asuka at his side he feared what would happen.

His presence was a black shroud on Jin's mind, a constant itch no matter what he was doing or thinking. It made him anxious, irritated and on edge; he felt it was driving him mad.

"Jin?"

And yet in her presence calm would descend and stay the bad feelings.

"He's out there, I can feel him."

Asuka came up beside her cousin, looking out into the golden evening.

"How can you be sure?"

"The past two weeks I have felt him, watching and waiting. He's plotting to split us up, it's driving me mad."

"Creepy," Asuka squinted her eyes, "I can't see or feel a thing."

"Perhaps it's our similarities; perhaps that is why I know he is there." Jin mused, turning away from the window just as Hwoarang entered.

"What are you looking at so intently?" He asked, coming up beside them and taking Jin's place beside Asuka to look out.

"Enzo. He is out there. I can feel him."

"Feel him?" Hwoarang's eyes narrowed in thought, "Come to think of it, I have been feeling…well…stressed is all I can describe it as. Like something has been hanging over me."

Jin's eyes widened, "He has had contact with us both, and perhaps he has…done something to us."

Hwoarang frowned; if he was 'infected' by whatever disease this guy was supposed to have, he certainly wasn't feeling it, except…

"You don't feel like you want to punch people's faces in at all, do you Kazama?"

Jin and Asuka whipped their heads around to look at the redhead; Asuka's look was disapproving, but Jin's was pensive.

"I mean," Hwoarang continued, "Like you feel stressed out and all you wanna do is fight." He folded his arms, "You're probably thinking that's just me naturally, but this feels…different somehow. Darker."

Jin nodded a little, understanding, "Yes. Though I do not feel the urge to 'punch peoples' faces in' like you, but I do feel like something within me is strained. I suspected it was simply the Gene, but for you to feel the same way, it must be from our contact with the Contagion."

"Man this sucks!" Hwoarang shook his arms with a frustrated cry, "Let's just go and kick his ass and get it over with!"

"You think I don't wish to do that myself?" Jin sighed, looking spent; Asuka put a hand on his shoulder.

Hwoarang sighed as well, "Let's just…finish packing up and leave then. These last few weeks have stressed me the hell out."

* * *

Hwoarang could only tap his foot awkwardly with his arms folded, feeling impatient to have the current ordeal over with as soon as possible. Since the incident and Jin's indication that Enzo had been close by, only he and Nomi dared leave the house. Though as content as Hwoarang was to stay indoors, someone needed to accompany the girl whilst shopping. He didn't mind being with Nomi, but she had changed her mind about the current day's excursion and put Lucy in her place much to his dismay.

She used the excuse of Lucy needing fresh air but the Korean was positive she'd done it deliberately as whilst they were now on 'friendlier' terms they still weren't interacting much; needless to say Hwoarang wasn't altogether happy with the arrangement.

He started fiddling with his goggles as Lucy came down the stairs, pretending to ignore her as she approached, expression set and hair tied back as she grabbed her coat, seemingly ignoring him also.

"Why do you have to come along anyway?" She enquired with a petulant tone; Hwoarang bristled.

"Because your freaky classmate might make a show," Hwoarang brushed his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell is with you and your hair by the way?" Lucy asked, jamming her arms into her coat.

Hwoarang pulled a face, looking at her, "What's it to you?" His tone was irritated.

"You're always fussing over it," Lucy muttered, opening the door, "I don't even know why since…" she paused and looked a little embarrassed, "…well it always looks good, if you must know. I like it."

Did she just compliment him? Hwoarang stared at Lucy with a wide-eyed, blank expression, not entirely registering what she had just said whilst she fidgeted, glancing this way and that and looking exposed.

"Everything ok in Lucy-land? You're not acting your normal self," Hwoarang finally drawled, eyebrow quirked and smirk on his face: that familiar condescending look of his crossing his face and freezing there with arrogant glee.

"Oh shut up!"

Lucy stormed out the front door looking flushed. Hwoarang broke into a grin and shook his head. He never expected to be paid a compliment by her, especially one that actually boosted his ego a little; so even the gay girls liked his hair.

* * *

With several bags of shopping, cold skin and windswept hair Hwoarang returned from his outing with Lucy to find Jin in the middle of lifting the phone receiver. They caught each other's eye in greeting for a moment before Hwoarang busied about trying to shove his half of the shopping onto Lucy, who had seen fit to simply drop her bags and bolt for the stairs, leaving the responsibility to him.

"Luce! What the hell!? Get back here!"

He sprung forward to catch the Englishwoman as she fled upstairs, her look mischievous and eyes bright. During the trip outside she had been quiet and barely spoke, though she did not look as sullen as she once did. Again Hwoarang felt there wasn't much to go on and hadn't felt the need to converse with her during the trip. Her sudden playful attempt at escaping was surprising; she looked almost happy as she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"No way, you bum! You never help around the house, do it yourself!"

"What the-!? YOU never help around here! If you've forgotten you're livin' under MY roof as well, you bitch!"

He reached out to snatch her arm and grasped air, stumbling forward as Lucy slipped between his fingers, deftly prancing up the stairs before he could react again.

"Hey come on, I need to call Xiaoyu guys," Jin interrupted, clutching the phone with a frown.

Hwoarang pulled back and huffed, smoothing his hair and removing his jacket, eyes glued to Lucy who was leaping up the stairs with laughter.

"Never seen her that happy before…" Hwoarang muttered, more to himself than to Jin.

He turned to look at his friend who simply looked away, dialling Xiaoyu's number wordlessly. Hwoarang rolled his eyes and turned back to the bags of shopping, wondering were Nomi was but thinking better of it as he stooped to collect them; she'd probably ignore him if he called her.

Hwoarang begrudgingly busied himself with putting the shopping away, back and forth from the hallway to the kitchen, trying to ignore Jin's conversation on the phone.

"We're leaving tomorrow for the tournament…please Xiaoyu, I know you want to help but don't come, don't…it would put my mind at ease knowing you are safe…I don't know if I can meet you…"

Jin was impatiently tapping his foot and gave the redhead a quick glance as he walked by with the last of the shopping. Hwoarang couldn't help but snicker at him, but Jin simply stared at him with hard eyes, annoying the Korean somewhat.

He ignored Jin's emotionless response and returned to the kitchen, unpacking the shopping and feeling every bit like a whipped man bossed about in his own home.

The house was so quiet that the rustling of the bags in the cool kitchen air cracked and almost hurt his ears. He found the sensation strange and a little unnerving. There was no reason for things to sound so _off_ here, but they did. He had felt fine earlier, even outside he'd felt fine if a bit uneasy with anticipation of attack.

He clenched his jaw and did his best to ignore the noise, trying to block Jin's abnormally loud voice from his ears but failing.

"Xiaoyu, I'm sorry. Hopefully I will see you soon and things will be ok…ok then, thank you I'm glad you understand…ok then…goodbye, Xiaoyu."

A click, a tired sigh and silence. Hwoarang found himself frozen, hand outstretched to the next object in the bag, waiting and tense. He wasn't sure what it was about Jin right then that caused him to become so cautious. Perhaps he was secretly waiting for Jin to approach him, to resume the previous conversation. Hwoarang hadn't the heart to bring it up again, finding the recollection painful.

He took a breath, straightening up as Jin's footsteps sounded on the wooden floors, the creaks of the aged wood flooring causing Hwoarang to wince internally. In the doorway of the kitchen, Jin stood regarding his friend for a moment, a slight frown on his face.

"Your girlfriend again?" Hwoarang tried to sound casual, but his voice was strained; he busied himself again with packing away.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jin retorted, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Hwoarang simply smirked and shook his head, not looking up.

For a moment they were silent; only the sound of the last few items rustling in the bag breaking the calm between them. Hwoarang kept glancing at Jin from time to time and after putting the last of the day's shopping away, turned to the Japanese man with an enquiring look.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about yesterday," Jin began, head tilted, not looking at the Korean, "I really appreciate what you did, truly."

"Is that all?" Hwoarang quipped, folding his arms and staring intently at his friend.

Jin seemed to struggle to speak, his face creased at the mouth, eyes narrowed and slightly warm, "…I'm sorry."

It wasn't the response Hwoarang had expected. His eyebrows rose and Jin, catching the look, shook his head, "I'm sorry for making you do what you did, you really did not need to. I know it hurt."

"Jin, I went over this-"

"I know Hwoarang, but really, just know I am deeply grateful, no one's ever done that for me."

"Sooo?" Hwoarang was getting impatient, waiting for Jin to speak, to give him the answer he wanted; but Jin remained silent, simply looking at the redhead with a downcast expression, brows creased.

"Sorry."

"You still won't talk to me, I try but you won't will you?"

His irritation was evident in his speech, his face set in a deep, glowering frown. Jin found it difficult to look his friend in the eye.

"There…is not much to say. Just that when she is near me, it hurts," his hand rested atop his breast, "Like I haven't hurt in the longest time."

Hwoarang was a little pleased with the confession, "So, it's like my pain."

"I don't know." Jin shook his head, looking at the laminate flooring of the kitchen.

"Well…thanks for telling me, I guess."

Jin simply inclined his head. It was awkward to say the least and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling slight pressure from his friend to even say what he'd said, but he knew the attempt was genuine despite all of Hwoarang's insensitivity and apparent selfishness.

"…you're a good friend, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang smiled, not looking at Jin but instead focusing on the far wall of the kitchen.

"You're a good friend too, Kazama."

* * *

There was gloom in the air the next morning as the trio stowed their belongings in the back of Nomi's car, the girl having loaned the car to Hwoarang on condition he did not trash it. As he sidled into the driver's seat, Jin coming to sit in the front seat beside him, he saw Lucy marching out the doorway, Nomi dragging behind her and looking flustered. Hwoarang glowered; they'd said their goodbyes so what was…

Wait, she had a bag on her back.

"Oh crap." Hwoarang muttered. He'd hoped it wasn't going to happen, but his hope was dashed as Lucy grabbed the handle of the car's back door and swung it open, flinging herself in.

"I'm coming too." She stated, unslinging her bag and planting it at her feet.

"Dammit Luce, why?" Hwoarang turned around to look at her and Nomi came up to the window beside him, tapping the glass.

"I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't have it."

Hwoarang slapped his hand to his face, groaning.

"Problem?" Lucy grinned, arms folded and legs crossed; beside her Asuka giggled a little.

"Fine. Dammit…" Hwoarang started muttering under his breath, "You have a ticket?"

"Bought it yesterday." Lucy waved it in the air, "That fucker will follow Jin, so I want to be wherever he goes."

Jin coughed; he hadn't told Lucy that Enzo had been staking the house for the past number of weeks, "Well then let's go." He stated flatly.

Again Nomi tapped the glass from outside until Hwoarang rolled the window down.

"Please look after her for me." She muttered, leaning in to whisper in Hwoarang's ear; he snickered, "You sure you want me to? She might come back a 'changed' woman."

Nomi tapped him on the cheek with her hand, "Dream on Hwo, dream on."

For a moment their closeness brought back the memory of sharing his bed with her and he found himself cursing that, of the two sisters, the one he wanted he could never have and the one he could he didn't; he smiled all the same, hiding his annoyance.

"I will then. See you."

"See you."

Nomi waved them off as they departed, letting her carefree expression drop to one of worry and concern; somehow she just knew things were heading in a direction she did not like.

* * *

The level of his ire bordered on maddening. His impatience to strike, to make a move and bring Kazama and the girl back to his master had only been made worse upon realising that they were now well aware of him and simply refused to leave each other's side, let alone the house.

He had contemplated going after one of their friends in order to draw them out, a brown haired girl that always wore dresses, but she was always accompanied by that redhead he had fought and tried to infect; if he was not careful, he could have been easily overpowered, even with his enhanced strength and reflexes; the Korean was more skilled than he.

So his weeks of simply observing the house had led to naught. He knew Jin could sense him, had caught him staring out the windows directly at him and he somehow suspected that the Japanese man was the only one who knew; Enzo had taken some fun in spying on the women of the house where and when he could, especially Lucy.

Of all things, he had not expected her. His old rival and the class bitch. He was better than her, of course, but her appearance had disconcerted him. What were the odds that his old class mate would be under the same roof as his quarry?

But she was irrelevant. His goal now was to apprehend Jin and this girl and bring them back, to make their dreams a reality. Inside of himself he felt the cold surge of the Contagion, growling and longing for release. With gentle whispers he hushed the demon and smiled, observing now his quarry, coming out of the house finally, his friends in tow.

He knew their destination, of course. That fool Heihachi with another tournament, 'longing' for his grandson's return and here was Jin, walking into that trap. But perhaps the old man's snare would prove helpful in a way. Grinning, Enzo set about following his prey once again, intent on fulfilling his goal at any cost.

* * *

Jin couldn't help huffing a little as he exited the car, it having been docked in the ship's loading bay for the journey. Beside him, Asuka was in a similar mood. He took one look at her blonde wig, she at his glasses and hair and they both bristled a little as the joint laughter of Hwoarang and Lucy caught up with them again as the cackling pair exited the car also.

"God, it's the stupidest hairdo I've ever seen. I've went down on women with better wigs between their legs!" Lucy sneered, pointing at Asuka's head.

At this comment, the two cousins gave a start, but it caused Hwoarang to laugh louder. Asuka blushed profusely and Jin simply pretended he hadn't heard it.

"Jin the geek, geeky virgin geek," Hwoarang sing-songed, reverting to his native Korean, so whilst neither Kazama understood, Lucy giggled all of the more profusely.

"Come on, knock it off right now!" Jin spat, his irritation being more acute than he meant. At his tone, both Hwoarang and Lucy snapped their mouths shut, turning to look at him with widened eyes; even Asuka gave him a look.

Jin faltered, "Sorry. I…don't know what came over me."

He had been finding it harder to keep his bad feelings behind his stoic veil and the lack of control perturbed him; whatever was happening to him, he was beginning to fear it.

"Let's just go to our rooms and be done with it," he mumbled, starting up the steps leading to the ship's main hallway.

Quietly the others followed, though Hwoarang felt the familiar pang of disdain for Jin that he had felt on that fateful night of Enzo's reveal; the feeling made him slightly sick.


	13. So like yourself

**XIII- So like yourself**

A smile graced his lips. Staring out at the screen, phone in hand and leaning back in his chair, Kazuya Mishima smiled a devilish smile, one equally of contempt and amusement, the face of his father on the screen.

"See to it that you keep your head down. Enter the tournament if you wish, use the Contagion if you have to, but do not reveal yourself if you can help it." He instructed, kicking his feet onto the desk.

"Yes sir, the fighters there will prove useful, if I can corner them long enough," Enzo chuckled a little down the phone, "It may be what we need to finally drag Jin and the girl apart."

Kazuya did not reply, focusing on the screen and the news of the new tournament. It was being held not far from headquarters and besides that, there was another key factor that played right into his hands, one that caused the CEO to suddenly burst into cold, hard laughter; Enzo remained silent on the other end, waiting for Kazuya to compose himself.

"Oh dear, this is too easy now." Kazuya sneered, grin wider and more cat-like than before, hanging up on his servant abruptly.

He stared out at the screen, mulling things over, his plan coming together in an instant.

* * *

"So who exactly is entering the tournament?"

They were gathered around a park bench, having docked in Japan come nightfall. Asuka was currently sitting, coat pulled tight, hand on her wig to prevent it blowing away in the fell wind when the thought had occurred to her; the silence of her travel-mates confirmed that no one had exactly thought that far ahead.

"Well…I cannot, they will know it's me for sure," Jin stated with arms folded, sitting next to his cousin.

"I'd be game I guess, I've never fought in this tournament, should be fun." Lucy commented, tugging her jacket on.

"I think it may be best if I refrain from entering too," Asuka began, "No doubt they'll catch on who I am, plus you and I have to stick together." She said this last part with a hint of disdain as she glanced at Jin, still lamenting over her sullen secrecy and hiding.

Hwoarang folded his arms, unsure. What was the point of entering, really? There was no goal and if he was honest, he felt put off from his apparent weakness; his lips curled into a sneer, fists clenched tightly. Not wanting to admit it to himself.

"Hwo? You ok?" Lucy waved a hand in his face, catching his expression.

"I'm fine!" He barked, suddenly angry.

Lucy gave a start, "What the hell? You just zoned out! What's your problem!?" She demanded, hands on hips; Hwoarang sighed, "Sorry."

"Perhaps you should enter Hwoarang. It may do you some good to have a proper fight." Jin commented, watching the Korean intently, sensing something was off with him.

Hwoarang remained quiet, more concerned at his snipping irritation than mulling over the choice or not. What was wrong with him? He heaved a heavy sigh, feeling worn.

"Sure. Why not."

"Are you sure you're ok, Hwoarang? Both you and Jin seem pretty stressed."

Lucy cast a concerned look at him and it daunted Hwoarang a little to see such a change in her demeanour; first the truce, then the compliment when just a few weeks prior, she could do nothing but glare and sneer at him. But here she was almost as concerned as a close friend would be. It sickened him a little how much she looked like her sister.

"I don't know. I'll enter; I could do with getting my ass in gear." He waved her off.

"Where do we go from here? A hotel?" Asuka piped, suddenly looking off into the distance with eyes wide before she shook herself abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Lucy looked to where Asuka had been staring and raised an eyebrow. In the distance she could make out a small, decrepit-looking rectangular building with a barely populated car park, neon sign with dulled letters declaring what she presumed said something along the lines of 'motel' in Kanji.

"A motel?"

"No. No, no, no! Not there, anywhere but _there_ again!" Asuka whined, clenching her teeth; beside her Jin shook his head and sighed.

"Care to explain what's got you so upset?"

Asuka glowered at Hwoarang and turned away, causing Jin to sigh once again and explain about their earlier stay in the motel across the way, causing the redhead to momentarily forget his current issue as he started to laugh.

"Too bad you weren't shacking up with me that night, 'ska. You and I definitely could have had some fun." He winked at her and she slapped his knee in annoyance.

"You are disgusting!" She exclaimed.

"You know you want me." Hwoarang teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her; beside him Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Thank goodness I'm not into dudes. No offence Jin, you're alright," she gave the elder Kazama a thumbs up.

"…right."

"Can we just find a proper hotel or something? Please?" Asuka cried, rocking back on the bench, "I'm freezing here!"

"Yeah that's probably for the best," Lucy agreed, "I've never been to Japan, so you guys are gunna have to lead the way I'm afraid."

Jin stood up, looking this way and that before approaching Nomi's car, beckoning the others to follow.

"I'm sure you two remember the hotel all the fighters who registered were to stay at, right?" He asked, motioning to Asuka and Hwoarang; both nodded.

"I am thinking we may have to split in that case. If you and Lucy are going to compete, Asuka and I cannot join you there I'm afraid."

"Will it be safe? I know we're entering but it's more for show than anything right? We're here to find that scum-sucking leech and find out what he's up to." Lucy commented, taking a seat next to Asuka in the back.

"It should be. You and Hwoarang should be fine; it's Asuka and I that are in trouble." Jin thought it over, "The area has lots of motels, B and B's, those sorts of places, so we will be close by all the time."

"You sure no one will see through your disguise though if you show up after us?" Hwoarang added.

"I don't know." Jin admitted with a shrug.

There was silence for a while as Jin located the familiar hotel complex nearby the tournament arena and proceeded to find other accommodation as close by as possible. Thankfully, right across the street there was a modest three-star they could stay at.

"This'll have to do Asuka and I, for a while."

"How long are we going to be lurking about? I know on average the tournament lasts two to three weeks, but that's not to say we will get to the bottom of this in that time." Asuka pondered, folding her arms.

"I suspect a direct confrontation will happen before that, Asuka."

"There's been no word?"

The tone of Asuka's voice was quiet and wary and Jin knew what she had meant; he felt his blood run cold. He closed his eyes and tried to push the slight pang of hurt away.

"No. No there hasn't been."

There was a tense silence before Jin opened the car door and exited, the others quickly scrambling out after him. Asuka hung by close to him, understanding full well what Jin's quiet and serious air was masking. Hwoarang knew too, but again he remembered their lack of closure on the topic and he felt his jaw tighten. Lucy was not aware of Unknown, but she brushed off the incident as something she should mind her business about.

* * *

They were settled into their respective rooms quickly. They rented only two rooms, joined together by a set of doors so they had access to the other. Jin went straight to bed, feeling wrung out and spent, his heart heavy and anxious. He wasn't sure why, or what it was, but he knew Enzo was here now too, though how he came back so quickly or what damage he would cause Jin could not say. For now the dark shroud of the Contagion was not present, but always he knew that sooner or later it would come back.

He wished for Unknown. He wanted to see her again, wanted answers and guidance. For the first time in a long time, Jin found himself lost and needing help. Asuka provided comfort, but she could not provide answers. He had had to abandon all hope of finding out what had happened to his mother all those years ago and he never wanted to abandon his desire for answers ever again.

Hwoarang did not join him, the thought of sharing a bed with his rival a tad disconcerting, so he remained with the girls, much to their chagrin, though Lucy did not mind his presence as much. At that time he was not all too concerned with their annoyance and disdain, but sat lost in thought, arms folded and look stony. Like Jin, he could sense a foreboding; that things were not well with the world. Something was changing, shifting. There was a plan in place that danced before his conscious thought, teasing him and aggravating him further. He had been feeling angry and annoyed almost constantly. While there was some mild relief in the form of hearty banter, always Hwoarang felt tense; it felt like a rubber band slowly stretching inside his head with the time of its snapping unknown and unforeseeable.

"Hwo?"

Lucy was standing in front of him, leaning down slightly with a look of concern. For a moment Hwoarang did not register her, his dark musings suddenly changing to man-she-has-a-nice-rack as his eyes landed down her top. Noticing this, Lucy frowned and stood up straight again, hands on hips.

"Whuh?" Hwoarang felt a little dozy; he fidgeted with the goggles on his forehead.

"I was saying if you'd want to go and stake the place out with me? Obviously you were too busy staring at my tits to notice."

He grinned up at her despite himself, "Yeeeaah I was. It pains me knowing such a great pair is so wasted. What with you being into chicks and all."

"Wasted?" Lucy's eyebrow rose, her tone of voice taking a sharp edge.

Behind them, Asuka shook her head with an exasperated groan; Hwoarang really was a jerk.

"As if a woman could appreciate them as much as a dude could. More specifically: me."

He was grinning a grin that made Lucy bristle and for a moment she longed to slap him in the face, but thought better of it.

"Your attempts to hit on me are pathetic and wasted, Hwoarang. It's not happening."

He shrugged, turning his attention to Asuka, "What about you then, blondie? You've got a good pair."

Lucy tapped her foot, restraining herself as Asuka whipped round, glaring daggers.

"You keep your comments about my body to yourself you damn pervert! I'll kick your ass!"

"Try it hun, I'll have you pinned down and squealing in no time. Though you're probably into that," Hwoarang shrugged, grinning at her, "I'm into it too."

"You are a vile, disgusting, chauvinistic pig! I'd never go out with you!" Asuka slammed her wig down on the bed, legs wide apart and fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"Never say never…" Hwoarang drawled, folding his arms behind his head.

Despite himself, the banter and flirting helped alleviate his mood. Perhaps it was simply deriving comfort from women that caused it, but Hwoarang felt a little better, despite knowing his flirtations were not reciprocated.

"Well, are you gunna come along or not?" Lucy asked again, tapping Hwoarang on the head.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh." He stood up, stretching as Lucy grabbed her jacket, turning to Asuka.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this," she apologised, looking sheepish, "But I want to see the sights first, before tomorrow."

Asuka shrugged, "Jin's no company and as long as _he_ isn't around," she glared at Hwoarang, who put his hands up in mock defence, "Then fine by me."

Lucy smiled and left, Hwoarang following with his hands in pockets, flashing a grin at Asuka who despite herself blushed a little, scowling.

She slammed the door behind him, his triumphant laughter dying down the hallway. What a jerk.

* * *

"So it's come to this…"

His voice was cool, collected, masking the growing twinge of ire and contempt that was forming in the pit of his stomach. His hands were folded in front of him, eyes hidden behind dark shades, legs crossed. In front of him sat a laptop computer and speciality cocktail, compliments of the bartender.

Beside him his secretary, an attractive, leggy blonde sidled up next to him on the plush seat, PDA out at the ready.

"Sir, these reports have been confirmed. G-Corporation is indeed still operational. It's been receiving funding and doing business through several dummy corporations, which is why it's remained hidden all this time, but here," she opened a tab before him, which contained a chart with the data of several corporations' activities for the past two years, "Here is the evidence."

Looking closely, he smirked a little, "So that's what you've been doing all this time, _brother_."

As the blonde beside him flicked through several espied photographs he held up a finger indicting for her to pause. His eyes narrowed, the grainy, low quality image hard to make out. In the image there is the hated figure of his brother, look severe, but he is more interested in the individual next to him.

The individual's head is turned, causing the image to blur as it was captured and over the distorted eyes there is a tint of redness to the picture against the cool, muted colours of the rest of the photograph.

He then knew full well that his dear brother had truly been up to no good.

"Chaolan, sir?"

He turned to the woman, suave smile on his lips, "Get the jet ready, we're going back to Japan."

* * *

"Man, this place hasn't changed."

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed the almost pained looked on her companion's face, walking streets that were familiar to him in the chill Japanese night.

"Is something wrong? You don't look well."

She stopped, looking at Hwoarang intently. He paused, looking back at her for a moment before shaking his head, "Just memories, that's all."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Your Master, he…?"

Hwoarang bit his lip, that same twinge of anger in his gut, "None of your business!"

Lucy's eyes went wide and she frowned deeply, "Well excuse me. I just thought you were like me that's all."

Hwoarang composed himself, inwardly shaken at how easily he had lost it again, but cast it aside for the time being, "What do you mean like you?"

"Well, you don't have a Master anymore," Lucy shrugged, "Why?"

"You mean Nomi didn't tell you?" Hwoarang found himself wondering just exactly what Nomi had said to her sister at all.

"All she told me was that he was gone, it hurt you a lot and in turn you hurt her," she sighed, "She's hiding things. That much I know, but I couldn't press her now could I?"

Hwoarang had to laugh, "Here I was thinking she told you everything between us," he shook his head, "Sorry but no, your Master is alive at least."

For a moment Lucy was quiet, then her face sank, "I'm sorry."

"He died saving me, I've accepted it so," he shrugged, "All I want to do is get stronger now."

Lucy fidgeted for a bit, leaning back against the wall from were they stood in the street, looking at him in a way he didn't quite understand, "Do you ever feel lost? Like you don't think anything you could do is good enough anymore? That you're weak or you've lost your touch?"

His brow furrowed, surprised at her candidness and how open she was being, but more surprised at what she had said.

"Y-yeah."

His voice was barely above a whisper. Lucy looked up, concerned, "I haven't upset you have I? Sorry it's just you're the only person I can relate to I guess."

For a very uncomfortable minute, Hwoarang saw himself in Lucy's eyes.

_"Are you afraid of dealing with someone so much like yourself?"_

He spat on the ground, "Sorry, but at least your Master is still alive. You can see him when you want, talk to him, be with him, he can still guide you even if he won't train you. I've nothing."

He felt angry. He shoved his hands into his pockets and refused to look at the woman before him.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

The quiet was almost deafening, only broken by the roaring of cars passing by. Without really knowing where to, Lucy began walking again. Hwoarang reluctantly followed her, knowing she'd get lost if he didn't accompany her. Neither spoke, both busy with their thoughts, though Lucy regretted upsetting Hwoarang she couldn't help but feel angry at him also whilst Hwoarang was disturbed by his emotions and by Lucy's frankness.

Eventually they wandered to a plaza familiar to Hwoarang. Golden lights illuminated many sets of delicate-looking tables and chairs, rows of bars and clubs lined up squarely around them, a water fountain right in the middle. Lucy's eyes went a little wide in delight, admiring the fairy lights lacing around the lampposts and hanging in lines from trees. She went to sit down, trotting over to a nearby bench and parking herself there. Hwoarang reluctantly followed, sitting down next to her and casting his glance to and fro, remembering the various bars and restaurants that he'd been to all those years back.

Lucy was about to speak, ready to sing praises at how pretty everything was when there was a loud commotion and several voices shouting behind them. Both turned around to look. Behind them was a strip joint, the sight of which caused Hwoarang to smirk a little; memories.

But currently there was a commotion and a voice familiar to Hwoarang's ears rang through the din as the front door of the club was suddenly flung open, several bouncers carrying an individual between them like a heavy bag. Said individual was screaming, kicking and raving as the bouncers proceeded to chuck the individual down the short flight of steps and onto the pavement, a loud 'oomph!' uttered.

Shortly behind the fallen man, another, younger male with black hair came out of the club, rushing frantically to the fallen man's side. Hwoarang's eyes widened and then he began to laugh, recognising the two individuals as Paul Phoenix and Forrest Law.

"What's so funny? If that guy's been kicked out, he's obviously a total douche." Lucy commented; eyeing the two figures as the older blonde male struggled onto his feet, tripping over the legs of the younger black haired man, causing them both to fall flat.

"Those two idiots," Hwoarang exclaimed, still laughing, "They must be here for the tournament too."

"You know those guys?" Lucy turned to the redhead, who shrugged, "I know Forrest better, his dad had issues with my Master, but he's alright. The American there, Paul, dunno him that well but if you thought _I_ was bad, he's worse."

"Then I was correct about the douche comment." Lucy turned her attention back to the two fighters as Hwoarang whistled, calling Forrest's name.

"Why are you bringing them over here?" She asked, feeling apprehensive.

"Forrest is kinda fun. He's a little do-gooder and I like screwing with him."

"What."

They heard Hwoarang's call. Forrest stuck his hand up to wave and pulled himself from underneath Paul, who was still muttering and cursing his bad luck as he followed the younger Law over to the familiar redheaded Korean.

"Heeyy Hwo, long time no see!" Forrest held out a hand and Hwoarang slapped it with his own, grinning.

"You babysitting the man-child for your paps?" Hwoarang snickered.

"Don't I know it?" Forrest lamented, causing the older American to shoot him a glare, "I'm tellin' you, that stripper touched _me_, not the other way around!"

"Sure Phoenix, you were always a creep." Hwoarang commented, eyes narrowed and grin on his face.

"You shut yer mouth; I've been pullin' ladies since before you were born, bud!"

"Yeeeaahhh you're not making your 'I'm-not-a-creep' case any more convincing." Hwoarang started laughing.

Paul pulled a face and started grumbling again, crossing his arms in irritation.

"So how are you? You didn't speak during the last tournament." Forrest asked.

Hwoarang's laughter died, and Lucy couldn't help but notice its abruptness, though neither of the two newcomers picked up on it. She watched his shoulders slump and picked up on the sensation that between his small bursts of apparent mirth and indifference, his issues were abounding and nothing ceased to remind him of them.

"Well…about that…"


	14. Embrace

**XIV- Embrace**

Staring up at the ceiling, his heart a lead weight in his chest, Jin despaired over another night without answers; Unknown had not come to him again. Slowly he raised himself from the bed, noting that it was only midnight; he hadn't slept any longer than three hours. Drearily he rose, noting that Hwoarang was not present and quietly knocked on the adjoining door, not wishing to disturb the girls if they were asleep or in a state of undress.

"Come in!"

Asuka was still awake it seemed. Slowly Jin entered, trying to mask his depression but knowing that with her first glance, Asuka caught the look in his eyes and frowned at him as she rose from the bed.

"What happened? Anything?"

He shook his head, sinking down in the chair by the door, rubbing tired eyes with a hand; his inability to sleep well recently had worn him immensely. Asuka's hand found his shoulder and the familiar warm comfort of her touch poured through him; he gave a tired, appreciative sigh.

"Am I being punished? How long will I have to wait?"

Jin's voice quavered ever so slightly. Asuka sank to the floor beside him, looking into his downcast eyes, seeing the pain and longing there.

"I don't know, Jin."

There was a million and one things Jin Kazama felt and thought and needed. A torrent of things that clawed and reeled through his mind and heart yet no words could convey, no sentence or phrase could he string together to make sense of them all or unload them to listening ears. He felt Asuka's touch and it set him on fire, the touch affirming itself, strong and unwavering, a comfort that would not leave him or abandon him; it put the torrent at ease and helped direct him to one single point, one action that would help, at least instinct told him so.

He looked up at her and before she knew what was happening he had embraced her. Her shock froze her in place, Jin's arms locked tight around her and his face buried into the crook of her shoulder. Her initial thought was to forcibly remove him, hands clenching at her sides ready to do so, but then she stilled, relaxed against him and slowly put her hands up, gripping him under his arms at the shoulders; he needed this, she realised.

"I'm sorry I just…I don't know why this hurts so much."

He was whispering and Asuka felt herself blush.

"It's fine, really."

There was so much desperation in his touch that Asuka could not refuse him. She felt awkward and strange and didn't altogether wish to be held the way he held her, but he needed it and the kindness within her conceded, hearing all the unspoken thoughts and feelings that permeated their embrace

Their embrace lasted for such tense minutes that Asuka felt herself grow impatient. She chided herself for this feeling, knowing that Jin needed her but all the while she resented it, though she knew she had come to care for her cousin in a way that surprised her.

Gingerly she held him back, her touch soft and deliberate.

Eventually Jin pulled back, looking her in the eyes. He frowned lightly at the faint blush of her cheeks in the dim lamplight and quickly averted his gaze, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Asuka stood up, not looking at him any longer, feeling uncomfortable.

"Where are Hwoarang and Lucy?" Jin asked, trying to change the subject.

"They went out; Lucy wanted to see the sights."

They went quiet again. Asuka kicked her heel a little and folded her arms behind her back; Jin simply stared off into nothing.

* * *

For a moment Hwoarang paused, unsure how to answer Forrest's question. Tentatively, he glanced at Lucy out of the corner of his eye then remembered she knew nothing about his behaviour or state of mind back then; there he went confusing her with Nomi again.

"I was just stressed out at the time, that's all." He said it nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

Forrest did not pursue the issue and simply nodded. Covertly Lucy tapped Hwoarang between the shoulders, causing him to turn to her with an eyebrow raised. Lucy tilted her head a little.

"Sorry, need to talk to you in private." She muttered, flashing an apologetic smile.

"Who is this lovely lady anyway, Hwoarang?" Paul trilled, eyeing Lucy keenly.

"I'll introduce you in a minute." Hwoarang waved him off and followed Lucy a little way away from the other two men.

"What is it?" He whispered, leaning down to her.

"I know you're familiar with these guys, but do they know Jin and Asuka? If they do, I'm not sure talking to them would be a wise idea," Lucy replied, cupping her hand over Hwoarang's ear.

The Korean frowned a little, "But what's the harm exactly?"

"Jin and Asuka are in disguise. Enzo is no doubt after them and that Paul figure looks like a blabbermouth, we don't want to go doing anything that might compromise them."

Hwoarang thought for a moment, before nodding his head, "So what do we tell them?"

"We're here alone; we haven't seen hide or hair of Jin."

They walked back to Forrest and Paul and, apologising for the secrecy, Hwoarang introduced Lucy. Whilst Forrest was polite and respectable, pressing from Paul on whether she fancied having a drink with him caused Hwoarang to start laughing again, prompting the brunette to explain she was taken.

"There's a goalie at the net but that don't mean I can't score," Paul leered, winking at Lucy.

"This net is girls only, bud and if you give me grief over that, I will kick your creepy-ass into next week." Lucy snarled, crossing her arms.

"I already tried dude, if _I_ can't win her over there is no way in hell you can." Hwoarang snickered, flinging his arm over Lucy's shoulders and causing her to bristle.

Paul looked a little put out, but happy regardless by the news of Lucy's orientation, something that was not lost on the brunette, much to her chagrin. Noticing her disapproval Hwoarang quickly interjected, "A few drinks wouldn't go amiss if I'm honest. Let's have a little fun before the tournament, eh, Luce?" He shook her with his arm and she simply grumbled her assent, disliking Paul more and more.

"Get your arm off of me!" She hissed, shrugging him off.

"Touchy." Hwoarang shrugged.

For a few hours they spent the night in a bar, catching up on the last two years. Hwoarang refrained from mentioning anything about his issues at the previous tournament and only touched on Baek's death, waving Paul and Forrest's sympathies off.

While Lucy and Forrest refrained from touching anything more than two drinks the whole evening, Hwoarang downed several beers, catching the attention of several women. Paul went on a complete lash, desperately cock-blocking the redhead while Lucy and Forrest could only laugh at Hwoarang's misfortune.

Throughout the evening Lucy sat, more reserved than the others, keeping an eye on the time and warning Hwoarang off getting too drunk several times. She learnt that she enjoyed Forrest's company. Whilst there were traits of immaturity in him, he was a decent guy and Lucy enjoyed their banter; he had the sense to refrain from bringing up her sexuality, a thing she had come to dread when talking to men.

Eventually her anxiety over being away from Jin and Asuka got the better of her and as it came up to midnight she stood and approached Hwoarang, who was busy at the bar, chatting and flirting with several women at once. She couldn't help but quirk her eyebrows a little when she saw that all three women were in her realm of taste and the realisation caused her to shudder a little that she probably shared similar taste in women with the redhead.

"Hey Hwo? Sorry to interrupt but it might be best for us to be getting back." Lucy couldn't help smirking with a knowing glint in her eye as the other three women eyed her dangerously.

Hwoarang laughed, noticing the glares himself, "Relax ladies, she's a threat to me, not to you," he turned to Lucy, "What about the others? Paul's totally off his face."

They both turned to see Paul busy shacking up with some women of his own, his laughter and banter loud even in the ambiance of the bar. Said women didn't look too happy to be in his presence and his mien was sluggish and dazed.

"Here was me thinking I was immature." Hwoarang commented, frowning.

"I'm sure Forrest will look after him, he's got a good head," Lucy responded, shaking her shoulders a little, "Come on. It's been fun but we have to end it."

Hwoarang shrugged at her and turned his attention back to the women next to him, leaning over to whisper something in the closest woman's ear, causing her to giggle and blush a little. Lucy rolled her eyes but Hwoarang's gesture caused a slight pang of jealously; she missed Lavelle.

He stood and followed her over to Paul, beckoning Forrest over, who had been sitting waiting for Lucy to come back.

"Sorry to say bud but we gotta go." Hwoarang leaned down, winking at the girls.

"So soon? No, bud, you gotta join us. This chick here," he gave several wild hand gestures, pretty much slapping the woman to his left in the face, "Does jin-nahs-sticks." The woman's drink fell from her hand with a squeal and the glass shattered on the table; Hwoarang started laughing at him.

"You're smooth Phoenix, reaaall smooth."

Hwoarang stood up and looked at Forrest and Lucy, who were finding Paul's behaviour awkward to watch.

"We gotta bail bro, sorry," Hwoarang shrugged but Paul shook his head furiously.

"Nahhh nah stay come on, look!"

Paul suddenly grabbed the blonde woman to his right, kissing her fiercely. Unfortunately the woman neither appreciated nor expected it and started slapping the American, squealing against his mouth. Hwoarang pulled a face, staring at the pair with hands on hips. Behind him, Forrest slapped his forehead and Lucy stepped forward to pull Paul off the woman.

"Oy bud! You don't kiss without asking!"

Unfortunately for the brunette, she tripped over Hwoarang's foot and crashed onto the table, sending broken glass and alcohol everywhere as the table toppled over. She had reached out to grab Paul and managed to wrench him off the assaulted woman, but not without pulling Paul down too, the pair landing on a broken heap on the floor; Hwoarang broke out into wild laughter.

"Oh my God you guys, you are too fuckin' smooth tonight!" He slapped his knee, pointing at the pair lying dazed on the floor.

The two women Paul had been with scrambled away over the fallen pair with mutters and cursing whilst Forrest darted past the Korean to pull Paul off of Lucy, who was struggling to push the dazed and heavy man off of her person.

"This is not my night," she mumbled, struggling to her feet, stunned and blushing. Paul simply rolled over onto the floor, groaning a little.

"He's totally out of it." Forrest cried, kicking Paul lightly with his foot.

"We should get him to bed. I can't believe at his age he's that crazy," Lucy brushed broken glass off of her top, thankful she wasn't cut, "Come on, we'll help you back to where you're staying." Behind her Hwoarang groaned a little.

Forrest sighed, heaving the barely conscious Paul onto his feet, "No it's fine. We're staying not far from here, you guys go on ahead."

Lucy shrugged, frowning a little at Hwoarang's relieved grin; disgusted at how selfish he was. She hit him on the shin with her foot, pointing at Paul and indicating to him to help Forrest lug the drunk American out. Grumbling he obliged, not really sure why he was taking orders from her.

As they exited the bar the night had grown cold, causing the group to shiver. Paul stumbled along on barely conscious feet, mumbling about feeling sick.

"Just don't be sick on me bud," Hwoarang grumbled, pulling a face at Lucy as she snickered beside him.

Forrest spoke, suddenly remembering, "You haven't said if you'll be entering the tournament or not, Hwo."

"Yeah I will be," Hwoarang replied, dragging Paul onto the street and relinquishing his hold, "You both?"

Forrest nodded, "Gotta get this guy in shape though," he tapped Paul's forehead and laughed, "We'll catch you guys la-" When Forrest realised that Hwoarang and Lucy were no longer paying any attention to him he paused, turning his head in the direction they were staring off to.

"It can't be…" Lucy's voice was quiet, monotonous.

"It is," Hwoarang growled, that familiar sensation of ire bursting in his gut at the mere sight of the man who stood just down the street from them, staring at them and practically goading them to come to him.

"Who is that?"

Forrest sat Paul down on the ground next to the wall, a small sleepy groan his only response. He stepped beside Hwoarang, narrowing his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"This isn't good," Hwoarang spat, turning to Forrest, "It's nothing Law, take Paul and go!"

"You guys don't look so good, are you sure? Who is that?" Forrest remained where he was, not willing to just leave.

"Just some punk we've had problems with, don't worry about it, just go!" Lucy's voice was icy, dripping with barely concealed anger; somehow Forrest doubted the man was 'just some punk.'

"Come on guys don't-" but Forrest was cut by Hwoarang's hand quickly gripping the fabric of his shirt; he gave a cry of shock.

"Leave, Forrest." Hwoarang's look was seething; the anger there so severe that it actually frightened the older man. His shoulders slumped, "Ok."

"Hurry!" Hwoarang hissed, fists clenching at his sides, trembling slightly with suppressed rage. His reaction to Enzo's presence was unexpected, and it disturbed the redhead more than he cared to let on. Was it that touch? Somehow Enzo's presence had stirred something not wholly himself in his gut and Hwoarang suddenly suspected where his recent feelings of anger had come from.

Behind him Forrest hastily pulled Paul to his feet and started dragging him back to their hotel several blocks away, looking back and casting his friend a concerned look, but when it was obvious they would not reciprocate, he turned and led Paul away as fast as possible, which wasn't very fast.

"What does he want?" Lucy's jaw was clenched tight and before Hwoarang could stop her, she was marching down the street toward her old rival.

"Luce! Fuck!" Hwoarang sprinted after her, turning briefly to check that Forrest and Paul were gone, relieved to find that they had turned the corner and were now out of sight.

Lucy was a few feet from Enzo, who had not moved, when she halted, "What the hell do you want, Enzo!?"

The grey man simply laughed and it was cold and tinted with madness, "Don't worry Luce, I'm not here to hurt you or your friends…yet."

"Then what the hell do you want? Who are you working for and what the hell is your problem!?"

"My, my, so many questions Luce. But you always were the pushy type," he snickered, "I'm just seeing the sights."

"You're going nowhere bud," Hwoarang stepped up beside Lucy, fists clenched, "What the hell are you? And what do you want with Jin?"

Enzo shook his head, "You should know what I am, Hwoarang," his grin bared too many teeth, "As for Jin, that's between him and me."

"Enough of this!" Lucy sprung forward, intent on landing a crescent kick on Enzo, but he anticipated the attack and dodged, flipping back several feet before placing a well-timed roundhouse kick to the side of her head.

"Luce!" Hwoarang grabbed her as she fell back, growling once he saw that Enzo had decided to make a run for it.

"Shit!"

Lucy was knocked out cold. He couldn't just leave her to pursue Enzo, but the temptation was so strong that he fought with himself for a moment, trying to control the fierce anger that was in his gut.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What's that creep done to me!?"

Hwoarang pulled his hair, teeth clenched so tightly he thought they would crack, a sick wave of desperate, uncontrollable anger washing over him. He had let Lucy slip to the ground, causing her to groan in pain as she hit the pavement, almost making her wake up. Breathing deeply, the Korean regained his composure, trembling and feeling sick, disturbed by the level with which Enzo had affected him.

Shaking himself he bent over Lucy, scooping her into his arms and proceeding to rush back to the hotel. This wasn't good, if Enzo had found them already; Jin and Asuka were no doubt in trouble, or going to be soon enough.

* * *

Jin and Asuka's awkward silence was interrupted by Hwoarang bursting through the door. He had tried to open it, but with the bundle of woman in his arms he had practically kicked it in, startling the cousins with his boisterous entrance.

"Ffff! What the hell's the problem, Hwoarang!?" Asuka demanded, nearly jumping out of her skin.

Jin stood, seeing the frantic expression on his rival's face.

"What happened!?" He demanded as Hwoarang set Lucy on the bed.

"Enzo. He's here. I rushed back as quickly as I could, I thought he'd come for you."

"No we're fine, I just woke up a few moments ago," Jin went to the bed to look at Lucy, who was groaning and rubbing her head, barely awake, "What happened to her?"

"Kick straight to the head. It was a quick one so she's fine I'm sure. I've smacked her worse."

"What do we do then? If he's already onto us I mean." Asuka asked, sidling up to Lucy and rubbing the welt at the right-hand side of her head.

"He said he wasn't here to hurt anyone yet, but I wouldn't believe a word that rat says," Hwoarang answered, "He's on to us."

"What now then?" Asuka huffed; waving her hand in Lucy's face as she finally opened her eyes, "We can't split up, if we stick together then there's no way he can cause trouble against four fighters, even with…whatever it is he has."

"But sticking together is not an option, if Hwoarang and Lucy go to the tournament," Jin folded his arms, "Anyway, he is after us and if Lucy and Hwoarang are always with us, he may not show. Regardless of the risks, I want to meet him again, I want answers."

"Are you sure it's wise?" Asuka smiled despite herself when Lucy slapped her hand away.

"Yes. I haven't been getting any answers."

The tone he had used indicated that he was referring to Unknown; both Asuka and Hwoarang frowned, keeping silent.

"That…asshole…" Lucy groaned, rubbing her sore head, "What a fuckin' cheap shot…"

"We'll do as planned and if he shows, he shows. We're expecting him and he knows this," Jin continued, "So we will all be ready."

Hwoarang simply nodded, amusing himself by poking Lucy on the nose repeatedly, irritating her, "He's screwed up Jin, just being near him set my nerves on fire, you need to be careful if he shows."

Jin nodded, "I won't leave Asuka's side."

Hwoarang yawned suddenly, the combination of the trip, the alcohol and the ebbing of adrenaline in his blood causing him to feel suddenly drowsy, "Let's sleep for now. I'm beat."

Jin cast him a look and whilst it was seemingly blank, Hwoarang blanched when he remembered they would be sharing a bed.

"Asuka, want to shack up with me?" he asked, winking at the younger Kazama. She blushed and hissed through her teeth.

"Not on your life, jerkwad!" She threw the pillow next to her at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Come on Hwoarang, let's leave the girls alone." Jin stood up from where he sat in the chair, motioning for the redhead to follow him.

Hwoarang removed himself from the edge of the bed by Lucy's feet and blew both women a kiss, grinning at them whilst they glared back, "Sweet dreams ladies."

* * *

They had settled into bed as best they could, one at one end of the bed and the other on the opposite end. Hwoarang was a little more confident, lying on his back but Jin was on his side, facing away from his rival and friend; it was awkward sharing a bed.

Jin did not feel like he could or would sleep any more that night, anxious about Enzo's closeness to them, fretting over no visit from Unknown. In his gut Jin suspected something was amiss tonight, but as usual, he could not tell what.

"Hwoarang?"

A grunt in response. It sounded a little irritable

"Never mind then."

"What is it?" Hwoarang turned his head to look at Jin's back, arms folded behind his head.

"I was just thinking how strange it all is."

"What's strange?"

Jin was quiet for a moment, thinking how to best word himself, "Just that all this has happened the way it has. I never would have suspected you and I would be…sharing, like this."

Hwoarang smirked, "What, you like sharing a bed with me, Kazama?"

"No not that," Jin rubbed his eyes, "I mean just that all our problems, that when things are so uncertain, here we are, friends sharing the burden. You've really changed Hwoarang and I guess I have too."

Hwoarang was silent, looking at Jin's back from the corner of his eye, "You've still kept your secrets, Kazama."

No response.

"I'm going to sleep."

Hwoarang rolled over, his back to Jin and closed his eyes, but sleep did not take him until deep into the night.

* * *

By the second block, Forrest had to stop and let Paul slump against the wall in a drunken heap. The man had long ceased to use his own legs and had made dragging him back the four blocks to their hotel extremely difficult for the younger American, who took a break on the ground next to his barely conscious companion.

It never ceased to amaze Forrest how much of an idiot Paul could be, especially around alcohol. Growing up he had always laughed off his father's warnings and chastising comments about Paul's raucous behaviour, but now at thirty, he thought he could understand what the elder Law had been getting at all this time; he sighed.

He turned his thoughts back to Hwoarang and his friend Lucy. What was up with them? He didn't know Hwoarang all too well, but the sudden change of attitude had startled him a little; frightened him even. He remembered seeing how strung out Hwoarang had been at the last tournament, remembering how much he snapped at people, how angry he had seemed, how viciously he had battered his opponents in the ring and it was nothing compared to the fire in his eyes tonight.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. The night had been quiet and in the dark the sudden noise caused Forrest to jolt a little. He looked to Paul, who was fast asleep against the wall. Shaking his head and standing, the younger American bent down, ready to heave Paul back onto his feet when the footsteps that broke his train of thought suddenly came closer.

He frowned a little; they had been far off just a moment ago, now they sounded like they were close. How could anyone walk that fast? He turned but found the street empty; the footsteps had ceased. Forrest turned back to Paul, the slightest twinge of apprehension in his stomach. It was late, dark and the street lights illuminated nothing for him to see in the still and quiet night.

Bending in front of Paul, he shimmied his sleeping partner onto his back with a slight groan and slowly started walking back up the street as quickly as he could, feeling the anxiety in his gut growing by the moment. What was he so nervous about?

By the time Forrest had reached the end of the third block and was about to turn onto the street in which their dingy hotel was located, he heard footsteps again, this time directly behind him. He froze mid step, heart in his chest. What was he so worried about!? He'd skulked down dark streets before, heard creepy noises, the works and it had never bothered him, so what was the issue? What was different now?

Slowly he shifted Paul's weight on his back and turned to look behind him, finding the street empty. He gave an audible sigh of relief, "Relax Forrest, it's just your imagin-"

But as he was turning back around to continue on his way there was a blur of motion and before he realised what was happening he was flying back off his feet, letting go of Paul and giving a loud cry of surprise, heart racing in his chest, pain in his head. Everything was a blur as he hit the pavement, head smacking against the hard concrete, causing stars to dance before his eyes, throwing him out of whack and stunning him as he lay, partially on top of his unconscious companion.

His eyesight was tinged with black and try as he might to move with his winded chest and sluggish limbs, his vision began to blur and he could only make out the shape of a shadow passing above him and the faint sensation of being moved before he sunk into darkness.


	15. Unexpected Meeting

**XV. Unexpected meeting**

It was a cold, brisk morning. Rubbing his tired eyes and groaning a little at the pain of the light, Hwoarang turned to his companions, their faces set in stone. The previous day had been passed by with slow anxiety. Lucy had lost her curiosity for sight-seeing and Asuka and Jin were not much inclined to say or do much, they simply waited, side by side for whatever was in store. Hwoarang had been anxious and irritable. He had went out the previous day, intent on looking for Forrest for some more jovial company, but had been unable to find the older male.

For some reason not being able to locate his friend bothered the Korean. In his stomach he could feel a tension that was not wholly his own. It loomed over his head, filling his mind with dark thoughts that at any moment, something was going to happen. He caught Jin's eye and despite the Japanese man's ridiculous disguise, there was a severity there in his look that dissolved all humour.

"I guess this is it then," Asuka stepped up beside Hwoarang at the hotel doorway, exhaling deeply, "We'll hang around in the crowd, stay out of sight. You guys go on ahead."

Hwoarang and Lucy simply nodded, departing from Jin and Asuka, heading for the tournament whilst Jin and Asuka would stay behind at the hotel for another day.

"What do you think will happen?" Lucy ventured, looking down at the pavement.

"I don't know, but there's a feeling, something's wrong," Hwoarang replied, hands in pockets.

"You're worried about Forrest aren't you?"

Hwoarang sighed, "For some reason, not being able to find him bugged me. I went to the hotel they were staying at, found it by tracing our steps back, but he wasn't there and the folks working there couldn't tell me where he was either."

"You don't think…?" Lucy did not wish to finish the sentence; Hwoarang grimaced.

"I hope not." He muttered.

As they made their way over to the arena Hwoarang was greeted by several familiar faces amongst a sea of strangers and he suddenly found himself hoping that nobody would come over to bother him. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see a familiar face, but he felt worn and tense, like the questions they would indubitably ask of him would be too much of a strain. Lucy had mentioned his deflation on being questioned by Forrest previously; he couldn't put up with it again.

"See anyone you recognise?" Lucy asked; looking around the plaza as they entered.

"A few," Hwoarang breathed, casting his eyes over the crowds; he started when his eyes landed on the familiar form of Forrest, sitting a little way away from the crowds on a bench outside one of the arena halls.

"It's Forrest!" Hwoarang pointed him out to Lucy, rushing over to the younger Law.

As Hwoarang approached he noticed how Forrest was sitting, with arms folded and legs crossed, expression concerned and thoughtful, Hwoarang had stepped right in front of him before he had realised anybody was there.

"Hwoarang," he looked up with a strained smile, "Good to see you again."

"I was looking for you yesterday," Hwoarang noted the effort it took his friend to smile, "What happened man? You don't look so hot."

"Pauls gone," Forrest stated flatly, "I was jumped shortly after leaving you guys. When I came to he was gone."

"Jumped? What the hell!?" Hwoarang cast him an incredulous look, his voice a little strident; Forrest shook his head, embarrassed.

"I'm as in the dark as you are how it happened but," his eyes narrowed and a look came across his face that to Hwoarang looked to be one of tense fear, "There was something in the air. I can't explain what, but I knew I was being followed, something wasn't right, it…scared me, if I'm honest."

Hwoarang drew back and was thoughtful, a worried feeling creeping through him.

"It couldn't have been Enzo, could it?" Lucy whispered, coming up beside the redhead.

"What time did this happen?" Hwoarang asked.

Forrest shrugged, "I wasn't aware of the time but I'd say…about fifteen minutes after I left you guys. Paul was pretty hard to drag four blocks and I took a rest along the way.

Lucy's expression sank and Hwoarang gulped; they had been with Enzo for all of five minutes.

"It's just conjecture, we don't know for sure," Lucy reasoned, slightly shrill.

"Then where the hell is Paul? He always competes, why isn't he here?" Hwoarang shot back, slight panic in his gut.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Forrest interjected, looking between the pair with wide eyes.

"We…can't really explain." Lucy murmured, looking downcast.

"It was that guy wasn't it? The guy from two nights ago," Forrest stood up, "Answer me. Paul's my friend and if something's happened to him-"

"I don't know alright? Maybe if he wasn't such a shit-faced idiot he'd be here right now!"

"Hwoarang!"

Lucy stood, gaping at the Korean, his sudden burst of anger completely out of nowhere and uncalled for. Before him Forrest wavered, eyes wide and mouth agape, stunned into silence. Hwoarang's fierce expression slowly melted into disbelief, followed by confusion, then a fleeting look of regret.

"Forrest…" He started, but his friend's expression changed to a hard look and he waved his hand briskly.

"Forget it. You're no help at all."

With that he whisked past Hwoarang, walking quickly and not looking back. Beside him Lucy sighed quietly, kicking her foot against the curb, unsure what to say; Hwoarang remained silent, feeling sick and disappointed at himself; what was happening to him?

* * *

They took a walk. A day cooped up in the hotel had done nothing to improve Asuka's mood and she insisted on getting out, even just for a little bit. Reluctantly Jin had agreed, but he was still feeling anxious; his thoughts were always elsewhere and he ignored Asuka's weak attempts at conversation.

"You really are a drag," Asuka flopped down onto a park bench, twiddling with a strand of blond hair in her wig, "I just want this whole thing over and done with."

Jin remained silent, but sat down beside her, trying to enjoy the clean morning air. He let his thoughts wonder, and found himself thinking about Xiaoyu. He frowned a little, deciding to distract himself with thoughts of her. What exactly did he think of her? What was she to him? She brought joy to him and he enjoyed her presence and company, but whether he felt anything more for her he could not tell. Hwoarang had teased him about her and he always denied having feelings for her. It was true though, when he thought hard, he realised there was a sudden indifference to her affections that made him a little sick; he sighed.

"I wonder how Xiaoyu is keeping?" He muttered, staring off across the grass and trees.

"Your girlfriend? I remember her, she's real sweet." Asuka folded her arms behind her head.

"She is not my girlfriend." Jin retorted.

"The way you two are, it seemed it to me, last time I saw you guys together."

Jin frowned again and rubbed his temple, his face crunching up into disgust upon contact with a lacquered strand of hair before pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"So you're single then?" Asuka queried. Jin turned to look at her, "What on earth are you asking for?"

Asuka suddenly blushed, waving her hands frantically, "I didn't mean like that you idiot so don't get any ideas!"

Jin sighed, smiling a little, "There is no point in my pursuit of such relations. As long as the Gene exists, I cannot take the risk."

"So you've never been with anyone before? Ever?"

Jin was silent for a moment, "…no."

Asuka stayed quiet, realising she was pressing into sensitive territory, "Sorry."

"It's nothing. I am used to being alone anyway."

Asuka noted that as Jin said this, the tone of his voice dropped, like there was resentment in stating the fact. She put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it a little and smiling as he looked at her, expression curious.

"Things'll work out. Maybe one day you'll find someone who understands."

For a wild moment Jin almost thought that Asuka was a person like that, but he shook the thought off and turned away, "Thanks."

Asuka smiled, but out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of silver hair and looking up, her eyes narrowed a little.

"Jin? Isn't that guy related to you?" She was whispering into his ear.

Jin turned his head and caught sight of a familiar figure, pacing back and forth at leisure, phone to ear and recognised the man as none other than Lee Chaolan, owner of Violet Systems and an uncle of sorts.

"He's adopted, whatever he is doing I don't care." Jin stated flatly, turning away.

"He looks a little worried, check his face."

Turning Jin noticed that indeed, Lee looked flustered about something, despite his casual body language.

"What is it to us?"

"Well he is family of sorts right? Maybe he could give us a lead on your grandfather."

"I don't think so Asuka, he disappeared after my father took hold of G-Corp, he's nothing to do with this mess as it stands."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Asuka had the wild idea to pursue the silver haired man, but a cautionary look from Jin warned her from the idea.

When she sat back down they were both quiet. In the quiet of the day the lilt of Lee's voice was distinct and Jin could not help but overhear his conversation with his acute hearing.

"…with Jin missing he is sure to show. I need you to find him; wherever he is he's up to something. I want to know who that red-eyed man with him is, they look alike."

Red-eyed man? Jin couldn't help but turn his head a little to watch Lee, deliberately eavesdropping now.

"…I need your help with this. You're still at the Zaibatsu; I need you to help find him…"

Jin was breathing hard now, sticking his hand up to shush Asuka.

"…He's up to something. I just want what's mine, but I can't help but express curiosity over what he has been doing all this time…"

Asuka was now leaning over Jin also, straining to hear the conversation Lee was having several feet away.

"Wherever Jin is, I don't care. I suspect he is here as well however…yes, if you help me, I help you, it's simple. She'll be wherever he is I'm sure."

Jin cocked a brow; curious as to whom he was referring to.

"Alright. Goodbye."

Lee cut the call and Jin and Asuka both snapped back, pretending to be oblivious to the man nearby. Lee cast them a quick glance, his brow arched as his eyes fell on Jin, but if he recognised his sort-of nephew, he did not show it as he turned and began walking away.

They both exhaled slowly, turning their heads to watch the silver-haired fighter striding out of the park. Asuka turned to Jin with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I told you so," She sing-songed; Jin rolled his eyes.

"So how do we go about following him?" Asuka asked, standing up, "Come on, we can't lose him."

"Asuka, don't do anything rash. Even if he really doesn't care about where I am or what I am doing, revealing ourselves may be dangerous."

"Then what? He's got connections with someone in the Zaibatsu."

Jin bit his thumb, thinking hard, clamping his eyes shut. Before long he gave an audible sigh, standing up.

"It won't be long before I am discovered, so we may as well take the risk."

"That's the spirit! Come on!"

Asuka took off at a brisk trot, finding Lee sauntering down the road easily. Jin crept up next to her and the pair kept as casual as possible, maintaining a fair distance. They followed him to a hotel nearby the tournament, a luxurious five-star. They stood outside the entrance, not entirely sure what to do next.

"We're taking a risk if we reveal ourselves to him." Jin cautioned.

"What else can we do? We came here to get to the bottom of this mystery; Lee is our best shot at getting answers at this point. Unless you want to wait around some more."

"No, no I don't," Jin sighed, "Ok, come on."

They entered the lobby of the hotel, casting their eyes around and finding that Lee had gone. Jin approached the receptionist, a refined-looking woman with a pale face and tightly tied back hair.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"I'm looking for someone, a Chaolan Lee, if he is staying here or not?"

"May I ask what it's regarding?"

Jin was silent, hands at his sides, thinking, "It's…a private matter."

"Name please."

Jin blanched, "Erm, just tell him it's someone who can provide him with information regarding his latest…enquiry."

For a moment the receptionist looked at Jin with an inquisitive stare, lips tightly pursed, before she picked up the phone and dialled a number, requesting to be put through to Lee.

"He'll be with you shortly," the receptionist announced, "Please take a seat."

"Thank you," bowing a little before departing with Asuka to the nearby seating area, Jin swallowed the anxiety in his gut and sat, waiting patiently for his semi-uncle to appear, apprehensive and worried about where events would take him next.

Eventually Lee arrived, elevator doors at the far end of the lobby opening to reveal him, arms folded and look indifferent. As he entered the room, Jin stood and beckoned him over. For a moment Lee's casual visage split with the raising of his brows in surprise, recognising Jin as the same individual from the park, but the mask was back on in a moment's notice.

"And who might you be?" Lee drawled, not bothering to shake Jin's hand as he flung himself into the plush armchair facing the pair of Kazamas.

"If you are observant, you should know." Jin replied, sitting back down.

Lee leaned back in his seat, fingers splayed across the side of his face, observing Jin thoughtfully. Suddenly there was a smile upon his face, "I know who you are. Everybody's looking for you."

"Well I am not interested in 'everybody'," Jin replied, folding his arms, "Who is the red-eyed man I heard you talking about?"

Lee smiled, "You are an eavesdropper," he studied Jin's face for a moment, noting the serious look. He flicked his eyes to the attractive blonde next to him and in her face he saw the slight tinge of desperation. He looked back to Jin, "What do you know about this man? Describe him to me, if you know."

Jin sucked his teeth, pausing for a tense moment before speaking, "His name is Enzo and as far as I'm aware, he has some kind of disease. Who he is working for and what he wants me for I do not know."

At this information Lee's brow curved and he rubbed his eyes, "If he is the same individual, then I may know who he's working for," a pause, "But do tell me, exactly what is your predicament? How were you so easily usurped? Enlighten me."

Lee's casual tone and feigned indifference was frustrating Jin. Beside him Asuka was twitching, "All I know is that for the past several months I have been pursued. During my absence my grandfather took advantage and reclaimed the company via a loophole in the rules. Whoever is behind my pursuit I do not know and I do not know why."

"Neither do I," Lee sighed, the sound lavish, leaning back more into his chair, "But I believe I have some information that could be useful to you. However," he smiled; brow arched again, head tilted in a fashionable sort of way, "However, how can you trust me? Surely you know about my desire to take possession of the Zaibatsu myself?"

Jin had not thought of that. He knew Lee had a deep seated hatred for his father and grandfather, just like he did. They had met only once before, two years ago in the throes of the war. Whilst Lee remained indifferent and had made no pursuit in claiming the Zaibatsu, then or after, Jin had simply forgotten about his previous ambitions; he swallowed.

"Because like me, you also hate. You have been quiet, keeping to yourself, but if my grandfather or father schemed again, it would be very much like you to take interest."

Lee started to laugh, a musical note to his voice; Asuka couldn't help but find it slightly enthralling.

"You aren't serious surely?" he wiped his eyes again; "Well no matter. I really am not concerned about your predicament, or anything it entails, all I know is that for the previous two years, G-Corp has been missing and considering I have invested heavily in the company, I've been spending my time pursuing it, chasing it down. What I've found is…interesting."

G-Corporation. Jin narrowed his eyes, thinking back: His main opponent during the war, led by none other than his father. He had not caught hide or hair of the man since their last meeting, "Tell me what you found."

Lee smiled, "None other than your dear old father of course."

His voice was mocking, mirthful, like he really could care less to be speaking with him. Jin clenched the fabric of his trouser leg.

"Where is he? What is he doing?"

"You tell me," Lee was still smiling, resting an elbow on the armrest; pose elegant, "You know…you look rather ridiculous with those glasses on."

"Knock it off, Chaolan!" Jin clamped his teeth shut, seething slightly, "I need whatever information you can give me. This is serious," he deflated, expression softening, "I am trusting you."

Lee considered him for a moment; his indifference parting for a moment with a small flicker of pity for the elder Kazama. He clicked his teeth, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a phone. He handed it to Jin without a word.

Taking the phone, Jin found a grainy image on the screen. At once his blood ran cold, for in the picture was none other than Enzo, face blurred as his head turned, but with the distinct glint of red around the eyes, he knew him and beside him was none other than Kazuya Mishima.

"Enzo...is with my father." Jin stated his voice flat; Asuka whipped up to look at the picture next to him.

"So the man is called Enzo…" Lee mused, look thoughtful, "I've been curious to know who that man is. He is quite strange."

"Where did you get this? Where was it taken!?" Jin demanded, trembling slightly.

Lee held out his hand, indicating for Jin to hand the device back to him, "Just a few blocks away from the tournament actually. It's my suspicion there is a hideout there of sorts. This was taken about a month ago."

"So it was my father who sent him after me," Jin slowly coiled and uncoiled his fingers into his palms, thinking frantic, "I should have known."

"Do tell me about this Enzo," Lee interrupted his interest apparent.

"Nothing else except what I have already told you. He is a murderer, a former Tae-Kwon-Do student, but that is all I can say about him."

"You mentioned he is a 'disease'?"

Jin nodded.

"Interesting," Lee folded his hands in front of his face, "Because in my tracking down of G-Corporation I found an offshoot from their previous military expenses. Chemical warfare, the design and implementation of covert diseases, research into how to spread a vector over a multitude in a short space of time. Yes, I believe your dear daddy has been very busy."

"A vector?" Jin's brows arched.

"In molecular biology, a vector transmits genetic material, in general biological terms; it is simply a carrier of diseases, viruses etcetera."

"I know what it is. But it is curious…" Jin's eyes widened, "What are you looking for, exactly?"

"To find Kazuya, to find out what he's been doing," Lee shrugged.

"Do you have any idea on where Enzo or my father might be right now?"

Lee shook his head, "I have identified the building they were outside of in the photograph, it's two blocks away from the site of the tournament and it doubles as a hotel and recreational facility. I suspect it may be a meeting place of sorts, the company that owns it was a dummy company that I traced back to G-Corp."

"We have a lead!" Asuka exclaimed, looking excited despite herself.

"It would seem so," Jin mused, look pensive, "What has he been doing? What is Enzo carrying? Why…" He trailed off, remembering where he was, "We will check it out then." He stated.

Lee waved his hand, "I am surprised you asked me for my help. Such a coincidence you happen to be where I am, it must be fate."

"Perhaps," Jin stood, "Perhaps we will be in touch?"

Lee simply cocked his head, whether it meant yes or no Jin could not tell.

"Thank you, Lee." Jin said, passing by him, Asuka at his heels.

"Don't mention it," Lee muttered, looking off into space, lost in thought.

Just what was dear old Kazuya up to? The more he learnt the more he wished to know. Smiling to himself, Lee stood also, watching as his 'nephew' and the girl exited the lobby into the street. He would have to do a bit more digging.


	16. Plan of action

**XVI. Plan of action**

Of course it hadn't been difficult to qualify. He had charged though the waves of nobodies and came out on top, securing a place as one of the very first competitors; but still he felt his technique had waned. He glanced over to Lucy, who was sitting at the bench and watching him with arms folded and expression stern as he leaned back in his stance and waved at her, triumphant grin on his face.

He was only trying to cheer her up, as to her dismay, she had not qualified to even enter the tournament and Hwoarang knew what a blow to her ego that had been. He strutted over to her, flinging himself down beside her.

"You ok?" he ventured, arm over the bench rest behind her head.

"I guess," Lucy sighed, "I just keep telling myself I am here for Enzo, not myself, but it's not easy admitting defeat."

She looked a little like a lost lamb and Hwoarang thought the observation was cringe worthy, but the look suited her, it was cute.

"God, I've really lost my edge." She pressed her face into her hands and the redhead patted her gently on the back, "Hey, you're not me, so don't expect to get very far." He started to laugh, but stopped when he realised Lucy was not showing any sign of humour or appreciation for his banter.

He could relate in a way, but she was taking her defeat a lot better than he would have if roles were reversed; he sighed. "Come on Luce, maybe it's for the best?"

She shook her head, "I just go from bad to worse." She looked a little tearful and Hwoarang was worried she was actually going to cry, something he did not want to deal with, but she exhaled slowly and the look passed, "Well I guess I should just take it as indication that I'm way off the mark. I've spent too long being at the top, I needed the ego-breaker."

"Big words. You're pretty mature."

"Why, did you think I'd throw a tantrum?" Lucy shot Hwoarang a look.

"Well…yeah. You seem the type, you have a temper." Hwoarang grinned back.

Lucy glared at him but the look softened and she smiled, "I wanted to, if you must know."

"I knew it," he slapped her on the back, "Come on, let's get out of here."

As they left Hwoarang caught the familiar faces of Christie Monteiro and Eddy Gordo, sitting together at one of the many arena cafés. For a moment he considered Eddy. He had been a friend to him many years ago, but after his recruitment into the Zaibatsu they hadn't spoken. Thinking now, Hwoarang wondered if Eddy still had his Zaibatsu connections. He figured there was only one way to find out.

"Yo, Eddy!" He waved a hand, striding over to the table were Eddy turned to look at him, taking a moment to register who he was.

"Hwoarang." His tone was flat, only the faint trace of a smile on his face.

"Long time no see bud." Hwoarang waved at Christie, giving her a wink to which she smiled in return.

"I assume you've qualified then?" Eddy asked as Hwoarang pulled up a seat, waving Lucy over.

"Of course, piece of cake," Hwoarang stretched his arms behind his head.

"We didn't meet last tournament," Eddy took a drink of his coffee as Lucy sat down next to Hwoarang, who Christie turned to, introducing herself.

"Yeah I didn't see you there," Hwoarang admitted, though whether it was due to his aggression at the time or to Eddy being absent, he didn't know.

"Yes I was elsewhere."

"Looking after Jin." He said it as a statement and Eddy simply nodded.

"Are you still with the Zaibatsu? I heard about Jin," Hwoarang started, cautious.

"No. After Jin left I had no desire to be in the service of that fool, Heihachi."

"What made you stay with Jin? I thought you hated the Zaibatsu?"

"I hate the man who killed my family. Whilst I was let down, I figured staying would lead me closer to the one I seek, but to no avail." Eddy folded his arms, look passive, but the twinge of ire to his voice told Hwoarang all he needed to know how Eddy was feeling.

"What…happened there anyway? When Jin disappeared?" Hwoarang ventured; beside him he felt Lucy tense, though she was making small talk with Christie.

"Have you been in touch with him? You two are acquainted no?" Eddy asked back, looking at Hwoarang suspiciously.

"Yeah we're pals," Hwoarang thought what to say; he was a good liar but someone like Eddy was more observant than the average person, "But since he went missing, I haven't seen him."

For a tense moment he thought Eddy did not believe him, but if he didn't, he did not reveal as such as he spoke, "He mentioned that he thought he was being followed, so he went into hiding and then he ceased all contact with me, Nina or anyone else. A while later, his grandfather showed up on the scene with proof of a legal loophole that enabled him to command the Zaibatsu in Jin's absence. It's my belief he wants Jin out of the picture permanently. Things went in a very different direction after Heihachi came back, though it was kept secret from the public."

"How so?" Hwoarang tried to hide his enthusiasm.

"He kept the image of philanthropy up on the surface, but on the inside the organisation was completely uprooted. Firing aid workers, admins, general lackeys, etcetera and getting more scientists and researchers back in. What he was researching I am not sure, as it was around this time I decided to leave."

"What about the other one? Nina? She still there?"

"Why do you want to know so much? You've never been interested in any of this before," Eddy's look was quizzical.

Hwoarang shrugged, "Maybe it will give us a clue to where Jin is," he reasoned.

Eddy's eyes narrowed but he continued, "Yes, she's still there."

"How's everything been then?" Hwoarang decided not to press the issue, thinking perhaps this information would be enough for now.

"Fine, not much to say."

Hwoarang got the distinct impression that something was bothering the Brazilian, but he did not think it appropriate to ask. Sure they had been friends, but years apart and in the presence of others warned against it. Hwoarang found himself smiling at this consideration; there would have been a time when he would have simply asked anyway.

"There have been more riots in the area," Christie suddenly stated, leaning over a phone.

Hwoarang and Eddy turned to look at her, "It's been three weeks and it's getting worse."

"Riots? What are you talking about?" Hwoarang asked, leaning over Lucy to look at the phone in Christie's hand. On it was a website in English, outlining recent news and headlines in Japan.

"For the past few weeks, unexpected bouts of violence around the city have been a problem. Just for no reason, people suddenly started getting violent. Nobody knows why or how, but they become like crazed animals and start causing trouble."

Hwoarang and Lucy cast glances at one another, "Anything more?"

Christie shook her head, "Just that it's been spreading. The first known incident was a group of European back-packers who had been reported missing for several weeks suddenly turned up again, loose on the streets and causing havoc. The most recent was a full scale riot downtown with shops ransacked, roads blocked, the works."

"Surely they've apprehended the people causing this? Isn't there a motive?" Lucy asked.

"That's the thing," Eddy continued, folding his arms, "None of the apprehended individuals expressed a motive, they simply said they needed to spread, to fight. When questioned any further detained persons would just scream and bash the walls of their cells like rabid animals."

They needed to spread? Hwoarang gulped, not liking this information, "Is…this what's got you so tense?" He ventured to ask, posing the question directly to his friend.

Eddy was quiet, look concerned and brows furrowed, "Yes. This started happening after Jin disappeared. I believe there's a connection."

"Heihachi?"

"Maybe. Or perhaps…"

"Kazuya." Christie finished.

"What makes you suspect him?" Hwoarang asked.

"Where is he? What's he been doing? There is no way after everything that's happened that he's just suddenly decided to retire and forget the world, or the Zaibatsu. I feel it in my bones, he is out there somewhere, plotting and scheming."

Hwoarang was quiet for a moment, thinking things over. If there were riots and they had sprung up around the same time as Jin's flight from the Zaibatsu, then that didn't sit as normal or coincidental with him.

"You know where Jin is."

Snapping from his thoughts, Hwoarang looked up at Eddy, his words a statement and not a question. The look in the Capoeira fighter's eyes was steely, seeing right through the redhead's incredulous look to the truth behind his eyes; he stayed quiet.

"It's complicated," he muttered.

"If you're worried I'll betray him, don't be," Eddy sipped the remaining dregs of his coffee, "I may resent him, in some ways, but he did his best to put things right and for that reason alone I don't wish him ill."

Just then Lucy tapped him on the shoulder, looking elsewhere, "Hwoarang, it's Paul."

Hwoarang looked to where Lucy's gaze was directed and, sure enough, the blonde American was some way off, standing with arms folded, jaw taunt.

"He looks pissed about something," Lucy squinted her eyes, "Is it just me or is something different about him? I don't know him well enough to tell."

Eddy, Christie and Hwoarang turned their attention to the older fighter, observing him carefully. He was solitary, stock still and his profile revealed a tight sneer and hard eyes, like he was seething in anger; Hwoarang, for some inexplicable reason, shuddered a little.

"Let's go over to him, Forrest was worried sick about him," Lucy suggested, not assuming anything was wrong.

"Something was definitely a little off with him," Christie piped, watching him with curiosity, "He was very quiet during the qualifying matches, like he was trying to suppress something when he fought."

"He qualified?" Hwoarang asked.

Christie nodded, "Flying colours. It wasn't his usual style though, it was more…" she bit her lip, "More bestial, is the only way I could describe it."

"Forrest was in our group for qualifications, he's probably not aware Paul is even here." Lucy mentioned.

"Let's go see our old pal, eh?" Hwoarang mumbled, brows crunched, getting up and walking over to where Paul stood, still as stone.

"Hwoarang."

He turned to look at Eddy.

"Be careful."

The Korean simply raised a brow, but did not reply before he once again turned and approached the American, ignoring the feeling that not everything was well.

* * *

"This looks like the place."

They stood standing outside a four storey building, looking up at the sleek, slightly yellowed walls and large Georgian style windows.

"How exactly are we to know there's anything here to see though? How are we supposed to sneak in?" Asuka had her hands on hips, lost in thought.

"We stake it out, see what the inside is like and then we come back later." Jin said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You sound like you've done this before," Asuka turned her head to look at him, "You sure it will be safe?"

"I have my ways," Jin shrugged, "You learn a thing or two when you're the CEO of the most powerful corporation in the world."

"Braggart," Asuka piped, folding her arms.

"Let's go in and check the place out." Jin made for the front door, striding down the side path of the building.

"What's the plan exactly?" Asuka mumbled, brushing her wig as she trotted after him.

"We say we're interested in buying membership for the gym facilities and recreational areas and we want a full tour of the building, opening times, that sort of thing. Should give us enough time to get an idea of the place and how best to begin our search."

"I really don't know about this," Asuka mused, "But so far you're plans have worked well, so what's the harm?"

Jin remained silent, doing his best to ignore the strong feeling of suspense in his gut; sure that something was soon to kick off.

* * *

"Paul?"

He was only a few feet away from him, but he could feel it in his gut; something was no longer right with him. He stood silent for a moment, no response from the American. Behind him Lucy had taken tentative steps, standing just a little way behind him and he imagined he could hear her breath hitching in her throat; still Paul did not respond.

"Hey man, Forrest was worried about you; he told us you went missing. What happened bro?"

Hwoarang stepped up in front of Paul, waving a hand, frown deeper on his face. It was as if Paul was looking right through him, seeing something that the redhead was blind to. The glassy look of his eyes disturbed the Korean more than he wanted to admit; he clicked his fingers.

"Dude, if you're angry at me fine, but at least say something!"

Behind him Lucy's hand touched his shoulder and he jolted a little, casting his glance to her and then back to Paul, the American's lips finally moving to speak; the effect was disconcerting.

"You've got it too."

"Got what?" Hwoarang did not like the tone of voice Paul had used; it was lifeless and soft, not gruff and lively like his normal lilt.

Paul smiled and still he did not seem to be looking at Hwoarang.

"You know what."

"Hwoarang…"

He glanced at Lucy from the corner of his eye; she was looking past Paul. Looking over he saw Forrest, wide-eyed expression on his face as he came bounding toward them.

"Paul! Where the hell did you get to!? I've been worried sick about you!"

He skidded to a halt behind Paul, who did not turn to the younger American and cast a quick, furtive glance at Hwoarang and Lucy, before reaching out and grabbing Paul by the shoulder. Watching Forrest intently, Hwoarang noticed his eyes widen in shock upon contact with Paul's shoulder. For a moment it seemed he would pull away, but he kept his hand firmly in place, the fleeting expression fading.

"Paul man, are you alright? I was worried sick," he pulled at Paul, but the man did not yield, "What the hell?"

"I'll see you during the tournament," Paul suddenly said, voice inert, sneer on his face; he batted Forrest's hand away and strode off. For a moment Forrest stammered, looking at the redhead for an agonised moment, not sure what to say or to do, but he turned and followed Paul, running after him and asking a multitude of questions as the two figures simply disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Lucy looked pensive, "Something's wrong. What did he mean by 'see you during the tournament'?"

"I don't know," Hwoarang scratched his head, "There's something…off about him. I don't like this, not one stinkin' bit."

Lucy folded her arms and stood next to Hwoarang, "I like Forrest a lot Hwoarang, I'm actually worried about him."

Hwoarang turned to look at the Englishwoman; her face was soft, slight creases at her brow, mouth bent in the smallest of frowns. She looked so much like her sister it scared him.

"You're…very strange," he commented. She turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"You're so cold and indifferent but now you're standing there like a mother hen or something. I half expect you to start clucking in a minute."

Lucy laughed, despite her worry, "I guess it's been so long since I've talked to anybody, I miss looking after someone."

"You don't seem the nurturing type."

"That better not be a dig at my gayness bud."

"Nah that's cool, just you, you're a bitch."

She laughed again, heartier this time, "I like you Hwoarang. I admit I hated you initially, but you're alright. I dunno if it's actually you or just a change in you, but you're a good guy."

He turned away from her, keeping silent. Inside he felt confused, unsure and a little sick; he had changed, but right now the change didn't feel right. He patted her on the back, beginning to push her along.

"Let's take a break for the day, my first match is tomorrow."

Lucy reached up and patted the redhead on the back also, smiling despite herself.

* * *

"…As you can see our gym is state of the art, everything and anything you could possibly wish for in a work-out regime will be catered for…"

Jin sighed inwardly, ignoring the hostess as she walked them through the facility, keeping his eyes peeled, studying the halls and doorways. So far he had already devised several entry points into the building, but had yet to catch anything that looked even vaguely suspicious, much to his disappointment.

They were nearing the end of their tour and as far as he could tell, they had not touched upon any basement floors, if there were any. As they followed the hostess into the elevator, Jin nudged Asuka, signalling for her to begin 'Plan B' to which she nodded her assent. As they stood in perfect silence, listening to the hostess ramble on about various package deals and offers, the doors opened on the ground floor and as they stepped out, Asuka quickly mumbled that she needed the bathroom and walked off from Jin and the hostess.

Jin stood in the lobby, distracting the hostess with as many questions as possible, buying Asuka time and praying that she would not be interfered with.

Asuka appeared as casual as possible, strutting down the hallway, feigning a look of casual searching. She saw the bathroom door out of the corner of her eye down one corridor and proceeded down the opposite one, as if she had not seen it at all. She had chosen wisely, as there at the far end of the empty corridor was a plain white door, marked as staff only, under which was a warning that unauthorised personnel were not permitted. Of course, it could be anything behind that door, but the apparent lack of doors stating the same elsewhere was an indication that this was where she needed to go.

Quickly Asuka skipped down the hall, quietly and ever so gently turning the door handle, but finding it locked. She cussed a little, looking a bit frustrated; if it was locked it was clear there was something that needed seen to.

"Hey you!"

She gave a jolt and snapped around, a burly staff member striding down the hall toward her.

"What are you doing? This area is closed off to the public."

She bowed hastily, hiding the slight smile of triumph at his words, "Sorry, sorry, I was looking for the bathroom."

He looked at her with suspicion, brow raised. She blanched, "I have poor eyesight, I thought this was the bathroom."

If he bought it or not she didn't know, but his hand gripped her arm and flung her around, shoving her roughly back up the corridor. Asuka cried out, feeling suddenly angry and resisting the urge to punch the man in the face.

"Get out," he spat, marching her up the hall.

"I still need the bathroom," Asuka muttered, trying to act naturally.

"I don't care, out!"

They were in the lobby now and Asuka simply gave a sheepish, fleeting grin at Jin as he watched her being marched out past him. He waited for a moment, watching Asuka walk down the path outside after the staff member had left, before wrapping the conversation with the hostess up and taking his leave.

He caught Asuka crossing the street and hung back, waiting until they were both across the street and back to their hotel before speaking with one another.

"I take you found something?" he asked, pulling his glasses off and sitting down.

"I think so," she took off her blonde wig, "The door was locked and that guy who led me out looked pretty fierce, wouldn't even direct me to the bathroom."

"Then we will go back tonight. Hwoarang and Lucy won't be coming back if they've qualified, so we will have to do this on our own."

"Will you be in touch with Lee?"

Jin considered the question for a moment before answering, "…no. When all is said and done, I took a chance with him and it has apparently worked in our favour, but I do not wish to make a habit of it."

Asuka simply nodded, lying down on the bed, "Hey Jin?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens tonight, or tomorrow, or whenever, I've got your back."

Jin looked at Asuka and noticed she was turned away and the tone of her voice was small, like she had struggled to speak her words; he smiled a little.

"Thank you Asuka, that means a lot."


	17. Bedlam

**XVII. Bedlam**

He was lying in a field. The sun was hazy in a cloudless sky and the gentle rustling of the grass came to his ears like a blurred mess as if the sound was coming to him through water. He wasn't sure, but he suspected it was the field close by his Master's home he was occupying. He vaguely wondered what the old man was up to, whether he should get up to leave when he became aware of the motion of another person flopping down into the grass next to him.

He turned his head to the sight of hair the colour of chocolate and eyes that matched the blue of the sky. She was looking at him with a serene expression, almost as if she was seeing through him.

"Luce?"

She simply smiled, resting milk coloured hands beneath her head and closing her eyes; her hair was down.

"He's angry with you," she sighed. Why did she sound so happy?

He cocked his brow, watching her face. Her resemblance to her sister was uncanny and it was starting to scare him a little as she lay there, tranquil, peaceful, not at all like the troubled, angry woman he was accustomed to. He turned away to look at the clouds, finding that there was still none to be looked at; it was starting to get hot.

Inside he felt a tumult of confusion, a sense of panic. What was he doing here? Wasn't Jin in trouble? Didn't he need to be somewhere? His fingers twitched from where they were folded over his stomach; beside him Lucy began to laugh, mumbling to herself.

"Oh I hate you; I really do hate you…"

He turned to her and saw that she was looking at him whilst she said this; her voice a tantalisingly euphoric lilt; her hatred of him apparently made her happy.

"What do you hate me for?"

He lifted himself, elbows propped on grass that pricked his skin and made him itch, his goggles came loose for some reason and fell to the bridge of his nose, but for whatever reason he did not move them as he looked into Lucy's smiling face, half amber through the plastic lens over his eye.

"I know what you are now," she too heaved herself up in one fluid motion, twirling her fingers together with an elegant stretch of her arms, her demeanour similar to a girl child, "You look very silly with your goggles like that."

Hwoarang couldn't speak, staring at her, wondering what exactly was wrong with her when the heat of the day receded a fraction, a shadow looming over him; he craned back his neck, staring up into the face of his Master.

"Sabumnim?"

"You have gotten so lazy, Hak-Saeng."

He grinned up at Baek but his look was so stern the smile faltered into a grimace; the vision of his Master's face partially tinted by the haphazard goggles covering half his eye. Beside him Lucy started laughing and it sounded like silver bells.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lucy suddenly asked, not looking at Baek but looking at Hwoarang, a wicked glint in her eye; Hwoarang found himself suddenly furious.

"You better shut your fucking mouth!" He was on his feet, staring down at Lucy, close to lashing out at her, but she continued to laugh, the silver bells turning to broken glass.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

She suddenly leapt to her feet and sprang away, as merry as a deer in spring, but somehow terrible with her laughter that almost bled his ears. He was about to go after her before Baek's hand reached out to grab hold of his bare arm; the touch was like icy fire on his flushed skin and he gave a cry, his goggles around his neck now.

"It's all burning." Baek stated; his voice lifeless.

There was a chill in Hwoarang's gut as he turned to look at his Master, but the man had already turned, walking away.

"Sabumnim! Wait!"

But already Baek was so far away and his legs were like lead as he tried to run after him. He tried to keep sight of his Master, who was nothing but a sepulchral blot at the furthest field of Hwoarang's vision. All about him the heat blurred, burning his skin with tingling sweat; he was not aware of the smoke and coming grey of the sky. The azure above was blotted by ominous black clouds, like crows to carrion.

For an age it felt like he was running, day turned to night and a thick smoke clung to the air, choking him and filling his mouth with the taste of ash. Just what the hell was going on? He felt his skin prick sharply, his eyes began to burn; he pulled his goggles up with trembling hands and put them over his eyes.

He was coughing profoundly and knew he had lost sight of his Master. He looked around with bleary eyes, which were still stinging even with the goggles, toward an amber light to his left. It flickered and danced before his eyes like a wild thing, and it took him a moment to realise the light was that of fire.

Where there is smoke there is a fire. He coughed again and made toward it, aware that his limbs were wrapped in cotton and a strong sense of anxiety was at the back of his mind. He knew this place; he knew where he was…

Before him, shrouded in a wild blaze of hot embers and ecstatic, violent flame, was the dojang and not just the dojang, but the house as well. His home, his Master's home and it was burning to the ground.

"No…"

The wave of despair that washed over him was so potent that it brought the young Korean to his knees with a strangled cry. He cried out to Baek, calling for him to show himself, to come out, just so he could know he was safe, but his cracked, warbling voice was nothing but a dead whisper past trembling lips; silently he watched all his memories burn before him.

It was like being frozen in time as he lay kneeling on the ground, his insides a tempest of despair and disbelief. The searing heat and sickeningly close ash in the air ebbed away to leave the world a sullen grey; he was cold, shivering, a mess of a human being. Somewhere in the grey dawn he could hear that same piercing laughter of glass, but he could no longer say whether it was Lucy's or not.

He felt suddenly angry; it washed over him like a current through his veins. Before he knew what he was doing, he was screaming and beating his fists so hard into the cold and stony earth that he felt pain shoot up his arms. His screams were like the braying of a wild beast. His throat cracked; he made a wild dash into the still hot remains of his decimated home, viscously kicking the charred remains of wood and brick and stone with his foot, ignoring the burns, screaming like a man possessed. He felt so angry that he could die and no matter how loudly he screamed and cursed the laughter like glass resonated in his ears.

* * *

He shot up, a silent scream at his lips, breathing rapidly in the gloom. His disorientation slowly gave way around him as he realised where he was, looking around the darkened hotel room wildly. He rubbed his eyes, his hair and skin soaked in sweat; slowly he lay back down on the bed, head falling onto the damp pillow; it was just a dream.

He turned his head and in the dark could make out his bed mate, close to the edge of the bed but sleeping soundly facing him; her hair splayed over her face and neck. Hwoarang stared at her for a moment, the dream fresh in his mind and inside he felt the faintest of urges to strangle the girl lying next to him, to make her pay for her disrespect, but he felt sickened and he turned his head away; Lucy hadn't really done those things.

He didn't know what to think or to feel as he lay back in the gloom. He had been feeling worse and worse as the days went on. He was worried about Jin, about Forrest, concerned about Paul, curious about Eddy, still seething inside over his lack of control. Every new incident that passed by was another taut pull on the elastic that was his mind.

Beside him Lucy stirred a little, groaning in her sleep and rolling over. Hwoarang afforded himself a smile; of course nothing had or would happen between them, but sharing a bed with her felt pretty satisfying, albeit a little frustrating. But he only had himself to blame; he couldn't have gotten her into the hotel without pretending she was his consort and as it was, it would have been suspicious to ask for a two-bed.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep; he needed his energy for the first match tomorrow, but inside he felt tense and it look him a long time to fall into a blissfully dreamless slumber. He wondered where Jin was and whether he was safe or not; the feeling of concern for Jin made him feel like he was a mother of sorts to the Japanese man and it made him cringe. Stupid, he was probably fine.

* * *

Jin hissed through his teeth, shooting Asuka a fierce glare as she stood shakily on her feet, having fallen from the window with a fairly audible cry.

"You are going to get us caught! Be careful!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she rubbed her sore backside, "I just put a foot wrong that's all."

"Well don't, if we are caught we will never know if this is the place we're looking for."

He glanced up at the open window they had broken in through, lunging up and gripping the ledge of the wall with one hand, using the other to close the window shut.

"Come on; show me to this door you found." He stated, turning back to Asuka.

In the gloom Asuka could barely retrace her steps into the lobby and down the narrow corridor she had been to several hours ago. It was only with Jin's help that she could navigate without tripping over her feet, the elder Kazama gripping her arm lightly as she took tentative steps in the darkness. Eventually they came upon the hallway and a thrill of excitement came upon the brunette.

"You really think this is it?" she whispered, creeping down the hallway, hand on the wall.

"I hope so," Jin breathed, eyes fixed intently on the door.

As they stood before it, Jin bent over the lock, pulling out a small, spindly looking tool which he used to crack the lock. It took several moments, but it felt like an age, the clicking of the lock sounding too loud for comfort; Asuka was beginning to sweat, a heavy feeling of foreboding in the air.

"Jin…" she muttered, just as the lock gave with a final-sounding clack.

"There," Jin stated softly, pocketing the tool and standing up straight again, "Let's go."

"I have such a bad feeling right now," Asuka muttered; hands clenched anxiously as Jin slowly pushed down the door handle and slowly edged the door open.

The door's hinges were silent and soon enough they were through on the other side, the room they had entered even darker than the hallway.

"Fff, can you see anything?" Asuka asked, back against the door.

Glancing around, even Jin had a hard time making out shapes in the darkness. He looked down at the floor, and noted that they were standing at the top of a stairwell; the first few steps of which were just barely visible to Jin in the close darkness.

"Stairs," he whispered, reaching out to grab Asuka's hand, "Follow me slowly and be careful."

In the dark, Asuka felt herself blush a little at the contact, but she swallowed her annoyance and simply followed him as he began to descend down the flight of steps. They were as quiet as possible, only the slightest sounds of their breathing and the faint clang of their feet on the metal steps distinguishable in the darkness.

As they descended the air became colder and Asuka found herself shivering. In the gloom Jin was starting to make out a faint green glow, cut at two sharp angles on either side, indicating that they were not only nearing the end of their descent, but that there was a second corridor waiting at the bottom; they were at a considerable distance beneath the complex.

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairwell, the air was so cold their breath was visible in the green fluorescent light at the end of the long corridor.

"I'm turning into a popsicle here," Asuka breathed, chattering on her feet.

Jin ignored her and made his way down the corridor. His jaw was locked tight and his posture rigid as he walked; behind him he could barely hear the patter of Asuka's feet as she trotted after him. In the air was not just cold, but something else. A latent energy, that at any moment would erupt in a fit of motion and colour and noise; there was a buzzing in his head that wasn't there before.

They were before the door. He stood with eyes narrowed, the lime green light stinging his eyes, inciting a pang of irritability that left him feeling nauseated. For tense moments he almost recoiled from the door, a sudden dread upon him, hand frozen over the silver handle, the only key into an abyss of unknown. Behind him Asuka put her hands on her hips, not understanding what the issue was, shivering softly but too aware of Jin's mood to speak. She simply reached out a hand and touched his shoulder.

At once the touch soothed him and Jin let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He cast a quick glance as his cousin, her face sickly green in the light and turned back to the door, pushing down the handle and opening the door in one fluid motion; do or die.

There was nothing but lights of blue and purple before his eyes, silhouetting the form of a person, standing a little way off inside the room. Despite himself Jin let the door go and it swung back with a resounding smack against the wall, bouncing on its hinges, each crack against the wall an earthquake of noise that set his teeth tight and nerves on edge. For a moment he stood paralysed, transfixed on the figure before him, who had not moved.

"That's as far as you'll go, boy."

A woman's voice; familiar to him. He narrowed his eyes, still at the doorway; behind him Asuka poked her head over his shoulder.

"You!"

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me?"

The woman stepped forward and the faint lighting of cerulean and violet illuminated her face, casting her red dress in the colour of deepest purple and eyes the colour of ice. She was smiling that winning smile; Anna Williams.

"Long time no see, Jin-boy," Anna cooed, heels clicking on the floor as she sauntered toward him, hips rocking.

Jin simply watched her, eyes narrow, "Where is my father?"

Anna tsked him in the dark, stopping a few feet away from him, "Now, now boy, just be patient. Dear daddy will see you when he's ready." With a hand on her hip and the other raised beside her, Anna clicked her fingers. From the darkness several shapes came forward.

In his gut Jin felt it; Enzo was here. But that wasn't all Jin realised, no, there were others…

"I knew you'd find your way here, Jin."

In the shadows to Anna's left stepped Enzo, his sneering face with too many teeth on display sickly and grotesque in the dim lights, as pale as death and as evil as the devil himself could smile, the distinctive redeye effect not hindered by the poor lighting.

"I've come here for answers; now tell me what you want with me? What you're planning to do?"

Jin stepped up, posture straight. Behind him Asuka came to his side, pulling into stance, glaring at the pair in front of them.

"It's not our place to divulge you, Jin," Enzo started, arms folded.

"That's daddy's job," Anna finished.

"Knock it off! What is all this anyway?" Asuka demanded.

"If you must know," Enzo cocked back his head, "I was born here."

"Born here? What the hell?" Asuka exclaimed, looking at the scorn on Enzo's face.

He stretched out his arms, a mocking display, with his disturbing smile growing on his contorted face, "This is where all the magic happens."

"Enough talk!"

Asuka had ran out of patience and had strode toward the pair, only to freeze in place as the shadows behind Enzo and Anna shifted, coming forward at once like a controlled wave, the dim lights reflecting the grotesque and angry faces of a multitude of people.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Anna sing-songed, smiling wider, "At any moment we can set them on you and you wouldn't want that."

"Not one little bit," Enzo whispered, laughing; it was a hideous, grating sound; like knives against knives.

"Who are they?" Asuka exclaimed, looking at the crowd of horrid faces with shock.

"Just some…experiments. Some of them are like me; others are just my playthings. People I…_persuaded_ to join the cause," Enzo explained, smile sickly, "They're not the easiest bunch to control, but they work well enough that they'll dispose of you both if either of you try anything."

"Now be a good pair of children and do exactly as we say," Anna stepped forward, hands again on her hips.

"Push off, you old hag," Asuka pulled into stance, glaring at the femme fatale.

Anna's face briefly contorted in rage at the insult, but she composed herself and replaced her snarl with a smile, "You'll pay dearly for that remark, little girl."

"Bring it!" Asuka retorted, beside her Jin started.

"Asuka, no!"

But Anna had taken Asuka's offer and lunged at the younger brunette, pulling her fist back to strike Asuka across the face. Asuka just barely missed the attack, sidestepping into Jin as Anna twisted around, bringing her leg up and round, striking Asuka in the side.

Asuka gave a loud cry as Anna's shin came into contact with her side and combined with knocking into Jin, she fell over, bringing Jin down with her.

Before either could of them could think, Enzo had snapped his fingers with an audible click and like a door that had been opened, a door behind which was caged a wild and rabid beast, the mass of twisted, angry faces swarmed forth. There was rage in their hearts and fire in their eyes; their screams and snarls a cacophony that reverberated around the large, dark room, disorientating the cousins further in their stupor.

Jin clamped his eyes shut, struggling underneath Asuka to get back onto his feet, but the swarm was upon them, and he felt Asuka pulled roughly off of him. Before he could even think there were hands upon him; tearing, snatching, the air full of hot snarls and rancid breath. In his mind he wondered why he was so dazed and out of order, but there was a sudden, sharp pain in his arm. Eyes splitting wide in shock, Jin looked down to find that one of the miserable wretches had bitten him through his jacket.

"Let go of me you harlot, you hag, you, you…"

Asuka was struggling against Anna, who had roughly pulled the girl up by her hair. She was held by several of the bedlams, struggling against them this way and that, trying to break the iron grip when Anna stepped forward and shoved the girl's head back, exposing her neck. The action caused a murmur of excitement amongst the four or five madmen holding the girl; a murderous vibe in the air.

"If you don't shut up, I'll have them rip your throat out," Anna snarled, leaning into Asuka's ear; she stilled.

While this was happening, Jin had partially struggled onto his knees; sluggish and dopey, not really sure how or why he wasn't able to fight back. These people, they were maddening. Inside all Jin wanted to do was scream and tear them all limb from limb, but whilst his emotions had gone into overdrive his limbs were in slow motion, like he was moving through water.

As he reared his head, struggling feebly against the multitude of bodies scraping and clawing at him, the warm sensation of blood soaking through his clothes, he realised he was no longer aware of his pain and just before he was totally overwhelmed, he made eye contact with Enzo, who stood before him, clear and unyielding amongst the sea of madness; he was grinning.

Beside him he heard Asuka screaming, but he was smothered, gaping and rasping and fingers groping blindly against the bodies. Why had he become so weak? Was his rage so great that it was now a separate and uncontrollable part of himself? Was that why he couldn't move?

_Jin…_

His eyes opened and before him all he saw was blackness.

_Jin, please get up!_

Was that her?

_Get up! She needs you!_

He groaned, teeth clamped shut as he willed his limbs to life, trying to ebb the ire inside and move his body against the fray; Asuka's yells of indignation and faint terror breaking through the din clearer and more concise by the moment.

"Asuka…"

There was a sudden surge of life through his body, its strength so great that it not only tore through his own body, but spread through the masses upon him; stunning them and pushing them back. For a brief moment Jin's eyes flashed red and his previous look of strife and pain twisted into rage; he was on his feet, the multitude of madmen pushed back; nearby Enzo's smile fell from his face.

"Jin! Jin, help!"

His head turned; Asuka had been dragged halfway across the room, past the lights and into darkness, but he was aware of her, her form clear in his mind. Quickly he turned in her direction and dashed after her, shoving the snarling maniacs away from himself, focused only on getting Asuka back.

He was almost upon her when a heavy blow at his back caused him to crash to the ground, falling so heavily it should have caved his ribs in, but the strength of Devil was coursing through his body and as such he was merely winded. He gave a start, a vicious snarl at his lips as he turned his head to find Enzo above him, straddling him at the shoulders, hands planted firmly around the back of his head and neck.

"You're not going anywhere, Jin," Enzo snarled, tightening his grip on the back of Jin's neck.

Jin snarled louder, bucking upward, reaching around to grab hold of the grey demon, but to no avail; Enzo was planted firmly on his back and would not budge.

"Not today, you're not getting away this time," Enzo snarled, grip so tight Jin could barely move his head.

Under his fingertips Jin felt that familiar coldness of the Contagion and suddenly his rage that burned hot ran cold and he found himself paralysed. It was like Devil no longer wished to permit Jin the use of his power and instead lent his strength to the pestilence that was seeping through Enzo's fingers. He started rocking to and fro, trying to dislodge the bulk on his back, both arms pressed against the ground, trying to sit up, then switching to grip the wrists at the back of his neck, feeling more and more Devil's poison licking his insides and blinding him to reason.

He gave a yell and with a sudden burst of strength managed to knock Enzo off as he rolled onto his back, but still the vector's hand gripped his neck and in a moment he was on top of Jin again, both hands clasped around his neck again in a heartbeat, squeezing the life out of Jin's lungs, his teeth bared to their fullest horror.

"You're. Not. Getting. AWAY!" Enzo snarled, Jin's hands weakly trying to break his death grip.

Inside it felt like Devil was laughing, amusement at 'betraying' Jin evident in the giddy feeling that had suddenly overtaken Jin's sense of reason. His rage was subdued into a stupid and weak desperation to simply remove Enzo before he passed out. He could hear Asuka's screams far away, backed up by various snarls and sneers and the laughter of Anna; his vision was going black.

Before his eyes danced the sneering, red-eyed glare of Enzo and all around them swayed the faces and bodies of the bedlams, snarling, screaming, clawing at his legs, pulling at his hair. But despite all attempts, Jin could not muster either his own strength or the strength of Devil, who had receded inside of him, laughing at him.

He couldn't hear Asuka anymore and a sudden, forceful sense of dread descended upon him just as his eyes closed and the last dregs of his strength evaporated into nothing.


	18. Abandon

**XVIII. Abandon**

"She's here."

He turned to look at his companion and in the chill night found a moment to admire her hair whipping in the wind.

"How can you be so certain?" He folded his arms, turning back to look at the building across the street, not wishing for her to notice his look.

"Just a hunch. I've always known where she is when she is near," she turned to him, eyes steely, "But I think there's something you're not telling me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I already told you, I'm looking for Kazuya. I'm helping you because you're helping me: a lead to one is a lead to the other; there is nothing else to know."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Her eyes went from ice to fire, her beautiful face twisted in sudden anger, whipping around to look at her companion with disdain, "There's more going on, you know it and I know it. Things aren't right at the Zaibatsu, things aren't right at G-Corp and you know what the issue is."

He raised a brow and simply considered the woman before him, "What are you so interested in it for anyway? Why do you care? It's just a job to you, nothing more, right?"

The tone he used indicated a knowing lilt and the look of his eye told her he could see right through her; her jaw tightened, "None of your business."

He shrugged with grandiose, "You are so difficult sometimes."

But she simply ignored him, instead turning her attention back on the building, eyeing it for a moment with a pensive look before setting off, quickly crossing the road and diving behind the wall. Her companion stood where he was, before casually strutting over the road to join the woman, who was busy prying around the windows.

"Someone else has been here."

She had hefted herself upon the thin ledge with which ran several narrow windows; just large enough to fit through.

"You can tell?" His tone was indifferent; the question was rhetorical.

She shot him a glare then turned back to it, pulling the latch and opening it.

"Whoever is here, obviously intends on coming back this way," she muttered, deftly sliding her body through the narrow window.

He stood with his hands in his pockets, looking bemused before sighing and heaving himself up, wriggling through the window and landing on his feet silently; already his beautiful cohort had darted off ahead of him, searching for something.

He was taking a look around, observing the corridor in the darkness when the faintest of sounds off to his left caught his ear; it sounded like shouting.

She had heard it too from where she was several feet away. In the dark she turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Bingo?" He simply smiled.

* * *

It seemed he would never get sleep, as again he woke with a violent start. Groaning a little and rubbing his tired eyes, Hwoarang tried to push his bad dreams to the recess of his mind. He focused on the ceiling above him, stretching out his left arm, flexing his hand in the air before his eyes. He was thinking about all the things he had done with that hand when he became aware that the bed beside him was vacant.

He turned to look around and found the figure of Lucy perched at the table by the window. She had been looking out into the dark street but her attention was turned to him when he espied her and in the moonlight that filtered through the window he could see her large eyes.

"Bad dream?"

She sounded worn out; he rubbed his face, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah. Just a fucked up nightmare."

She was silent and turned her attention back to the window, looking out at the dark street, illuminated by the moon, but when she spoke, it was almost silent, "I had a nightmare too."

Hwoarang sat up straighter in the bed, flinging his legs over the side and standing, stretching. He noted Lucy was looking at him again and he briefly wondered if she was checking him out, since he wearing only pyjama bottoms, but her expression in the dark was one of repose, like she was inviting him to speak and waiting for him to reply.

He did not speak, but came closer to the Englishwoman and sat at the end of the bed closest to her; he just looked at her, not really wanting to speak, still shaken by the contents of his most recent dream. Lucy sighed, no longer looking at the Korean.

"It was him; he was in my dreams, tormenting me."

Her voice was steely and her tone was one Hwoarang thought difficult, like she did not really want to be talking to him about this.

"He was killing her, raping her, laughing in my face and I couldn't stop him."

Her voice cracked in anger and Hwoarang shuddered; not liking where the conversation was going.

"I want to rip him limb from limb, whatever he's done to himself I don't care, but I want him, I want him broken at my feet and begging for the mercy he didn't give Sun, I'll fucking end him in his own damn misery…"

She wasn't saying all this with the level of vitriol Hwoarang had expected and looking at her he could see her trembling slightly.

"But I…I can't."

The sound of her exclamation was one of defeat, her will, herself defeated and broken and useless, she slumped forward and clasped her hands to her face; Hwoarang looked away.

"I don't know Hwoarang, but I'm lost. I…" She was sighing sad sighs into her hands and he caught glimpses of her cracked visage when he dared to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"You don't really care though, do you…"

It wasn't said in spite or in anger or any kind of dislike she could have of him, it was just a sigh for what they both knew to be true; currently Hwoarang's mind was elsewhere and he did not even react to her lamentations.

In his mind his latest terror played before him quick as a flash and he clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to think about it. In his mind's eye was Nomi's face and it was twisted in such terror and betrayal and despair that he couldn't handle it; he growled deep in his throat in frustration.

Lucy looked at him and thought his reaction had been for her, her eyes went hard and lips pursed tightly, "Well, you don't." She stated, looking severe.

He snapped around to look at her, "I didn't mean you. Fuck this is…it's just that fucking dream."

"You're not even listening," her voice and expression reverted to that same despairing serenity, like even she didn't really care.

"It's hard to listen, when your brain is filled with…"

He trailed off, fingers clenched into the fabric of his pants.

"Filled with?" Lucy repeated, elbows propped up and fingers run through messy hair.

His lips were sealed, but behind his mind's scope he could see the horrified face of Baek, the tears of Nomi, the rage in Lucy's and all of it was tinted with a very sick and violent desire that was his own.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

He closed his eyes, willing the sickness of his dream at bay. That wasn't him, what had happened, what he'd done, it was a lie, it was that creep causing all this, not him, he would never…

He suddenly slammed his fists into his lap, giving a short, vicious snarl of pure frustration. He was blind and unaware of Lucy, of the dull pain in his legs, of the darkness around him and the hair in his eyes; his teeth clamped so tightly shut that they almost cracked.

Beside him Lucy simply observed him, with only a little more care than he had given to her and kept silent.

* * *

Haze. That was the only word with which he could use to accurately describe how he felt. Inside he felt empty, and a little sick. His head throbbed and his body ached, his chest in particular was twisted in pain; he'd forgotten how draining Devil's power could be once it had worn off.

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and surroundings. He was alone in close to total darkness and as far as he could tell, was in a different location than he was when he had blacked out. What happened? Why hadn't he been dragged off to wherever it was Enzo and Anna had wanted to take him? Why had they stashed him here? Suddenly he remembered Asuka and in the empty chamber he felt her absence very near to him.

"A-Asuka…?" His voice was hoarse; he struggled onto his knees, trembling.

In response there was a ruckus, somewhere deep within the bowels of the building, the familiar snarls and screams, shattered glass, grunts of exertion; somewhere something was going on. Stumbling onto his feet and blindly wandering through the darkness, hands outstretched, Jin followed the clamour, suspecting that the noise would lead him to Asuka; he had to get her back, no matter what.

For a while he stumbled about, blind, his eyesight suffering from the lethargy of his body, following the almost constant shouts, snarls and smacks which grew to such volume Jin felt he was shrouded from the hubbub only by a wall, when suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream filling the air. It was dulled to his ears, but its pitch and feeling was distinctive in its terror and obvious pain. Before he had time to react however, there was a thud; a door slammed open and bright, almost blinding teal light poured out, as well as two figures that it took Jin a moment to register.

"…Nina?"

She was charging at him, expression set; she didn't appear to register him with her eyes but she reached out a hand and gripped his arm as she whipped past him.

"Run!"

Behind her came Lee Chaolan, causing Jin to start.

"Fancy seeing you here!" He cheered as Jin stumbled along after Nina.

"What is all this?" Jin wheezed, struggling to keep up.

In front Nina snapped round, "Hurry it up, come on!" She was having difficulty pulling Jin along.

Lee grabbed Jin's other arm, helping the pair as they sped through the familiar chamber Jin and Asuka had been in earlier.

"No time for that now, but we have to get out of here." Lee piped, smiling despite the severity of the situation.

They had passed through the corridor and were ascending the stairwell the cousins had used earlier when Jin started pulling back, "No, we can't leave, I have to find Asuka."

"There's no time for that!" Nina cried, pulling his arm harder.

"No, I am not leaving without her!" Jin dug his feet in, trying to break free of both Lee and Nina's grasp.

Behind them came the pattering of a multitude of feet, snarls and screams. Whipping around Jin could see the mass of bodies spill out of the doorway; he snarled.

"Look, you have to leave her, if you don't escape now there's no telling what they'll do with you."

Jin snapped round to look at Nina, her eyes hard and set.

"You're lucky to be here, don't throw your life away. You can come back for her later, she'll be fine, trust me."

Lee's smile was displaced as he said this and Jin heaved a frustrated sigh, hating the idea of leaving his cousin behind. The swarm was coming quickly down the hallway, up the stairwell, many feet vying to reach them, shaking the steps beneath their feet.

"Come on!" Nina sprinted up the stairs and, pausing to give him a quick, curious look, Lee followed, leaving Jin to make or break. He broke.

He cursed himself as he stumbled up the stairs, dizzy and weak, barely able to keep up with Lee and Nina, the madmen struggling up the stairs after them. What was he doing, leaving her behind like this? But Nina and Lee were right, there was nothing he could do, not if Devil refused his power, he'd be caught and then they'd never find solace, but all the same his heart was tearing in his chest, his betrayal marring his mind.

Through the lobby they ran, skidding across the linoleum in the dark, struggling up and through the narrow window. Nina passed through without difficulty; Lee was a little slower though still efficient, but as Jin started heaving himself up through the window, he realised how dizzy he was and his grip weakened, causing him to fall down with an audible thump. It was only through sheer force of will that he managed to scramble back onto the ledge as Enzo's swarm of madmen flooded through the lobby, making their way toward him.

A brief glimmer of the world outside and nowhere could he see Nina or Lee. For a moment it appeared they had deserted him and he cursed viciously, heaving through the window and eliciting a loud cry when his leg was gripped at the ankle by one of the snarling bedlams.

He held onto the ledge with strained fingers, teeth clamped and sweat at his brow. His exhaustion was sapping his strength; he cried out when he felt teeth clamp down on his ankle through the fabric of his trouser leg. Just as his grip gave way he felt a hand clamp around his wrist and a sharp tug pulled him partially up and through the window, the maniacs beneath him hauled up with him, causing Jin to groan at the strain.

"Kick! Come on!"

Looking up he could see Lee gripping his arm; Nina was nowhere to be seen.

Clamping his eyes shut and concentrating, Jin kicked both legs, the free one smacking into the face of the nearest goon and with several more kicks he had finally wrenched his leg free, allowing Lee to pull him up fully onto the ledge and partially out of the window. Haphazardly Jin scrambled out and as he did so Lee suddenly let go of his arm and sped off around the building, leaving Jin once again to fend for himself.

Despite his weariness and the dull ache of his leg, Jin started running after his uncle of sorts, turning back to see that the swarm was preoccupied with climbing out the window in a frenzy. One by one would be easy enough to deal with at this point, as long as his vigour did not give up on him.

He turned the corner after Lee and saw a vehicle not familiar to him, which Lee flung open the door of and hopped in. Quickly Jin accosted the vehicle, finding Nina seated at the driver's side and looking impatient.

"Come on already, come on!" Lee hissed as Jin fumbled with the backdoor of the car, dragging himself onto the seat; Nina didn't even give him the time to close the car door before she hit the accelerator and sped off at a ridiculously fast pace.

Gripping the seat and trying to right himself as the car set in motion; Jin shakily hooked his foot through spacing in the door, pulling it closed before simply flopping down onto the seat in exhaustion, no longer willing to move.

"I knew we'd meet like this!" Lee cheered, arms folded and turning to Jin, "I suspected you'd go snooping, but I didn't think you'd do it the same night I'd choose," he sighed a somewhat dramatic sigh, "It must be fate."

"What were you doing?" Jin asked feebly, not lifting his head to look at the silver-haired man.

"Same as you: getting to the bottom of things."

"I am surprised you helped me." Jin stated; his voice flat.

Lee was silent, his apparent joviality and amusement during the evening suddenly replaced by a thoughtful frown, "If they get you, we're all done for."

He said it in such a way that Jin pulled himself out of his inertia to sit upright, "What do you mean? What have you found?"

"We'll talk about this later," Nina interrupted, her eyes on the road.

"Can you at least explain what happened back there?"

"Like you we suspected the building. We found an underground lab, along with your buddy, Enzo and…" he trailed off, looking at Nina, "…Anna. We didn't know you were there until we ran into you."

"What did you find?"

"Some interesting data, no time to look at it then, I'm afraid. We were confronted by that swarm. They were obeying your friend, the guy with the red-eye. When Nina took him down, they went wild. That's how we got out."

"Asuka? Did you see Asuka?"

Lee's eyes narrowed, frown deeper, "No. Sorry."

Jin looked down sadly, a dull ache of guilt and desperation in his gut. He took in this information and suddenly remembered a point of interest before their meeting.

"There was a scream…"

"Don't talk about it." Nina spat, voice hard and cold.

His brow arched but Jin remained silent, suspecting; Lee simply crossed his legs and rested his hands on his lap.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just a safe place, to check this information out," Lee replied, turning to look at Jin, "Looks like we're a team now, eh?"

Oh that annoying smile of his! Jin frowned, not really trusting Lee, but what else could he do? The exhaustion of the evening suddenly came upon him and he sank back, despairing in his heart over leaving Asuka behind. He gave Lee a long winded glance, the older man looking back, smile frozen in place and simply shook his head.

* * *

He stood before his master a panting and bloodied wreck, trembling slightly at the look of fury behind his eyes. He bowed his head as his master stood slowly, glowering at his servant.

"So close and you failed."

He gulped, looking up. Under normal circumstances he would not be frightened of anything this man could do to him, but inside him the Contagion had retreated before the power that radiated off the elder man, acknowledging its place.

He bowed low, "Sir, we did apprehend his cousin, the girl."

There was a small flicker of a smile before Kazuya's face turned to a snarl, "But you let Jin escape, your partner was injured and you lost all of our test subjects. We're running out of time, I can't forgive that."

Enzo simply clamped his jaw shut, blinking slowly before speaking, "Any punishment you see fit I will endure, Sir."

Kazuya glowered at him from behind the desk, not sure whether to lash the boy then and there or wait and think up something more apt and satisfying; he choose the latter.

"I want you to see to working on the girl from tonight. You'll do everything you can, make sure to collect samples for perusal. As for your punishment," his brow raised, teeth bared, "I'll deal with _that_, later."

Enzo gulped, not liking the tone Kazuya used, but nodded his assent and bowed once again before departing. Before he was out the door, Kazuya called out his name and turning to look at his master, Enzo saw the evil glint in his eye.

"Have fun."


	19. Torn

**XIX. Torn**

It was a too bright morning for his liking. He groaned a little as he exited the hotel, passing by old friends and spoken words of greeting with thinly veiled disdain. Christie had looked a little hurt when he shrugged her off, but Hwoarang had simply stopped caring; he didn't even care about his first match, which was why he hadn't bothered to go past basic stretches in preparation for it.

He had left Lucy outside the locker room, where the woman waited with silence and a frown. They had sat together in the dark for an hour or so, neither speaking nor registering one another's presence the night previous. It was an hour Hwoarang had found maddening, but he couldn't at the time bring himself to speak; neither had slept since then.

He leaned back on the bench, sighing heavily and wondering where Jin was. Was he ok? There had been no word from the Japanese man. Hwoarang bit his lower lip in thought, staring up at the ceiling through several lose strands of hair; he had the impression that things weren't all that well. It had been a feeling he'd had for a while of course, but his first real indication of such was with the general level of hubbub and chaos in the street as he left the hotel that morning. There were broken windows, a burnt car and a large crowd, but he hadn't bothered to ask or find out what the cause was.

There was a presence beside him and he turned to find Christie standing before him again, looking at him with curiosity.

"Hwoarang?"

He grunted in response, casting her only the quickest of glances; she sat beside him and he felt himself bristle a little.

"Is everything alright? You seem really strung out. I noticed it yesterday."

"What's it to you?" He retorted, folding his arms.

Christie looked at him intently for a moment, lips pursed, "Eddy thinks you know something is going on."

"Of course he does," Hwoarang rolled his eyes, "But it's none of your business."

"Hwoarang…"

He gave an exasperated sigh, "What? Seriously, stop prying, I'm not telling you anything."

Christie's eyes curled at the corners, a frown on her face, but she persisted, "Hwo please, these riots are getting worse, you saw the mess outside the hotel. That, this tournament, Jin's disappearance, it's all connected and you know where he is!"

"Why the hell do you want to know so badly anyway!?" Hwoarang spat, close to breaking point.

Christie paused for a moment, bowing her head slightly, "For Eddy. I just want to help him. He needs to know. Come on Hwoarang, we're friends aren't we?"

He stared at her face for a moment, teeth clamped behind tight lips before he growled a little, "We're not what I'd call friends, sweetheart. If you want to run after Gordo like a lovesick puppy that's not my issue, so butt out."

His comment worked. With an exasperated growl and a look of hurt, Christie stomped her foot down and rose quickly, whipping around to look at the redhead with a fierce glare.

"You know, I don't know what's going on with you, but you've got a serious attitude problem and you'd do well to fix it!"

"Oh shut up already." He crossed his arms and did not look at her as she stormed off, feeling irate and aggressive.

Why did everyone have to be so nosy? Couldn't people take a hint that he didn't want to speak to them? He knew he was being cruel, but he simply did not care. He was vaguely aware that these feelings of anger and indifference stemmed from no discernible source, except perhaps his bruised ego, but even though the feelings were primarily out of the blue, he did not care and he was beginning to relish them like he had done in the past.

He glanced at the clock: ten minutes to his match. He briefly wondered who it would be that he would face off against and speak of the devil, he got his answer.

"You."

He turned his head to the left, recognising the voice, cocking an eyebrow to hide the minute expression of shock at the fierce scowl that stood before him.

It was Paul.

"What's up?" He asked, skin tingling. What was wrong with the guy?

"You and me first," he was grinning and the look had the appearance of being forced; the American's voice was strained, like he was barely covering a great rage.

"You ok there, bud?" Hwoarang stood, coming to stand in front of Paul; tense.

"Just…fine," he drawled, baring too many teeth. _What the hell…_

They stood simply looking at one another. Inside, Hwoarang felt snakes crawl through his innards. It was a disgusting feeling and he felt nauseous. Something about the look in Paul's eyes wasn't right. But what? He refused to speak; Hwoarang wondered where Forrest was.

"Let's go."

He strode past Hwoarang, brushing against the redhead's bare arm. The skin to skin contact sent a shocking chill through the Korean and he grimaced a little; he suddenly felt apprehensive over what was going to transpire in the ring.

* * *

She was standing with her arms close to her body, hands grasped around a Styrofoam cup filled with bitter coffee, her eyes heavy, feeling the tired strain of her body and trying to shake it off. She had left Hwoarang outside the locker room with little more than a quick goodbye; she had found his presence irritating and was almost glad to be away from him.

She stood alone with her thoughts, wondering where Jin and Asuka were, worried about Hwoarang and that blonde American, Paul, who did not seem to be all there. She sighed heavily, feeling a slight regret over her coming here but pushing the thought at bay.

She turned when the feeling of a tap on her shoulder distracted her. Looking up she saw Forrest, his eyes as heavy as hers and expression wilted.

"Hey." His smile was weak.

"Hey."

Forrest leaned against the wall next to her, sighing a little.

"Your friend being as difficult as mine?" He ventured to ask, tilting his head back to look up at the blank hallway ceiling; Lucy gave a small nod.

"Yes. Something is wrong but what it is I don't know," she took a sip of her coffee, the taste acidic and causing her to shudder.

"Things have been strange recently," Forrest admitted, "All these riots and now strange behaviour and strange goings-on, I'm worried something is going to happen."

Lucy did not reply, staring down into the dark liquid of her cup, thoughtful. She was in the dark about Jin, about Hwoarang and many other things besides, but what she did know was that Enzo was behind it all. She'd find him and put a stop to him, though she doubted that she could. She clamped her jaw shut, the cup bending in her tightening grip, angry and restless.

"Hey clam down!" Forrest exclaimed, noting the Englishwoman's dour and livid expression, his hands shooting out to grab hers, preventing her from crushing the cup of scalding hot liquid.

"You're gunna hurt yourself…" He fussed, easing her grip.

Lucy simply regarded him and wondered at his concern. The expression on his face didn't seem suspicious and normally she would have reacted strongly to being touched, but he was genuine so she was confident in his intentions.

"It's just hard," she admitted, feeling a bit foolish, easing her hold on the cup, "I was so sure about everything until…"

She shook herself, "Sorry. I barely even know you; you just seem so…nice."

Forrest pulled back, laughing and blushing slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "Well gee, thanks! It's alright, really. Anyone whose friends with Hwoarang is probably finding all sorts of things difficult."

She laughed despite herself, "You're right there," she paused and regarded him for a moment, "Speaking of which, I think we should go and get ready, their match is about to start."

Forrest frowned, catching the hard look in the brunette's eyes, feeling tense again, "Something's not right, I'm worried about them."

All the same he nodded his head as if to confirm it with himself, turning and beckoning Lucy to follow with a look, the woman following silently beside him, feeling a little ill and unsure.

* * *

His eyes opened and he found himself staring up at a yellowed ceiling. He gave a tired groan, stretching a little, his body aching and sore. He had been exhausted and had honestly not slept well in a long time, though in reality he had only slept for the rest of the night. Whatever was in the draught that Lee handed him the night previous had done wonders.

He sat up, shaking himself and wincing; in the corner sat Lee, laptop balanced on one knee, looking over something intently. The elder man glanced over at him and gave the faintest of forced smiles.

"Good to see you awake!" he chirped.

Jin stood up, "Is that the data?"

Lee pursed his lips and his brows rose, "You certainly want get down to the nitty gritty."

"There's no time for useless banter. I need to get Asuka back."

"Calm yourself Kazama, yes, this is the data and I suppose you'll want a look."

Jin simply pulled up a chair and set it next to Lee, face straight to the screen.

"So rude," Lee lamented with a histrionic tone.

"Never mind that," Jin snorted, taking control of the laptop.

His eyes scanned the data carefully, scrutinising every detail. To his surprise there wasn't an awful lot of information, but what was there was information regarding the 'experiments' performed, though there was no information about _why_ or _what_.

"He's keeping some secrets," Lee observed, reading over the data alongside Jin, "Whatever his purpose, he has not revealed it. I suspect the scientists under his charge don't even know," he sighed heavily, "Anyway, these appear to be the personal notes of one of the main researchers."

Jin read the data several times, lips pursed:

_"…subjects were chosen based on several important factors: of identity. Picking out people who would not be missed was a crucial necessity. 2. Personality traits of hedonism and aggression. Those more inclined to violence and overindulgence are not only more persuasive in general, but responded much better to contamination than those disinclined to these characteristics…"_

So…this Contagion preyed on the negative and selfish feelings of individuals. He read on:

_"…two specific strains of the Contagion have been implemented successfully. The first is Type-T or the 'True' Contagion. It is the purest extract from Devil Gene samples and the most difficult to implement. So far, we have had only one successful operation, two partially successful in that the subjects survived but lost their control, and the rest, failures…"_

Jin's eyes narrowed; that must be Enzo…

_"…The second, Type-2 or the 'Dummy' Contagion. This Contagion has no inherent will and simply acts like a virus, spreading the impulse of aggression and violence. Subjects are easily infected through touch with either Type-T or Type-2 infected individuals, but lack control and become little more than babbling animals. These subjects react only to Type-T individuals after infection; we suspect the lesser Contagion acknowledges the superior, despite its apparent lack of awareness."_

So this Contagion was most definitely sentient. It explained why the Gene within himself had retreated in its presence, despite his ability to control it and perhaps explained his inability to fight or struggle against the swarm.

"Is there any more data aside from this?" Asked Jin; disliking the abruptness of the document.

"Just one other thing," Lee answered, switching to another document for Jin's perusal.

_"…we have been informed to proceed with the third stage of the experiment, taking advantage of the recent news of the new Iron Fist tournament in a month's time. We will be setting several of the more coherent subjects loose to see what will happen. Instructions have been given to the primary test subject to take advantage of individuals present at the tournament to further progress."_

That meant that Enzo was heading for the tournament. Was he planning to infect participants? Jin's heart began to race in his chest.

_"…several riots, deaths and general commotion have been the result of setting subjects loose; I am beginning to worry that the experiment will become completely uncontrollable as the primary test subject has been away elsewhere. It's been only a week and already we are seeing positive signs that the Contagion is indeed spreading. There are now numerous individuals we cannot account for joining in the ruckus…"_

So that explained the general unrest he had heard about within the city recently. Inside Jin felt a sudden sense of panic. What was his father planning? What did it have to do with the tournament and the participants there? Obviously he suspected the intention was to spread the Contagion amongst the fighters and spectators there and with this realisation he felt a sudden dilemma.

On the one hand, he wanted to go back to the lab and rescue Asuka, dreading to think where she was or what was happening to her, on the other, he had to warn the people there, he had to get back to Hwoarang and let him know it wasn't safe; especially since the redhead had been touched by the Contagion.

With that thought in mind, Jin suddenly realised just why both he and Hwoarang had been so touchy recently. Despite the lack of prolonged contact, whatever Enzo had done to them had heightened their feelings of antagonism. Not enough to lose themselves to it, but enough to make it harder to control. Inside of himself Jin knew Devil's affections all too well and he suspected that, like his inability to fight or think the night previous, that Hwoarang was in danger of suffering the same fate; perhaps worse, or perhaps not, but either way Jin did not want to run the risk.

"Everything alright?"

Jin noticed that Lee was looking at him, his voice was airy and his expression blank, like he didn't particularly care how Jin was feeling, but asking from necessity.

"No. This is bad. Everyone at the tournament is in danger," his fists clenched.

"Buuuut?"

Looking up at the knowing look in Lee's eyes, Jin's shoulders slumped, "…Asuka."

"Your little girlfriend will have to wait Jin. What's one person to many?"

Jin bit his lip; not willing to admit that Lee was right.

"I dragged her into this mess, I can't just leave her!"

"You are so insistent these days to do the right thing Jin, what's stopping you?"

He slammed his fists into his lap, "No, I can't leave her like this, I can't!"

Inside he felt a tumult of emotion. Already her absence was sending his emotions into a flurry, both from his guilt and whatever it was Asuka had been suppressing inside him. His mind was drawing up blank. In brief, wordless flashes all he could see was Asuka, all he could feel was his guilt. Did she feel betrayed? Where was she? She was in danger, what could he do? Her face was smiling then screaming; he clamped his eyes shut.

"Asuka…"

Beside him Lee looked on, indifferent to his nephew-of-sort's predicament, convinced of his own opinion.

"Forget her Jin, go to the tournament."

Asuka's screaming face melted away and before him was Hwoarang, cocky smile and laughter in his eyes and Jin felt his turmoil grow stronger. Without realising he had cried out and flung his hands in the air. The action served to chill him to the core, upon the comprehension that he had not reacted so violently toward anything in a long, long time; he trembled.

Beside him Lee simply turned away, a bored look on his face, "You know what the right choice is Jin, for once think of others rather than yourself."

Jin's teeth clenched shut and the sudden urge to throttle the elder man washed over him; but his resolve won and he contained his anger.

He sat in silence and continued to think for a time, feeling sick and lost.

* * *

His smile grew wide, those fierce teeth on full display as he poked his head around the corner of the building and beheld the ring, watching his prized conquest standing still as stone with that annoying, obnoxious Korean standing before him. Hopefully he'd finish the job Enzo had started with him; hopefully.

It wasn't long now. All around him the buzz of barely contained mania was stewing in the air. He could feel the violence in his gut and it was all he could do to keep it under control, his desire to unleash his mass of bumbling maniacs inexpressible. He had a feeling, a strong thought, that regardless of whether he was here or there, that Jin was within his grasp, he couldn't escape this time, not really.

He smiled at the memory of the previous night, the beginning of their new 'experiment' involving the girl. It surprised him how strong her will was. It would take at least a week before he could break her, but he knew that despite her resistance he would win in the end; they were already synthesising a counter drug to her ability and soon…

…soon she'd be his.

He continued to watch, waiting for the right moment to begin the fun.

* * *

She could remember little. She remembered screaming Jin's name as she was dragged off, hands all over her body, Anna's taunts, her resistance before she was crammed into a cage and smacked so hard she lost consciousness. The past few hours she had slipped between battles of will with Enzo, who stayed by her side seemingly since she had been apprehended. She had kicked, punched, bitten and spat at him every time he seized her through the bars of the cage, but now she felt drained, weak and was losing sense of time.

Had it been hours? Days? Where was Jin? What was happening? They came: faceless scientists in glaring white coats and prodded her with needles, mumbling something about her 'resistance' and producing a 'counter method.' She had no idea what they meant or what was happening, but she was filled with dread and anger at the thought they were using her for something.

Enzo had left her, how long ago she didn't know. She sat, cramped in the darkness, cold and hungry, fearing the worst. Where was Jin? Did they get him? Was he free? If he was free, he'd come for her, she knew.

So she sat in silence, maintaining her hope, pushing the dark thoughts at bay.

* * *

In a few moments it would all kick off. Hwoarang glared at his opponent, antsy and desiring for this escapade to be over with before it had even begun. He couldn't tell if he wanted this fight or not and that disturbed him.

He caught a quick glance of Lucy out to the side of the arena, her face etched in worry; beside her stood Forrest, looking as worried as she.

He pulled into stance, the get-go so quick he didn't even hear it and with little time to prepare, Paul Phoenix was upon him.


	20. Wither

**XX. Wither**

How had this tournament even succeeded in going under way? She crossed her arms and stared out at the arena, trying to push her anxiety to the side. Beside her Forrest seemed to be doing the same and she ventured to question him on her concerns.

"How are we actually standing here watching this with everything that's going on? Any idea?"

Forrest turned to Lucy with a frown and a shrug of the shoulders, "Heihachi is a bit…crazy. I'm not as familiar with him as my dad or Paul are, but he's not all there, at least I don't think so. He's probably enjoying all the commotion."

"He's Jin's grandfather isn't he?"

"Yeah, but they hate each other, make no mistake."

Lucy fell quiet again, watching Hwoarang, nervously glancing over at Paul, then Forrest, sensing the unease in the younger American's posture. She did not know Paul and she did not care to know him, but a thought sprung to her suddenly and she could not help but share it.

"I don't think that's Paul out there."

Forrest's jaw tightened and eyes widened a little in shock as the go ahead came; their thoughts so muddled with anxiety that they simply stared stunned as Paul descended upon Hwoarang the split second it took for the bell to ring; already they knew things were bad.

* * *

It was a quicker barrage than he had anticipated. Paul's fist barely grazed the side of his stomach and the effect of it was almost winding. He spun quickly, bringing his right leg up in a fierce kick to Paul's shoulders. The elder man gave a growl of annoyance and he buckled under the impact, bringing his fist up to slam it into Hwoarang's stomach, issuing a gasping wheeze from the redhead as he jerked forward.

Blinding pain caught him between the shoulders as he felt Paul's elbow slam between his scapulae, his knees burning as they smashed into the floor of the ring. He had barely enough time to right himself before another fist connected with his face, sending the Korean sprawling back.

Despite the pain, Hwoarang flung himself back onto his feet, sending his heel straight into Paul's gut as he charged with his fists. He brought his other heel down onto the American's shoulder; forcing him down flat on the ground, panting and feeling dizzy. This wasn't normal. Paul was a hard-hitter sure, but his assault thus far had been brutal, frantic, nothing like the collected power that he was known to exhibit. Why was he so tired? He could take a beating, and he'd taken worse, so why did he feel so tired?

Hwoarang stepped back, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, eyeing Paul, putting his weariness down to his bad night of sleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy, a knuckle wedged between her teeth. What was she so worried about?

A fist straight into the left hand side of his face sent the Korean flying back with a crash, a punishment for his distraction. He gave an aggravated yell and kicked both feet into Paul's stomach as the American dived down at him, snarling. As he leapt back onto his feet and inflicted a barrage of kicks to various parts of his opponent's body, Hwoarang started to worry. That snarl was feral, not a regular snarl of frustration or exertion, but the snarl of a raging beast: clawing, frantic and rabid; with only the thought of utter destruction its source. It had disturbed him and he determined to cast Paul down.

They tarried back and forth, blow after blow and whilst Hwoarang felt his vigour draining quickly, Paul was unrelenting. Nothing Hwoarang did seemed to faze him or put him down; he was starting to get angry, both with Paul's obstinacy and his own apparent lethargy.

Was he really so weak that he couldn't best such a worn out lug like Paul? Granted, Paul was always tough, but his age was a handicap at this point: Paul couldn't beat Jin, so why was he having such a hard time with him now? The realisation enraged him and he momentarily clinched his teeth into a vicious snarl that almost matched Paul's, attacking the elder fighter with renewed vigour, ignoring his waning energy.

Paul matched Hwoarang blow for blow and all the while the redhead became less and less aware of himself, his surroundings, or the growing look of rage on Paul's face, a look that matched Hwoarang's mind during the fray but contrasted poorly with the continued look of coolness on the Korean's face.

But the visage finally cracked.

For what felt like an age that in truth was only several moments, no amount of effort or force or violence cut Paul down. Hwoarang's kicks may as well have been nothing more than taps for all the good they did. It didn't occur to Hwoarang in his frustration that Paul was no longer normal, that violent kicks that should have shattered ribs and bruised flesh black had no effect through whatever magic was sheathing the American; his mind was blank to nothing but rage.

And this was the desired effect.

Like innocent prey stalked upon by a silent predator, Hwoarang was completely unaware of the intentions lurking behind Paul's mad eyes. If he had been wiser, less egotistic, less apathetic, less reckless in just finishing, he would have realised exactly what had gripped Paul so tightly and produced the unnerving effects upon him.

But as it was, he ignored the unnatural gait, the ferocity, the wearying effect Pauls' very presence induced in him and he began to make mistakes.

His mistakes were slight and Paul was ignorant to them, but the more Hwoarang drew blank, the more he slipped; eventually it cost him.

He had sprung back with a frustrated cry that physically blinded him. Perspiration dripped in his eyes, sweatband so loose on his head that he frantically tried pulling it back up as he brought his right leg up to execute an axe kick right into Paul's skull as he charged forward. As his body pulled back, leg raised as high as it could possibly go, Paul sprung.

It was nothing less than an uncharacteristically awful rugby tackle. Cheap in every regard, but Paul was beyond a fight, excited to the highest levels of tolerance and that was all it took for Paul to get Hwoarang right where he wanted him. Paul drove his knees into the Korean's stomach as he flew back, crashing into the ground with the elder man on top of him, pinning him to the ground, driving the air from his exhausted lungs. Hwoarang's groan was a low, frustrated strain and in the seconds it took for him to get over the shock his eyes met Paul's just as he felt the American's hands clench around his throat.

His reason came back and suddenly he knew then just what was off with Paul.

He felt his stomach clench and his previous anger dissipated, replaced by the lurching cadence of dread.

* * *

"Oh God, no…"

Lucy's stomach dropped; her face paling in shock.

"It can't be…"

"What? What is it!?"

Beside her Forrest had started to panic, horrified by Paul's show of brutality in the ring.

But before Lucy could give her answer there was a cry. A voice they all recognized.

"Stop all of this right now! Stop!"

A few feet away from the ring, dazed, panting, having run the length of the city to stand before the masses for all to see; was Jin.

"Everyone, leave right now!"

Despite his breathlessness, his haggard, sleepless appearance, his voice rung clear and commanding, his face twisted into an exhausted grimace.

He seemed not to see Hwoarang, looking over the crowds, eyes searching, hunting out whom it was he knew was there. As they stood staring in dumb silence, Lucy and Forrest perceived Jin's expression of frantic searching change to one of recognition and then shock as just then in the direction in which he was looking, a commotion louder than before sprung up.

* * *

Watching from his perch and reclining in his seat, Heihachi Mishima grinned, watching the fight, suppressing the notion that something was off about that fool Phoenix as the match progressed. Always he kept vigilance, positive that Jin was near. He could feel it. Only a few hours into the tournament, convinced that all the recent violence in the city had something to do with him, or perhaps that wretched son of his. Whatever, he'd get what he wanted in the end if he could simply claim either of them in his trap.

He had proceeded with the tournament despite the ruckus. His plan could not wait and he could admit to enjoying the chaos; watching Paul wrapping his fingers around the Korean's throat was particularly amusing when the crowd uttered their exclamations of horror and dismay.

His indifference to the fight was quickly replaced when a voice very familiar to his old ears broke through the tournament din: sharp, strong, commanding. His gut swelled and his eyes went wide as they automatically landed on the lone figure who had burst through the far entrance gate of the arena, black coat billowing behind him as he froze mid-motion, determined and fierce, a runaway come home to his loving old grandfather.

He stood up, smiling, excitement evident; his eyes glanced off to his left and the only other presence with him in the viewing booth stirred with a faint nod of recognition on her face.

"See to it," he whispered, barely containing his joy as callous eyes fell on the form of his grandson.

But before any order could be carried out, hell opened its doors before the elder Mishima.

* * *

Jin scanned the crowds, the view of the ring and what was transpiring there shielded from his view beneath and away from the throng of the crowd. He would have leapt to Hwoarang's aid if he had only seen him, as it was partially he whom he was looking for. The _other_ was here, there was no mistake and Jin would not have brought himself to abandon Asuka if he hadn't have been sure.

His lungs burned. Without thinking Jin had departed from Lee and their resting spot and simply bolted out onto the street. His tortured mind had screamed at his betrayal and desperate to silence it, he had shut off his mind and went on instinct, dashing halfway across the city by foot to reach the tournament, not thinking, not seeing the illogical implications of the venture, simply running, heart pounding, chasing his choice and running from his anguish.

The run was easy for a Gene possessor, so the length of time it took him to traverse the city was not an issue, though it was hard for Jin to collect himself. He stood trembling before the crowd, sensing the disturbance in the air. His eyes caught the sight of his grandfather and behind him, invisible to everyone but he, stood Nina.

He was about to move, to call out to his grandfather to stop the tournament when a cacophony of screams filled the air and drowned out his voice as he uttered the words.

* * *

There was an instantaneous turning of heads in the direction of one of the far exits, positioned to the left and furthest away from where Jin stood. There was a commotion in the crowd, spectators screaming, the sea of people parting like water as screeches familiar to Jin's ears filled the air. His gut dropped as from the crowd of stumbling, screaming spectators emerged Enzo, his bedlam in tow, spreading through the masses.

"Nice to see you, Jin!" Enzo called; a callous laugh on his lips, a look of pure, unadulterated joy on his face, "You're just in time for the show!"

"Enzo! Stop this! It's me you want, what's anyone else have to do with this!?" Jin cried, ready to spring forward.

On all sides there was chaos with people screaming and scrambling over one another, pursued by Enzo's lesser contagions, but through the swarm Jin and Enzo's eyes where fixed on one another as the greyed-man slowly approached, walking at his leisure as if he were strolling through a springtime park.

"Oh Jin, they have everything to do with _this_," Enzo waved his arms around, drawing Jin's eyes to the chaos around him, "It's all part of the plan, though I'm sure you're aware of that now."

"What are you doing!? Where is Asuka!? Tell me right now or I'll-"

"Enzo!"

They both turned to see Lucy charging through the crowd, face livid with Forrest in tow, looking confused as he chased after the Englishwoman, trying to stop her.

"Ah nice to see you again Lucy, I heard you didn't even qualify." Enzo tutted and shook his head in derision, causing Lucy to growl as she jerked to a stop a few feet from him to his left.

All around them people fell, dropping like flies, but the individual responsible paid no mind to it, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Lucy, get back!" Jin stepped forward, ready to stand between the brunette and the greyed Contagion, "This isn't your battle."

"This _is _my battle Jin! This asshole has to pay for what he's done!"

Behind her Forrest grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her back as she tried to charge at Enzo, who stood with arms folded, looking unimpressed, "You're more concerned with me than with your buddy in the ring, perhaps you ought to rethink your priorities, Luce," he sneered.

He was looking at Jin as he said this and slowly Jin's mind came back to his primary reason for showing up at the tournament at all.

As his eyes widened, his head turned to the ring and looking closely, the familiar sight of red hair, splayed in a mess over the edge of the ring, his arms completely limp at his sides; the frenzied Paul above him, hands clamped on his throat, was Hwoarang; the pair ignored and hidden behind the fray.

He was too late.

"No…"

Enzo begun to laugh, "Better hop-to, Kazama and let me get on with things!" His joy in the turmoil was sickening.

But Jin did not hear him; such was his shock at the sight of Hwoarang's lifeless body. No, he lost Asuka; he couldn't lose Hwoarang too…

He pressed forward, quick, blind, pushing past screaming victims and beating down contagions clawing at his person as he stumbled toward the ring, his anger suddenly bursting forth in a violent scream as he dove on Paul, driving the crazed American off the Korean, pinning him down under him.

He was about to start beating Paul into the floor of the ring when Forrest came up behind him, fixing his arms under Jin's and wrenching him off the American.

"Jin, no, it's not his fault! Please!"

Jin was screaming, his anger fierce, twisting this way and that to shake the elder male off of him, "No! He killed him! He's killed Hwoarang I can't-!"

"So, you've finally come back have you?"

Jin froze and behind him Forrest froze also. The pair looked up to find Heihachi Mishima standing before them, as indifferent to the chaos as they, arms folded and smiling devilishly; behind him stood Nina. For a moment Nina and Jin's eyes met before she turned her head away, feigning cold interest in the bedlam around her.

"What do you want? What is all this!?" Jin spat, shaking free from Forrest's grip.

"I only want what is mine boy, and it means removing you from the picture," the elder Mishima smiled, "I don't need you alive for what I need you for."

"My Gene, is that it?" Jin spat, teeth clamped so tight his jaw ached.

"What else?"

Their conversation was cut short by Paul, who lay beneath Jin, forgotten. With a triumphant shout he reached up and latched his fists around Jin's throat, pulling him off and slamming the Japanese man into the ground before he had time to react.

Heihachi started to laugh, "Looks like I won't even have to do the work myself!"

Behind him, Nina maintained her cold expression, averting her eyes elsewhere.

Jin tried to break Paul's grasp, but the elder fighter's grip was iron on his throat as he struggled to simply scream out his anger and impatience. Forrest leapt to his aid, trying all he could to remove Paul from around Jin's neck but he was quickly assailed by Nina, following a quick order from Heihachi.

For a moment, Jin's anger died away as he caught the sight of Nina springing on Forrest, driving him away with a flurry of attacks, his stupefaction did not last long, as even through the pain in his throat, Jin's anger increased twofold; perhaps it was folly to assume she had any loyalty to him, but all the same, her obedience to his grandfather incited his ire.

"Ni...why…" He could barely speak, his struggles weak, again that familiar weakness was coursing through his body as Paul held him down, ending him the way he had ended Hwoarang. Jin's eyes closed and as a familiar sensation coursed through the flesh of his burning neck, he thought briefly how much better it would have been if he had simply never existed.

Inside Devil was laughing again, his laugh a horrible discord behind the blood pounding in his ears. His throat was cracking under Paul's fingers and he knew as his oxygen was finally cut off that he was going to die.

Everything he ever did, everything he had ever tried to do, to put things right, to be the sort of person his mother had always wanted him to be, was for naught. All this death, all this chaos, it was all his doing. His mother: dead because of him, the world: doomed because of him. Asuka, probably dead: gone because of him, Hwoarang: dead because of him. Nothing he could ever do would ever make up for what he'd done, the misery he'd caused; he did not know why he found himself suddenly thinking of Xiaoyu just then amongst all these thoughts, her smile in his mind's eye.

He found comfort in her image; but he knew he was running away from his problems. In his final moments, shouldn't he be trying to make peace with whatever power was above him? But no differing thoughts came to him, just Xiaoyu's sweet, smiling face.

_"She was always there for you Jin, she always had faith in you so doesn't that count for something?"_

Xiaoyu's face darkened just then and she melted away before him and in her place was_ her_.

Unknown.

_You…_

_"Live Jin. It's not your time to die."_

_Help me…_

_"Fight Jin! Fight! I'm here now, please fight!"_

His eyes opened and, to his great surprise, his found Paul's hands were no longer clamped around his throat; the icy burn of his Gene ebbing away almost immediately. He shot up, coughing, sputtering, dazed and clutching his aching throat.

Around him was chaos. Sometime whilst lost in his dying thoughts, Eddy and Christie had joined the fray and they, alongside Forrest, where currently fending Heihachi off. Looking around him, Jin could see no trace of Nina and he briefly wondered who (or what) it was that had not only fended Paul off, but left him lying unconscious beside the Japanese man.

He was aware of a presence behind him, and tilting his head back, found himself looking up into the face of Lee Chaolan.

"Get up and let's go."

"…What?"

Lee held out his hand, which Jin reluctantly took hold of, struggling onto his feet.

"Your friend over there, grab him and let's get going."

"Go? No! Of all the times to run? Why!?"

"There's no time to stay here and fight Jin, come on!"

Jin looked around him, seeing the chaos left in Enzo's wake. The area was almost vacated, bodies strewn across the stands, windows smashed, blood colouring the ground red; he turned to see Heihachi beating Forrest down and Eddy doing whatever he could to draw the elder Mishima's attacks away from the American, looking the worse for wear himself; Christie appeared to be unable to even stand.

"He's gone after the fighters. If you stay, you'll get caught up in all this, they'll catch you and infect you and you'll lose control, leaving you wide open for either Heihachi or Kazuya. Paul's not the only fighter infected here," Lee whispered, look severe, "Whatever happens here, forget about it. You're more important, you _can't _fall into their hands Jin."

Inside Jin felt his very spirit wilting. All this death and chaos, so much like it was two years prior and again, he was the cause of it. Perhaps running away was truly a bad idea. Perhaps he should stay and suffer whatever fate had in store for him, perhaps it was all he deserved.

"Jin, whatever you're thinking, nothing can be worse than whatever your elders have planned."

He snapped round to look Lee dead in the eyes. All around them darkness had descended. He suspected it was only sometime in the early afternoon, but the darkness was heavy, the sky overcast, filled with the prospect of rain and thunder; a perfect setting for such hellish events.

"Not again, Lee," Jin whispered, catching the hard look in Lee's eyes.

"Then stay here and die and let the whole world die with you."

Lee's voice had lost all of its drama and silky intonation, replaced by a hard, flat and piercing tone that did not befit the soft features and casual attitude of the surrogate Mishima.

Lee cast a quick glance in the direction in which Hwoarang still lay, forgotten at the edge of the arena ring. Jin caught the look and suddenly cursed himself, running to the fallen Korean, his knees smashing into the ground so hard pain shot up his nerves like fire, but he ignored it as he bent over his fallen friend, despair upon him to the point that he could not gather his thoughts correctly, staring into his face.

His skin was pale, his expression blank beneath the blood and bruises, his red hair plastered to his skin in clumps, dobok torn and vicious black marks covering his neck almost entirely.

"Hwo…Hwoarang, I am so sorry…"

Before he knew what had come upon him, Jin felt the familiar burning behind his eyes, the pitiful, frail face of his friend, lifeless and broken before him suddenly too much to bear.

His rival, whose countenance was always taut with some expression of distaste or cockiness, showed neither characteristic. The face so full of life and lust for challenge was empty, devoid of everything that made him the person Jin perceived him to be.

Hwoarang's expression was not the calm, serene expression of a sleeping death, but the expression of one cut down in the middle of life, neither accepting or at rest with the ending of it and as Jin's fingers clenched the fabric of Hwoarang's dobok, his tears fell freely.

He had done this to him.

This was his fault.

He was dead, because of him.

Behind him Lee cast a curious glance at the fallen figure of Hwoarang, and said nothing.


	21. A collection of moments

**XXI. A collection of moments**

He stood before the window, the streets below grey, dismal, destroyed. In the blink of an eye everything had become rubble and chaos, blood and fire the flowers that spread amongst the hard, broken earth in a grotesque garden of violence. His plan had failed, his rage had not ceased and only at this moment in time did he find a small repose.

That bastard son of his, the cause of his ailments; this was all his work. Jin had escaped, right when the boy was in his grasp, he had slipped between his fingers like sand and the simile afforded him the briefest memory of his own father. He spat on the floor, cursing them all under his breath.

He didn't care for anarchy or destruction, only power, only eternity. Was eternity too much to ask for? But his son had different ideas. That _Devil Gene_, his saving grace, the thing he sought, also the bane of his plans and intentions. He struck the glass with his fist, shattering it, the cold rush of the wind billowing into the room chilling his old bones.

His eyes fixed on the glittering shards of glass descending to the street below, bathing the concrete garden in a snowfall of cuts and gashes; the stragglers roaming the streets bellowed their approval, flitting to and fro like frantic birds spreading madness like seeds.

What else could he do? In the short span of two weeks, all of Japan had fallen into chaos, his tournament cancelled, Jin disappeared and still, still his son had been a no-show, hiding in the shadows, observing his work and laughing in his face, knowing he'd won.

He would not let him win so easily however. He would find them, either of them and take what was his. When he had it, this madness, this destruction, it would not affect him, he would use it to his advantage; he could make it work as he wished.

He would have the power he desired, he would have eternity, and he would rule, he would dominate. He would crush his son and grandson under his heel, perhaps keep them as toys for his amusement, but they would fall, they would be his.

Everything would be his.

But now, he had to set his sights on finding them.

* * *

Her pinion was longer than she cared to know, she felt herself separate within her body, disaffected and wandering in a sea of nothing. She had long ceased to feel hunger or exhaustion, her inability to feel was at once frightening yet soothing.

Inside she felt changed, numb, no longer herself. She would briefly concern herself with thoughts of her cousin: where was he? Why hadn't he come back? It had been perpetuity and he'd left her behind, sentenced her to this nothing, a toy for her greyed captor to play with as he pleased; and played with her he did.

He would seize her, any part of her, infecting her and trying to gain control of her with the Contagion. For a while she resisted, but eventually she became numb, used to the sensation of cold fire in her body and now no longer knew nor cared if the malady existed within her or not.

When Enzo was not trying to infect her, he was tormenting her. Cruel words were a favourite, slowly breaking down her resolve and leaving her empty to hope.

"He abandoned you, Asuka darling."

"No! Never! He'll come for me, you'll see!"

He would always laugh at her excuses, "Why dear, it's been several months and still you're here. I can confirm it; he's gone, never coming back. You are alone; he's left you."

To begin with, she refused to believe him.

But every day grew in its obscurity, dragging on endlessly until she lost all sense of time and thus his words broke her.

How could she have ever thought he'd cared?

He never regarded anyone before, he came to her only because he had a use for her, not for any real sense of solidarity; she had been a fool to trust him, to expect the best of him.

That was her weakness wasn't it? Always hoping and always trying to see the best in those around her, even when there was nothing redeemable to see.

Jin was of that persuasion. That fatal physiognomy she naively believed did not exist.

As she became numb to the torments, absorbed in them, stupid to her maladies, she slowly became livid and pale, the voice of her reason and her goodness fading to a whisper, drowned out by betrayal, by suffering. She was cold, exhausted, her prison stretching her mind like soft rubber, twisting her and confusing her every passing moment.

She was no longer herself.

She heard him, or at least, she perceived she could hear him, footsteps clanging on cold metal. The sound set her nerves on fire, stabbing like needles; she wanted to tear his throat out.

His presence next to her, his hand came through the bars, his fingers painfully caressing her wan cheek in the darkness like a sick mother to an unreal child.

"I'm here to let you go, Asuka darling."

His voice before had been venom to her, anger to her, but now it was cold nothing, calculating, meticulous...soothing. To her deprived senses it was like that of a lover's. She turned her wearied head in his direction and dimly perceived his form in the murk.

His touch was pain but she craved it, enjoyed its sensation were before there was nothing. Pain, anger, betrayal, sadness: these things had been all she had known in this place; they had become better than the nothing. Alone and unsure of her reality, lost to time, she fed off these feelings when they became her only salvation amidst the death of her hope.

And he became her world, her tie back to that place the whisper of her old self longed to reach out to.

Of course he knew all this and took it for his own.

"You'll be my little pet, you'll go out and find him, make him pay, won't you, Asuka? Won't you?"

She could not recall inclining her head in affirmation, but all the same he smiled at her and it was lovely to her eyes.

"Good girl."

* * *

The room was dim, barely illuminated by the one listless bulb hanging in the midst of the decrepit room, lampshade missing. The room was a box more than a room, a shaggy set of armchairs in one corner, rickety coffee table in another. The carpet was stained with years of filth, cleaned out to leave glaring scars. It was cold, dank and horrid, the rest of the rooms in the dismal apartment not much better.

She sat in one of the arm chairs, a clean blanket flung over it to prevent the shuddering that contact with the mouldy furniture would inevitably cause her. She was used to the high life. She wasn't snobbish, but she expected hygiene and decency; this place had neither.

The door opened, revealing Forrest Law, a bag slung over his back, demeanour exhausted. He smiled a tired smile at her, approaching the coffee table and setting the bag down.

"Was difficult getting a hold of this stuff, I'm beat for the day, I swear!" he exclaimed, straining to sound cheerful. He flopped down next to her, ignoring the fact that his armchair was not covered, "How's the arm, Luce?"

Lucy moved her left arm slightly, having it wrapped in a sling, "Still hurts, I'd give it another week before I can take this blasted thing off," she sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I haven't been much help."

Her voice was weak and in the short space of time they had been acquainted, Forrest had become attached to the Englishwoman and had paid special attention to her constant states of lamentation. They had clung to one another amidst the fray, lost and alone together the past few weeks, scraping by and avoiding harm as much as possible, growing closer together yet sadder as time went by.

It was hard for Forrest to hope.

"Look Luce, for everything that's happened don't blame yourself for it, you need to rest and you're better off here, looking after everything. You did a great job in finding this place as well! We'd be dead or worse by now if it weren't for you."

She shook her head and sighed heavily, trembling, "That Lee guy was the one who brought Hwoarang to us and he's the one that helped us get out of that place. Enzo is my responsibility, I should be the one to stop him, to make him pay, but because I failed," she waved her right arm indicating the room and the world outside, "All of this. Because I wasn't strong enough to take him down, Jin is gone and Hwoarang is-"

She sobbed and cupped her face in her hand, blushing with embarrassment at breaking down in front of her acquaintance; they may have been growing close recently, but her pride was closer.

Forrest sat back and observed her, aware of her dislike of contact, "Luce, nothing anyone could have done could have prevented this, remember that. Right now all we gotta do is survive, all this is only in Japan for the time being and you need to get better, we need to find Jin and then we can get moving."

"Why did he abandon us, Forrest? Why did Jin leave?"

Forrest was silent, frowning deeply, feeling the twinge of hurt at the mention of Jin's absence, "I don't know Luce, I don't know."

"He doesn't even know about Hwoarang," Lucy whispered, her tears so constant they dripped onto the fabric of her jeans, "He just ran away, left him behind and didn't even say anything."

Forrest bowed his head and remained silent, eyes slowly scanning the miserable hiding place they had retreated to, the only location safe from the chaos, from the riots.

He thought of his father, he thought of Paul and all the others, and wondered where they were, what was happening to them and mostly, he thought of Jin and longed for answers as to where he was.

* * *

"You've been out here a while Jin, aren't you going to go back to your friends?"

He spun around and found himself face to face with the silver haired man who had seemingly planted himself at the corner of his world. He was smiling, but it was grim, lacking his characteristic charm, his arms were in his pockets, his hair was flawless and clothing clean, not a bruise or blemish on his white skin, the picture of health in an otherwise unhealthy world.

"What do you want, Chaolan?"

He tsked his nephew with a shake of his head, "Why Jin, I just want you to see sense. You're out here running around doing who-knows-what, and your friends need you."

"You know nothing! Nothing!"

His anger had gotten the better of him in the past two weeks and the sight of Lee did not help his livid interior, his desire to simply tear the elder man to shreds taking all of his self-control to beat back to the recess of his mind; it seemed Lee was aware of this.

"You're losing to it Jin, you need to reign it in, stick with your friends, not abandon them on whatever little quest you have going here."

Jin could admit he was uncharacteristically angry and irrational, but not without reason. Since the explosion of madness that Enzo had unleashed, all of Japan was in chaos. Whether it had spread elsewhere, he did not know, but the spread of the Contagion, which had caused his Gene to react almost constantly against his willpower, coupled with his grief over Hwoarang and Asuka, had unhinged the Japanese man and he had become determined to find either Enzo or his father, though what he would do, he did not know.

He had fled rather than stayed, rather than pull Hwoarang's body out of the chaos at the time and find shelter, he turned tail and ran, not thinking, simply lost in grief and sorrow. Lee had been there, had watched him, his ministrations to hide unheeded and here he was again, their third meeting, hounding him.

"They don't need me, I don't need them, I have to find my father and stop all of this."

"Then fall into his trap then!" Lee sounded exasperated, "You think walking into his hands and dooming yourself is going to solve all of this? Just because you feel angry and upset? Are you a child?"

Jin sprung forward, grabbing Lee by the throat, "What do you care? You're no one to me and I'm no one to you, all you care about is your goddamned G-Corporation, you don't care at all!"

Lee gripped Jin's wrist in a tight hold, a sneer crossing his once placid face, "What does it matter what I'm in it for? I can help you, who cares about the reasons? But all the same, the world can't fall, not like this, not again, you need to step up and stop repeating the past, giving into your selfish whims!"

Jin's free hand found its way to Lee's face. He let him go, sending the elder flying back with a loud smack to the rubble; he stood panting.

However, he could not deny his words.

"You're a fool! See sense and don't let it control you!"

Lee stammered onto his feet, eyes bright, rubbing away the blood from the corner of his mouth, fierce glare on his face. He observed Jin: his face was dirtied, cut and bruised. Dried blood caked itself to his black attire; his feet were muddy, hair wild, trench coat torn and his brown eyes bright behind the grime: the perfect picture of a madman.

"I will do this my way. I will find my father and I will kill him, once and for all. Then, I'll kill that bastard Enzo, I'll kill Paul too, kill him for killing Hwoarang!"

He appeared to be talking to himself. Lee began to laugh, "That's a lot of kills," he kept his hateful glare fixed on the younger man despite his smile, "Are you _so sure_ Hwoarang needs avenged?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

Lee shrugged, "See sense. Find your friends first and learn for yourself."

His voice revealed his meaning, but Jin was heedless of it.

The younger fighter snarled and spun around, his desire to tear into Lee fierce in its fury, but he would resist, he would save his ire where it was needed. He stormed off, away from Lee, away from the destruction around him that had plagued his wanderings. He was exhausted and hungry, a victim to the elements and so worse for wear, but he did not care. Reason had all but abandoned him, his rage and anguish too great.

He was lost to the preying's of Devil, who did nothing but laugh endlessly. Every hour since he ran away, every random bedlam who'd lunge for him whom he fought off, every scrap of food he purloined from broken shops and busted houses, every corner he'd sink into when exhaustion became too great a load, through all of it, Devil's laughter, cold, cruel, driving him further into lunacy.

He was laughing just then too.

Lee's words fell on deaf ears and the silver-haired fighter could do nothing but stand and watch the figure of Jin Kazama fade into the haze of turmoil around them, lost to reason.

* * *

Was he dead? He could not tell. He felt his body bound in cloud, his head spinning when he turned it to and fro, every movement an agony, or at least he perceived it as such as his senses were not reacting to the pain in any familiar way.

He remembered the fingers lacing around his throat, remembered the dread like a thunder in his ears and a storm in his heart, his memory conjured up the familiar feeling of fired ice that seeped through his pores and, somewhere inside, he felt himself _changed_.

For now things were quiet. He wanted to move but the inability to unleash his limbs from where they lay lank at his sides defeated the possibility. He could not tell if his eyes were open or if the absolute blackness around him was the state of his position. What had happened?

_"You're stronger than you look."_

There was a voice from somewhere outside him, a woman's. Who was that? She sounded like water and the tone of her voice sent chills through his body.

"Who's there?"

He couldn't tell if he'd spoken the words or merely thought them.

_"A friend. You're alive don't worry, I am here to warn you."_

"About what?"

_"About what happened to you. Think."_

"What happened? I died that's what happened!"

_"You are not dead, though it seems as such; you have not been…touched by one whom can truly kill you."_

"Well, I think being strangled is a sure fire way for anybody to kill someone." He could not help the sarcasm

_"This is not the time for argument, I have come to warn you, upon your awakening things will be different for you, you will have urges, desires, moments of blinding lunacy that if you are not careful, will consume you, you need to be aware of that presence which is rooted inside your head, fight it, control it."_

A pause as he collected his thoughts.

"You're not saying…you're not saying I am like _him_ now are you?"

_"No, you do not have the Gene, if that is what you're worried about."_

Relief, then,

"So what? What is this…_thing_ inside me then?"

_"The Contagion."_

He suddenly felt sick, but still he could not move or express himself in any way that was familiar to him, frozen as he was, unsure if whether or not he was truly speaking, unable to see the voice that spoke to him.

"…I'm infected."

His 'voice' was a whisper.

_"Yes."_

Her voice' was a lamentation.

"What…what do I do? What am I?"

_"You are still you, you are strong, stronger than most. You can contain it, but it will be a tribulation, you need to be aware of that presence as it is a living thing. It will speak, it will move, it will try to control you and you must not let it."_

"Who are you?"

_ "That's of no concern."_

"You're…her aren't you? The one Jin talks about."

Silence.

_"You cannot use the power of the Contagion, you will be tempted to, but it will win over in the end, so you must resist at all times, your only advantage will be that if you can control the Contagion within yourself, no other infected person will be able to harm you; use that to your advantage."_

"I don't understand."

_"When you awake, you will know."_

She paused; her 'voice' suddenly became sad and despairing and to his ears it ceased to be water and became human; it chilled him.

_"They will need you, the ones I had hoped in have gone and you are all that's left. You need to do as I have told you and stay strong, so much depends on you now, until you find them again and bring them back."_

He felt her presence evaporate from wherever it had been and he was left lying in the shroud of his abyss, not dead, yet not living, lost, confused and wondering.


	22. Repose

**XXII. Repose**

The slightest of groans, a twitch at his eye and she was upon him in a moment, bending down low over him to monitor his movements, always hopeful, always a little excited by the idea that he would finally wake after countless disappointments. She had come to believe he was out of danger's way, at least physically. Though how he would be upon waking was like a rat gnawing at the back of her mind, the irritation was unbearable at times.

She wanted to know so badly.

Her hair was down and it caused him to stir as it tickled his nose. His face creased, a deep frown set itself upon his lips and his hand limply reached up to swipe at the offending feathers of hair. The action caused her to smile a little despite herself, but it quickly faded when her eyes fell upon the faded lilac welts that marred his neck.

The colour was not natural. By this point his throat should be browned, but the purple bruising had not faded, and no longer retained the impression of a haemorrhage. She kept her anxiety at bay, hoping and praying that nothing was wrong, hoping that upon waking, everything would be fine.

Nothing was fine.

His eyelids fluttered and quickly she brushed loose strands of hair from his eyes, breath held, sputtering the words that had formed with choked, animated breath.

"F-Forrest!? He's waking!"

* * *

He felt the abyss ebb away, returning sensation to his body, the pinions binding him dissipated. He felt his consciousness stir, the nothingness melted into a discernible blackness that gradually became lighter and lighter, passing from shades of grey to white.

He recognised almost immediately that everything was shaking, stirring and blurry before him. He could hear a voice shouting in the distance, though his ears perceived it as being through a wall of some sort. Above him the white faded to darkness again, dim colours of grey, brown and green, framing the cream white of a familiar face, large eyes staring straight into his own as he felt them open fully, unsure of the light.

He found his voice again, confused, unsure as to where he was and weakly he called out to the face above him, the look there so tender he knew it immediately.

"…Nomi?"

The vision leaned forward, becoming clearer the longer he looked; a cool, soft hand touched his cheek.

"Hwoarang…are you feeling ok?"

It wasn't her voice.

His vision cleared fully to reveal not Nomi, but Lucy, her expression so frightfully similar to that of her younger sister that Hwoarang found it upsetting and a little disappointing.

"Luce?"

His voice was cracked, weak, barely above a whisper, but she heard him.

"Oh Hwo, you've been out for a full three weeks," Lucy gasped, her hand gripping his, the dull sensation of it registered in his brain, "Forrest and I were so worried."

"Where- where the hell am I?"

Lucy pursed her lips and sighed, looking defeated, "It's a long story. What do you remember?"

Slowly he reached up with his left hand, intending to rub his eyes. His movements were slow and deliberate, the weight of his arm like lead. Without thinking he simply held his hand up in the air above him, observing it, his skin pale and dank, slightly dirtied with lack of bathing and he remembered doing this same action once before.

Once before when he was choked and subordinated.

Hwoarang hissed through his teeth angrily, dropping his arm beside him with a smack on the mattress, the dull thud loud in the old, decrepit room. Lucy drew back to give him space, her face twisted into an unreadable expression.

Hwoarang tried to think back, but the last thing he could remember was Paul's hands wrapping around his throat, then losing himself in the sensation of fire and ice. He had been so sure of his death that finding himself suddenly awake and breathing was taking it's time registering; Lucy gently inclined her head, willing him to speak.

"Where is Jin?"

The question fell like a dead weight. Watching Lucy's eyes Hwoarang could discern the sinking of her spirit, the smallest of twitches at her mouth upon mention of the Japanese man's name. She bowed her head and looked away.

A door opened at the far end of the room and the familiar form of Forrest Law appeared, eyes wide, face bright and clean; he was the not the person Hwoarang expected to see.

"Hwo, you're finally awake!"

He practically leapt to Hwoarang's side, looking down at him attentively, "How do you feel?"

"Where is Jin?"

The same question, the same response. Forrest clicked his teeth, shaking his head to the side, hesitant and casting quick glances at Lucy. Hwoarang was starting to grow impatient, a sense of anger forming quickly in his gut.

"Answer me!"

His throat ached; his body was numb, shuddering, his desperate struggles to shift himself onto his elbows straining his pained muscles and causing him to break into a sweat. However Lucy's jolt of surprise and Forrest's reaction of biting his lower lip did not go unnoticed by Hwoarang, who caught the despondent look in their eyes.

"He's gone, Hwoarang."

Forrest's hand was on the redhead's chest, pushing him back down. Hwoarang did not budge despite the strain of fighting against the pressure.

"What?"

"He ran off. We haven't seen him since."

His chest pushed harder against the pressure of Forrest's hand despite the exhaustion.

"What kind of bullshit are you-?"

"He ran away Hwoarang, right after the tournament. Enzo attacked, he's gone."

The bitterness in the Englishwoman's voice could not be denied. There was no lie or deceit in her voice. Jin had run away.

The resistance dissipated and Forrest moved his hand away.

Hwoarang sank back into the bed, the information washing over him, his mind numb, previous anger frozen in place, confusion and the desire to know flowing over it like cold water pooling over ice.

"Why?"

The question cut through the clammy air like a razor. Clear and cold, Hwoarang's voice broke and cracked. Lucy and Forrest could only tighten their lips in regret, unable to answer.

"So there was no reason? He said nothing? Just got up and abandoned us after everything?"

There was a tremor in his voice. Slow and warbling like hidden tears in his voice, the strain to keep calm was eerie; filling Forrest and Lucy with apprehension.

"We were going to tell you, a little while after you woke up," Lucy whispered it, illness in her voice.

Hwoarang's jaw was tight, his eyes burned, his fists where clenched so tightly his fingernails dug into the tired flesh of his palms, drawing blood.

"Just gone. Like that. No word, no nothing?"

The tears of his voice were replaced by fury. Lucy could only nod her head.

Inside Hwoarang could feel that something was different about himself. Something was _there_, lurking behind his emotions, tweaking them, stroking them with its icy touch, inciting them to fire. All he felt was despair and betrayal. After everything they had done, everything they'd been through together, when Jin called on him for help and dragged him into this mess he had simply saw fit to get up and run.

"That-that son of a _bitch_…"

It was a furious hiss through his teeth, dripping with hot anger. His limbs where trembling and beside him Forrest began to fidget. Hwoarang suddenly pulled himself upright with inhuman speed in relation to his fatigue, causing his companions to draw back. Lucy reached out to put her hands on his shoulders, but Hwoarang evaded her touch with a swipe of his hand, stumbling off the bed and onto his shaking feet.

"Hwo, what are you-"

Forrest's words were cut. The American pulled back, crashing into Lucy who could only reach out to hold him, eyes fixed in abject horror as the Korean's voice broke with an inhuman scream of rage.

* * *

One piece of clutter, a second piece of clutter, a third piece of clutter…

It hadn't taken them long to ransack everything in their wake; madmen without ambitions, throwing the world into the fray. In his mind he could hear Devil's taunts and he smacked the already shattered wooden table, breaking the splintered wood into smaller fragments that dusted the air before his strained eyes.

He'd always liked that table, too.

_"You're never going to find it Jin, give it up."_

Derision laced the abnormally light, staccato voice of his personal tormentor; he was having a good day.

He had started to speak to Jin again a week previous, seeing fit to add cutting words and derisions to his almost constant laughter.

"Shut up! I'll make you quiet! I will MAKE. YOU. QUIET!"

He tore through the mess of his old bedroom, desperately searching for anything, even just one pill, the smallest trace of the drugs. He had come back to his home in search of relief. He wanted desperately to shut the laughter off, even for a small moment of time, all he wanted was repose from his monster.

He could not think, could not breathe. Aimless wandering had led him back here, the only truly coherent thought and action he had managed to produce in the past three weeks. He needed the quiet to think. Deep down he knew he could not run; deep down he knew he could not leave the world to burn, not again, not because of him again, he needed to do something.

But the voice was a whisper under a roar, the roar his turmoil, his despair, melded together with the constant, unyielding laughter of Devil.

If he were a human, separate from himself, Jin supposed he would have died several times over from the ceaseless laughter; there was a grim reality to the thought that caused him to shudder, to acknowledge the power that lurked within him, the power he was slowly losing against.

That was why he needed it.

The glint of white under dirtied sheets were his bed used to be caught his eye and he stumbled onto hands and knees, crawling over to it, snatching it wildly, a grin splitting his face; he supposed the sight of him to the eyes of anyone else would have been horrifying.

To his elation there were several pills still left, four in total. Two at a time, that bought him a day and a half. With slipping, clumsy fingers he fished two of the pills out, the colour of thick blood, shoving them into his parched mouth and forcing them down his throat, the sensation painful and causing him to cough.

In his mind Devil still laughed.

_"They won't help you much, Jin."_

He ignored the voice and leaned back, craning his neck until his head touched the back of his shoulders, staring up at the sky through the gash in the roof.

The stars were out tonight and their beauty caused Jin to smile; the closest thing to peace he had experienced in a long time.

* * *

Trembling fingers laced through the cracked porcelain of her teacup. Above her, Forrest could only cast a warm glance, his hand unnaturally steady as he tilted the pot, hot amber liquid spilling into the lacquered sheen of the cup, steam dancing in delicate swirls in the cold air.

She cast a look to the corner of the decrepit room. The figure slung back in the aged armchair, so still he seemed unreal, had not moved for the past hour in which he had sat there; his expression stone, as unmoveable as his flesh.

She was disturbed by the sight of him.

Her weakness had left her shattered, drifting in a miasma; her physiognomy had gone from perfect assurance to complete timidity. Never before had she felt so useless, so blank and empty. She had held out only for Hwoarang: the one who had given her a begrudging hope when she came to his home and had brought her back to life with nasty words and fierce kicks, but he sat before her _changed_ somehow and she was frightened of him, more terrified of him than she had ever felt about anything or anyone before.

She was the valiant kind of individual. She did not fear easily; life had given her that with tribulations. She faced them all down with perfect cool confidence and a smile on her lips. She would not be held back: not by the pain of her ardent inclinations that tormented her during youth, not by the rejection from parents who loved and adored her so much upon their knowledge of said inclinations, not by the suffering she endured at the hands of others who sought to harm her, not by the struggle to escape, not by the misery from her old dreary home, none of it held her down, only…

Only now she _was_ held down. Firm, tight and bound in bleakness. The assurance of herself, her proud façade cracked and it all had begun with _him_. Enzo haunted her footsteps and sapped at her mind. He was the parasite that ruined her, destroyed her world, the world she had built for herself from scratch, a homeless urchin on the lonely Korean streets, her life and her love in her best friend, murdered by_ him_.

And from it, she had gone to hell.

She pulled the cup to her cracked lips and closed her eyes, blocking the Hwoarang-shaped stone from her sight. Forrest set the teapot down, staring at it dumbly. His back was to the redhead but his presence was fire in the air, leaving his back burning, skin prickling; his mouth was dry but he could not bring himself to touch the cup before him.

His face was clammy with sweat, skin pale, eyes sunken and dark with exhaustion, all inside of him was confusion and the questioning of just _why_. It had been bad enough the first time around, back then he was in America, an observer, safe, free to look upon the desolation from a more comfortable vantage point, here he was a prisoner, caught by the madness, trapped and clawing at the sky, always thinking of his family, of Paul whom he had not seen since that fateful day his world had torn apart, unsure whether he was alive or dead.

His teeth chattered and beside him Lucy dropped her cup, her hands had gone suddenly limp, the white porcelain clattering onto the table, cracking but not shattering. Her voice broke with a weak cry as the hot liquid splashed down her front and onto her lap, pooling on the table; though she did not pull away from it.

Forrest found his hand on his jacket, lying next to him on the floor and he'd clumsily thrown it at her chest for her to dry herself with, knocking the pot and his own cup over in the process. He cried out as the liquid splashed onto his right hand, which was planted on the table, the teapot teetering dangerously before crashing from the table onto the floor. Like Lucy's cup it cracked but did not shatter, its lid darting across the floor like a pebble on water.

"Fuck!"

Lucy's hands froze, clenching Forrest's jacket to her chest tightly, eyes up as Hwoarang suddenly sprung from the chair.

"Hwoarang?"

The Korean snapped his head to look at his friends, a cold glare on his face and a sneer on his lips. Everything about him was not _him_. Something was _different_, something was _wrong_. They had hoped beyond hope that everything would be fine; that he'd wake up the same Hwoarang he had been before.

But their hope had vanished and he looked at them with eyes that glimmered red like fire for the briefest of moments and the lilac welts on his neck bright against his skin.

"Keep the fuckin' noise down. I can't even hear myself think."

For a moment his words failed them and they could only stare, dumb-faced and wide eyed. The silence in the room was dire, pressing them heavily and with the exception of their accident, not a word had been spoken or a sound uttered without prior intent.

Of course they could not know that the white noise in the redhead's mind was the source of the din he was raging about and their lack of understanding made him angrier.

"I can't…think, I can't breathe I can't…fucking…control it…"

His words where in his native tongue, his tone of voice changing. It was struggling, cracking, full of water and desperation. His hands clenched his dirty, unkempt locks and he was crouched over, hands clutching hair covering his ears from seeming sound.

He was breaking and lost and unsure what to feel. All around was silence, all around was betrayal.

Jin was all he could see in his mind and the question of 'W_hy, why Jin, why"_ was the noise inside his head.

He sank, but as he did so Forrest had sprung up, catching him in his arms. Hwoarang did not protest and ever so gently, the elder man cradled the younger in his arms, sinking to the floor with him, wrapping his arms tightly around his fallen friend, chin resting on musky red hair with hot, frantic breathing tickling his skin through the collar of his shirt.

Silent footsteps came up behind Forrest, a hand on his shoulder, sliding over to rest upon the one that clung to the fabric in a tight hold. Lucy sank beside them, tentative and unsure, her free hand lacing to the back of the Korean's head, holding him there in Forrest's arms.

Outside the light of the stars did not enter and they were lost in their misery in the darkness.

* * *

In the fair calm of the night, he almost forgot the folly around him. The noise had stopped, and all around was silence. Beautiful quiet.

Yet still he could not think. All trails had died and he was beginning to lament heedlessly ignoring Lee's advice. He sat staring out across the dull waters of the harbour, memories of the place: coming here and leaving for Korea in his flight and he shuddered, ignoring the dull, murky shadows that bore the debris of that awkward motel stay.

So long ago it seemed.

Behind him, footsteps. Another straggler, perhaps a free bystander, scavenging in the dark, away from the masses of lunatics that scoured the streets twenty-four seven; even if it was an Infected, he could overpower them easily; he did not turn to look.

"So you're here of all places."

All the blood drained from him, his stomach twisted, mind a blur of greys and laughter and _nothing_. It was her voice, the voice he thought he'd never hear again.

But there was no joy to be had in it.

Her voice was as sharp as blades and as cold as ice, as hard as diamond and as hateful as any hate he had ever cradled in his husk of a heart. He could feel oppressive coils lace from her presence behind him, feel them lick his back and twist at the corners of his eyes. It was so familiar…

He turned and she was not as he remembered her to be.

She was gaunt, pale, her posture stock still, coiled tightly like a spring about to fire. All around her was familiar smoke, black in the darkness, but the recognition was instant; she was like _her_.

Her face was the colour of hatred in the dark. Anger, betrayal and noise.

He could only stumble onto his feet before her, eyes locked with hers and he found words without thinking.

"Asuka, why are your eyes like that?"


	23. Part three Regret

******Redeye**

**AN: **Back from hiatus. This story has undergone fairly extensive revision and changes. I have revised, corrected, added and changed things. For that reason there is new content in previous chapters. With that said, here's Part three.

**Part three**

**XXIII. Regret**

He was staring into her eyes, his mind blank and mouth ajar. In the darkness she simply stared back, her face set in cold anger. The hatred that seeped from her only indefinably registered at the back of Jin's mind and for the moment he was oblivious to her fury, unaware of her torment, how she blamed him for it.

"You abandoned me."

Her voice was soft and cool in the silence of the night and Jin realised that the world had become unnaturally quiet, her words cutting through like ice sliding through the thick of the air.

"Asuka, I was so worried. Are you alright? How did you get out?"

He seemed not to hear her words. His relief at finding her, though mingled with confusion and shock, so apparent it dripped from his voice. Her face twisted in annoyance for a brief moment, her body tensing from where she stood several feet away from him; at the corner of his mind he could hear Devil's whispered laughter.

"Don't _dare_ act you care, Jin!"

Her voice was not soft anymore, her ire now apparent, outwardly snapping Jin from his almost catatonic state; he had been staring at her transfixed, unsure about the young woman before him, unsure as to why she was different and unaware of her anger, his relief and confusion melded together to freeze his mind in place with dumbstruck and lightheaded joy at simply seeing her again before him.

"What are you...what are you talking about? I was trying to find you." Jin's voice was weak and low, but she heard his words and with a petulance that did not suit the moment, Asuka stamped her foot in frustration.

"You left me to rot! I've been stuck in that hole for months! You betrayed me Jin, you used me."

In the dark the colour of her eyes flashed yellow and Jin's immediate stupefaction disappeared, his earlier question regarding her eyes coming back.

"Asuka, what happened to your eyes?"

They were not the carmine of Unknown's eyes, but as she moved, tilted her head or raised her body in feeling, they would flash in the darkness, melting from black to gold in the obscurity; the effect was perturbing.

"What does it matter about my eyes!?"

She marched toward him and as she approached, Jin could sense an otherness within her, much the same sensation as when Unknown was near him; the black tendrils around her faded in and out of his vision in the dark, hard to see even to his enhanced eyesight.

What was wrong with her?

"Asuka-!"

Jin found an unnatural amount of force behind the punch that landed square in his face, sending him sprawling to the ground, his head narrowly missing a jagged piece of debris by the waterside, more in shock than in pain. Before he could gather his bearings, Asuka was upon him, straddling his waist with a hand clenching the fabric of his dirtied coat, the other raised ready to strike him again. He did not resist her, too stunned by the first blow to bother deflecting the barrage of hard punches that rained down upon him. Asuka's eyes were wild in the dark, the tawny glow dancing before him as her head moved in time with her strikes, her teeth set in a vicious snarl, eyebrows clenched so tightly she no longer looked like herself; Jin simply lay back, barely raising his hands to defend himself.

"You left me! You were only using me; I was an idiot to even think you cared one little bit!"

Asuka's words bit through her barrage of punches, strained with agony and exertion in equal proportion, like it was difficult for her to speak.

"Asuka, please-" Jin tried to speak, but Asuka's clenched fist found its way to his jaw, sending him reeling to the side; his left eye was starting to swell, her angry, broken face fading in a blur above him.

"Everything is your fault! You did this! You've turned me into _this_!"

She was screaming, her voice warbling with anger and hurt and things Jin could not recognise. Jin suddenly raised his arms, grabbing hold of his cousin's raised fist by the forearm, his bearings coming around.

"Asuka, stop this! Let me explain please calm down-"

Her free hand came around in a vicious snap, her splayed fingers ripping across the swollen skin of his right cheek, the pain burning through him. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pinning both her arms down, heaving himself up to try and unsaddle her from around his waist.

"Asuka!"

She fought against him, growling in frustration, stumbling as Jin raised her up and dragged her onto her feet, her left foot immediately coming out to strike him in the hip. Jin received the blow with a grunt, clenching her wrists so tightly she gave a cry mixed with pain and frustration, desperately struggling against the elder Kazama's hold.

"Let go! You bastard, let me go!" Asuka kicked harder, striking Jin hard by the knee, causing him to buckle.

He hit the ground hard, pain shooting through his knees and up his torso. He gave a gasp, Asuka crashing on top of him, her footing muddled and slippery, crying out as she struck her bare leg against a rock, the clammy flesh tearing open with a spurt of crimson, a tremble racing through her body.

"Please!"

Jin took advantage of her distraction and suddenly grabbed hold of his cousin, squeezing her against him in a tight bear hug, pinning her arms to his chest.

"Please Asuka, let me explain," he clutched her so tightly he was afraid he was crushing her, but she fought against him regardless, squirming and uttering small, infuriated cries and whimpers, her head thrashing out.

"No! You left me there; you got up and _left me_-"

She jerked forward, the action so sudden Jin fell back, unable to maintain his balance with his arms wrapped tightly around his cousin; her strength was extraordinary, not normal for her. Jin hit the ground hard, his head smashing against a rock, the pain blinding him temporarily, allowing Asuka time to break his hold, struggling up onto her feet.

Jin lay winded for a moment, stars in his eyes and the pain in his head unbearable. He could hear Devil's laughter slightly louder than before in the back of his mind and as he struggled to stand up, Asuka's foot connected with the side of his face, sending him reeling.

"I will NEVER forgive you for what you did!"

Asuka sprung over to her fallen cousin, crushing his hand under her left foot, her right burying itself in the side of his torso; Jin could only cry out in pain, winded and disorientated by the level of violence inflicted on his person.

"You left me with him! You left me there to die in the darkness with him torturing me, day and night. You fucking left me!"

Her barrage of kicks and stomps increased in their violence. Jin barely registered the pain of her attacks, blind and helpless beneath her, Asuka's pain resounding in the air, the brief flashes of black tendrils dancing before Jin's eyes, gold mixed with the indigo of sky. He hadn't felt such pain before and for a moment he only thought about escaping before a stilled glance in the face of his beloved cousin froze him in place.

Throughout the assault, his body numb with pain and mind unable to conjure up the motive to fight back, Jin's mind focused only on the face of his cousin above him, her features twisted in such a look of hurt and anger and despair that he could simply not raise himself against her.

What had he done? He should never have left her; he deserved this, every part of it. Her words rang true and he no longer wished to explain himself, no longer wished to make excuses for his actions, knowing that nothing could console her, could make her step back. He left her there, he sentenced her to torture, what right did he have?

It was with a sickening crack that Asuka's heel came down on Jin's chest, his ribs fracturing immediately. Through the numbness of his beaten and bloodied body, the pain shot like knives digging into his flesh, his throat ripping out into an agonised scream, tears stinging his eyes; above him Asuka smiled a small, satisfied smile.

"You are the lowest..."

Her voice was cold and small, her flickering eyes staring down at her beaten cousin, her look so cold that Jin could have turned to ice before her.

Jin reeled and twitched with the pain, squirming against the pressure of Asuka's foot, which remained firmly planted atop his agonised chest. This was it then, he thought, he was going to die.

He had thought it once already just a few weeks ago, his throat clenched tightly in the hands of Paul Phoenix, but somehow, this death was fitting. So what if he couldn't save the world and stop his father or Enzo? So what if the world burned to ashes? Asuka could have her closure, her revenge, that was all that mattered to him right then.

He stopped squirming, the pain easing enough to grant him rest, his breath raspy and shallow. Above him Asuka's eyes turned amber one last time, the black ink, just barely visible in the darkness of the night, dancing before his vision; he would look her in the eyes as he died, just to let her know it was ok, he accepted this and she was in the right.

But her gaze turned from his as a voice split the air, a voice that was high-pitched and shrill, familiar to them both. For a moment he simply stared at the turned face of his cousin above him in shock, before feeling left his body, before his vision failed him and he sank into the nothing of his mind.

* * *

"You felt guilty, didn't you?"

He was looking at her with a knowing glint hidden behind brown eyes, the slight twist of a smirk on his face. She retained her cool demeanour, but all the same averting her gaze to the lush burgundy carpet on the floor, lips sealed.

He sauntered over to her from where he stood next to the far door of the room, taking a seat in front of her with a whisk of his body, eyeing her intently, "Come on Nina, that's why you've stepped in, isn't it?" His voice had a tint of laughter.

Nina tore her gaze away from the carpet to lock eyes with the man before her, feeling her tension crack, "It simply wasn't right, not after everything."

He was busying himself with pouring a drink, hard liquor in a crystal glass, watching the liquid fill the cup with a delicate rivulet that caught the light with an amber glow.

"It begs the question though: why now? You stepped back and let Kazuya have his way under his service, you stepped back with Jin also, so why now with Heihachi? His…scheme is not exactly threatening given the circumstances."

Nina was silent and thoughtful, watching the liquid dance in elegant swirls in the crystalline glass of her companion, her eyes bright, "Because it's gone on long enough. I don't care about Jin, or anyone else, but I am tired of crack-brained ideas of domination and chaos."

"So you defected and helped Jin escape," he was smiling again.

"You can't defect if you haven't joined the other side," she retorted, eyes back on the carpet.

For a while he refrained from asking questions, gazing over the Irishwoman's beautiful form and face, taking occasional sips from his glass. Nina sat back with her arms folded and legs crossed, eyeing the luxurious accommodation of her companion's personal abode, a look of nonchalance on her face; she was always so cold.

"So, you hold no affection for Jin, despite being in intimate service to him," he began, slowly easing into his prodding.

Nina cast a hard, biting glance at her silver-haired companion, frown set in her delicate lips, "Are you trying to imply something with that?" She demanded, eyeing the man before her with contempt.

Lee could only laugh, filling the air with glass chimes, "Not like that dear Nina, your taste in men is better than _that_," he shook his head, giving her a small, suggestive look, "I mean whether you…care about him, even a little. Surely you saw things concerning Jin that no one else could. After all, I suspect that's why Gordo left."

Nina gave Lee a hard, searching look, like she was trying to discern exactly why he was asking the question. She paused for a brief moment, hands folded neatly on her lap, gaze lowered before slowly beginning to speak.

"She would have killed him if we hadn't have interfered. I don't really understand why you're helping that girl or Jin, but he is needed alive. Despite everything, he can fix this mess, he can put things right."

She said it with such finality and conviction that Lee could only incline his head. Behind him there was a shuffle of feet in the far room that he barely glanced at; slowly he responded.

"You are in it for the same reason as I. I could care less, but the world I want to live in doesn't include people tearing each other's throats out as entertainment on the streets every day," he gave a histrionic sigh, "Here I was thinking you joined me in my little quest to rid the world of the Mishima curse!"

Nina clicked her tongue with irritation, eyes narrowed, "Get real. You know I started out only on hunting down my sister. Her activities were suspicious, I simply became more involved upon realisation of what was happening, nothing more."

Lee could only smile, his head shaking slightly, "You put your sister out of commission for whatever spat you had and yet you are still here. Hanging around and getting involved like it was always your intent, be honest Nina, is it me?"

He broke into laughter, the liquid in his glass swishing with the rocking of his chest; Nina could only scowl harder. His laughter died down and his expression ceased to be one of mirth, his brow knitting in concentration, elbow resting on his knee, the glass half empty.

"I know what you're implying," Nina sighed, tired of his jokes, "He is not a bad person and..." she trailed off, unsure of the right words that she should speak.

In the dimness of the room, her eyes fell on the door behind Lee's head to his right that he had been previously standing in front of, her lips pursed and emotions surprisingly softer than what she was used to.

"...and he is a hope. He is cursed and every bit as brutal as his father and grandfather before him but he is...gentle in a way. Some small part of him does not wish to be what he is. He runs and hides, pretending he is cold and uncaring, yet his greatest wish is for peace."

The silence between them lasted for a long time. Lee retained his look of concentration, eyes lost in pensive wondering. Nina sat rigid in her seat, reflecting on the information she had just provided.

"You are observant as much of others as your surroundings, Miss Williams," Lee drawled after a time, his wrist making smooth swirls with the glass in his hand, eyes fixed on the tawny poison within, "You know more about him and his inner machinations than most."

Nina could only nod her assent, finally reaching forward to take the liqueur bottle, joining Lee in a silent drink.

"He won't be going anywhere soon," Lee mused out loud, not really speaking to Nina, "So let's hope he does not run away again."

Nina raised her glass to her lips, eyes fixed on the ceiling above her and thoughts lost in remembrance.

* * *

His senses were filled with cloud, dull greys swarming before his eyes and pain coursing through his body. He gave a weak moan, barely managing to open his eyes, the pale light above him taking longer than normal to adjust, the features of the ceiling before him blurry at the corners, the ornate décor before him melded into a Gaussian effect. There was movement by his head to his right and, weakly and with difficulty, he turned with mute surprise to see the face of Ling Xiaoyu sitting by his bedside, her eyes large in the dim light, her small mouth pursed in concern.

"Jin, oh Jin, I was so worried..."

Her breath was a heavy whisper, all her worry sighed out with a look of warmth and feeling; Jin could only stare into her soft face, the contours and edges of her features blurred, like she was an illusion before him.

"Xi...Xiaoyu?"

His voice was as hoarse as it had ever been, barely audible, but all the same the bubbling youth beside him leaned closer, her breath tickling his face, eyes so large in the dark she looked unreal.

"What is it? You've had a bad time these past few days, I've been so worried..."

"What...what happened?" Jin's voice was aching and sore, his throat so dry it felt cracked, the welts inside it splitting with each word, "Water..."

Xiaoyu was a blur, her reaction to his request so quick he barely had time to register the cool feel of glass pressed against his lips, scarcely able to swallow the balm as it passed down his throat though Xiaoyu took slow and gentle deliberation in quenching his thirst, careful not to spill the water as he struggled to down it.

There was the sound of conversation and movement somewhere in the room beyond them. Xiaoyu paid it no mind, too focused on easing the Japanese man's discomfort to bat an eye, though Jin could not help but twitch his neck, pressing forward against the glass to indicate cessation, his eyes fixed behind the girl's head.

"Where am I?" He rasped, trying to raise himself up before crying out, pain springing up from his torso.

He suddenly remembered the vicious beating he had received, his ribs splintering under the weight of his precious cousin's foot; he had been so sure he was dead.

"You're in a safe place, away from _her_," Xiaoyu's tone was contemptuous, her eyes glistening with revile for a split moment before they melted back to their familiar caramel as she gazed into Jin's aching face, her hands tender against his forehead, brushing locks from his eyes.

"I have been looking all over for you," Xiaoyu began, her voice whispery and low, "I know you said not to but Lee Chaolan has been helping me. We've been looking everywhere for you since the tournament, we found you three days ago with that..._monster_ of a woman on top of you."

Asuka. Jin started to cough, rasping and crying out in distress as the pain of his swollen and fractured chest, "Where...where did she go? What did you do to her!?"

His voice was frantic, panicking that somehow Asuka had been harmed further, unable to care about anything else: not the knowledge he was alive or the curious way Chaolan was 'helping' or the soft and sweet face of the girl above him, only her, only Asuka.

"We fought her off, Miss Nina and I. She wasn't normal, she was a monster like the rest of them," Xiaoyu said it with such conviction that Jin felt slight anger at her, but his pain was great and he could do nothing but repress it, "Is she alive? Please-"

"It's ok, Jin, it's ok," Xiaoyu rested her hands tenderly on his bare shoulders, holding him down as he tried to rise, "We didn't harm her. When it was obvious she couldn't do anything more to you she fled. I don't know where she is."

Jin felt the air in his lungs deflate. He wasn't sure what he was expecting; just that she was safe perhaps? But all the same the ache and guilt in his heart came back in a flood. She was gone again and he now knew for sure that she hated him, wanted him dead and blamed him for everything. It was not that he didn't deserve her contempt, only that he wanted her to know that he was sorry, to know his regret and to know that he truly did care for her.

But what did it matter? He had abandoned her to a fate worse than death, left her to his father and Enzo for all sorts of sick games he could not bring himself to fathom, he loved her, yet he left her.

Slowly his trembling, weak hand came to his face, Xiaoyu tensing above him but not moving or speaking, resting his splayed fingers over his face, covering his anguish and shame. Perhaps he was truly incapable of love. Perhaps, though he tried to convince himself of its existence, he was just beyond it. Perhaps he was as much of a monster as the Devil inside him and that love and happiness and warm tender moments with the people he 'loved' was all a fallacy, a delusion to convince himself he was normal, like everyone else; he felt his chest constrict with a painful jolt as a sob broke his throat, the pain mirrored in perfect synchronisation with the pain of his ribs.

"I let her down, Xiaoyu..." Jin rasped, feeling the young woman's fingers clench tightly on his right hand that lay limp by his side, "I left her to rot and condemned her, she hates me and I deserve it."

Xiaoyu did not speak, simply gripping Jin's hand tighter with her own, her eyes soft and gleaming in the darkness, her heart aching to match his.

"I let everyone down, I'll let you down too, Xiao. You'd be better off leaving and not worrying about me, I'm not worth any of your concern or care."

Still Xiaoyu did not speak, taking in his words with a resolute shake of her head that he could not see, eyes heavy-lidded and grip tight on his hand, unwilling to leave his side as Jin's sobs came full force despite the pain in his chest, moisture spilling down the sides of his face and soaking the pillow, soaking his face and hand.

Xiaoyu remained frozen by his side, holding her own emotions at bay and biting her tongue from speaking the useless words of comfort she was inclined to speak, sensing that all was truly unwell in him and that no comfort or words she could offer would give him the thing he wanted more than anything.


	24. Duplicity

**XXIV. Duplicity**

"So how did you guys get here? What happened while I was out of it?"

He had been sitting in brooding silence, taunt and almost ready to snap. Forrest and Lucy had wisely kept quiet, allowing the current situation to sink in fully, so when Hwoarang spoke with his voice surprisingly level and low, they both stopped what they were doing, heads snapping up to look at the Korean timidly.

It had been the same tense silence for the last three days. Hwoarang did not speak to either Lucy or Forrest with the exception of telling them to shut up or leave him alone when he retreated to his designated room. Lucy and Forrest had simply granted his wishes and tried their best to live in silence, ruminating and unsure where to go but knowing they were frozen until Hwoarang deigned action appropriate.

Lucy set the dirtied brush pan she had been using to clean the worn-out floor down beside her, kneeling where she was and looking over to Forrest, who put the chopsticks he had been using whilst cooking down. He looked at Lucy in return before turning to Hwoarang, answering his question.

"Things got hectic; Lucy nearly had her arm broke trying to get out of the tournament arena. It was all we could do to drag you out of there. Some of the fighters were like Paul, others like Eddy were injured. Heihachi high-tailed it out of there and by the time we got to you, J-"

Forrest cut himself off, eyes going wide as he watched the anticipation and annoyance on Hwoarang's face from where he sat.

"Finish."

Forrest simply faltered before Hwoarang's agonising stare, his hand flayed over his cheek, leaning back in the armchair and glaring at Forrest with such intensity the American could almost feel the burn of his eyes.

"By the time we reached you, Jin was gone. Some guy, Lee Chaolan, was there instead. Said he just got up in tears and bolted. He helped us escape. We dragged you out of there with him leading us here, something about this high-rise 'belonging' to him or something."

"Lee Chaolan owns this dump?"

Hwoarang taking this information into consideration surprised the trembling pair but Lucy could only nod, allowing Forrest time to pipe in, his voice a higher pitch than usual.

"He said…before G-Corp was taken over he owned a lot of property, this place was just ruined after Kazuya."

Hwoarang simply spat, frowning deeply, "So Jin, he just left? Did Lee not say anything about that?"

Neither Forrest nor Lucy spoke.

"Fuck it all…" Hwoarang hissed, smacking the armrest with a clenched fist.

Timidly, Lucy rose from her seat at the kotatsu, her eyes fixed on Hwoarang's face, unable to stop herself from at least trying to speak with him, pushing past her fears and doubts. The Korean did not seem to see her nor register her presence, his eyes fixed doggedly on the floor, head resting on a hand and hair splayed through his fingers. Lucy knelt in front of him and slowly her hands came out, resting atop the hand Hwoarang had laid on the armrest, clenching it tightly, the tendons of his hands in sharp contrast in the dim light.

She didn't say anything even after he continued to ignore her presence, seemingly lost to reality. His eyes, that were staring out onto something distant and far off, were the dullest brown in colour, tinged with red and lacking all their previous lively fire, only the fierce glare of revile filling them, seeing right through her.

"I forgave him, after everything he did I let it go. I fought him as the monster he is and he nearly killed me, I fought against him in the resistance when I was able to and his men battered me," Hwoarang's fist clenched beneath Lucy's hands, his face twisting angrily.

"He has beaten me and humiliated me and pushed me away and still I respected him, still..._wanted_ him in my life somehow. When he showed up on my doorstep playing as my friend I...just couldn't hate him anymore. He opened up and broke past all the hate and anger I had and came to me for help!"

Hwoarang had raised his head, waving the hand it had rested on in the air, his expression surprisingly mild and incredulous, "I don't forgive people, I never forgive. But I forgave him. I bent my ass backward trying to make him see I was a friend, after everything we'd been through I thought that was at least the expectation," his expression faltered.

For a brief moment Lucy could see the hurt behind his eyes, etched in millisecond impressions upon his forehead and lips, before it melted away in the wake of a fierce snarl, his teeth white and hard-pressed, his eyes burning with something unnatural and evil.

"He fuckin' ran away and left me, he got up and left the world to die again, let all of this shit happen and didn't even give a reason why..."

Perhaps to an outside observer it would have seemed that Hwoarang's reaction was over the top, rash and out of touch with reality. All Jin had done was to run, not necessarily abandon. But the hurt was there, after all the desires and words spoken and unspoken, after a violent and contorted history of war and control and dominance behind callous eyes and expressionless words, Jin had gone back to his ways and all his talk about putting things right was for naught.

Who cared if he wasn't the direct cause this time? It involved him whether he liked it or not and to not face up to what he was and had and had not done and could do, well, to Hwoarang it was the lowest of lows, after everything: abandon.

"Hwoarang...he thought you were dead. Maybe he was grieving or-"

Lucy had deigned to speak, but her friend would not hear her. He gave a violent start, slamming the armrests so hard and standing up so quickly Lucy gave a cry of surprise, falling back onto the floor as she was knocked off her feet and unto her rear.

"SO FUCKING WHAT? HE DIDN'T HANG AROUND TO FIND OUT NOW, DID HE!?"

Hwoarang whisked past the Englishwoman on the floor, standing before the window, his breathing heavy and strained. For a moment he fidgeted with his goggles that hung loosely around his neck, before hissing through clenched teeth and whipping his arms to his sides.

"He got up and left me, not even bothering to truly know if I was alright, leaving me alone to...to deal with _this_..."

He was bent forward, hands gripping his hair in clumps, his movements jittery and haphazard, like he did not know exactly what to do with himself; struggling to express his feelings whilst at the same time trying to contain the anger and rage within him.

All the while Forrest, who had been a silent spectator in this outburst, came up behind Lucy and helped her to her feet, the pair standing side by side to watch Hwoarang, who had lapsed into silence with his gaze stuck outside, his body tense but no longer moving.

The silence continued for an indefinite time with Lucy and Forrest simply standing by and watching their friend.

"We're going to find him."

He was staring intently out of the window, at the dank, grey world, at the chaos and confusion, the sun hidden behind dark clouds that threatened heavy rain. He stared with hard eyes and a tight stomach, his hands slowly and deliberately adjusting the goggles on his forehead, a means to calm himself after his outburst.

"Are you sure you're alright? That you're up to this?"

Lucy was behind him again, leaving her place beside Forrest, her presence soft and warm. For a moment her hand extended to touch him with gentle comfort, but she froze before the bare skin of his taunt arm, suddenly fearing it like hot coal.

"It's been three days and if you haven't noticed, I'm going stir-crazy."

Hwoarang had been curt in his responses, anger and annoyance behind every spoken word. Lucy and Forrest had been frightened to speak to him, to do anything except sit and exist in the small, decrepit apartment that they had been calling home for several weeks. The last three days had been spent in quiet monotony, despair heavy in the air; fear at to what Hwoarang would possibly do evident in the very air of the room.

For three days Hwoarang recovered, simply sitting in stony silence when he did not want to speak, his look so hard his companions cracked like porcelain before him. It was unnatural; he never sat so still, so deliberate. The old Hwoarang would glare and challenge and berate, shouting out his anger and kicking through walls, but now there was nothing except eerie, unnatural silence from his lips and body, masking a barely contained wrath that Lucy and Forrest were terrified of unleashing.

Hwoarang could feel it; he was not the same anymore, as that woman had told him in his 'death'. His desire was to scream and unleash all the pain and the anger that brewed inside his heart and mind, but he knew that _the other_ was there, goading him into unleashing his passion and he knew that would be defeat, that he would not stop and that he would hurt Lucy and Forrest in a rampage of red and fury, thus he was reduced to quiet restraint, something unnatural to him, which only added to his burden.

"I can't sit here, I can't contain it. It feels like its growing; I'm going to snap if you stand in my fucking way. I can't take this for long," he spat the words, still not looking behind him at his friends.

Lucy's hand finally lowered, her eyes turned to the side, watching Forrest, who had retreated to the far wall, leaning against it with an expression of pure nerves on his face.

"It's inside you, isn't it?" Lucy whispered.

"Well, what the fuck do you think!?" Hwoarang spat in response, his eyes briefly illuminated with unnatural red as he turned to look at her.

Lucy turned to Forrest again, shrugging her shoulders slightly, admitting defeat.

"Where do we start though? How do we...find him and...what are you planning to do?"

Forrest's pitch was higher than normal as he dared to speak, as it had been for the last three days since Hwoarang had woken, so sure that at any moment the redhead would lash out like a rabid animal, tearing them to pieces.

"I don't know and I don't fucking care. I'll tear apart anyone I meet and I'll keep going until I have him and then," Hwoarang's hands suddenly snapped down to his sides, his knuckles cracking sharply in the overwrought air, "Then I kill him. I'll kill him for doing what he did, that Godamned coward freak!"

For a moment Lucy and Forrest tensed, their eyes clamping shut as Hwoarang shuddered, so sure he would lash out, but ringing silence filled the void rather than the expected violence of kicks and punches. Lucy crept back against the kitchen counter, watching her friend closely, trembling at the way he was tensed, his body shaking with such finely contained rage that she couldn't understand how he controlled it as aware as she was of just how desperate his need to break was. She let out an audible gasp, shuddering as she touched the cool wood of the counter behind her.

"I'll get this...this _thing_ out of me. But I'm starting with Kazama. I'll get that fucker, Enzo too and then I'll get the bastard responsible. I don't fucking care anymore. You guys are either with me or against me, so which is it?"

Hwoarang spun to look at Lucy, his look so cold and different from himself that Lucy could not look at him, turning her eyes down and away from his glaring face. Here he was, her friend, someone she had hated and fought and came to respect and like. He had done so much for her that he wasn't aware of and here he was, different from himself and she found herself hurt, broken up inside and hurting over his _otherness_.

But she wanted to help him. He was trapped by forces he had no control over. Despite her lack of understanding in current events, she knew he needed her, needed help. Was this what Nomi saw, Lucy thought? Was this what drew her to Hwoarang like a moth to flame, knowing it would do nothing but hurt?

"...I'm with you." She whispered.

If Hwoarang felt any gratitude or surprise or any feeling at all, he did not show it. He was staring deeply into Lucy's eyes and she did not flinch as she had done; she was resolute when she made up her mind and she was not going to back down and abandon the one who refused to let up on her, no matter how indirectly.

"You won't leave me like him, will you?"

His voice was surprisingly small and low, vulnerable. Lucy found her heart aching at the fleeting look of uncertainty that crossed the Korean's face as he spoke. Behind her Forrest coughed and the look on Hwoarang's face was gone, replaced with the steely look of expectation. Hwoarang, the old Hwoarang, was in there, hidden behind the anger and _otherness_, shielded by that unrelenting part of himself that held the levee of his true self together, refusing to break.

She couldn't abandon him, not when he was trying so hard, refusing to break even when the thing he craved was against everything they had set out to do. She spoke and she at once regretted it, but determined to stick to it, unable to turn her back to him.

"Never."

* * *

He had not regarded her, continuing to watch her with that same steely lack of expression before he turned away, stating he was tired and wanted to sleep. If he believed her or registered the conviction in her voice, then he did not show it and had left her in the dark.

She had come to rest at the table beside Forrest after the encounter, shaky and feeling sick; unsure of herself and whether her fealty to Hwoarang was the best decision, the implications of it severe. Forrest set a bowl of plain ramen in front of her, smiling weakly at her in the sickly yellow light cast by the bulb above them. The days had been darker than normal, only an hour had passed since Hwoarang left them and already the expected afternoon light was gone from the world.

"It's just instant junk, but I hope its ok," Forrest apologised, sitting down with a bowl for himself across from the brunette.

"Was it wise? Doing what I did?" Lucy whispered, her palms resting on either side of her forehead and the inviting scent of the ramen before her making her both hungry and nauseous.

Forrest remained silent, looking at the chopsticks in his hand as if they could provide the answers, "I don't know Hwoarang or the situation well enough to tell you that, Luce."

He gave a lamentable sigh, stirring the ramen in his bowl absentmindedly, "I don't agree with Hwoarang. I don't think it matters that Jin ran away, what matters is getting to the bottom of this mess and stopping who is responsible."

"But I gave him my word."

"You can do what you want, but I really am stuck on where to go or what to do now, Luce!"

Lucy sighed, poking her ramen with a chopstick, her face set into a deep frown, "I'm sorry you were ever dragged into this mess. Maybe…maybe if I hadn't have been insistent on going out that night we met, Paul would be fine and you guys would be elsewhere and not forced to live like _this_," she gestured with a hand to the room, "If you want to leave do it, I don't blame you but I just…I can't. Not after everything."

Forrest simply frowned sadly at his newest friend, his appetite waning as the severity of Lucy's choice earlier that day sunk in.

"He doesn't need abandoned, not again. Even if he's in this for the wrong reasons, I have to be there for him. He helped me out of a dark place and whilst I resent everything that's happened recently, I know I need to return the favour. I _want_ to," she put the chopsticks down, looking at Forrest resolutely, "I completely understand if you decide to leave, but I have to take care of him."

Forrest could only smile forlornly, looking between the determined glint in the brunette's blue eyes and the plain noodles in his bowl before him. Taking a deep breath, steadying himself before speaking, the younger Law could only incline his head, trying to be as casual as he could.

"Hwoarang won't be easy to care for; I think _you_ need someone to take care of you."

For a moment Lucy simply looked at her companion, at the awkward, sad little smile and downcast eyes, a small smile to match his spreading over her face.

"Please tell me that's not a come-on."

Forrest couldn't help but laugh and his reaction caused Lucy to laugh also. The sound of their laughter was small and strained, like the humour felt could not express itself through the gloom of their minds, but they laughed together for the moment. A small, grasping attempt at morale, to forget the current worries, the destruction, the pain, the confusion, their laughter bonding them more tightly to one another in comfort and assurance.

"Thanks, Forrest," Lucy breathed, settling back with a look of gratitude on her face, "I mean it."

Forrest shook his head, the last of his mirth dying with faint chuckles, "Its ok."

"It's ok," he repeated with a whisper, sighing and looking down at his bowl again with a doleful look, "It's ok."

* * *

In the dark, with only the faintest trace of light filtering through the wide crack of the bedroom door behind him, he looked into the mirror, perched at the end of the bed that provided no respite in dream. Sleepless and brooding, Hwoarang sat eyeing the violent welts along his neck and torso. He suspected Lucy and Forrest knew the extent of the markings that marred his skin, but since awakening he made no mention of them, preferring to observe them in solitude. In the light they were the faintest of lilac, starting from his neck and spreading downward over his shoulders, ending just at the start of his abdomen at the front and diaphragm at the back, covering his pectorals and scapula with thin rivulets of inky purple.

He knew what they were and what they represented, though he had never seen them grace Jin's form whilst in the throes of the Gene, or seen them on Enzo or Paul, but he knew they were the stain of the Contagion, infecting his blood and dying his skin with its presence, a branding to remind him that he was no longer his own and that something else lay claim to him and owned him enough to dominate his flesh even with seemingly harmless marks like spattering bruises over his form. He knew it was a mockery smeared onto his body to forever remind him that he was no longer alone in his mind.

He turned his head away, the thought of it inciting him to anger as much as the sight of the marks. He felt tired but unable to sleep, the faint trace of laughter from the main room had surprisingly woken him from his restless slumber an hour before and he had been unable to return to his dreamless sleep, preferring instead to simply sit contemplating himself in front of the old mirror that leant against the wall through a thick coating of dust and grime. In the gloom he looked ethereal, diseased and not altogether there. He could feel it in his blood: that his true self was just barely seeping through the cracks of a barricade that walled off the front of his consciousness to the world.

Everything felt dreamlike, as it had before he came here, wandering the halls and rooms of his Master's abode, but now it was accompanied by several sensations that came through clear to him in the fog: those of anger, hurt and betrayal. He was going to make Jin pay for this. He never had any intention of coming to Japan, of entering the tournament again or getting involved in another plot of world domination and lunacy, but he had and he had done it for Jin, only for Jin, who had seen fit to render his actions void and useless by running away and hiding like a complete snivelling coward; if there was one thing Hwoarang hated more than a backstabber, it was a coward.

There was a gentle knock on the door. The Korean did not pull away from his thoughts. Jin and how he had let him down were all that concerned the redhead. He knew whom it was at the door, she had been sharing this room with him, quietly retreating to the far end of the once lavish master bedroom to the single bed in the corner, giving him space and keeping to herself; Forrest had been far more anxious about being in his presence than the brunette, hence she became his roommate whilst the Chinese-American reposed in the secondary room.

The door opened with a creek, the light from outside briefly pouring through and filling his vision with dull yellow, melding with the blacks and browns of his gloom to cast him in a sickly light for the brief moment he caught himself in the mirror; the sight of himself made him sick.

Behind him Lucy said nothing, she simply retreated to the far end of the room toward her designated spot, sitting down slowly and keeping her gaze solely fixed on the floor. Thinking of her briefly for a moment, Hwoarang finally considered her earlier fealty to stay by his side, having brushed it aside after her response, not deigning to think of it for fear that analysing her response too closely would cause him to become angrier; the glean of doubt in her eyes had been apparent to him then.

Her conviction to him had been impressive. Though in her eyes he could see the doubt, the uncertainty, the knowledge that what she was doing was wrong and that he was wrong. He did not want to think of that hesitation, but he did now and he could not help feeling curious, the feeling stemming from his old self, locked behind the wall of dissimilarity inside him, temporarily triumphing over his anger.

"Why did you say you'd help me when you don't want to?"

His words fell into the silence and he could feel Lucy freeze behind him, her figure just barely visible in the dark reflection of the mirror. The silence grew and his words were reverberating and shaky in the air. Lucy's head inclined toward him just a fraction, her mouth open, hands gripping the sides of her bed tightly.

"I thought you were asleep." It was as if she could not bring herself to speak.

"I asked you a question, why did you do it?" Hwoarang started again, his tone dangerous.

He could wait, he would wait. He knew within himself that Lucy was treading dangerous water and that so much rested on her response to him. He wasn't about to have her sit there and lie to his face, let her reassure him that she'd be there when he needed her the most. He would not tolerate her leaving him so he needed to know, needed her to be truthful and one hundred per cent behind him, regardless of what he might do.

He watched her fidget in the mirror. She was thinking deeply, trying to form words with her mouth slowly opening and closing; he caught the glint of fear in her eyes.

"Because you helped me, you got me through my problems. I...want to do the same for you."

"Really?" Hwoarang stood, folding his arms and slowly approaching the Englishwoman in the dark, his eyes bright and focused solely on her face; she fluttered beneath him.

"Really," she whispered.

"And you won't leave me? You won't get up and leave when you get fed up or start to hate me?"

She nodded her assent after the longest of pauses.

"You don't want to," his words were dripping in the dark, like tar; Lucy felt herself unable to breathe under them.

"I won't leave you, I don't care." Her voice was hoarse.

"And if you do?"

There it was: the crux of the issue, her punishment if he left. He was going to kill Jin for leaving, what would he do to her? Despite it all, she responded.

"I don't know."

"I won't tolerate anyone turning tail and running away, not again," Hwoarang crouched down in front of the woman, his fingers latching onto her chin, yanking her head up to look her directly in the eyes. Her pale blues wilting before his burning browns in the dark, "If you leave, I'll kill you too for sure. I gave you the chance to back out now because I know you don't want this and now, you're stuck to me, I won't forget it."

His voice was sharp and noxious and Lucy found herself struggling to keep her gaze fixed to Hwoarang's, the anger and intensity and sheer absoluteness of his words and intentions so _there_ that they floundered her and made it difficult to think or speak or move. She was helpless before him, so sure that what she had agreed to do was so wrong but all the same unable to leave, unable to turn away from him because of her own sheer, stupid and indomitable sense of duty and respect and caring; she'd always been the mothering type and here it was, sticking right through her better judgement like a knife tearing through thin muslin.

"I don't care about Forrest, I don't care about the world or any of the fuck-brained ideas those idiot Kazamas have, all I care about now is getting even and getting rid of this...this _thing_ inside me. I don't even care about you, but if you're going to sit there and say you're not going to abandon me, then I expect it to be the truth, so just know that I...appreciate it."

For the smallest of moments the Hwoarang she knew was there in his eyes: A faint glimmer, waving his hands in the air and calling out to her, telling her thank you and really-I'm-not-that-bad-of-a-guy. He wasn't a monster; he was still there, imprisoned behind the cordon that held him ransom from the world. Deep down he was hurt and scared and lonely, not sure what to do or where to go, truly unwilling and not wanting to go down the path he was going down, but with his reason so depleted and forced out of his mind by the _difference_ within him he was helpless to stop it and somewhere he was screaming I-need-you-I-need-you-right-here-beside-me.

Wordlessly, she breathed out in the dark and her fingers gently grazed against the taunt hand of her friend, his fingers so tightly gripping her chin that it hurt, but her touch was reassuring, her affirmation and care in feather-light caresses, her eyes set in the dim despite her innermost heart screaming that she was dooming herself to death.

"Ok, Hwoarang."


	25. Number one

**XXV. Number one**

His body was thoroughly broken and despite rapid healing thanks to the Gene, Jin was confined to bed and in considerable pain. Overall, Asuka had succeeded in fracturing several ribs, breaking two fingers and severely bruising Jin's hips and thighs. His knees and face were also considerably battered and aching; Jin was only able to see out of his left eye a fraction due to swelling.

During his rapid yet agonised recovery, Xiaoyu sat ever vigilant beside him, her lips tightly pursed and showing a great deal of restraint and consideration regarding Jin's emotional outpour shortly after waking. Xiaoyu's level of maturity was an often overlooked factor and whilst she did indeed dote over Jin to childish extremes, she cared deeply for her friend and was able to determine when best to speak and when to hold back; she wanted so badly to take him in her arms and comfort him, tell him how much she cared and nothing would ever sway her feelings toward him, but she knew without words that what Jin was experiencing was beyond her comprehension and that useless words were of no comfort.

It was agony for the bubbling girl to admit her comforts and words were useless and barely valued, but she held tight regardless; she did not love Jin for herself and so she would do what she could, even if what she wanted more than anything was contrary to that.

She sat beside him now, eyeing him carefully and watching for any minute sign of pain, ready to spring to his aid if anything bothered him more than he could tolerate. For the past hour, Jin had been sitting up, for the first time since waking two days ago. He had found himself in slow, dreary pain for the first day, oblivious to his physical pain whilst in the throes of emotional ones; his thoughts consumed by Asuka, her angry face in his mind's eye; full of hate and betrayal and hurt.

She was all he could think about, the pain of losing her, of letting her down and betraying her even worse than the pain he had experienced with Hwoarang. At least Hwoarang was _gone_, was not able to look him in the eye and accuse him and make his failures all the more apparent. It should have hurt him more knowing that Hwoarang was dead, but somehow Jin knew he would not have been able to cope with two betrayed individuals kicking his wits to dust.

How horribly selfish he was thinking that, finding relief in Hwoarang's death that way; he hated himself even more for it.

By the second day, Jin had composed himself and fell into experiencing his physical agony. He could deal with corporeal pain, yet he had not received such a beating in a long time and found the experience almost alien, though it was by far much more tolerable, even pleasant, than his mental anguish. His most lamentable of strengths was his ability to recover quickly from emotional torment: a hard, cruel life had instilled the cursed gift well upon him and thus he was able to momentarily recover and push through his deeply rooted guilt and despair.

But he did not wish to, by the third day his battered body had healed considerably, his ribs and face his main aches compared to the multitude of bruises elsewhere in his body, meaning that again his mind was unable to use his sores to distract his heart and mind.

It was on this day he decided to finally speak, having remained almost mute whilst he recovered and grieved. Xiaoyu had exhibited great patience and understanding, sitting silently and tending his needs without regard for her concerns or questions.

"So, Chaolan is helping you. Why?" He found the quality of his voice poor after several days in muteness.

"He knows more about what's happening than anyone else and he wishes to put a stop to it," Xiaoyu replied, matter-of-factly, "Kazuya is behind this mess and Lee believes the most important thing for us to do right now is track him down and find out exactly what he's up to."

"Why's he so concerned away?" Jin questioned, finding Lee's overall involvement in current affairs a little strange.

"Well, he had selfish intent to begin with..." Xiaoyu put her finger to her chin in thought, "But he has the resources needed to stop him, so he figures it's the best thing to do." Jin grunted in response, shaking his head, "He just has a score to settle, that's all."

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Xiaoyu put her hands on her hips, her statement terse, "What matters is keeping you safe. He wants you, but for what only Kazuya knows; that's why it's important you stay here where it's safe!"

"I can't just sit here now can I!?" Jin retorted, feeling suddenly irate, "If he's after me he'll find me, I know he's here, I can feel him," Jin clenched his hand, "I've already done so much wrong, Xiaoyu, I want him to find me. I don't care anymore; I can't fix this mess from all the trying, so I just don't care anymore."

Xiaoyu gave pause, her childish stubbornness momentarily frozen as she considered Jin's words. His voice was emotive, more vocal and altogether uncharacteristic of the stoic and controlled Jin she knew; it was obvious he had given up all sense of control if he could not even maintain his favoured demeanour of calm and quiet.

"Jin..."

"Don't try and convince me, Xiaoyu. My mind is made up. Whatever happens will happen and nothing I do or don't do is going to change it." He said it with such finality that all the pig-tailed girl could do was bite her quivering bottom lip in frustration, hands clenched at her sides.

"I thought I told you not to come after me anyway?" Jin queried, looking at Xiaoyu with hard eyes.

"I had to, Jin," she muttered, head bowed and hands at her front, switching from frustration to remorse in an instant, "After all the chaos erupted, I couldn't just sit back and let everything happen. I had to find you and make sure you were safe."

Her voice was breathy and sad, like a child's about to cry; Jin found it aggravating.

"I want you to leave me alone. I want no more discussion about this, just leave me alone for a while and come back later."

"But Jin-"

"Xiaoyu! Please."

His tone was final and he would not have any more disagreement or discussion. Xiaoyu relented, but inside her heart was burning, desperate to make him see sense. Of course Lee had filled her in on exactly what had happened with Hwoarang and gave his conjectures regarding Asuka, so it was not like Xiaoyu could not sympathise. She herself would be inclined to hide away in sorrow if she were in Jin's place, but the circumstances were dire and she wanted badly for Jin to not only see that, but respond as he should.

As it was he would not hear her and she knew she could not reach him, not now and not like this. Silently she lowered her raised hands, unfolding her fists and relaxing with a despondent sigh,

"Fine."

Jin did not watch her leave with her twirl of soft hair and skirt, whisking from the room in a brisk stride, the door slamming shut loudly in the silent room. The sound reverberated inside Jin's head for a long time after, resounding alongside the laughter in his head.

* * *

"It's such a cold day."

She wasn't entirely sure why she was speaking or making such trivial comments. Inside she felt tense, ready to explode with feelings and words that wouldn't come together and make sense in her mind. She needed an outlet whilst following the tense figure of her friend, the one she had bound herself to, knowing it would kill her in the end; perhaps she just wanted to continue with a degree of normalcy before her inevitable demise.

"Who cares about the weather!?" Her companion was snappish, whisking around to look at his friend with a hard look, eyes slightly red.

Lucy froze where she had been following after Hwoarang, staring him straight in the eyes; her previous abashment and inability to speak or to look him directly in the eyes had all but ceased, her prior blasé confidence returning. She found it funny however that her decision regarding Hwoarang, despite going against every lick of sense she possessed, had brought her peace, returned her to a state of confidence she had not felt since before Sun's death.

Perhaps it was the solidity of her decision, knowing that she was willing and determined to see it through to the end, a particularly strong characteristic she possessed, or just the fact that she knew her loyalty to her friend had effectively damned her and she felt she could be completely upfront; there was nothing to lose at all anymore.

Hwoarang's face was twisted into a snarl, his nose crinkled as if he were staring down at something particularly disgusting. Whilst her fidelity and commitment had touched him, his annoyance and anger urged him to lash out at her, wipe that glaring stare off of her face, but he restrained himself, not willing to let the Contagion win.

"You're just making conversation, right?" He pulled his head away and looked off into the distance, staring up the battered, debris-riddled street that was once a lively shopping district.

"Yes. I think it might be wise for us to try and find some new clothes and supplies before we do anything else," Lucy looked thoughtful, acting as natural as she could, "We haven't exactly changed our clothes over the past few weeks."

She was looking at Hwoarang's tattered dobok, which lay open on his chest as was his custom, yet the fabric was dirtied with dried blood and tears along the edges and seams, ready for throwing away. Hwoarang caught her stare and tutted, smiling despite himself and realising he probably looked a complete mess.

"You're probably right."

"Probably? Come on, Hwoarang. You're one of the vainest people I've ever met, don't act like you're appearance isn't bothering you."

She was goading him on, trying to remind him of his true self, anything she could think of to keep the real Hwoarang aware and present. She kept her eyes firmly planted on his face, on his dark eyes and shaggy, matted hair with the black roots emerging from beneath the Korean's favoured red. Their eyes met and the recognition was there; Hwoarang nodded, saying nothing.

"Fine, let's find some supplies."

Lucy sighed, smiling despite herself, observing the ruined streets, the rubble from broken and smashed buildings, store contents strewn about and burned, glass littering the ground like piercing snow. Cracks, dents and other various markings maimed the pavements and roads, cars burnt out and demolished littered the roads, whilst others were rammed into the bodies of buildings. Things burnt spread over the ground and walls like viruses; overall against the grey and overcast sky the world was a torturously dismal and decimated place.

Lucy turned back to look down the street they had come out of. The high rise complex they had been staying at for the past few weeks had been well guarded with high walls and security fencing, leaving the abandoned building in a fairly decent state, free from much prying or invasion. The damage had remained mostly on the lowest floors, with the higher floors, including the apartment they had taken refuge in, being untouched by the hands of the bedlams. Said road leading back to the apartments was reached by a narrow pathway between two shopping complexes, leaving entrance to the area fairly hidden and inconspicuous; Lucy regarded the fact as a stroke of luck.

"Where's Forrest?" Hwoarang queried, arms folded and staring out off into the distant, broken streets.

"He's collecting a few things from back at the apartment," Lucy kicked a stray piece of rubble with a foot, "This area is filled with shops. I dunno what we're going to do about food as it's hard to come by, but we should be able to find you some better clothes in there."

Hwoarang simply shrugged, inspecting the shattered windows of the nearby shop Lucy was referring to. The interior was dark, the remaining wares torn, tattered and otherwise hidden or demolished in the fray. Lucy stepped past him, scrambling over a particularly large pile of rubble congregated at the smashed window of the shop, turning to wave at the redhead, beckoning him over.

"Come on, let's find you something."

Hwoarang tutted, shaking his head in irritation before marching over to the Englishwoman, leaping up on top of the debris and hopping down into the darkness of the destroyed store, his eyesight keen in the gloom. Lucy scrambled after him, tentatively stepping around rubble, eyes squinted in the gloom, "It's hard to see in here."

"I can see fine."

"You mean you...?"

Lucy did not finish; in the dark she saw the corners of Hwoarang's mouth turn upward in a sneer.

"I guess so," he drawled, his tone bitter.

Before she could pursue further, Hwoarang set about hunting through the rubble, not entirely sure what he was looking for, simply needing to be away from her, his desire was to simply refrain from speaking. Lucy turned to follow and the two of them wandered through gritty linoleum floors, far into the department store. They hopped over ransacked shelves and tables, poked through shelves and racks of mangled wares, Hwoarang amused himself by kicking the few seldom standing mannequins, the impact of them hitting the floor erupting with echoing noise in the empty ambiance of the building. The sound set Lucy's nerves on fire and soothed Hwoarang's, who found the din relaxing to his tense mind.

"You're going to attract attention if you keep doing that!" Lucy snapped after Hwoarang's fourth attack, clutching the pair of flashlights she'd found tightly in both hands. Irritably she snapped the switch up, sending a bright beam of light out into the darkness, straight into his face.

"Oy, fuck! Turn that fucking thing off!" He spat, eyes narrowed and hand up in his face, turning away from the glare.

"Then keep it down!" Despite her firm tone she was smiling, enjoying Hwoarang's irritation; it was almost normal.

For a while they trudged through the various store departments, pulling out suitable clothing, spare back packs, batteries and torches, boxes of crisps and dented cans of drink. After a while the lumbering and searching grew tiring and Lucy could tell Hwoarang was becoming impatient, desperate to move on in his search for Jin. The brunette parked herself on a dusty beauty counter, turning off the torch light and tucking it in one of the backpacks.

She sat for a moment resting, watching Hwoarang across from her, poking the sodden carpet of the adjacent clothing department with a foot, his face twisted in a tight frown in the dark, hands on his hips.

"Can you...sense him, at all?" Lucy asked; her quiet voice louder in the emptiness of the building.

Hwoarang paused, glancing over at the woman, lower lip bitten by agitated teeth and his eyes dark.

"If you must know, yeah, I can."

Lucy wasn't sure why she'd asked or why the thought had occurred to her. She wasn't well versed in knowledge regarding the Gene and less about the Contagion that now affected her friend, but her intuition told her to ask anyway.

"Do you know where he is right now?"

Hwoarang kicked an empty box with a forceful, violent swing of his leg, not looking at Lucy as he watched it soar, smacking against a pile of broken counters and chairs several feet away, clambering and reverberating in the darkness; the sound was chilling in the gloom.

"Not exactly no. But I know he's here, somewhere in this city, I can feel it."

Lucy fell silent, considering Hwoarang's words. Again she found herself wondering just exactly why she had decided to stick by the Korean. She didn't know Jin all that well aside from his face plastered all over the news two years previous, but at the time of his reveal in Hwoarang's home, she did not mention or question her concerns. While she had been curious, she had other things on her mind and had come to the conclusion that this Jin Kazama was not a bad person. Still she lacked the same knowing as Hwoarang did and she suspected that for him to take Jin back after such actions had been a major struggle for him; she supposed she sympathised and felt sorry for him.

At his core she felt he was a lonely person, someone with a great deal of hurt and confusion, mingled with a fierce determination to succeed, to push on and achieve the best. She related to him she realised; he was like her in those regards. She took a breath, finding her thoughts trailing back to her younger sister, wondering if she was ok back in Korea.

"Hey, Hwoarang?" She was staring at the ground.

"What?" He was kicking a block of wood.

"What happened between you and my sister?"

Hwoarang's foot froze mid-kick, turning to look at Lucy who continued to stare at the floor, her lips turned downward.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, she never told me."

Hwoarang drew himself back to his full height, staring at his friend intently, eyes narrowed to slits in the dark.

"I know it didn't work out obviously but...she still likes you, I can tell. Though she'd never say," Lucy shrugged her shoulders, smile nervous, "She just...never talks to me about you."

"You're a bit of snoop aren't you?" Hwoarang sneered, watching Lucy closely.

She could only nod and smile, feeling suddenly awkward; did she really need to know those intimate details Nomi was too shy to share?

"If she didn't tell you, why should I?" Hwoarang questioned, hands on hips.

Lucy sighed heavily, "I just...well I want to know more about you, about what she saw in you."

"What the hell for?"

She shrugged again, "I'm here with you, stuck to you, so I may as well know more about you."

"If you must know, I used her. I tricked her into thinking I _loved_ her and fucked her when I felt like it. Then I threw her away. That's it."

His words cut through the air like knives and Lucy felt her mind draw blank and stomach turn to ice, frozen like a deer in the headlights. The information was blunt, brutal and Hwoarang's tone had been callously indifferent, even mocking, like she should have known this; he took her silence as a means to continue.

"That's me. That's what I am, Luce. I'm a user. I didn't care about her, I don't care about you. You're here because I have a use for you but if you stop being useful, I'll send you packing too. Because I only care about number one, everyone else is only as useful as I need them to be. There, you happy?"

She didn't understand. In her mind she saw his face, heard his voice from the day before, frightened and vulnerable, so obviously in need of someone else who cared about him. But now...now he spoke those words and meant them, the conviction in his tone so strong she knew he believed it; somehow she knew it was him speaking and not the thing that lived in him. She felt her gut swell with anger, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"You asked and you got your answer. You've got nothing to be angry about," Hwoarang spat, noticing her reaction, "So don't give me any preachy shit or sass, if you do I'll break your jaw. You got into this, you're seeing it through."

"You're an asshole; you're a completely cold and callous jackass." Her voice trembled with barely supressed rage.

"Well what the fuck did you think I was huh? Rainbows and sparkles!?"

His raised voice rocked the air and bounced off the walls in drowning echoes, filling the room with his anger and malice. He swung around to the counter behind him, planting a foot into the wood with a nasty dent, grunting in angry exertion.

"It was you who asked, you who decided to come along, so don't start giving me shit!" Hwoarang stormed over to her, a flurry of movement, grabbing hold of Lucy's arm and dragging her to her feet, an angry cry of exclamation breaking from the woman's mouth, "Now stop fucking sitting there and let's get going. No more stalling!"

He violently swung her arm away, shoving her back until she slammed into the counter she had been perched one, storming away in the darkness toward the entrance, leaving Lucy shaken and sick.

What had she done? What had she gotten herself into? She knew he hadn't lied about anything and she felt angry: at him, at herself, at Jin, at the world for all this mess. She was so angry at the world just then for producing such fucked-up chains of events that they were all helplessly pulled down in a whirlpool of anger and violence and despair, clawing at the sky like caged animals.

She shuddered violently, her breath catching the faint sensation of tears, nostrils and eyes burning, but she composed herself and, still shaking, retrieved the two backpacks of supplies gathered and stumbled out after Hwoarang, now absolutely certain of her doom.


	26. Rain

**XXVI. Rain**

He was not happy to be greeted by the cheering face of Lee Chaolan, closely followed by the impassive face of Nina Williams, bristling as he made eye contact with her. Lee regarded him for a brief moment with a condescending look, hands on hips and head tilted; Jin simply sat up in his bed, arms folded and expression sour.

"What do you want?"

"Looks like your mood hasn't improved then," Lee drawled, waving his hand with mock exasperation, "It's been a full day, are you really just going to sit there and sulk?"

"It is none of your business," Jin retorted, sighing heavily.

"I think you'll find it is, considering whose roof you're under," Lee warned, with the slightest intonation of threat in his voice.

"Fine. I'll leave if that's what you want."

"You are impossible."

"And you are unbelievable! Using me as a pawn and yet siding with her!"

Lee arched a brow, turning to look at Nina, the obvious emphasis on 'her' referring to the Irishwoman.

"Ooooh I see, you think we're fraternising with the enemy. Well I can assure you Miss Williams only has your best interests at heart."

Behind him Nina scowled but said nothing.

"Look, what do you want? I'll leave if that's necessary, but I am not getting involved in whatever plans you've cooked up."

"But that's precisely what we want to talk about, dear boy!" Lee exclaimed, smiling and expressing urgency despite the fact, "Whether you wish it so or not, you're involved and you can't run away. Here with us, you have a chance! Listen, I think I know just what your dear old dad is up to. If you don't co-operate, I'll just leave you in your rot."

"Oh that's rich, a threat," Jin sneered, eyes narrowed and feeling altogether irate at the fact that he was intrigued.

"That's my condition. You have to stick around with us and help put Kazuya out of commission, there is no other alternative."

"You think you can hold me here? You think you can stop me?" Jin's voice took on the sharp edge of a knife.

"No. But I know that truly you do want answers, that deep down you want to be free and though you're sitting there denying it, I have those answers."

Jin frowned deeply, brows knitting, "So I suppose you want me to be your puppet at your command?"

"Not in the slightest!" Lee's voice took a chipper tone, setting Jin's nerves on edge, "I want this finished once and for all. Kazuya can't do what he needs to do without you, so not only do we need to keep him from finding you, but only you can fulfil the part of the next piece in the puzzle."

"Excuse me?"

"Only you and Kazuya can potentially end this charade once and for all, but it means going right out there and confronting whatever menace has your father so anxious to control; it's in your blood."

"You're being very cryptic."

"Because it's only a theory."

"Just why should I believe you then?"

"Just trust me."

Jin fell silent, disliking Lee more and more, not liking his too-cheerful attitude and the evasive way in which he was discussing his 'theory'. Just what exactly did Jin possess the ability to do aside from wreak havoc in the form of a demon? He sighed.

"Forget it. I don't trust you."

Lee's eyes momentarily went wide before his expression turned to anger and frustration, "You have to do this! Whether you want to or not, you can't let the world burn!"

"I do not care! I am fed up with this world, all this pain and evil and chaos. I'd rather let the world fall to pieces if it ultimately means an end to this entire pointless cavalcade!"

Lee snorted, silver hair whisking with a quick turn of his head and torso, teeth clamped tight, shining white in the grey light of the room, "You are a bigger fool than I thought, Jin."

"Think what you want," Jin spat, eyes narrow, "Just what is she doing here anyway?" He questioned, motioning to Nina.

"Like me, like _you_, she too wants to put an end to Kazuya's scheming." Lee explained, casting the blonde woman behind him a glance; she stared back with tight lips sealed and arms folded.

"You haven't got a loyal bone in your body," Jin stated, voice dripping with pent-up venom, "Like I trust you as far as I can throw you."

"I think you'll recall just how trustworthy I am, Mr Kazama," Nina replied, voice low and cool, "Lee is telling the truth."

"Only when there's money involved I suppose?" Jin countered, eyebrow arched, actually enjoying his vitriol.

Nina's top lip curled slightly into a brief jeer, "No."

Jin rolled his eyes and turned away from at her, "Leave me alone, the both of you."

"Jin, you can't seriously do this?" Lee demanded, eyes widening.

"Watch me." Jin replied, not bothering to look at either elder before him.

"Here I was thinking you'd changed," Nina commented, voice still low and impassive, "But you're even worse now than you were then. At least then you had purpose, had a goal. I may have been ambivalent to you then but now I am flat out disgusted by the very sight of you."

Jin's eye twitched, a spark of curiosity at just what exactly she meant stirring in his throat, but he swallowed it and simply shook his head, "Forget it. I don't care what you think."

"Fine."

Lee conceded, looking suddenly grave, "You're dooming us all to death all because you insist on sitting around like a petulant child. If that's the way of it, we'll just have to try something else."

His tone was unsure, like he didn't believe there was any other way and was simply trying to mask a deeply-felt panic; Jin closed his eyes.

"If you had gone through all the things that plagued me over the years, maybe you would understand," Jin seethed, voice trembling beneath his veil of calm; he could hear Devil snickering behind his ears.

"I don't doubt your sorrow, but I do doubt your integrity as a person. Even with before, I at least thought you have good reasons for doing what you do, despite everything."

"Well maybe you thought wrong."

The conversation was over. Dejectedly Lee turned away from Jin and slowly strode to the door, wordlessly leaving with Nina in tow, not bothering to cast the lamenting figure in the bed a last look.

* * *

The rain that had threatened to fall had come, thick and heavy, covering the broken city within moments. The smell of wet concrete and other, acrid scents mixed with the fresh smell of rain filled the air, streaks of bright white light breaking through the clouds, giving the world a dark and bright contrast as if the ether wished to fill the broken world with light, the air growing heavy with the tentative approach of thunder.

They had been caught by the fall, soaked to their bones and currently huddled up inside the interior of a broken corner shop, the trio feeling thoroughly miserable.

"Is it just me, or is anyone else worried about the lack of people in the streets?" Forrest asked, voice low and trembling, looking out of the window at the empty street.

"I'm as surprised as you are," Lucy commented, pulling off her soaking jacket, "I expected to bump into at least a few nutjobs, maybe they've killed themselves off."

"Or maybe they're hiding too," Forrest mused, quickly turning back to look out of the window when he espied Lucy's soaking shirt hugging the form of her chest, "Maybe they only come out at night."

Hwoarang barked a laugh, eyeing Lucy's assets from where he sat on the floor with arms crossed, "Not likely. They're not vampires you know."

Lucy glared down at the redhead, noticing his lecherous stare, "Then what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Beats me," Hwoarang shrugged, "Maybe they've gone off elsewhere into the city, out of it, spreading over the country, I don't know."

"You don't think they've gotten out of Japan do you?" Forrest questioned, tugging off his shirt.

Lucy's blood ran cold, "The nearest place they could reach is Korea."

Hwoarang spat, waving a hand, "Come on, they're not that smart to cross the water, quit worrying."

Lucy glared at him again, grabbing Forrest's shirt from his outstretched hand and heaving the backpack by her feet up with the other, pulling out dry clothes.

They reverted to their usual silence, waiting out the rainfall before moving on, feeling miserable and antsy. Since Forrest had suggested it, Lucy had become afraid for her sister and girlfriend, the two never far from her thoughts as she trudged along after Hwoarang in mindless pursuit. She stole a glance at the Korean, who was sitting with his fingers tapping the ground anxiously, his body hard pressed with the impression he was about to spring; obviously this new delay was frustrating him.

He noticed her stare, turning to her with a disgruntled look, "What are you staring at?"

"I could ask you the same, pervert!" Lucy spat back, finding his question unfair.

"Oh get over yourself," Hwoarang retorted with a sneer, "You're not even that good looking."

"Was that supposed to insult me or have you forgotten I don't like men? Especially not arrogant, aggravating fucks like you!"

"Guys, don't," Forrest interjected, concerned over how quick the spat was escalating.

"Oh shut up, what the hell are you even doing here anyway?" Hwoarang sneered, turning attention to the elder male.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Lucy cried, standing in front of Forrest, who had been crouched down over a backpack, pulling out food.

"Oh look at little momma," Hwoarang teased, snarl at his lip, "You gunna punish me for talking to your boyfriend?"

"Just WHAT the hell is your problem!?" Lucy screeched; hands clenched tightly into fists, "I know it's hard for you but come on!"

"I could ask the same about you!" Hwoarang countered, standing up to face the brunette with his hands at his hips.

"You're not the only one with problems right now, Hwoarang." Lucy stated, glaring.

"Like YOUR problems mean anything!" Hwoarang waved a hand dismissively.

She could not take it anymore. After only a day and a half, she had been pushed to snapping point, her previous calm regarding her decision abandoning her in the face of Hwoarang's constant emotional changes. One minute he was irritable but maintaining a cool tongue, the next he let hell loose, deliberately insulting and aggressing, if it were one or the other, maybe her patience would have lasted longer.

"Fine! Since you're so damn irritable," Lucy grabbed the front of Hwoarang's new shirt, pulling him into her, "You and me, outside, now!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Hwoarang laughed, his face set in a cruel sneer.

"Luce, don't..." Forrest began, hands raised out to try and placate the Englishwoman.

"I don't expect to beat you, but I need to blow off some steam," Lucy growled, her eyes fixed doggedly on Hwoarang's, "I'm sick of this frustration. It's only been what? A day and already you're on my nerves!"

"It's your own fucking fault!" Hwoarang snapped, shoving Lucy hard on the shoulder, "Don't touch me!"

"Come on then!" Lucy pulled into stance, "I'll fight you right here if needs be!"

"Stop it guys, come on, calm down!" Forrest cried, standing in between the arguing pair, eyes darting back and forth between them.

Hwoarang returned to standing with hands on his hips, cocking his head, "You seriously want to die, don't you?" he murmured, voice low and dangerous.

"I've no intention of dying, not now or in future." Lucy retorted, glaring hard at him.

"Well then, you know what you have to do then, don't you?" Hwoarang questioned darkly, referring to their 'pact'.

"That's why I'm doing this." Lucy's voice was stone, the meaning of her words suddenly apparent, revealing her intentions clearly to the Korean. His eyes widened momentarily before his face became sour and stony again, shrugging his shoulders, "Fine."

"What!? No!" Forrest exclaimed, looking agitated, "Please don't. If one of you gets injured..."

"Shut up, Forrest," Hwoarang interjected, in stance, glaring at Lucy with a mixture of eagerness and doubt, "You don't understand."

Forrest straightened, looking at Hwoarang with a lost expression, then at Lucy, seeing the resilience in her face. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on between them, feeling every bit an outsider, but the look in the brunette's face told him everything he needed to know; he sighed, pulling away from between them.

He gave them a wide berth, retreating to the far corner of the broken shop, simply sitting down with a dejected sigh, feeling sick and scared for the two static figures like stone before him, their emotions of anger and anticipation, of determination and recklessness so apparent in the air that he could practically smell it; he closed his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Hwoarang muttered, feeling every part of himself tense like a spring.

"When you are," Lucy replied, her stance a mirror to his, her voice stolid and strong.

Like lightening Hwoarang snapped, springing forward with a foot, his dance through the air powerful and sure, his right leg coming out to land a deadly kick, Lucy reacting on finely-tuned instinct and anticipation, blocking the attack with her arm. She gave a small grunt, already feeling the unnatural force that propelled his body in his attack, above and beyond his natural restraint.

Lucy swung her leg out, striking Hwoarang in the side with enough force to cause him to grunt upon impact, his arm lashing out to strike her around the head. She ducked under the swipe, her left leg copping his feet, knocking him off balance momentarily and allowing her the chance to lash out with her elbow, striking him violently across the side of his head, sending him reeling.

Forrest gaped at the side-lines, already knowing this fight was beyond the regular spar, the aggression behind the attacks so intentional it made him sick with worry, just knowing it would go wrong. He closed his eyes, wincing in pain as Hwoarang, with a fierce cry of fury swung his fist directly into Lucy's cheek, knocking her head back on her neck before his left foot planted itself firmly in her stomach, knocking her down.

The pain disorientated the Englishwoman, having not expected such a crude attack. She rolled to the left just as her opponent's foot came down upon her stomach, pulled up into a crouch and swept his feet from underneath him, sending him crashing onto his rear with a grunt. He was sloppy, his natural cool and collected demeanour replaced by anger and the obvious desire to simply hurt and punish all over his face, etched into the muscles of his body, far more violent than was natural to him.

She kicked him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back before driving a foot into his side, feeling her own anger overtake any sense of decent conduct. She wasn't even just using the techniques of their shared Art, but incorporating other, more underhanded moves, her desire to hurt him almost on par with his for her.

Hwoarang glared up at her, his expression one of pure, unadulterated wrath, his hands catching her shin, twisting the skin in a vile burn, pulling her down with a pained cry breaking her lips, his left leg extending right up to strike her with the tip of his foot on the back of the head; his only lament in the movement being that he wasn't wearing his favoured steel-caps.

Lucy crashed forward, the blow enough to knock her blind, her own anger building to dangerously irrational levels. She fell over Hwoarang and had just enough time to bring her right knee up, striking him in the face as she fell over him, the Korean crying out as her knee compacted against his nose, the instant smell of blood filling his senses with a sharp flash of pain. She crashed forward, pain cracking her left knee as she hit the ground, desperately scrambling up and turning to look down at her opponent, her friend, upon the ground.

Hwoarang ignored the pain in his face, whipping up with such fluidity it was not natural, taking a running start at the brunette, leg extended to smack her hard in the head, blood pouring down his lip and chin; he looked every inch a madman, eyes burning wild and blood streaming from his face, coating his teeth in red. Lucy countered the blow with her right leg, twisting away from Hwoarang's leg until she was parallel with the floor, her leg bent and knee striking between his legs, his extended limb skimming over her thigh, the pain blinding him and causing him to crumple on the ground with a violent cry of agony.

Despite himself, Forrest could not help wincing in sympathy at the blow as he watched, knowing that it had been a dirty move on Lucy's part. He watched with trepidation as Hwoarang, momentarily groaning and rocking on the floor, reared himself up again with greater fury, screaming his anger, disgruntled and thrown off by the cheap hit.

"You fucking…you fucking bitch!"

He could barely speak, stammering and panting and caught in red mist. Forrest noted Lucy's brief look of anxiety that was quickly replaced with a look of steely contempt, bracing herself for the barrage of physical vitriol Hwoarang would undoubtedly unleash upon her.

Every fibre of Forrest's being wanted to step in and hold the Korean back, but he knew Lucy would just as likely kick him to the curb as Hwoarang would in that moment. They were wild animals, fighting out their frustrations and fear, trying to sooth their anxieties with the thrill of sensation. Hwoarang and Lucy were the same in that regard.

Hwoarang kicked Lucy square in the stomach, smacking her around the face. She cried out, biting her tongue so hard she spat blood to the ground in droplets of red spittle; Hwoarang's fingers found their way around her throat and he was suddenly choking her.

Forrest wondered why Lucy had relented to not even defend herself against Hwoarang's attacks, knowing full well that both attacks were easily avoidable. He sputtered, stumbling up as fast as he could as Hwoarang pulled Lucy to him by her throat, squeezing her windpipe tightly, his teeth flashing in the gloom, tendons on his hands tensed, Lucy's weak mutterings at suddenly finding herself unable to breathe.

"Hwoarang, stop!"

Forrest grabbed the younger male's arm, but was mule kicked with such force in his shin that he collapsed with a startled and pained cry, falling down beside Hwoarang as he continued strangling the brunette, whose hands came up to grip Hwoarang's arms, twisting them and loosening his grip around her throat.

Gasping for air, her throat burning and cartilage almost fractured, Lucy rasped and staggered back, clumsily blocking Hwoarang's kick with her elbow before collapsing on her knees in front of him, her head spinning and dizzying, close to fainting. Hwoarang found himself on his knees with her, his hand laced through her hair, tugging her head back roughly with faint exclamations passing from the woman's bloodied lips.

Hwoarang caught the flash of her throat and the bruises, so much like his own, forming along the creamy skin of her neck, before his fist rose with full intention to strike her across the face with all the anger he possessed. The faintest of cries from her lips and the glint in her heavy lidded yet bright eyes held him back, his body freezing at the mutter from her: her with lips so familiar and a voice suddenly vulnerable plunging him into a reverie that flashed before him so quickly he felt it more than thought it.

The whimper that broke from Lucy's aching throat was _her_ whimper. He remembered it so clearly that it hurt. The sound had been uttered those years ago when he had taken her for himself, hurt her and held her beneath him in panicked sexual dominance; his fist fell limply by his side, the fingers in Lucy's hair loosening.

Behind him Forrest watched with apprehensive eyes, on his knees like him, eyes darting back and forth between the now suddenly deflated Hwoarang and the grumbling Lucy, who had fallen forward onto her hands, gasping and panting for breath, her blood pattering the ground like rain.

"Hwoarang?"

Forrest could only whisper, but Hwoarang turned to look at the elder male and his expression was disturbingly blank and empty; it chilled Forrest's blood.

Outside came the low and thunderous grumble of the storm that had been blanked from their minds and ears, the whispering cry of rain descending from the heavens, the relentless pattering of raindrops upon the earth, restored to an even din within moments. Forrest could smell the rain and thunder in the air, his eyes glued on Hwoarang's, a reddish brown as opposed to dark ochre as they usually were.

Lucy sat up, wiping away her blood, staring at Hwoarang with a questioning look, not entirely sure or certain why his barrage had ceased, hardly believing and incredulous. Hwoarang ignored her, standing up on shaky feet and making a slow retreat to the shop exit, slowly crawling over the rubble of the broken window and out into the rain; for a moment he looked so fragile Forrest felt his heart twinge at the sight of him.

Forrest made to get up after Hwoarang, but Lucy's arm shot out and wordlessly she pulled him back down, looking at him with a knowing look. The American noted the glint in her eye and settled. Calming himself and sitting with the drown of rain and thunder outside, waiting.

Outside Hwoarang stood, stock still in the desolate street with his head turned upward to the heavens, letting the rain beat down upon him, soaking him to the bone, eyes closed and breathing, the blood of his wounds melting off his form in pale pink rivers, letting the memories drown the anger, letting the rain drown the memories.

* * *

"I can't convince you to stay?"

"No."

"But you're not fully better yet, Jin! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm _fine,_ Xiaoyu."

"But…but if you go out there he'll find you! He really will, please Jin, see sense!"

Jin simply shook his head, sighing in exasperation as he turned away from the ornate mirror he had been facing to look at his friend. Her face was pleading, eyes large and teary, looking every bit like a lost and desperate puppy-dog; he frowned, ignoring the twinge in his gut.

"You don't understand, now drop it and let me go."

Xiaoyu remained quiet, but remained standing where she was as Jin moved away, grabbing the duffel bag that contained several loaned shirts and bandages, whisking past the orange-clad girl and exiting the room, ignoring the stony faces of Lee and Nina, who stood regarding him by the doorway. As Jin's hands made for the lavish door handle that led away from the trio and out into unknown chaos, he froze just briefly.

But the world remained quiet and he exited with a click and a slam, the sound reverberating against the surprisingly barren walls and floors of the long hallway; outside the clap of thunder joined the room, creating resonance that rocked Jin's ears.

His walk was strong, the pain in his chest and knees only slight, trotting down the stairs that spiralled downward, on and on with dizzying vertigo. Grey cream of walls blending with maroon and black of the stairs. Down and down he spiralled to the bottom; the rain getting heavier with each step.

Outside the world was virgin, safe and untouched by manic hands, the carefully manicured trees and foliage fresh in the air, hitting his nostrils with a welcomingly vivid memory of forests and river tinkling. The memory hurt his heart and he exhaled, standing with his head turned upward, soaked to the skin within moments, the rainwater cool and invigorating against hot, flushed skin. His eyes closed over and he breathed out, the world warm grey with the heavy barrage of rain and thunder.

Somehow her memory reached him, travelling the wave of water and tree, white twirls and blackbirds strong against the force of nature and he felt so guilty just then that he almost cried out. The thunder clapped again and the vision of white and feathers melted into amethyst, smoke and yellow lights and he wondered if he would ever see _her_ again.


	27. Flower

**XXVII. Flower**

It was as if the very air were in waiting. Somehow he could sense that everything that had happened, everything that was to happen, would crash together and the thought not only excited him but frightened him, as it would potentially mean failure. He had been irritable for the past few days after the girl's jaunt had been interrupted by that pig-tailed brat. They were on the outskirts of the city, looking over the desolation in repose, having constantly hunted for Jin Kazama since his 'rescue' three days previous.

The rain fell thick and heavy but neither he nor his companion noticed it or cared; soaked to their bones but feeling no chill. Overhead lightening streaked the sky and cracked in a violent rumble moments later; Enzo breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of the wet concrete, feeling a little upset that the city had calmed down considerably.

Most of the bedlams had either killed themselves, killed each other or had been rounded up by G-Corp agents, herded together like cattle to be shipped off elsewhere; apparently the mania created was not nearly as much as his master needed it to be.

He removed himself from his thoughts and turned his head from where it faced out onto the cityscape to look at his female companion, who sat stock still and tense. Enzo allowed himself a smirk; she was beautiful and so different from her former self that it caused him to chuckle.

Before Asuka had been clear-skinned with bright eyes and a soft face, now she was wan, hair tussled and dark, eyes yellow and dim, her clothes torn and dirtied and her body tense and malnourished. Altogether she was like a wild animal ready to pounce. Purple blotted her skin, sometimes dancing in the air when she was particularly fired up.

Enzo did not know much about just why the Contagion reacted in her the way it did, though he supposed it was why she was of such interest to his master. Altogether he did not particularly enjoy being in her presence. Despite her corruption whatever it was inside her still agitated the 'healthy' Contagion in his blood and he felt weaker around her. He had needed to gain control of her through breaking her will more so than simply infecting and manipulating her, which only played a small role in her apparent obedience to him.

She glared up at him, her face tense and ugly, a far cry from her actual beauty, "I am sick of waiting, I want Jin!"

Enzo smiled at her with a sick sereneness, shaking his head, "Dear Asuka, I am having trouble finding him, just be patient whilst I sniff him out."

"You're pathetic! Can't you sense him? He's close, I can tell!"

Enzo spat; she could sense him too but he wasn't about to let her take charge, "We go when I say we go and if you have a problem with that," he snapped forward and grabbed her by the chin, yanking her head to his so closely his lips grazed hers, "Then I'll make you a problem."

Asuka snarled into the grinning face of her semi-captor and companion, pushing him off and standing up briskly.

"I'm sick of this! I want that bastard and I am fed up waiting at your beck and call for it, get moving!" Asuka shook her fist in Enzo's face, so tightly wound with an agonised look on her face that Enzo cocked a brow in curiosity, still grinning at her.

He took the moment to consider her words and knew she had the right idea. It wasn't that he wished to please her, she was a vessel after all, but his master was getting frustrated. It was only a matter of time before Kazuya himself became the hunter; but as it were, he was busy managing the bedlams they had rounded up, setting them lose across the continent, causing havoc across the waters.

Enzo folded his arms and inclined his head, teeth wide on his face, "Fine dearest, let's go hunting."

Asuka did not respond. In a flash she leapt from their perch of debris and took off at a run straight into the city, the twenty foot leap doing nothing to her inhumanly resilient frame; Enzo hopped after her, coat billowing in the gush of air, landing cat-like and springing forward, following the smoky woman into the empty and broken streets.

* * *

The calm had descended and soothed her rage. All previous bile and anger toward her friend having evaporated, washed away by the heaven's downpour and the fading pain of her wounds. Forrest had cleaned up her wounds and checked her injuries and once he had confirmed she was alright she stood up, looking out of the broken shop front, trying to find Hwoarang, who had been out in the rain for at least half an hour.

Neither spoke. Forrest relented with a nod when Lucy cast a look of concern his way. She took her time exiting the shop, finding her body stiff and sore. The rain hit her hard and shocked her insides with its coldness, stinging her skin and causing her to shiver. She ignored the relentless pattering of raindrops that soaked her through, searching the street for any sign of red. She was tempted to call his name but refrained from doing so, not so sure the streets were truly as empty as they appeared.

She gave thought to her current situation, to the emotions that had built up and crashed down, wavered and waned, switched between moments faster than she could mentally track. She knew she wasn't truly well, still in grief over losing Sun, but this wasn't normal. Was whatever Hwoarang infected with affecting her too? She didn't know how Forrest felt though she felt like she should ask, but her emotions were crystal clear with full purpose and reason at one moment, like how she had vowed to stick to him, then the next moment she was filled with foggy doubts and anger at herself and others, just wishing she could have been more selfish.

Right now she didn't know fully what to expect when she found Hwoarang, but she knew the impulse that pushed her on without giving it clear thought in her mind: she needed to comfort him. She folded her arms over herself, shivering slightly as she continued slowly prodding over rubble and poking down alleyways, growing more and more concerned the further away she came away from the shop they were staying in.

Her concern turned to anxiety, suddenly feeling very stupid and foolish for not following him as soon as he'd left. She felt his name tug in her throat, desperate to call out to him as she paced up and down the street with its various shops and alleys, her pace increasing, ignoring the dull aches that throbbed with each hard smack her running feet impacted upon the ground.

She didn't realise she had traversed several blocks away from their current resting place until she came to the end of an unfamiliar street, the wide open expanse of a harbour breaking before her vision, revealing the widespread, evil-looking sea, coloured grey with dark black clouds coating the horizon. The smell of decay hit her nostrils suddenly and she gave a loud gasp; her mind had been blank as she had ran and suddenly her body ached again, shocked back into awareness in the presence of so much _space_; the ruined streets, shops and their former apartment having imparted a brief feeling of agoraphobia in her.

She twisted her head this way and that, suddenly feeling lost and hopeless. What was all of this? What was the point of everything? Silently she started to weep, but no tears donned her face, only the rainwater that battered her mimicking teardrops on her cheeks and eyelids. Suddenly the world was so large and expansive and she felt so small and helpless. What had she really intended to do? Get revenge for Sun? But it was so obvious Enzo was a part of something so much larger and greater than she could comprehend. She became so very aware of just how condensed the streets of this ruined city she had hidden within stretched out, touching the rest of the world through the endless grey of the sea and she realised just how small and meaningless her pursuit was.

She shuddered and gasped, despair taking her in its dark embrace, sinking slowly to the ground. She couldn't beat Hwoarang; she couldn't even beat a fighter weaker than him to qualify for the tournament. What hope did she have, really? She felt a scream of rage break her throat but she clamped her hand over her mouth, choking it down with sobs and shudders that stabbed her ribs.

"What the hell do you want!?"

Lucy shot up, looking this way and that for the source of the angry voice that cut through the air, momentarily pushing her anguish to the side. She stood up quickly, stumbling slightly, darting her eyes every which way until her line of vision fell upon the dilapidated form of a shanty-like hut, perched at the rim of a pier, about thirty feet away from where she stood at a street corner.

Perched atop the hut was Hwoarang. His back was turned to her, only the red of his hair that stood out like a bright and fiery star against the greys and blacks of the world around him alerted her to his presence. He sat with one leg up, bent at the knee and an arm perched atop of it, looking out at the sea; Lucy shook herself and started walking toward him.

He didn't turn to regard her as she neared the building, her eyes firmly glued to the form of his back, the white shirt she had given him earlier clung to his figure and she could see the faintest impressions of lavender beneath the fabric. As she came up next to the building she noted a metal ladder running up the side of the hut. Slowly she started climbing, the bars burning her hands with cold, her chest protesting in pain against her movements. Slowly she climbed up, crawling over the side of the roof and tentatively approaching Hwoarang, walking across the roof with delicate steps.

Still Hwoarang did not respond with a turn of his head or a vocal indication. Lucy simply slid down, swinging her legs over the side of the roof and sitting beside him, remaining quiet for a time. She caught glimpses of his face with brief flickers of her eyes, noting the stern yet defeated look on his face, his lips tightly pulled down into a deep frown, eyebrows creased and his eyes dark and dull. With the rain water that had plastered his red hair to his head and face he looked thoroughly depressed yet angry about it.

"You remind me of her," he stated, words sharp and low, not turning to look at Lucy, "That's why I stopped."

"Her?" Lucy questioned, a little surprised by his sudden speech.

"Nomi." He said it as if it was obvious.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, looking at Hwoarang intently, turning her torso slightly to face him properly, "Explain what you mean."

The corner of Hwoarang's mouth twitched slightly, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters; else you wouldn't have told me."

Hwoarang's brow unfolded a fraction, the crease at the corners of his eyes and mouth lessening; he sighed heavily, "You just…I dunno alright!? I just saw her in you and I couldn't keep going, I don't fuckin' know why."

Hwoarang turned just enough to look at the Englishwoman and noted that her expression melted from solid stone to feathery softness, causing him to smack his brow in frustration at the very familiarity of it. Lucy did not often mimic Nomi's expressions or gestures, being a woman of cool collection with a stern look, even when she laughed or smiled, whereas Nomi's look was soft and dreamy with constant warmth in her lips and eyes when she was looking at people she was fond of. The sudden show of concern that flickered across Lucy's person was rare enough to make him feel just a little uncomfortable.

"You feel guilty about everything you did to her," Lucy conjectured, watching the redhead intently, her look now one of deep thought, "That's why you're so awkward around me. It's nothing to do with me just pissing you off all the time."

For a moment she thought he was going to nod, his head turning downward slightly before he shook himself vigorously, like he was trying to rid himself of something akin to flies in his ears.

"You remember back in the hotel that night we both couldn't sleep? I dreamt about her, dreamt I was doing to Nomi what I was about to do to you."

Inside Hwoarang was screaming at himself to shut up: this wasn't important, stop being weak, she didn't need to know any of this, but something had broken and had spilled forth through the glass cracks that hid the deepest recesses of himself. The Contagion within him had dulled itself to a quiet humming, subdued by the earlier bought of emotion and violence, letting Hwoarang through despite it being a part of himself that he did not wish to show.

"You were there, screaming at me, muttering something about it being your friend all over again and…and Sabumnim was there, looking at me like I was a disgusting disappointment and it drove me crazy. I couldn't take it. I wanted to stop but I just kept going and…"

He slammed his fists into the sides of the tin roof, the noise vibrating and shattering through the air; Hwoarang looked like a lost and frustrated child.

"Goddammit I am not a woman-beater, I'm not a murderer, but this fuckin' thing, it's eating my insides. It's fucking destroying my mind…" his voice trailed off toward the end of his tirade, becoming breathless and weak, his body falling forward until he grasped his hands in his face. Beside him Lucy simply sat in silence, looking at him with such sympathy that seeing her would have made him sick; he hated pity.

Yet he couldn't control it. Something inside was breaking and it wasn't due to the Contagion warping him. Inside he felt all the frustration over the past two years since his Master's passing, all his doubts, all his fears come to the surface.

He'd said his goodbyes and let Baek go, but it was only after the fact that he began to realise just how little he actually trusted his judgement. He had reverted to his previous street-scraping and immaturity and enjoyed it, yet found himself distanced from it. He had grown weaker without proper training and guidance. He wanted to be nicer to people but not sure if it were due to genuinely wanting it or because Baek expected it even after death. He was awash with confusion and emotion, having spent the last two year pretending that he was fine and had moved on, but all the while his spirit for life was fading more and more, the effect like a lighted gas value, the flame gradually growing smaller and smaller until…

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he shot up to look into Lucy's face. Her expression was set to a blank slate, having pulled the pity he would have hated to see from her look, letting her hand speak.

"When I was a little girl, I was always popular and praised," she began, her voice had a thoughtful tone, as if she was choosing her words carefully, "I was an over-achiever, I did everything right, my parents adored me, my peers loved me and then…" she pursed her lips, "Then I met a girl."

She swallowed, "She wasn't like the other girls. She was special, wonderful, beautiful. Inside I slowly started getting…_feelings_ for her," she bit her lip, "And from then onward I wasn't so sure of the world around me. I was just a kid, but I knew I was different and that my feelings were 'wrong'. I tried to hide it, but when you start loving someone you aren't supposed to love…it gets hard."

Hwoarang simply watched Lucy, wondering what she was getting at, Lucy shook her head slightly continuing, "One day it all the came out. I couldn't take it anymore, hiding my feelings while she was cavorting with the popular boys, it hurt and I let it all out…needless to say she wasn't happy, called me sick and a freak, it didn't take long before everyone found out."

Lucy's voice grew lower, resentful, "My parents hated me. My mother cried and my father wouldn't even look at me. People called me all sorts of vile names and when I couldn't handle it anymore I took my anger out with violence. I was a 'problem' child. Invisible at home with a father who hated me and a mother who pretended I didn't even exist, my peers jeering or avoiding me thinking I'd hurt them if they came near me. The only person I had was Nomi but…"

She looked sad, like she was about to cry, "But I couldn't handle it. It wasn't my fault; I couldn't help falling in love with a girl, so I ran away. I left my little sister behind and that destroyed me, but I had to even though it was selfish. I got by on the streets by stealing and getting into street fights for money. I was pretty proficient in Korean anyway so I left England and went to Korea."

She looked at Hwoarang, gulping a little before finishing, "It wasn't easy, I was lonely, lost and confused. Then I met Lavelle and things changed. I found out she was like me. I mean, I knew that I wasn't the only gay person in the world but she was the first to openly state so that she was like me. She took me in, loved me and accepted me. She gave me the strength and confidence to get over everything that had happened, come out and accept myself, clear away all the doubts."

She sighed, smiling slightly, "So what I'm trying to say is, sure, you're confused and lost and not sure who or what you are but if you persevere, have a little hope, you'll pull through. Don't give up just yet. Even if everyone you've ever loved turns around and casts you aside, you can get by and you can live and you'll find someone who truly won't give up on you so don't…talk like that."

She pulled away, fidgeting slightly and feeling a little shocked with herself for having been so open. But when she thought about it, she'd seen so much similarity between her and Hwoarang that it scared her. She could not help being drawn to him, drawn to wanting to care him in the maternal way that was natural to her beneath her cocky and cool exterior.

She thought briefly about her previous sense of anguish, the niggling desire to quit her pursuit, no longer feeling sure that what she was doing and had set out to do was really right and she felt a little hypocritical, but she looked at Hwoarang, seen the glimmer of recognition in his eyes that perked his face up a degree above its current depression and she knew what she had said was right; for him and for herself.

Hwoarang simply looked at Lucy, not really sure what to think or to say. It wasn't that he didn't care but more than her openness had shocked him, made him see just how similar she was and had been to him and he couldn't help the feeling of gratitude that budded in his chest, small and delicate. She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back.

He couldn't help feeling that bud blossom into a little flower of hope.

"Thanks, Luce."


	28. Capture

**XVIII. Capture**

He stood at the forefront of the grey mass of the ruined street, the aftermath of the rain darkening the concrete and filling the air with the stench of damp. His arms were folded, his look severe and he was feeling altogether weary and impatient. Behind him the Tekken Force stood in anticipation, various Hawks and Eagles standing and looking around, tense and searching with weapons up for the slightest disturbance. He had not wanted it to come to this, but with the recent havoc Heihachi Mishima had finally become too impatient to simply let his forces search for Jin, taking to the ruined streets of the once proud city himself, his men at his heels.

Beside him Kuma rustled, hot breath cracking the air with strong gusts of vapour; Heihachi felt the cold in his bones. Behind him a Hawk stopped three feet from his arm, stamping the ground with a foot and raising his hand in military fashion, saluting his superior; the elder Mishima did not turn to respond.

"Sir! The fifth scout team has reported sighting a man in a trench coat running into the city from their observance point in the Eastside suburbs, a girl was with him, one fitting the description of Asuka Kazama."

A smile broke his unnaturally youthful face, teeth glaring like daggers in the cold grey of the daylight, "Excellent! Let's depart and find them immediately. I want no more delays! You are to apprehend Jin Kazama and the girl as soon as you reach them. I assume the fifth scout team is tracking them?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good..." Heihachi barked a quick laugh, a laugh tinged with relief, satisfaction and the slightest hint of panic; beside him Kuma's ears twitched, a low rumble breaking through the bear's throat.

Turning, the elder Mishima followed after his subordinate in the direction in which Jin had been sighted. Soon, soon he would have the little cur in his grasp. He couldn't run from an entire army, couldn't run from him. He'd get that Devil Gene, and by extension his solution of youth, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

In his gut he could feel it, growing larger and larger, a sickening torrent of excitement and ire, the Contagion in his blood throbbing in response to the aura of Jin Kazama, possessor of the true Gene. If Enzo guessed correctly, they were not far from stumbling upon their quarry and the thought sent a thrill of excitement through his spine, travelling from the lowest pits of his stomach up through his teeth, breaking into a maddened feral grin that pushed forth raucous laughter; the wind brushing his body, the blur of the destruction around him and the anticipation of battle pushed him on in a maddening frenzy of exhilaration and delight.

Beside him Asuka scowled, the feeling within her body less than his, but what was felt within her encompassed all her rage and desire. Her hurt and betrayal crashed together in an inferno of wrath. Perhaps somewhere within her, Asuka saw reason through her madness, perhaps seen just how reckless and insane her thirst for vengeance was and how so very uncharacteristic of her it truly was, but the Contagion had worked enough black magic in her mind to blind her to herself and so she could do nothing but hate, her anger and betrayal fierce walls that hid the true and slightly lesser feelings of betrayal that the real Asuka felt.

"Not long now!" Enzo called, his voice cracking the air and whipping away in the wind, blearing past their ears and bouncing in the streets like a vexing ring.

The laughter that followed ripped from his throat and rung through the streets like a grating bell chime. Asuka remained quiet, her emotions stilling her into quiet, no longer caring about her companion or his control over her, her mind focused only on one thing: find Jin Kazama.

* * *

Faintly he heard it, a sickening peal of laughter, a blur in the wind. The rain had stopped and he stood at the end of an empty street, soaked and shuddering, sullen and withdrawn. He vaguely wondered just why he had become so lethargic. Perhaps all the argument, all the vehemence that spilled from his lips had wearied him to the point that he no longer had the energy to continue, his resolution finally drying up with his insistence on leaving.

He saw the face of Xiaoyu, her looks of concern that he did not deserve, the cold glare of Nina that for a brief moment had flickered and revealed something more, the look of sheer disbelief written across Lee's face; finally he saw the haunting face of his mother, shaking her head with downcast eyes and an expression he could not see and yet the vision did not change his mind despite the guilt; he admitted finally that he had truly lost the will to live.

It was why he now stood, silent and still as stone at the end of the street, having only crossed two blocks from Lee's apartment before halting and subduing himself. He wavered between wanting to stand still and simply let whatever would happen, happen and wanting to run and never stop until he dropped dead from sheer exhaustion.

There were so many still so willing to pull through and keep going and yet he could not.

It made him weak, pathetic, a let-down.

But he just couldn't be strong anymore, not anymore.

A scream of joy, of pure manic delight broke through the quiet and caused Jin to twitch, his senses and reactions so dim that he no longer cared that the scream that reached his ears, sounding so close it could not have come from any further than a block away, was the voice of someone he quiet clearly recognised and knew.

_This is it then, isn't it?_

He closed his eyes

_Wherever you are, I'm sorry._

He took a breath, the shrieks of distant laughter ringing in the air, sudden shouts and footsteps joining it.

_Why did you leave me?_

He ignored the sounds that filled the empty air, the feeling of others approaching, barely registering the presence of the hunter who had finally found its prey.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Xiaoyu turned quickly to look at the elder woman behind her, eyes narrowed, listening intently.

"It sounded like a scream," she stated, stilling.

"It could just be a stray maniac," reasoned Lee, head cocked, "I doubt the city is completely empty."

"No, it sounded...gleeful," Nina stated, arms folded and look stark, "I have a hunch, come on!"

Nina whisked around, golden hair flicking in the air as she turned down the broken street to their left and sped off, leaving Xiaoyu and Lee to stall for a moment before they too dashed after her.

"This is a stupid plan, you know," Lee stated, voice surprisingly light and sardonic.

"Maybe. But it's all we can do. I just know Jin is in trouble, we can't leave him, even if he wants us to!" Xiaoyu responded; her eyes glued on Nina.

"I'm not so sure we'll be of any use even if we do find him..." Lee mused quietly, look thoughtful as he ran, "But where ever he is, I hope we're not too late."

* * *

It took Heihachi a moment to register just whom it was standing before him. It was almost unreal and for a split second he had the stupid urge to ask Kuma to bite him to make sure he wasn't dreaming; he started laughing.

"There you are, boy! Finally I've found you!"

Jin's countenance was one of disinterest. He opened his eyes a fraction and his expression flickered brief surprise for a moment before it became a blank slate; Heihachi couldn't help but notice that it was different from his usual blankness, it seemed...deader.

"I just knew I'd find you eventually, boy," Heihachi continued, taking slow strides toward his grandson, the Tekken Force closing in on all sides, Kuma growling low in his throat, ready to attack at the elder Mishima's command; Jin watched them all with disinterest.

"Make this easy on yourself and give yourself up. If you co-operate, maybe I'll consider letting you live." He snickered and Jin simply shook his head, mild disgust on his face.

"Are you still trying to get an elixir for youth?" Jin noted that the man standing before him was a much younger Heihachi, "Because seriously you are an idiot. What fool wants to live forever when it is better for him to give up and die when he's had his day?"

Heihachi snarled, the insult not lost on him, "You stupid boy! You think you can compete with me? You think you can best me in a fight or get away from me!?"

Jin laughed and it was humourless and sneering, "I've no intention of fighting you."

Heihachi's eyes widened slightly before his face twisted in derision, "Your arrogance is astounding, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like you expect me to just leave."

Again Jin laughed that same sickly dark laugh and the elder Mishima noted that it was hollow, _too_ hollow.

"I don't intend to fight at all. In fact, you can put a bullet right between my eyes like you did before, just make sure you finish the job this time."

For a moment Heihachi was speechless, was Jin actually giving himself up? After all the running and hiding? He frowned, suspicious.

"You're standing there and telling me you want to die, boy?"

Jin shrugged with nonchalance and it was so unlike the young Kazama that it mildly disturbed the elder man.

He was almost about to ask what had gotten into him before piercing laughter ripped the air, reverberating through the damp and ruined streets, distracting Heihachi from his questions. Jin simply closed his eyes, already knowing who it was.

Before he could think or speak, a grey skinned male with wild eyes and a rictus grin on his face burst from a side street corner just several feet away from where Jin stood. He was screeching with laughter, hair wild and dirtied, black trench coat torn and billowing in the wind. If Jin went to react, Heihachi never saw it as the maniac fired a kick straight to the side of Jin's head and impacted with enough force to knock the younger man off balance and send him sprawling to the ground.

"What the- Who are-!?"

He never finished asking questions before a purple and blue blur clouded his vision and he was violently tackled to the ground. Disorientated, Heihachi gave a cry of anger as he felt pain rip his jaw and stomach, a vicious barrage of blows raining down on his body before he could right himself and make out the form of Asuka Kazama, except she did not look altogether like the Asuka Kazama he remembered from photographs. Her eyes burned yellow, her skin was sallow and her hair limp and dark; she looked as mad as the man who attacked Jin had.

Beside him he could hear Kuma wail in pain. He was about to react, to tell his stupid subordinates to get themselves in gear and stop the loose bedlams when he felt cold metal press in between his lips, the click of a safety release and he was staring into Asuka's steady and burning eyes, holding a gun in his mouth.

"One move and we blow your boss's brains out!" The man declared, his voice was like a grater run over metal, "Kindly let us take Kazama off your hands and you can have the old codger back in one piece, try anything funny and I'll not only have his brains paint the concrete but I'll make sure to tear any troublemakers apart limb from limb."

He was waving a gun around, standing atop Kuma's still form and Heihachi gargled in frustration against the gun in his mouth, his teeth clamped over it, Asuka growling slightly with desire to pull the trigger and see the spray.

If he could see Jin, see if he was conscious or not, maybe he could have formulated a plan, but as it was, there was no sight or sound of the youth so he could only assume he was unconscious. Slowly he heard the footsteps of his men backing up, guns still hoisted as the greyed bedlam stomped over to Asuka and himself, grinning down at him with wild eyes.

It didn't take Heihachi long to realise the man above him was no ordinary lunatic.

"Yoore workeen fffor kasszuuueugh, aren yoou?" His words came out slurred and stupid; the man grinned.

"The name is Enzo, and Jin is the rightful property of Kazuya Mishima, not a washed out old fart like you," he sneered, laughing.

Heihachi growled and went to move before Enzo quickly pressed his gun into his temple, Asuka shoving her own gun harder into his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ahhh! I wouldn't fight back if I were you," he grinned and he bared too many teeth, "You see, whilst I'm not exactly like Jinny-kins over there, I am infected by the Gene you want so much, meaning you and your men are severely outmatched despite your numbers, she is too," he swung his head in Asuka's direction, "So really if you want to live, stay down and keep quiet, let those washed out old bones lie."

Heihachi glared daggers at the man, his twisted, crazy face and shit-eating grin infuriating, not just for how cocky he was or how easily he and one girl had taken control of the situation, but with what he _was_. Whatever his bastard of a son had been up to, here was living proof of the Gene's ability to reside inside those outside of the Mishima bloodline, all the power he craved and knew he could have and here it was waved in his face like a big 'fuck you old man' from that sneaky, snivelling cur of a son of his presented in the form of Enzo.

"I know how much you just _love _the Gene," Enzo teased, "Unfortunately, it's not for you. So just lie back and let my lovely assistant and I take what we've worked so hard to find and be on our merry 'ol way."

His deriding, mocking, sneering voice was giving Heihachi a severe headache.

Enzo's smile stayed unnaturally glued to his face as he tapped Asuka to stand, swinging his gun behind him, apparently in the direction in which Jin was. Asuka removed herself from around Heihachi's waist in a motion too quick and precise to be called human and she was gone, the taste of the gun removing itself from between the elder Mishima's lips.

"What has my son been up to, may I ask?" Heihachi droned, Enzo's gun pointed between his eyes.

"Oh you know, chaos and murder and all that fun...stuff," Enzo sneered, red eyes narrowing, "He's been a busy man, Heihachi, trying to do the bidding of the Gene, of Devil."

"Explain."

"So full of questions aren't you?"

"If I am so defeated there is no harm in telling me is there?"

Enzo laughed, and even to Heihachi it sounded wrong, "You remember Ogre? And Azazel? Well, let's just say they were small parts of a bigger whole, a whole called Devil and his vessel, the Gene."

"What are you-?"

"Ohh you remember last time Kazuya and your dear Jinny-kins met don't you? About those prophecies and all that, how they woke Azazel? Well, that was just the beginning of it, and the plan failed _that_ time, but _this_ time Kazuya has it cracked. Azazel couldn't do its job, so he..._engineered_ a way for it to be done."

"It's all those crazy people in the city, isn't it?"

Enzo nodded and laughed again, enjoying the spiel, "Ohohohoho yes indeed it is: Azazel's very special ability is alive and well in the hearts of humanity and that's not all, dear 'ol Heihachi, it's all for a purpose, a purpose that Jin is central to."

"And what would that be?"

"_Tha_t I am afraid, I can't tell you," Enzo's face was so wide with his grin it was almost splitting, his eyes alive with something deep and evil, "You'll just to wait until after Kazuya is done with his pathetic son."

It was just then that Asuka came back, dragging Jin along beside her by his leg, the youth having been knocked out cold by Enzo's kick.

He grinned and bent down to heft the young Kazama over his shoulder, eyeing Heihachi with that horrid grin not moving a fraction from his face. Heihachi simply eyed the pair dangerously, Asuka's gun pointed at his face again.

"Well that's it folks! Thank you all, _so much_, for your co-operation!"

Enzo slowly started backing down the street, toward the same street corner he had emerged from, Asuka covering him with her gun never leaving Heihachi, her eyes watching the frozen band of men for any sign of assault; there was none to be had.

It was with sickening humiliation that Heihachi lay on the cold and damp rubble of the city, his men tentatively awaiting his orders, not sure whether to stay or to go, showing how fully what pawns they really were. Heihachi snarled, his face twisting into a menacing grin, a low growl that built in volume deep in his throat, growing and growing as it ripped forth and tore through the air, the scream of rage echoing through the empty streets; Enzo laughed with pure glee when it caught his ears.

If Heihachi was ever going to get what he wanted, he was going to have to get that bastard son of his out of the way once and for all.

* * *

They sat together in silence for a time before they saw fit to get up and return to Forrest. Lucy wasn't sure that Hwoarang was completely ok, or if anything she had said had changed his mind regarding Jin, but she could tell he appreciated the sentiment. Silently they made their way back, soaking wet and shivering.

Hwoarang had to admit he felt better. The fight with Lucy had loosened his tense nerves, her attempt at comfort had healed him somewhat, but it did not change the fact that he was still angry at Jin, still burning with desire to pay him back for his abandonment, maybe Lucy would stick by him to the end, but he had expected it from Jin, wanted it more from him than anyone else.

Forrest greeted them with a shaky smile, relieved the see the two together in one piece and seemingly having resolved their spat. Lucy flashed a quick, fleeting smile and she and Hwoarang ushered in out of the rain, shivering with cold as Forrest pulled out more dry clothes for them to change into.

"What now then? Are you guys ok?" Forrest asked, turning his back as Lucy changed behind him.

"We're still looking for Kazama, I might feel better now, but I want to find him still," Hwoarang mumbled, eyes briefly flickering over to Lucy as she pulled her shirt off, much to Forrest's embarrassment.

"Are you really sure, Hwoarang?" Lucy asked, undoing her hair and wringing it dry in her hand; Hwoarang noted he had never actually seen her with it down, he snorted, shrugging his shirt off.

"I'm sure. I want rid of this thing, I'm not gunna let it beat me, I'm going to win and I'm going to make Kazama pay for ever getting me involved in any of this."

Lucy sighed and Forrest felt himself deflate; both knew there was no point in trying to argue with the Korean when it came to Jin.

When they were changed into dry clothes and had packed their meagre belongings, Hwoarang led the way from the run-down shop and down the streets, the trio silent and watchful. Forrest briefly wondered for a moment just what the point all of it was, before he realised he had no other real choice but to follow. The gravity of the situation struck him as being quite hopeless.

He kept his brooding thoughts to himself, smiling weakly at Lucy when their eyes met, the brunette hung back to walk beside him, Hwoarang striding ahead and seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

"What happened then?" Forrest whispered, eying Hwoarang's back.

"We talked, I calmed him down and we made up," Lucy replied, watching her friend ahead carefully, "I care about him Forrest, he'll destroy himself if he keeps this up but I can't leave him and I can't persuade him away from it so," she shrugged, "I'll follow him still, no matter what."

Forrest made no reply, seeing the steel in Lucy's eyes, her tone final and strong. Hwoarang paid them no mind, his mind fully one-tracked and his face tight with strain. He seemed different somehow, more sure and focused than he had been before; Forrest briefly wondered if the redhead was over his tantrums.

They walked and walked, the grey sky never changing, the air cold and damp, the world a haze before their eyes. All three felt the weight of the world around their shoulders, the streets too quiet and empty, almost as if their very thoughts would scream through the silence if they so much as let their mind wander; none could fully relax.

Lucy gave start, gripping Forrest's arm on instinct when the sound of a scream broke the air, angry and distant but still too close for comfort. Forrest cried out in surprise as Lucy gripped him and Hwoarang stopped dead in his tracks, causing Forrest to crash into him.

"Oi, watch it!" Hwoarang spat, turning his head this way and that, "That didn't sound too far away."

"Stragglers? Someone being attacked?" Forrest asked, looking around.

"I dunno, but we may as well try and find out," Lucy suggested, "Though whether that's wise or not, I can't say."

Hwoarang took off, turning sharply to the left and striding down the broken pavement, Lucy and Forrest stumbling after him.

"Do you even know where you're going!?" Lucy demanded, breaking into a trot to come up beside the Korean.

"Yeah I do, a little," Hwoarang admitted; eyes glued ahead of him.

Lucy and Forrest marched up the street after Hwoarang, turning corners and blindly following their redheaded leader as if they were afraid to lose him until he stopped suddenly, causing them to bump into him again, earning a grunt of annoyance.

At least he was less volatile than he had been before.

"Hey, I think that's- no way!"

Quickly Hwoarang set off again, running toward the figures ahead of them.

* * *

They heard the scream echoing through the streets and all three simultaneously paused, skidding to an abrupt halt halfway along the road. Nina's eyes narrowed dangerously, picking it out, trying to figure out just whom the scream, a very angry sounding one, belonged to; she hissed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was Heihachi Mishima," Xiaoyu started, recognising the lilt even against the natural ambiance, Nina nodded.

"This isn't good," Lee piped, sneaking up behind Nina, looking up the remainder of the road, "Let's sneak ahead and see what he's so angry about!"

Tentatively but quickly, they made their way up the remainder of the desolated street, leaning against the walls of buildings as they came closer to the edge of the road. Eventually, with Nina in the lead, they came to the end, the Irishwoman tentatively poking her head around the corner to espy Heihachi throwing a tantrum, bashing his fists against rubble, Kuma groggily waving around on his rear end, a fleet of the Tekken Force standing awkward and silent around him. The blonde indicated for Xiaoyu and Lee to halt, the pair sneaking over her shoulder, Lee suppressing the smallest of giggles at the sight of his adoptive father's obvious distress.

"What's he so mad about, I wonder?" Xiaoyu mused, watching closely.

"Let's listen," Nina whispered; eyes glued on the elder Mishima.

"Cursed brat of a boy! Cursed brat of a son! I'll get that no-good dog of a son if it's the last thing I do!"

"Sir," a brave Hawk tentatively approached his superior, his body language apprehensive, "What about Jin Kazama? That man and girl took him, are you sure you do not wish for us to follow him?"

"Forget my brat of a grandson! He is of no importance anymore."

The Hawk kept quiet, watching as the old tyrant broke his fist through a block of rubble.

"...they have Jin."

If it were possible for Xiaoyu's blood to grow any colder she did not think it so. Her worst fear was confirmed; they had Jin, _they had Jin_...

"This is not good," Lee stated, frowning, eyebrows creased.

"What do we do what do we do!?" Xiaoyu demanded, struggling to keep her voice at a whisper.

"I don't know, give me time to think!" Lee replied, snippier than he meant.

"Who's there!?"

The pair whipped their heads up to look at Nina, whose attention was now behind them, staring off down the street at three, worse-for-wear figures slowly approaching the trio, one of which was running toward them.

"Is that...Forrest?" Xiaoyu exclaimed, eyes going wide, "And Hwoarang!"

She was about to spring over to them as they neared, only to be stopped by Lee, his hand clamping on her shoulder.

"Watch it, Xiaoyu, they could be infected."

Xiaoyu squirmed a little then stilled, anxious to know they were alright, desperate to see some more familiar, and hopefully friendly, faces.

"Xiaoyu?"

Forrest's voice was clear, confused, normal; the trio relaxed when it became apparent the new-comers were fine.

"Forrest!" Xiaoyu sprung forward, racing down the street distancing them and proceeded to leap at Forrest, clamping her arms around his neck, flinging herself onto him in a tight embrace; she did not hear Hwoarang's snort of derision as he slowed to a stop a little way ahead of them.

"You guys, I'm so glad to see you!" Xiaoyu stammered, "They have Jin!"

"Who has Jin!?" Hwoarang demanded, whipping around to eye the pig-tailed girl, then back again at Nina and Lee as they approached, eyes narrow, voice sharp.

"Kazuya's cronies," Lee answered, his eyebrows quirked at how bedraggled Hwoarang appeared, "Well good to see you're alive. You're looking worse for wear."

"Get stuffed, Chaolan."

"As charming as ever as well!"

"We don't have time for this!" Xiaoyu cried, "That creep and Asuka have Jin, they're taking him somewhere for goodness knows what and we need to help him!"

"Help him? Sure..." Hwoarang muttered darkly; his words were lost on the small woman.

"What's exactly happened?" Forrest asked, briefly introducing Lucy to the new, haphazard trio, "We've been wandering the streets for a while looking for Jin ourselves, trying to find a way out."

"We've pretty much been doing the same; Jin was with us for a while but refused to stay and left. We've been trying to find him, to make him see sense," Lee explained, his eyes on Hwoarang, noting the twisted expression on his face.

"You've been with Kazama!? Where the hell is he!?" Hwoarang demanded, grabbing Lee by his shirt.

The elder man held up his hands, suppressing the sneer of annoyance, "Yes, he was with us, but he got up and left. Kazuya's little toy took him and we found Heihachi just around the corner there, but where he is now? I can't say."

Hwoarang growled and flung Lee back angrily, fists clenched.

"What's eating him?" Xiaoyu whispered, Forrest sighing at her question.

"Long story," he muttered darkly, a small frown on his lips.

"Well it looks like we're all in search of Jin," Lee continued, folding his arms, "I have an idea on where they might be headed, but it's just an idea."

"Tell me!" Hwoarang demanded, eyes bright; beside him Lucy groaned.

"What do you need with him?" Lee asked, but his tone indicated he already knew.

"That's between me and him," Hwoarang replied, clenching his fists, expression set.

Lee considered the redhead before him, but thought better of opening his mouth in front of the others. He waved his hand instead, "Alright, but to get where I think he'll be means you'll have to come with us and leave the city. I think you're...familiar with the place, Hwoarang."

"Where? And what's that supposed to mean?" The Korean snapped, eyeing the silver-haired fighter dangerously; Lee kept silent.

"Is everyone happy to leave?" Nina suddenly asked, as calm and collected as she usually was.

For a moment Forrest looked a little lost, concerned about Paul. He wasn't entirely sure he was going to find his friend, as that was originality part of his intention, but he supposed he had no choice; he sighed and nodded.

"I go where Hwoarang goes," Lucy stated; Hwoarang's lips twitched with the brief glimmer of a smile.

"Then it's settled, I suppose!" Lee chirped, "Come on, we're losing precious time!"


	29. I need you

**XXIX. I need you**

His head hurt, and for a moment the aching pain took several minutes to spark the memory of being kicked right in the side of the head before he fell into oblivion. He groaned, his body slowly waking up, his mind foggy on details. He remembered his grandfather, a look of surprise written on his face before a shrieking peal of laughter filled his ears and a sharp blow to the side of the head took him to abandon; it didn't take Jin long to figure out that he had been captured.

His body was bound and he found himself lying flat. Tight ropes bonded his wrists, arms, thighs and ankles, even his neck. Above him all was murky grey, almost black, his vision unable to decipher the unfamiliar ceiling of cloud (was that cloud?) above him. Slowly he turned his head and was met with more darkness, smoke and faint, bright lights of vivid colour dotting the black nothing. There was a feeling about this place and he was hoping beyond hope that it was not where he conjectured it to be.

Why should he hope though? He had _wanted_ this hadn't he?

_Yes Jin, you did want this!_

He shook his head and gave a sharp cry when it sent a stab of pain through his forehead, groaning loudly; the last thing he needed was Devil's taunts.

_You're such a fool. If only you had listened to your friends! You wouldn't be here now, right where I want you. But oh well, you've proven to be a good little pawn after all. I'm proud of you, Jin._

Jin hissed through his teeth, refusing to think, to feel, to not cave into Devil, but the apparition did not seem intent on possessing him just then and Jin found that strange. If he was where Devil wanted him to be then why...

It must have something to do with why he was bound, though Jin discerned it would have been easy enough for Devil to snap them. He felt slight panic when he tried to think where Enzo was, where his grandfather and even father were. What was happening? What did everyone want with him so much? He tried to push the thoughts away with his defeat, tried to tell himself not to care, he had _wanted_ this, he should _accept_ this because he had given up and he had no right to start panicking and change his mind; he tried to ignore Devil's taunts of 'You should have listened to Xiaoyu for once, shouldn't you?'

"So, you're awake."

That voice. Jin's eyes snapped open wide and despite the pain he thrashed his head back and forth, up and down, searching for the source of the voice. Faintly there were footsteps from somewhere above his head (Above? Below? He could not tell) and suddenly the owner of the voice was standing above him, glaring down at him with cold, yellow eyes just like last time.

They had as much hate now as they did then.

"Asuka..."

His voice was so weak he barely broke above a whisper; Asuka sneered.

"You're finally where I want you, Jin."

She stalked around him, observing him contemptuously, like she was eyeing her prey before striking. Jin took the time to look at her, to _really_, look at her. Even in the murk she was stark, her skin so pale it was grey, her eyes were their same soft brown but tinged with yellow fire (like _her_ eyes) her hair was a mess of dark tangles, her clothes torn and shredded. She almost seemed to emit her vitriol into the air in black wisps, which Jin conjectured would be the colour of violet in brighter settings.

His eyes widened and he blood ran cold.

He knew who she looked like, though he should have guessed it before.

She was like _her_, exactly like _her_.

And when he thought about her difference, her terror, and still knew her to be Asuka underneath the spell that bound her, he suddenly realised just whom it was _she_ was.

_She_ was like a mother.

Asuka was like _his_ mother.

Jin gave a choked sob and whether it was one of joy or sorrow, shock or disgust, he didn't know. But it all suddenly made sense. Everything made sense. His prying, searching answers of years gone by, just when he had thought the need for answers had been buried, they came forth again and washed him in a torrent of emotions he couldn't quite feel and yet existed within him nonetheless.

"What a joke, what a fucking sick joke..."

His voice was so pained that Asuka gave pause and eyed him dangerously, not understanding what he meant.

"You won't be laughing when I am through with you," she sneered, eyeing him and unblinking when she saw tears run down his face, tears of utter and complete defeat.

"All this time and she's been leading me asunder and now I'm here at the mercy of monsters. I was a fool. I was such a fool..."

"Just what are you talking about!?" Asuka snarled and in her anger she lashed out, slamming her fist into Jin's stomach with enough force to cause him to cry out and convulse against his bonds, pain riddling him.

"Now, now Asuka darling, that's no way to treat our guest!"

The sneering, rictus grin of Enzo appeared in the haze of Jin's red-tinged vision. Asuka was with him now, and _she_ had been with them also. He closed his eyes.

"There's plenty of time to have fun, but not before I have a little...chat with our guest here, Asuka." The greyed maniac stared down at Jin with a callous, knowing grin, but Jin kept his eyes closed and refused to acknowledge him.

"You see Jin; you're finally where you need to be. Right here with us, right here with your loving father, right here where your true destiny will awaken and your purpose for living will be fulfilled," Enzo leaned down, scraping Jin's jawline with a sharp nail, drawing blood but no sound from the young Kazama, "You should feel happy! You should feel proud."

He stood back and stared down at Jin, eyeing him thoughtfully, that smile never leaving his face; beside him Asuka twitched in annoyance.

"But you don't look happy."

He circled Jin, glaring down at him, that freakish smile that never seemed to leave his face plastered wide across his cheeks. Jin kept his eyes closed, hurt, aching, lost in the sense of betrayal and hurt. It all made so much sense now that he could not bear it, he could not look up at Enzo and his delirious joy or Asuka and her well-placed hatred, all he could do was lose himself in the torrent of hurt, of pain, of the absolute and final desire that his apathy had numbed him to; the desire to die.

"Are you not going to ask questions? Are you going to just lie there and not say anything!? Aren't you even the _least_ bit curious!?"

There was finally a tone of annoyance in Enzo's voice, but Jin did not register it. All he wanted just then was death, to fade away, to stop existing, to have never existed at all. What was the point when even those who comforted him, who earned his trust and showed him warmth and comfort, would either die or come to hate him? When those he loved, those he craved and cherished and needed died and hated and even tricked him, what was the point? Perhaps he should have learnt that lesson when his grandfather had pulled the trigger on him, perhaps he should have learnt it then, but he hadn't.

He deserved it all. He did not deserve a loving mother, a comforting cousin or a free-spirited friend. He was a monster, a cold, selfish monster through and through.

And so, Jin Kazama wished for death.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Enzo snapped his fist and brought it down hard across Jin's face. But the young Kazama did not react and simply bared the brunt of the pain with an odious joy at the sensation. His head rocked so violently he bit his tongue, blood filling his mouth and yet he remained silent; at his feet Asuka twitched and folded her arms.

Enzo snarled and looked down at Jin, having imagined that his triumphant moment would have been more dramatic than...than this _nothing_ that was Jin.

"You just want to die, don't you?" He sneered, walking around Jin's form, eyeing him thoughtfully, "Well, I can't let you die, not yet, but if you're so insistent on ignoring me," he leapt onto the small space of the altar Jin was strapped to, bringing his heel down into Jin's gut, causing the black-haired youth to cry out in a strangled choke, his body jerking forward at the pain, Enzo's foot cramming right into his stomach, grinning madly as Jin's eyes almost popped from their sockets in reaction to the pain.

"Will you speak now, or shall I continue?"

Jin fell back with a panting cry, not attempting to subdue the pain or encourage his Gene to soothe himself, bearing the full brunt of agony with defeat; he deserved this. He _deserved_ this.

"No? Why do you insist on ignoring me, huh!?" Enzo proceeded to kick Jin in the ribs repeatedly, each kick causing the young Kazama to cry out with choked grunts, each blow cracking his ribs and setting his body alight with torment; Asuka had turned her head away.

" Talk. To. Me. Jin!"

Each syllable was emphasised with a harder and harder kick. The sound of Jin's ribs cracking, the dull, sickening thud of Enzo's boot against his flesh filled the cavernous room with nauseating ambience. Through the pain Jin couldn't help but think of all the times Hwoarang had prodded for his attention with shouts, threats, insults and attempted kicks and punches, and how he had ignored them all, inciting the redhead to further ire. He found the thought painful now as Enzo proceeded to attract his attention in a similar manner with disturbing violence.

Finally, after a relentless barrage that left Jin broken, bruised and bleeding, his breath coming out in choked, wheezing rasps, Enzo glowered above him, shuddering a little from enjoyment and annoyance. The bedlam turned to look at Asuka, who had turned away fully, her face expressing sickness; he started to laugh.

"Oh, you're having second thoughts now, Asuka darling!? Don't forget this scum abandoned you. That's why you're here, that's why you're mine now."

Asuka made no reply. Inside she was struggling with a distinct urge to stop the abuse, to prevent Enzo from hurting Jin more and still she was enjoying it, enjoying watching Jin suffer, suffering for what he'd left her to endure, for trapping her and bonding her to this man and whatever disease he was a part of. She wanted him to grieve and yet...

"I'm...sorry..."

She looked up at Jin, who despite himself was writhing in agony against his bonds, his eyes clamped closed, face coated in blood, sweat and tears, his body an ugly purple in the dark and bleeding over the altar edges. He didn't appear to be addressing either her or Enzo; perhaps he had gone mad.

"I'm sorry for...being such a...such a monster..." he groaned against the burning of his chest, his broken and fractured ribs clinging to his insides and caressing his lungs like razors, making it difficult to breathe, to speak.

"...mother...why did you leave me...I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't...wasn't good enough..."

Enzo started to laugh hysterically, staring down at Jin like he was filth, the tears a torrent down the youth's pained and bloodied face.

"Look Asuka dear, he's crying for his mommy! What a baby."

Deftly Enzo pounced, slamming both heels into Jin's aching gut, landing on top of him with a sickening smack. The scream that broke from Jin's throat filled the cavern with ear-piercing agony, one long, high note, filled with every bit of hurt and sadness and torment he had.

And yet Devil remained silent, deliberating, laughing at Jin's agony and driving the youth's scream to higher levels of aching torture.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Asuka's voice broke through the scream, through Enzo's mad laughter. She yanked Enzo off the altar by his shins, the man giving a startled and angered cry as he was dragged off Jin and flung to the floor violently, Asuka coming to stand defensively in front of the altar.

"What the hell is your problem, bitch!?" Enzo spat, rubbing the blood from his mouth; he had impacted with the solid rock of the floor as he fell.

"That's enough! No more! I won't let you do anything else to him!" Asuka's eyes where brighter yellow, her body smoky in the dim, skin disturbingly pale in the darkness; behind her Jin moaned and cried in agony, writhing and mumbling.

"Here was me thinkin' you'd stopped caring for that piece of trash," Enzo spat blood on the floor, standing before Asuka with consideration, "But never mind. You can't stop me and you certainly can't stop Devil. Kazuya will be here soon enough to get this show on the road, there is nothing you can do."

Asuka made no reply, sensing the truth behind his words. She wondered just what had possessed her to step in and protect Jin. She _hated_ him, she _wanted_ him to suffer and yet...

...yet he looked so vulnerable, his voice so full of remorse, of defeat and she just...

Suddenly Enzo was upon her, battering her with well-placed kicks, striking her several times before she responded with equal violence, crying out in anger as she battered him equally, her eyes ablaze with unknown power, a blur of purple and yellow smoke against Enzo's grey and red. Enzo struck her across the face with a fist, Asuka's foot planted itself into his stomach. She gripped him by the shoulders and flung him over her, rolling deftly and firing him across the altar, through the air and crashing with a sickening thud.

Without giving him time to recover, Asuka spun and leapt, her inhuman powers lifting her across the altar, the sight of Jin panting and shaking beneath her a blur as she landed a kick right into Enzo's left leg, a loud snap from his knee fracturing in an instant filling the void, followed by his howl of agony.

"You're done, Enzo! I won't listen to you anymore!" Asuka cried, kicking Enzo straight in the face and sending him reeling as she stood triumphant above him, "I know what you've done now. You tricked me, you tried to control me with that disease, but it's obvious I'm something different aren't I?" She grinned and underneath the amber and sallow she looked her old self.

"This happened before...the other woman; _she_ turned against her captor too..." Enzo glared up at Asuka, knowing he had failed and knowing now that she was free of his control that she was dangerous. _Very_ dangerous.

Just whom Enzo was referring to Asuka did not know, but she never had time to conjecture what he meant when a voice broke through the cavern, causing both Asuka and Enzo to turn their heads briskly in the direction of the voice.

"Playtime is over, children."

From the far corner of the cavern, descending a set of blackened and worn steps, came Kazuya Mishima, his face tight with a wicked grin, the glint of his left eye bright in the darkness. The velvet of his pristine suit was stark in the gloom; he almost seemed to glow with ominous presence, his gaze never leaving theirs.

"You've done your job and now, there is no more use for you."

Sure and steady, the walls of the cavern room filled with the sounds of running feet and shrieks in all directions.

"So I'll bid you both adieu and thank you for your co-operation."

"Wait! What do you-!?" Enzo has started to panic.

The shrieks became louder, the shadows on the walls began to dance and Kazuya started to laugh.

"You really think I had any reason to keep you around after you did what I needed you to do!?" The younger Mishima sneered, folding his arms, "_Please_."

Enzo's eyes briefly widened in shock; in disgust and disbelief. From where she stood Asuka backed away slowly, looking all around the cavern, at the ever growing shadows and din of their approaching doom.

"Goodbye Enzo, goodbye Asuka."

The room was flooded in an instant, a wave, the coils, the flash of yellow and lavender and Asuka lost her sight as she sank under a sea of mania; the sound of screaming and wolf-song in her ears.

* * *

After a month living in run-down apartments and broken shop floors, Lucy found the lavish interior of Lee's private jet almost overwhelming. She felt as if she'd never see something normal, let alone something beautiful, again. It pained her slightly as she thought back to Korea, to Lavelle and Nomi and their expensive high rise apartment. She exhaled sharply, leaning back in the plush armchair, closing her eyes to stop herself from looking out onto the grey abyss below.

"Is everything alright?" Beside her Forrest sat, inclining toward her with concern, Lucy gave a small smile.

"Just so tired and…well, all of this," she waved a hand, "Just seems like a bit much."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Yeah, this Chaolan guy has it in for the high life big time," he sighed and leaned back in his own chair, "This place is bigger than my apartment back home.

"You missing your family too?"

"Every single moment," Forrest whispered; his eyes heavy-lidded.

Lucy gripped his hand tightly and closed her eyes again, exhausted, depressed and worn out. The first time she had gotten a true repose and all her strength had evaporated, as if she had been holding it all in until this moment. Her intuition told her that she would need the rest, given that their journey (to where, Lucy did not know; Lee was keeping that information to himself) would take a day and a bit of flight, followed by more travelling after that, she was intending on making the most of it; Hwoarang needed her.

Needed her. She wondered exactly what kind of need he really had for her. He had shown his appreciation for her, but whether he was clinging to her just out of sheer necessity, as some kind of life-line to normal human bonding after Jin's abandonment, she did not know. Was she being used as Nomi had been? And what's more, was she the willing fool? Somehow, she did not expect to come out of the venture alive, let alone the same person she had been; whatever Hwoarang had become, was becoming, wanted to do and would and would not do, she felt it would shape her almost as much as it would shape him.

It was with disturbing realisation that Lucy understood that she loved Hwoarang. Not amorously, that was impossible, but as someone she cared so deeply for that the very thought of his pain brought her pain too. His face occupied her thoughts when he was not around: the frightened, vulnerable flickers in his eyes and tremors in his voice, his clinging and need and anger and hurt all brought forth the vision of a haunted and broken man with a crushed spirit that she saw so much of herself in that she couldn't pull away. She had hated him and distrusted him and resented him and yet he pushed through to her for the sake of Nomi and now they had been bound together by her sheer loyalty and his desperation and now she loved him.

She'd give almost anything to bring him back.

Beside her, Forrest gripped her hand tightly as she sobbed faintly and kept silent.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

His voice was cold, barely containing his anger and impatience. Lee sighed and flung himself back into his chair; this was the fourth time Hwoarang had come to see him in the two days since their departure.

"Tell me, Chaolan!"

Hwoarang's voice remained steady and harsh, his eyes narrowed, glaring at the silver-haired fighter so intensely that Lee felt the burn; but he shook his head regardless.

"I don't know...everything about what's happened to you, but its best you stay in the dark, for now."

Lee took a sip from his champagne glass, reclining further into his chair; Hwoarang's knuckles cracked.

"What could possibly be so important that you need to hide it from me!?" He demanded, keeping himself under control; inside he wanted to reach across the table and snap Lee's neck.

"You won't have to wait long to find out," Lee muttered darkly, closing his eyes and ignoring Hwoarang completely, as if he knew the Korean would not attack him despite the violent glint in his eyes.

"You're a real prick." Hwoarang spat, standing up quickly.

Lee tutted and smirked a little, "I look out for myself, but that doesn't mean I won't look out for others too."

Whatever he meant by that Hwoarang did not know, he exhaled sharply and spun around, striding out of the luxurious cabin and slamming the door.

"Did he say anything?"

Hwoarang turned from where he had stopped in the narrow hallway, leaning against the cabin door, clenching his fists and breathing deeply to calm himself. He looked intently at Xiaoyu and shook his head.

"He didn't tell you either?"

The small woman shook her head, "Not a thing, said it was better to just stay in the dark for now."

"Typical. He's probably leading us straight to our deaths, or this is some kind of elaborate trap."

"A trap set by whom, exactly?"

"Probably Enzo."

"That crazy guy that was stalking Jin, right?"

Hwoarang nodded, kicking invisible dirt, "This sucks! I hate standing around and just waiting for nothing!"

Xiaoyu folded her hands before her, shaking her head slightly before reaching out to pat Hwoarang on the arm, "It'll be fine, Hwoarang. Jin felt terrible about you, he thought you'd died. Maybe, maybe if he sees you again he'll want to fight again and we can get out of this mess."

Hwoarang paused for a moment. It had taken him completely unaware to even consider asking about what Jin was doing and saying in the short space of time he had been with Xiaoyu and the others. He mentally kicked himself, but quickly ignored the small frame of doubt that crossed his mind and fell back into his ire.

"Yeah, he felt so bad that he couldn't even bother to actually check to see if I was alive or not, yeah, he really cared!"

"Hwoarang, please..."

"Drop it, Xiaoyu. I can't forgive him for getting up and running away. He wanted to put everything right and yet he pulled out when things got too difficult. Only cowards and weaklings do that! I won't forgive him, and I'll make sure he knows it!"

Xiaoyu could only give an exasperated sigh; her anxiety about Hwoarang had been growing the longer she was around him. He was different somehow, darker, more menacing, nothing like the short tempered but free spirited Hwoarang she knew and loved; she fidgeted with her hands.

"Hwoarang, if you could have only seen him..."

"When I see him Xiaoyu, it'll be with my foot in his face." Hwoarang spat, folding his arms and glaring down at the petite woman. It wasn't her fault, not really, but she was starting to irritate him; his clicked his teeth, "Why the hell do you care anyway? Why don't you get the hell over Kazama and stop hanging off him like a fuckin' childish stalker? You're really irritating!"

Xiaoyu's eyes went wide and her face twisted into an angry scowl, the hurt flashing in her eyes long enough for Hwoarang to almost feel sorry for saying it.

"I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to help everyone! You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" Her voice trembled and for a moment Hwoarang was sure she was going to burst into tears, but to his surprise she held her anger and hurt, steadying herself with a hardy look, her brows furrowed, "You're not worth it if you're going to be so vile!"

She whisked around and stormed off, opening and slamming shut the door at the very end of the hallway, the sound reverberating in the cramped space, making Hwoarang's head hurt.

Just what the hell was with everyone and their insistence on defending that scum bag anyway? Hwoarang really wanted to kick something, but he controlled himself and smacked his fists off his thighs, growling a little before striding down the hallway to his, Lucy and Forrest's cabin.

* * *

They spent the next three days lost in the wait. Hwoarang felt himself grow ever more impatient, always frustrated and feeling like he was about to crack. He still wasn't sure they could entirely trust Lee, but they had no choice, and yet the not knowing was killing him. If this was a trap, what would he do? If Lee was telling the truth, what would that mean? And if Kazama really was where Lee conjectured him to be, what was he going to do?

Again his doubts started to mount and it was driving him mad.

He could hear nothing but the blood in his head, the whispered snickering of the Contagion in his mind, telling him to give in, to lash out and spill blood, to quell the violence that was stirring him into frenzy. Lucy's warm looks and gentle touches did nothing, Forrest's insistence on cooking food and making light, strained talk did nothing and of course; Xiaoyu had been unsuccessful in talking sense into him. Perhaps he was beyond sense now. Perhaps the bonds that held him to these people were nothing now and he had lost the ability to care.

But still when he looked at Lucy, remembered her insistence on staying by him, her heartfelt attempts to cheer him up, then he remembered that a part of him felt warm. When Forrest smiled and it was genuine and had only his care for the redhead in it, he felt warm. It was small and barely noticeable, like a winter sunray against burning ice, but it was there and it was enough for him to control it; for now.

Hwoarang was beside the window, sitting perfectly still and looking out at the immense grey of the world below, his mind completely blank save for the snickers and laughter of the Contagion, the sound he was trying to ignore, when Lucy and Forrest snuck up beside him. Lucy took a seat next to him and Forrest across from him, their faces gentle and tentative.

"Hey, Hwoarang?"

Lucy brushed her hand against his knee; the redhead twitched and snapped his head up, looking at Lucy then at Forrest.

"What?" He really didn't wish to be disturbed.

Forrest recoiled slightly, before brushing the back of his head and beginning to speak, "Well, we know this is hard for you and...and we don't really agree with or like what you're doing and what you want to do but..." he trailed off and his look became thoughtful, staring at Hwoarang with warm, resolute eyes; Hwoarang shifted a little under the look, "But we want you to know that we care about you. You're a great guy and a loyal friend, we're not going anywhere, don't think you have to deal with this alone."

There was a squeeze of Lucy's hand on his knee and he stiffened, finding the sincere tone of Forrest's voice a little discomfiting, he snorted, trying to mask the awkwardness he felt.

"I got this spiel from Lucy," he glanced at her face from the corner of his eye, "But you? We're hardly all that close are we?"

Forrest shifted slightly in his seat, glancing at Lucy to reassure him, knowing full well by the look in her eyes what Hwoarang was trying to do: he was sussing him out, testing his mettle. He had Lucy by his side, seemed happy with her, but Forrest was primarily an outsider as far as Hwoarang was concerned, only with them due to circumstance and not through the desire to be there like she was.

"Underneath everything is the Hwoarang I knew. Maybe I didn't know him so well as other people did, maybe I don't know the man in front of me or behind me, in the past or the man in the future, but I know you're a good person Hwoarang, and you don't need to suffer," Forrest pursed his lips; Hwoarang's face never changed from its steely vacuity.

"I consider you a friend and friends don't leave other friends."

"But you never came to be here by your own choice, you're just here because you happened to be with Lucy and she happened to be with me."

"That's doesn't matter Hwoarang!"

Forrest almost shouted the words, his face going wide in shock for a moment before he composed himself, became his old, slightly awkward self, "I've seen you suffering and it isn't fair. I don't agree with you, in fact, I'm terrified of you, terrified _for_ you, I can't leave so...just know I've got your back."

Hwoarang felt that doubt again.

"You just said it though, _you can't leave_."

"But if I could, I wouldn't."

The silence permeated the room like a heavy blanket; the air was difficult to breathe in. Lucy closed her eyes and gripped Hwoarang's knee tightly, almost as if she needed to touch him, to steady herself. Hwoarang simply stared at Forrest, his eyes unreadable, his hand delicately and absentmindedly stroking the top of Lucy's hand on his knee. Forrest noted the brunette shudder at the touch and gulped, dragging his eyes back to Hwoarang's.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Is it really for me or are you worried about Luce?"

"Of course I'm worried about Luce! But I-"

Forrest shook and shuddered, head dropping, "I...I can't stand seeing you like this. So changed, so different from the free spirit I know you are. I can't explain it; I just...don't want you to suffer anymore."

He felt lame, awkward, unable to put exactly into words what it was he thought and felt when he regarded Hwoarang. He liked him a lot despite not being the closest, and he always admired his freedom, his attitude of not caring and doing exactly what he wanted to do, something Forrest wished for when he was ordered about and boxed in by a protectively over-bearing father.

To see Hwoarang stripped of that very thing that made him special, made him unique and admirable, was painful. He looked so much like a wounded bird of prey, flapping broken wings in a cage too small to fit it. He couldn't say in words just how much he wanted to let that bird out of its cage, nurse it and soothe it and make it better. It was something he could not put into words and so he faltered.

"We're just not leaving you Hwoarang, please...please take some comfort in us, please don't bottle everything up," Lucy whispered, her head brushing his shoulder; Forrest smiled and nodded his agreement.

Hwoarang struggled to think what to say, what to do. He appreciated it, deep down he was light and airy and warm like a fire in the midst of a blizzard, but he could not speak, felt his throat constrict and choke behind the fog of the Contagion: laughing at him, calling him weak and pathetic and _they'd-only-hold-you-back-from-killing-Jin-and-you -want-that-more-than-anything-don't-you-Hwoarang?_

He had to struggle to speak, to give some kind of semblance to the gratitude and appreciation that he felt deep down inside, he felt himself vomit words he could barely hear.

"I'll take your word for it."

Forrest remained silent, watching Hwoarang with deep intent, trying to read him and understand, yet unable to see the miasma of confusion and hate and violence and doubt that hid the Korean from the world, suffocating those few humane glimpses he still had. Lucy simply kept her hand on Hwoarang's knee and breathed him in, suddenly apprehensive about ever being separated from him or Forrest, having grown to love them so much and yet always fearing the worst, always knowing that nothing good awaited their bleak and dismal future.

Hwoarang kept quiet, not permitting himself to express either his love or his hate, simply sitting and festering in all the emotions both his own and not, unable to draw the line between them anymore.

It was with a start that the pilot broke the silence over the intercom to announce their arrival at their destination.


	30. The Labyrinth

**AN**: Back from hiatus. I just wanted to write other things for a while. Very close to the end so hopefully I'll get updates out a bit faster now, thanks to those of you sticking around to read this!

**XXX. The Labyrinth**

He knew there was a reason for his apprehension as he glanced out of the plane window, at the dusty and dark landscape of their destination; however, he did not wish to believe it. It was with great dismay and fury on his part that Hwoarang came to realise exactly where it was Lee had taken them.

"Is this some kick of sick joke!?"

They were gathered in the desolated runway of an airport, the air hot and dusty, the sun a wan ball behind abnormally dark clouds. All around them the sands blew, itchy and stinging, making the group of weary travellers cover their faces with their hands and shield their bodies from the assault.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner," Lee exclaimed, donning a fantastically ornate pair of shades, "But I knew you'd cause problems if I said earlier."

"You're a fucking asshole, Chaolan!" Hwoarang spat, ignoring the burn of the sand in his barely open eyes, glaring hatefully that the older fighter.

"It'll become apparent why we're here soon, Hwoarang. If finding Jin is what you are so concerned about, you'll calm down and see this through to the end," Lee countered, ignoring the insult with a mild look of disgust at the corner of his lips.

"Just what is the problem anyway?" Xiaoyu asked, coming up beside Hwoarang just as Lee unslung the bag on his shoulder and started to dispense sunglasses.

"It's none of your business," Hwoarang retorted, his voice level, calm and barely hinting at the vitriol he felt inside; he wanted to rip Lee's throat out.

"I'd recommend wearing these," Lee continued, ignoring the still and trembling Korean, beckoning the group to follow him after everyone had been handed sunglasses.

"Where are we anyway?" Lucy asked quietly, turning to look at Forrest and barely managing to keep the smile off her face; Forrest looked adorably silly in his shades.

"I've no idea," Forrest replied, blushing when he realised what Lucy was smiling about.

"We're going to the temple of Azazel, the monster that Kazuya tried to awaken two years ago," Xiaoyu replied, her tone serious, her look grave; beside her Hwoarang growled a little, earning Lucy and Forrest's attention.

"What's wrong, Hwoarang?" Forrest asked, looking at his friend with concern, Hwoarang shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

Lucy frowned; she knew that tone of voice, she knew something about this place had upset the redhead greatly. He was irritable and even mildly violent when he wished to be, but this reaction was different; it was sad, almost desperate.

"Hwoarang..."

She breathed it more to herself with slumped shoulders as Lee called the group, already striding through the dull, sand-strewn air toward the small airport exit, the group silently making their way after him like a procession at a funeral.

* * *

She felt groggy, but was relieved to realise she was not injured. Slowly, tentatively, she raised herself up off the cold floor in almost complete darkness, the silence around her disconcerting after the roar and howl of her previous dire settings. She tried to think back to what had happened, so sure that she was dead. All she could remember was standing over Enzo, Kazuya's grin and the sound of thousands of screams before there was a flash of yellow and something very much like the cry of a wolf...

"You're awake then."

A woman's voice, warped and low, caused Asuka Kazama to start.

"Who said that!? Where are you and what do you want!?" Asuka was on her feet, almost bumping her head against the ceiling of the low room (cave?).

"Please be calm, I'm not going to hurt you."

That voice...sounded familiar.

"What do you want then? Where are you!? I can barely see anything in here!"

"I need your help. Jin is in trouble, very serious trouble. Help is on the way, but right now time is dire and I fear they may not make it in time," in the dark, as Asuka's eyes came to adjust, she could make out the form of a woman hidden in the shadows that moved and danced over her form, bright carmine yellow eyes breaking the gloom with unnerving clarity.

"It's...you," Asuka sank to her knees.

"Yes," the woman seemed to understand the tone of Asuka's voice and responded with appropriate feeling, "I have not liked standing back and letting what's happened, happen, but I was unable to do anything."

"I don't understand though, what do you mean? How could you not do anything? You came to us in dreams, warned us about all of this!"

The woman relented with a small nod, "Yes, but you see, I am a prisoner here. My will and power is strong enough to permit me to enter the void, to penetrate the minds of you and Jin and others, but I cannot physically leave this place without putting myself at peril," she waved her hand at the gloom around her, "It's why I needed to call you here to me, to help me, as now, you are like me."

Asuka paused and gave thought to her words, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, "Like you? You mean...this power? You have the Contagion too?"

The woman shook her head, "It is not the Contagion that you have, at least, no longer. You are special, Asuka. There was a reason you were to stay close to Jin; you can suppress the Devil inside of him with your touch, with your presence. You are blessed, or perhaps cursed, with that gift, like I."

"So, I'm like you then." A statement.

In the dark, the woman nodded her head, "Yes, you are. What it is has no name, just like the Devil Gene truly has no name. But they are ancient, unknowable things that have existed long before the birth of mankind, before good and evil were truly good and evil."

"I…don't really understand any of this," Asuka rubbed her head, sitting down and feeling overwhelmed.

"Asuka, we do not have time. I need you to go to Jin; I need you to take him and try to get out of here. I have bought you time, but I cannot guarantee that he won't be found by chance. Kazuya is furious, right as we speak he is searching the labyrinth looking for us, looking for Jin."

Asuka shook herself, "A labyrinth? Well, where is Jin then? How am I supposed to get out of here!?"

"There is a specific route. I have hidden him in the last lane three left turns down to your right over there," she pointed and Asuka followed her finger, her eyes barely discerning the small and crooked hole that led the way out of the cavern they currently occupied, "There, you will find Jin, then, there is a right turn, followed by a steep climb. If you keep against the left wall you will come to a small tunnel you'll have to crawl through, it leads directly to the surface outside, it's long and painstaking but it is the only way."

"God," Asuka rubbed her head, "I'll try. I won't let Kazuya win, whatever it takes. I'm still so confused about all of this. I don't know what's going on!"

The woman smiled, a small and poignant thing that to Asuka held all her bitterness and hope and despair, "I know, Asuka. But please be strong. Maybe I will be able to explain to you fully one day."

Asuka considered her for a moment, unsure, tentative to leave, "What's your name anyway? Are you still J-"

"Unknown. My name is Unknown," the woman cut her off with a sharp tone and Asuka stilled.

"Now, go!"

* * *

He couldn't stay here, not here of all places. He had to leave, had to get out. He felt himself going mad, unable to handle the torrent of anxiety that was racing through his blood. This was where it happened, where his Master had died. He couldn't look at that place again, he couldn't even think of it again. He wanted to scream and tear off his skin, he wanted to rip Lee limb from limb for bringing him back here without telling him, without giving him the choice.

The first time he came here, it had been in pursuit of Jin, he and Baek intending to confront him together. But what they'd found was something different, something completely different.

They did not find Jin, they had overestimated his arrival, what they found instead was that...thing, that monster that nearly killed them both, that his Master died fighting, trying to save him. Hwoarang clamped his eyes shut and sank to the floor of the hotel room he'd been confined to; he couldn't handle this, He didn't want those memories coming back...

In the dim he heard the turn of a faucet, heard the running spray of water on tiles in the room adjoining his; Lucy was taking a shower. He felt stupid, stumbling up onto his feet, striding across the room and crossing into Lucy's, finding the door to the en-suite bathroom open. Thankfully fate was humouring his rashness and Lucy was completely concealed behind the marble shower frame. Hwoarang stood dumbly for a moment before he sank to the floor, leaning against the door, sitting there and not knowing why he was doing it or what to even say. He needed her, needed her presence. He hated himself for it but it calmed him down.

"Luce?" His voice was hoarse.

There was a cry of exclamation before Lucy stilled from inside the shower, "Hwoarang! What are you-?"

"I need to get out of here. I can't stay here; I can't go back to that place. I know what Lee is thinking and I can't do it. I can't go back there, not again."

"Hwoarang?" Lucy stilled, her head turned in the direction of Hwoarang's voice.

"It's...where I lost him," his voice was bitter and cold, "I'm not going back there, not even for Jin."

Lucy could do nothing but stand there, the water draining her aches, the steam making her woozy; she sank down to the marble floor of the shower and folded her arms about her knees, sighing and waiting for the Korean to speak.

"I'm going. I'm leaving. I don't know...what I'll do but I can't stay here," Hwoarang was clenching and unclenching his left hand; "If I see that place again...I just know I'll lose control, do something stupid, lose myself completely."

"Hwoarang, we need to keep going, we need to find Jin and Kazuya and get answers. You can't run away and live with this thing inside you, if you don't lose yourself now, when? Because it'll happen, it'll happen no matter what you do."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE LUCE!"

His voice was acrimonious and violent, disturbingly controlled, a contrast to his wild eyes and bared teeth. Lucy did not see him but she felt the vitriol in his voice, the anger and desperation and panic.

"I'm leaving and you and no one is going to fucking stop me. I'll kill all of you before I go back to that place."

"Hwoarang...please..."

"So I'm leaving, right now. I'm going and I'm-"

"How are you going to get back huh!? Did you think of that!? Stop being stupid!"

"Shut your fucking mouth unless you want me to shut it for you!"

Lucy frowned deeply, feeling her anger bubbling in her stomach; she couldn't handle this, Hwoarang was ruining her.

"I'm going," Hwoarang stood up, "And I'll deal with getting home when the time comes. But I've made up my mind, I'll fight this...this thing inside me and I won't lose. But I'm not going back there, not to that."

"You're...still running from your past, Hwoarang..." her voice was a whisper and her breath was sad. If he heard her, he did not respond; she wondered why he had told her at all.

She heard the door open and his bare feet on the tiles and she suddenly panicked, springing up from the shower floor, pulling back the door and grabbing her robe, flinging it around her body hastily, stumbling out and nearly slipping as she chased after Hwoarang, catching the redhead just as he was about to leave via the door of her room.

"Hwoarang! Wait!"

He turned and regarded her with cold eyes, his expression set and sour; Lucy knew she could not convince him otherwise when she saw those eyes.

"Fine. But I'm coming too! I told you I wasn't leaving, so where you go I go too!"

There was a flicker of something in his eyes that Lucy did not see before he turned his head away, "Fine."

* * *

The cavern walls were winding, in the dark she was scared she'd lost her way, assuming the distance was short, manageable. But Asuka found that she was trailing for a long time, feeling herself grow weary as she past each landmark Unknown had noted to her, feeling the oppressive and dank air of these cold and snaking tunnels sucking the spirit out of her.

She heaved a deep sigh, felt the ache in her bones. No matter what, she would keep going, would keep fighting. She'd get Jin out of here and keep him safe. Even if in her heart she still felt angry and let down, felt herself question why she still cared so much for him, she had to do it. She couldn't abandon him, even if he had abandoned her; too much was at stake to cling to her desires.

Eventually she came to what she believed was the right entrance. She sighed and prayed a silent prayer, pressing herself through the entrance, scrambling through until she came into the main 'room' of the cave, her eyes adjusting to the almost black darkness.

"Jin?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper but it spread through the room; no response was given.

She trailed her hand over the wall, looking around, searching and feeling, giving a small yelp of surprise when he foot gently struck something solid and soft.

"Jin? Jin!"

She knelt down and grabbed the lifeless shape at her feet, her hand on a shoulder, the side of a head. She rolled the body over and in the dark she saw his face. His eyes closed and expression pained, unconscious to the world and to the younger Kazama above him.

"Jin! Wake up!"

Asuka took to shaking her cousin, noting his body was bruised and beaten; he looked completely worse for wear and Asuka felt a sharp stab of guilt, knowing she had assisted in many of his wounds.

"Jin..."

She leaned in, examining his face, checking under his nostrils to feel if he was breathing, relieved to find that his breath was even and calm; she tapped his face lightly before shaking him by the shoulders again.

But nothing she did seemed to rouse the man. With a cry of desperation, Asuka knew she would have to drag him out of here. She once again felt the heaviness in her bones, the crushing weight of despair creeping just beyond her fragile hope, whispering behind her will to give up and leave him here, but she couldn't, never.

She bent over him, hoisting him up, dragging him onto his feet. With her newfound power he was lighter than she first thought and found raising the elder Kazama onto her back and shoulders fairly easy. What wasn't going to be easy was getting him out of here and through that tunnel; she supposed she would try again in rousing him awake once she got there.

She took it in steps, first relying on the thought of just getting out of the tunnel, finding that her strength was quick to wane as she fumbled in the darkness, stopping and starting often just to keep Jin balanced at her back. She was thoroughly exhausted by the time she came to the tunnel exit, hissing a little as she set Jin down and collapsed next to him. This place was terrible, like a nightmare. Winding pathways and jutting rocks had served to confuse and injure her. Her body ached and stung, her senses were heightened due to the lack of light, the smell of damp and mould and the grating sound of her feet against the gritty, sandy floors.

She took a moment to gather herself before turning again to her still unconscious cousin, leaning over him and trying to shake him awake again. She couldn't understand just why he wouldn't wake up. He was breathing as if simply asleep, he couldn't be that deeply unconscious could he? She bit back the cry of frustration.

They were running out of time. Unknown had said that Kazuya was busy searching the labyrinth for them, trying to get them back. If she didn't get out of here Jin was truly done for. She had to wake him up. But how?

She sat back and closed her eyes, trying to think. Apart from screaming in his ear and striking him she didn't have any ideas. She tugged at her hair, feeling deeply discouraged before her ears zoned in on the sound of dripping water somewhere a little way along the cramped channel. She hadn't noticed it previously in her desperation and, scrambling onto her hands and knees, Asuka trawled through the passageway, searching for the source of the sound, the hard, sharp pebbles of the floor cutting her exposed skin further.

She had found a small puddle of sorts in an indent in the floor, the water running down the side of it and from the ceiling judging by the wetness she felt with her hands. Slowly she backtracked to Jin, flipping him around and dragging him with her arms under his shoulders, slowly making her way back. She set him down flat on the floor and proceeded to scoop water in her hands, splashing it in his face. After the third attempt Jin stiffened, jostling awake with a light and pained cry.

"Finally!"

Asuka felt relief flood her and she sat back against the wall, feeling so tired she could sleep as Jin moaned and writhed a bit, looking confused in the gloom.

"A-Asuka!?" His voice was weak and hoarse; Asuka nodded.

"We're safe for now, but we have to get out of here."

Jin simply looked at her, disbelieving that it really was Asuka sitting there in front of him. She didn't look angry or hateful, but exhausted, desperate.

"What...what happened? Are you-?"

"We don't have time. We need to get out of here fast! Kazuya is looking for you right now," she shifted onto her knees, ready to set out, but paused when she seen that Jin had not moved.

"No. I don't want to run," Jin settled on his knees, looking forlorn, "I'm sick of running. There is no point to it. No matter where I go or what I do, they'll find me. I don't want to run."

"Jin! Get a hold of yourself! You _have to_. Everything is at stake if you don't!"

Jin made no reply, simply bowed his head and refused to look at the younger Kazama.

"No Jin! I won't let you."

She reached out and snatched his arm, tugging on it violently, "Just because you've given up doesn't mean we all have. If dying is want you want you can do that later, but not here!"

She had expected resistance, but Jin fell forward like a ragdoll and it was all she could do to suppress the noise of surprise in her throat; maybe this would be easier than she thought.

"Come on! You're coming with me!"

She dragged him by the hand, barely off her knees, down the tunnel and back to the entrance of the hole that Unknown said led them out of the temple. It was going to be long and arduous. But Asuka was not going to give up; she wasn't going to let Jin give up.

Jin was simply dragged alongside her, his body only making the minimal of movement to avoid the jutting rocks and sharp stones that tore into his already bitten flesh. He felt nothing; even with Asuka here he felt nothing. He didn't want to keep going; he wanted all of it to end. He was so lost in his despair that he could no longer think or feel or act. He ached and felt broken, having wanted so much to just die; already Devil was snickering in his ear again.

He could not even think that Asuka had changed toward him somehow, he could not even think about why she was helping him or where she was taking him. He barely heard her words or her angry cries of frustration as she pushed further and further into the tunnel, dragging him by the arm. He was blind to the will in her eyes, to the strain and struggle that she endured for both herself and for him. He was completely lost.

It was with great strain that Asuka managed to wrench both herself and Jin through the narrow tunnel and into a wider chamber. The exertion having taken its toll, the brunette collapsed onto her hands and knees, exhaustion sucking the life out of her. She didn't know how long they'd dragged through that shaft, she'd forgotten time in this place, forgotten her bearings, but as she raised her head she became terrified, her blood stilling in her veins.

There was no exit.

Desperately she struggled onto her feet, going around and around, once, twice, three, four times, but there was nothing. No hole or exit or chute or anything that led to escape.

They were trapped.

Asuka sank to her knees, so tired she couldn't stand, couldn't think. She turned to look at Jin who simply leant against the wall, his expression blank and dead in the oppressive darkness. His eyes were dull, all trace of hope and determination gone within them and Asuka felt herself moved by it, felt herself close to swaying their way and losing herself.

What were they going to do now?


	31. Quicken

**XXXI. Quicken**

"Where are we? Where is this?"

In the dead of the night Hwoarang had fled, leaving his friends behind, his deep-rooted fear masking everything else. He felt sick at himself but he couldn't…he couldn't face looking at the place he'd lost him, not now and probably not ever.

Behind him Lucy stumbled and crashed into him as he froze abruptly, the sand at their feet kicked violently into the wind, stinging their eyes.

"I don't know…where we are."

He started walked again, aimless, lost, his mind blank, only the ringing of white noise in his ears, maddening and unrelenting; Lucy could only stumble after him in the cold night, tripping as she went, unable to walk as quickly as Hwoarang through the sand.

"We're not even on a main road anymore Hwoa! Please stop, turn around or something at least…"

He stopped abruptly, pivoting on the spot to look at his gloomy surroundings. All around them was sand and grey clouds. The air was biting and yet he found himself in a cold sweat. In the distance there were forms, forms that filled his stomach with sickening dread; had he...

"Hwoarang," Lucy came up behind him, touched his arm only to pull back with a cry when he violently slapped it off.

"No!" His eyes were burning in that peculiar way that Lucy recognised as belonging to a cornered animal.

"We're lost, come on we need to go back..."

But, almost as if the movement was automatic, Hwoarang sprung forward again, ignoring the brunette, desperate to get away from her. He couldn't explain what was happening. Every lick of sense he still possessed told him to turn around and go back, to not go forward, but something beyond his reason pulled at him, pulled him along with every footstep and he was too tired to resist; he was tired of everything.

"Hwoarang, this place..."

"Will you shut up!?" He didn't turn to look at her, the sand at his feet now so deep he was stumbling.

"Please for pity's sake stop this isn't-"

He'd spun around and grabbed her, eyes burning so intensely Lucy held her breath, "I. Said. Shut. Up."

Lucy felt herself trembling. She couldn't explain why their location was making her so anxious, but she could feel it, something wasn't right here, it was dangerous. Maybe whatever it was Hwoarang was running from was here? She didn't want to take that risk.

"You need to stop, Hwoarang," despite her nerves she steeled her voice, "This place...it's not safe."

"You're lying. You just wanna chicken out of following me by convincing me not to leave!"

"Wha-what!?" If it hadn't been for the grave situation, she would have laughed at the absurdity of his statement.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Suddenly his tone was ominous, lower than any tone she'd heard him speak and Lucy didn't feel safe anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you huh? You think you can just stand there and…laugh?"

He'd backed off, was standing in front of her, something about his look dangerous.

"N-no Hwoarang it's not like that..."

"You're just like everyone else. You don't stick around, you just get up and leave like everyone else, except this time, you can't," his tone was even, but something betrayed his intentions; without meaning to, Lucy backed away, her stomach in knots.

"You know why as well as I do, why you can't," she saw the flicker in his eyes as she moved, had to fight the urge to scream.

"Hwoarang...t-this isn't you! For God's sake..."

But before she could finish, Hwoarang snatched at her arm, yanking her forward with a scream from the brunette. For a moment she stumbled, trying to right herself; she had expected the attack, but she found herself powerless to fight back as she hit to sand beside the Korean, his grip so tight on her wrist it burned her skin.

"I told you what would happen didn't I!? You think I was joking!?"

He was screaming and she was screaming and she couldn't see or think straight anymore, too stunned as what was happening, disbelieving and shaken to her core. But she should have expected this shouldn't she? He'd said it himself and she knew it to be the truth.

She felt like a fool, lying in the sand with her arm close to snapping and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly Hwoarang had dropped to his knees. He was no longer seeing sense, his anger was too much. Whatever reason was still inside him was trapped against a barricade, its voice a whisper to the unfamiliar presence that dominated the redhead's mind, controlled him like a marionette. Before he realised what was happening, Lucy was facing him, her face strained, her fingers against his, scratching and scratching like she'd forgotten how to escape his grasp. Against his fingers and palm Hwoarang could feel her blood pounding and the delicate cartilage; if he pressed any harder he knew he'd hear the snap.

This was it then. That was all she could think. She'd tried so hard to just support him, came from hatred to respect to fondness and to love, and she was about to die in those hands, die looking into those angry, red-brown eyes. She felt herself grow weak, the pressure in her head making her deaf, the pain in her throat and burning in her chest pushing her ever onward to the abyss.

"Stop."

She didn't realise what was happening, whether she'd died as her eyes closed over with vision so blurry that Hwoarang was no longer there before her. Was she falling back into the sand? Or was she falling through the veil? She couldn't tell, but she didn't seem to care. It was lamentable she couldn't save him, couldn't be there for him. She hoped her sister was alright, hoped Lavelle wouldn't cry too much; a shame she never got to kick that bastard Enzo into the ground, but it was over and she just...didn't...

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

He hadn't meant to let her go, Lucy's limp body hitting the sand with a dull thud. But he didn't care about that; in front of him was another figure, a figure shrouded in purple ink and altogether strange. In her presence Hwoarang felt sick, felt weak, like the aura that surrounded her was subduing him; he felt his anger melt under the intensity of yellow eyes and suddenly he knew who she was.

"You're that woman...the one, who came to me, aren't you?"

She inclined her head, "I know what you're trying to do but it is useless," she folded her arms, "Regardless of your attempt to flee, you are here, right where you are needed."

"What!?"

The woman closed her eyes, her voice calm and collected, "If you want Jin so badly, you'll come with me."

"And why the hell should I? I don't even know who you are," Hwoarang was ready to spring, to attack the strange figure in the shape of a woman before him, but something held him back. It wasn't any concern for being wrong of course, but something she emitted, something she was doing...

...why did he feel suddenly helpless?

"I can contain it, subdue it," she spoke as if she were reading his thoughts, "That's why you need to come with me. With my help, you can control that power; put an end to this madness once and for all."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

She shrugged, "You will have to trust me," she closed her eyes, her expression curiously pained, "Jin needs you."

"Needs me, huh? Who says I'm here to help him?"

"I know what it is you're thinking," she cocked her head, looking defiant, "But...perhaps you'll change your mind when you see."

"See? See what?"

"If you come with me, you'll see."

"Doesn't sound suspicious at all," Hwoarang clenched his fist, glaring at the woman dangerously; she was aggravating him, yet he somehow knew if he tried to lift a finger against her, he couldn't.

"I will explain everything when you just see," her tone held something akin to pleading that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. He continued to stare her down for a while, debating as to whether or not he could trust her. How did he know she wasn't truly an enemy? But again, why did she need him? Why was he so important?

"If you try anything..."

She held up a hand, "You'll be powerless to stop me if I do, but you have my word that I will not do anything to trick you or deceive you."

Something about her voice was surprisingly human beneath the flanging, something strong and familiar, and in Hwoarang's mind there suddenly conjured up the image of Jin's face, strong and sure and calm. He shook himself and straightened up, trying to dispel the former thoughts of his so-called friend.

The friend he would kill.

"Fine."

* * *

"Jin I am begging you, please just get up!"

No matter how hard she pulled, pushed, kicked, punched or pleaded, Jin would not even look at Asuka as she desperately tried to rouse him from his stupor. They were trapped in the cave she had mistaken for the exit, and as things stood the younger Kazama knew they couldn't exit without Jin's co-operation, but the brown-eyed fighter was unmoveable, sitting back against the cavern wall with no expression upon his face; Asuka wanted to scream.

"So you'll just give up!? Let despair take you and doom the rest of us as well!?"

No response.

"You're the worst! The lowest of the low! If it weren't for the fact we're all at stake I'd just leave you here to rot!"

She kicked him, but again, there was no reaction. Jin was completely and utterly blank and lifeless, his despair all encompassing, his grief beyond return. Asuka could only grip her hair tightly in her hands, trying to think up a solution. Once or twice she heard the ominous sounds of screaming and chattering, indicating that Kazuya's minions where nearby, and that didn't help clear her mind.

But no matter what Asuka thought up, she could see no solution.

"What do I do? What do I do?"

She sank to her knees, looking up helplessly into Jin's face. She'd put so much faith and trust in him, expected so much more from the mighty fighter, but here he was, broken and blank and defeated. The black welts on his skin and the dried blood on his body a perfect coating of misery, his eyes so unnaturally dull in the darkness. Asuka crawled on her knees in front of her cousin, gripped his face in her hands.

"Do you really want everyone to die? Do you really think you can just give up? Just like that? Don't you care about what happens to us? To me or to Xiaoyu or anyone else?"

No response, not even a flicker of recognition; Asuka felt herself grow angry.

"What would your mother think huh!? She never gave up! She gave up so much for you and yet you can't even honour her memory by putting up a fight!?"

Was that...a glimmer in his eyes?

"Well!? What do you think she'd say if she were here Jin? What would she make of you?"

"My mother is dead."

His voice was lifeless and small and final. Asuka let go of his face, sat back and stared at him with wide, expectant eyes.

"She no longer cares because she dead. When I am dead, I will not be able to care at all ever again."

"Just like you want, is that it?" Asuka hissed, eyes narrowing when she received no response.

"If she were still alive she'd care. She'd care so much you couldn't possibly sit here moping and feeling sorry for yourself!"

Asuka was on her feet, glowering over her cousin, "Get up and fight! How dare you disgrace the Kazama name with your self-pity?"

Her foot connected with his shin, put still Jin did not move, causing Asuka to forget herself, giving a shriek of pure frustration. What was she to do? She couldn't possibly fight Kazuya by herself could she? But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed there was no other option. It was the only thing she could think of: leave Jin here and go hunt for the man herself, challenge him and try to win. It was a hopeless gamble, one she was sure to lose but...

But she had to try.

"If you won't do anything then I guess I will," she glared down at her cousin, feeling sick at the sight of him, "You can sit here and rot."

Without turning back, without second guessing herself or giving Jin a final look or goodbye, she shimmied into the cavern hole and began her descent, ignoring the jagged rocks and cuts and hopeless sense of death that filled her mind. She had to keep going, had to fight and at least try. Maybe Jin wanted to die, but she certainly didn't and she wasn't about to call it quits.

As long as there was breath in her lungs she would fight.

* * *

No matter what, she needed to play it cool. Her body ached and burned, and she felt worn out. Before her the dark, empty 'corridor' and behind her the entrance to Jin's hiding place. All around her were the screams and reverberations of madmen. To her tired ears they sounded like the howls of hyenas, closing in for the final bite. She stumbled along, determined to find Kazuya. It was probably suicide to do what she was doing, but there was nothing else for it. She had to go on, had to keep going, everyone depended on her.

The sounds grew louder in the dark and Asuka wasn't sure if she would happen upon bedlams first. She gave pause for a moment to catch her breath, steadying her nerves. It would be foolish to say that she wasn't scared, of course she was. She wasn't convinced she even had a real fighting chance against someone like Kazuya, but maybe, with this power...

She stopped thinking. Even positive thoughts were a distraction. She needed to empty her mind, needed to blank everything to quell her fear, to be focused. She moved along winding, pitch black corridors, scraped and battered by the rocks, damp and dreary and feeling that the very air was choking as she traversed the labyrinth, all the while the scratching of feet and maniacal giggles and howls grew louder.

She broke into a clearing after pressing herself through a small hole, recognising the room, more brightly lit, as something akin to an antechamber. The shouts were clear now, the shadows danced along the walls and Asuka braced herself, ready to fight at any moment but to her (relief?) horror, came none other than the man himself, Kazuya Mishima, a legion of goons behind him; Enzo was nowhere to be seen.

"Y…you." Asuka could barely believe it, she hadn't expected finding him would be this easy.

"Get her!"

Kazuya wasted no time, his face twisted in anger, his bedlams surging forth to apprehend the brunette. For a moment Asuka was ready to fight them off, but something told her otherwise and she relented, allowing the swarm to grab her by the limbs and drag her forth, their fingers dragging into her welted skin, making her suppress the groans of anger and annoyance.

"Where is he!? What did you do!?"

She was slammed into a wall; a grunt breaking her throat, dazing her as her head roughly hit the rock of the wall.

"He's gone, Kazuya! I came back to challenge you myself! I've had enough of you!"

Kazuya looked the young Kazama over before he started to laugh, throwing his head back, the laugh loud and jeering.

"Don't play pretend little girl. I can tell you are lying. If you tell me where he is, I will let you live. I've had just about enough of you silly children running around!"

"I'm telling the truth! Now, fight me instead!"

The younger Mishima regarded her coolly for a moment, folding his arms, his previous anger having given way to curiosity, "Fight you? Why...do you think you can stand a chance? Do you think that...your pathetic Kazama style is any match for me? I've bested your techniques girl, I know you inside out," he saw Asuka open her mouth to protest but held up a finger, "Your 'powers' are useless against me also."

"I don't care! Fight me!"

Kazuya felt his eye twitch, "You are such a petulant, whiny little thing aren't you?"

His clicked the bones of his wrist, smiling with abnormal serenity in the gloom; the red of his left eye glaring ominously in the dark, "I am afraid I have no reason for fighting you, you see..."

He snapped his fingers and, as if on cue, laughter broke out amongst his legion of maniacs, a crowd of them huddled and shuffling through the exit Asuka had just come through, dragging something between them. With sickening realisation Asuka tried to suppress her groan of despair, the limp and unreactive body of Jin Kazama between the bedlams, his head down, body lax.

"N-no..."

"You thought you could hide from me? You thought challenging me would work? You actually believed you stood a chance against me? Against my power? You are nothing but mere children, you can't even fathom what it is I am after, what our purpose here is, or about the power flowing through your own veins."

Asuka could not speak, her eyes glued to Jin. He appeared unharmed, his open eyes glittering faintly in the dull light of the antechamber, but he never once raised his head to look at her or his father, did not respond to the tugs and pinches and giggles of his captors around him. He truly no longer cared.

"Now...what to do with you..." Kazuya tapped his chin with consideration, his gaze dangerous, "Perhaps I will throw you to my bedlams...or perhaps you and Enzo can...have a little reunion? You broke him badly and he is quite angry since he is not dead..."

"You-you're a monster! A complete monster! Why do you do this!? What's your point? What are you even trying to prove!?"

Asuka struggled weakly against her captors, feeling all her anger and desolation bubble forth. She couldn't take it anymore, this madman's game that had lasted for as long as any could remember, what was the point of it? Why did they insist on acting this way?

"I am doing nothing more than the Gene's biding you silly little girl," Kazuya grabbed her roughly by her hair, yanking her head toward him, "And, with me at the centre all the power of darkness and anguish will be mine, as intended, and I will rule as this world's master of agony, my kingdom your despair and misery and death!"

She couldn't understand, clamping her eyes shut, feeling her hope shatter. Kazuya started to laugh, a low, barking, pleased laugh as he removed his hand from Asuka's hair and spun around to face his son, glaring down at the younger man with dark intent in his eyes.

"Get him strapped to the altar. Prepare him for the bloodletting.

Blood...letting?

The bedlams did as were instructed, shuffling with giggles and squeals of glee from the antechamber into an adjoining room somewhere beyond Asuka's vision. The red-eyed Mishima turned to face her once again, a quiet little smile on his face.

"Maybe you'd...appreciate a little relaxation time. Lock her up."

* * *

More and more his anxiety grew, when they passed by the temple entrance and skimmed to the side, Hwoarang could only muster up enough inner calm to stop himself from turning tail. Seeing the place again hurt too much. With the strange woman's presence subduing the Contagion in his blood his true feelings were left bare, and he was sick with the realisation of just how frightened he was.

He'd said his goodbyes and yet he found himself open and sore, filled with self-doubt, his mind panicked and confused. Just what was he doing here? Did he need to get revenge on Jin so badly? And if Jin was here, what was he doing? What was even happening? Wasn't this something Jin didn't want to happen? What would Baek think? Was he doing the right thing?

Every footstep felt like a lead weight, the woman in front of him never once turning or speaking, yet he couldn't pull away from her. Was she controlling him? He could sense her aura doing something to the infection in his blood; whatever she was he could only trust that she truly meant well.

"Kazuya and his minions occupy the central chambers of the temple," she was speaking as if to no one in particular, "Jin is hidden away. Unfortunately, Asuka wasn't able to convince him. He's trapped and I fear the worst. We must hurry."

Hwoarang picked up the pace, suddenly curious at her words, momentarily ignoring his apprehension, "What do you mean? Tell me what's going on!"

She stopped, the movement so sudden Hwoarang bumped into her, recoiling at the contact; she was as cold as ice. He stumbled back with muttered curses but before he could open his mouth she began to speak, her voice so level and low she sounded far away.

"I know you are frightened, I know what happened here," a pause, then, "I am sorry for your loss. But believe me, he was someone who would want you to move forward. Take comfort in his inspiration."

Her words carried a lilt that the redhead found peculiar, yet it took him a moment to realise whom she was referring to.

"Wait, just who are-"

"Please, we do not have much time."

She was moving again, her tone had been final and the Korean was unable to speak, to disobey her wishes. Just who was she? How did she know? Did she know his Master or something? He shuddered, her words and their meaning, the intended motivation of them soothing; he wasn't exactly sure why, but he believed her.

They entered through a small and dark passage, nothing more than a set of stairs leading down into darkness. Again Hwoarang felt his apprehension grow, but the woman paid him no mind or seemed to notice and he had no choice but to climb down after her, the gloomy grey of the sky fading away to a pinprick of light as lower and lower they climbed: a steep, jagged stairway that led to nothing. Hwoarang closed his eyes, trusting his instincts to keep his feet steady as they descended, ignoring that buzzing sense of climax that was creeping through his mind, blind to everything except the feeling of his feet against hard, cold stone.


	32. Unfolding

**AN**: And with this chapter, the plot unfolds completely. Thanks for much for coming this far with me dear readers. I'm very close to the end with no signs of slowing down!

**XXXII. Unfolding **

He was awake through it all, seeing and hearing everything and yet in his heart he could not care, not even a little. He found himself once again strapped to an altar, except this was in a different place, the faintest of teal lights dotting the cavern wall, dark reliefs marring it's surface in what Jin could only assume where carvings of an image, but whatever it was, he did not care to know. He didn't care at all.

There was movement about him but he paid it no mind, not even when the movement was joined with laughter, dark, low and ominous. Jin distinctly felt he recognised the voice, but the recognition flickered away like a weak flame in the wind. He closed his eyes, breathed in and out, the bonds against his wrists so tight it burned, but the pain was almost soothing, and the young Kazama focused on it as a shadow above blocked the teal glare from beyond his eyelids, but still his eyes remained shut.

"You're very gloomy aren't you? What happened, did you finally realise you can't stop me?"

It was his father's voice, dark and sneering and cruel. For a moment Jin's insides stirred, but he composed himself and continued to ignore the elder fighter; it didn't matter that he'd come here without a fight, had given up and decided to end it all, not one bit of it mattered.

"I'm surprised at you Jin, I knew you were weak, but I at least expected you'd die with a fight."

Kazuya folded his arms, sneered down at his son tied to the altar; he couldn't understand just why Jin was the way he was, but it didn't matter, it worked in his favour. He gave a chuckle.

"Can't take it anymore can you? The Gene? Well, you were always unworthy of it, you and your fool of a grandfather."

He circled the young Kazama, arms folded and look considering.

"Do you want to know why you're here? Do you want to know the truth behind my plans? About everything? Or are you so far removed you can't even wish for that?"

All was quiet from Jin; Kazuya was starting to feel irritated.

"We have your cousin, she's locked up. I think after you she'll be the first to go. Then, I'll make sure to pick off all your friends one by one, are you ok with that, Jin?"

Jin's head moved a fraction, but still he did not speak.

Kazuya bared his teeth, "It's less fun without a fight, Jin. But alright, if you're that..._callous_ as to no longer care what happens to your friends allow me to indulge you, I figure you...deserve that much," he spat the words, trailing around the altar again to stand above Jin, looking down into his battered son's face.

"You are in the temple of Azazel, the birthplace of that demon and the seat of all Power, the very resting place of the Gene itself."

From beyond, somewhere within the winding labyrinth of that hellish place, the squawks and shrieks of bedlams rung in the air like demonic bell chimes.

"Here is where I will awaken the True Devil, the ruler, and I'll be using your blood to do it."

* * *

They seemed to trail forever in the darkness, but Hwoarang found his eyes had become strangely adjusted to almost pitch black of the caverns they crawled and stooped through. Nothing seemed to slow the woman in front of him down, as calm and collected as if she knew the place like the back of her hand. Inside his guts were squirming, the place made him sick, brought back too many painful memories; he could almost hear his dead Master scolding him from beyond the grave, telling him what a stupid boy he was.

"Can you at least fuckin' tell me what we're doing and where we're going!?" He spat, unable to bear the pressured silence; ahead of him the woman kept walking.

"He plans to awaken the True Devil, the master of evil, of hell and despair itself, the true form of the Gene."

Her voice was so matter of fact it caused Hwoarang to double take for a moment, "What? Mind repeating that?"

"The Devil that exists inside Jin, inside Kazuya, they are but manifestations of it, of a much greater evil. One that is as old as time, waiting and scheming, waiting for the ones who would come to awaken it, finally."

"Wait, wait, wait," it was happening so fast Hwoarang was struggling to comprehend, "So what about that monster...that..._thing_ that killed my Master? What the hell was that?"

"Just one of its many manifestations. Granted, it was a particular manifestation. It is the...ah...'mother' of the Contagion. It was intended to spread the Contagion after its awakening but...you and your Master prevented that."

Hwoarang fell silent, the memory of that day too raw, too painful.

"Not like it did any good," his voice was a bitter whisper, "He died, and here I am, with that...that fucking monster's filth inside me."

"Yes," her voice was monotone, "Kazuya found a way to manufacture the Contagion from Azazel's remains. If he hadn't, his plan to awaken the True Devil would not have come to fruition. Great evil is needed in order to produce the energy needed."

"But...it's only Japan right? Only Japan's infected, and it hasn't really been that long! There's no fuckin way-"

"Kazuya has seen to it, believe me, the world is in chaos once again."

Her words made him sick, and suddenly he remembered his dream, the vision of the dojang and his Master's home razed in flames and he felt desperate, ready to spring and attack the first thing he could find, but all that was before him was the strange woman and he was powerless to lift a finger against her.

"It's why you are needed, Hwoarang. You are one of the very few who can resist the Contagion. You proved it back then and you are proving it now. Though you anger and despair, though you doubt yourself and feel lost, please consider that you are stronger than most and you have purpose here."

"And just what _is_ that purpose?"

She was silent for a moment, her fingers trailing dripping ink along the cavern walls. There was almost a touch of mirth in her voice, "Jin needs you."

* * *

"You're still not listening boy."

Jin hadn't moved, hadn't responded at all to Kazuya's revelations. The elder man slammed his fist into the altar by Jin's head, growling viciously.

"You fool! You're so weak, so pathetic! I'm only glad I sired you by chance for this purpose, but you're so undeserving it's sickening!"

Still no response from the younger male; Kazuya smirked, leaning back and regaining his composure.

"No matter I suppose. I don't need you to be ready and unwilling to get what I need," he turned, looking up at the inscriptions upon the wall.

To anyone they would have been a sickening, incompressible mess, tainted with the feeling of unease, but to Kazuya, to him he knew what they meant. Each picture and word weaving the story, a story older than time itself, the beginning of good and evil, the slumbering Devil waiting in darkness for his plan to come to fruition and the chaos he'd bring with him.

The plan Kazuya had spent so long trying to implement.

"So much interference before," he turned from the carvings and looked down again at Jin, "Can you believe that for the longest time I wasn't even aware of it myself," he folded his arms, "But after Azazel, it all became apparent: the meaning of that woman's prophecy, of that creature's gift."

A smile graced his face; beyond them the howls of maniacs, "And now I know. Unlike you, I willingly accepted the Gene, and for that reason, I have the power to control it, to twist it and use it to rule. Through me this world will be mine, a king of chaos and misery, doing as I please, immortal and all powerful!"

He slammed his palms flat on either side of Jin's head, the young Kazama still unmoving, unseeing, "It took two, however. Isn't it funny how fate spun the web to draw us together? To bring you into the world from that wretch of a woman? But Devil made sure to be rid of her."

At the mention of his mother, Jin couldn't help but stir, something that did not escape his father; he chuckled darkly.

"So it seems there's still some life left in you eh?" He hissed, "She embodied the antithesis of Devil, and it was through the mixing of her blood and mine, the result, you, that could produce the final needed component to bring the plan to completion. So don't despair, your mother wasn't entirely useless..."

"Don't...don't talk about her...like that."

The weakness of his voice only added to the revile of his words and Kazuya paused for a moment to observe his son carefully, "You're such a sentimental fool. Your mother was nothing more than a pawn, needed, but not entirely wanted, a nuisance, the provider of the last important piece. The fusion of her...ah..._gift_ with Devil. Did you know it grants immunity when the two come together? I only found that out after I learnt the stupid woman wasn't really dead..."

Did he hear that right?

His mother was...alive?

Were his suspicions correct all along?

"S-she-"

"Oh she's alive alright," Kazuya rolled his eyes, "But she's nothing like you remember her. I tried to remove her, but it seems she's eluded me for the moment. But no matter, she can't interfere now."

As if he had suddenly become aware of the time, Kazuya felt a sense of urgency; he could not afford to wait any longer.

"It's time, Jin."

But Jin couldn't hear him, suddenly reeling in the knowledge that his mother was alive, somewhere nearby from what Kazuya had implied. But where was she? What was she doing? Was what his father had said true? Immunity from the Gene? If that was so why had he been so tortured all these years? But then, despair. His fleeting thoughts died when he remembered that woman's _difference_, felt she was a betrayer, wearing the mask of a familiar face. The shape of his father shifted above him, joined by a secondary figure, someone he recognised instantly, that same smile with too many teeth hovering above his vision, the glint of a sharp steel edge in his hands.

"I'm going to enjoy bleeding you out, Jin."

* * *

"So…I'm just Jin's little pick-me-up? Is that it?"

Hwoarang had stopped and for a moment the woman wandered on before pausing, turning to look at him with intense yellow eyes; in the dark she was terrifying, but the Korean suppressed the shudder of his body and stared defiantly back.

"You're saying that's all I'm good for, looking after that stupid treacherous bastard?"

"You do not understand."

"I understand perfectly well! He's a monster! I tried to give him a chance? But in the end he got up and left! He doesn't give a fuck about anyone, not me, not anyone else!"

"You are wrong."

Her words were firm and hard, low in the heavy air. Hwoarang felt himself trembling between a mix of rage and apprehension. He didn't want to be here. He'd come here for Jin before once and it had cost him everything, how was he to be certain it wouldn't cost him even more this time?

There was fate being a bitch again.

"Jin's fate was decided before he was even born," the woman seemed suddenly wretched, her voice small and sad, abnormally human, "Devil had planned it from the very beginning, sire a being between the powers of good and the powers of evil, a being who was at once tormented by Devil himself and yet in perfect control of it, free from his mind games. The father lacks that control, a puppet to the highest degree and as for the mother-"

Hwoarang suddenly realised who the woman standing before him was. He felt himself about to speak, but suddenly she spoke again, her choked words growing in strength.

"...and as for the mother she was simply the vessel to bring that needed fusion into the world. The light inside her granting immunity to the child and with the blood of that child, Devil could come forth from his ageless prison in full power, to raze the world in despair, the light no longer a threat."

Hwoarang found he was shaking his head in disbelief, "So…so you're saying this Devil needed the power of 'light' to wake up? But why? If Jin wasn't Devil, if Kazuya wasn't Devil, what the fuck were they then!?"

"For your first question yes, some light was needed in the dark to grant the dark immunity from it, hence needing that fusion, as it was impossible for a creature of darkness to merge with a creature of light, a mixture was needed. As for what Jin and Kazuya are, nothing more than puppets. Devil can influence and spread and suggest and whisper, but not directly act, they needed willing servants, nothing more or less."

"So you're saying Jin was willing?"

She shook her head, "No. He is unwilling. Always unwilling, if it weren't for the light in his blood he'd be just like his father but...but in his case, now...he does not care and that is...just as bad as being willing at this point."

He didn't understand her words, her tone was mournful and full of regret, a deep sadness he couldn't comprehend laced her words and face.

"I was a foolish girl and nothing more. I will never regret Jin, but I regret Kazuya. I regret my fate, I regret it all."

She was whispering, more to herself than to him.

"But I will...do whatever I can to stop it, to stop Jin's suffering, no matter what it takes."

"So it's true then," Hwoarang felt her loosen before him, straightened up to stare at her with hard eyes and folded arms, "You're his precious mother. But...what the hell happened to you?"

"Even creatures of light can become corrupted. But I am not a slave to that corruption, no longer at least."

"So you're like me then?"

She shook her head, "You do not possess the light, simply the will of a human being and nothing more. What I am...is...beyond life, but not quite at death, reviled and feared and terrible. I have merged with the Contagion and twisted it, both dark and light."

"But didn't you just say they couldn't fuse?"

She nodded, "Yes. What I am is a weaker creature; I am not fused with Devil like Kazuya, just with his spawn."

She looked up, her expression suddenly fierce, "We must not waste any more time, Hwoarang! Jin needs you; please, now we must hurry!"

She spun in a whirl of ink and blackness, the light of her eyes burned into his. For a moment he felt himself trembling, the sudden and distant sound of laughter and shrieks somewhere in the distance and he wondered what was happening. What had happened to Jin? What was happening right now as he stood there, thinking? He narrowed his eyes and heaved a sigh; what was he going to do when he seen Jin?

* * *

There were voices around her, panicked and loud and altogether unwelcome. She wanted to sleep, she didn't need this din, her body felt heavy but as she tried to ignore them, she became more and more aware of herself. Was that sand? Why did her head hurt so much? Why did everything else hurt as well…

"Lucy! Oh God Lucy wake up already please!

Was that...

"F-forrest?"

It hurt to speak, her throat felt like it was broken, dried up completely of moisture and suddenly, she remembered.

"He...Hwoarang..."

"Oh thank God you're alive!"

She felt arms lace around her; pull her up into an embrace. Slowly she opened her eyes and through the blur the familiar shapes of Forrest, Xiaoyu and Lee stood in front of her.

"W-what, how did you..."

"So you and Hwoa went AWOL, is that correct?"

Lee didn't sound angry, but his face was grave. Lucy took a moment to collect her thoughts, resting back in Forrest's arms; she felt so weak...

"Y-yes. He was...scared of that place, the place we were headed so he ran and...I followed because I said I would."

"Well then where is he?"

She shook her head, "Oh my God he...he tried to kill me?"

For a moment there was tense, buzzing silence, her words were small and confused, as if she couldn't believe it but the others suddenly felt heavier, felt sicker.

"I...suspected that he would," Nina, her presence a little way behind Lucy, her voice level and calm as always.

"He thought...he thought I was going to leave him because...because I said what we were doing was stupid..." Lucy gripped her throat, found that it was tender to the touch and winced.

"But why did he stop then, I wonder?" Lee was rubbing his chin in thought, the dull light of the sun refracted off his shades, hurting Lucy's eyes when she glanced up at him.

"I don't know..."

Lucy felt hopeless, she supposed she should be angry and some part her yet wanted to be, but she knew it was inevitable that Hwoarang would have tried something like this. She was just glad she had pulled through.

Or was she?

"Well, he can't be too far away I reckon," Xiaoyu piped, glancing around, "This is it isn't it? A little way off that way," she pointed to some unknown destination in the distance, "I think he went that way."

"Why would he go to the place he was trying to run from though?" Forrest asked, helping Lucy to her feet.

"There are forces at work. It can't be a simple coincidence that the place Hwoarang was running from is the exact place he ends up," Nina replied, looking off in the direction pointed out by Xiaoyu.

"Perhaps...something led him here, the air here...it feels..._off _somehow," Xiaoyu shuddered, rubbing her arms.

"Well, there is nothing for it. Whether or not Hwoarang is there or not is irrelevant," Nina unfolded her arms, "We're heading there regardless. We are getting Jin back and putting a stop to Kazuya and his schemes."

"But what about Lucy?"

Forrest was holding the brunette steady by the arm; she looked as if she would collapse at any moment.

"I...I'm fine Forrest I can keep going. I...I'm just in shock."

She tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. She did not want to admit that inside she was despairing. Even though she blamed herself, she still felt betrayed, felt let down by what could be nothing more than weakness on Hwoarang's part. It was _this_ place; this place had played with his nerves and made him lose it. It had been so unexpected she just couldn't wrap her head around it. That was all...

"I still have to find Enzo, make him pay," she straightened up and clenched her fists, "So no going back. Not now."

"Those bruises look nasty," Forrest muttered, brows knitted in concern, "Are you really sure..."

She glanced at her companion, a man she had come to consider a close friend in such a short space of time and she detected the underlying meaning of his words, their lilt clearly communicating his true concerns: Wasn't she hurt? Didn't she feel let down? Why aren't you angry? How are you going to face Hwoarang now?

And to her shame she had no answer. She had tried and tried and tried. Lucy was every bit as brash and reckless as Hwoarang was when she didn't check herself, but she prided herself on her confidence. Was it her lack of confidence that had caused her to follow Hwoarang to what she assumed would be her death or was it simply her determination to not abandon him? She hated those who abandoned others, who left people alone and despairing. She'd vowed never to let someone down like that and to her word, she hadn't let Hwoarang down.

But how did she explain that to him if she ever did see him again?

"I am sure, Forrest. It's just...something I have to do, now for more reason than one."

She wore the most resolute mask she could muster but inside she was trembling. Whether Forrest seen through it or not she couldn't tell, but she wasn't about to let the doubt sway her.

There was too much doubt about everything.

"Well then let's stop wasting time, I sense we're nearing the final climax of events and, if it's alright with you," Lee grinned, "I want front row seats."

"Always cheery isn't he?" Xiaoyu muttered, rolling her eyes.

All the same they turned and followed Lee, their excursion close to its end. What awaited them they did not know, each member of the group lost in their own thoughts, playing out their futures over and over. But each knew that no matter what, things would change after this day, for good or for worse, and they could only cling to a fragile hope, blind and fumbling in the dark.


	33. Forgive

**XXXIII. Forgive**

Despite his apathy, Jin trembled. Whether it was from fear or anticipation his dulled mind wouldn't register. He stared up into Enzo's wildly grinning face, the blade in his hand glinting in the teal light.

"With your blood, I will awaken the 'true' Azazel, the one that, upon defeating, will grant me everlasting power, the power of Devil," Kazuya started to laugh, Enzo's smile growing wider, but Jin couldn't help noticing the strain in it, "It's why you are needed boy; only the blood of a true fusion between light and darkness can awaken the monster, coupled with all the malice and fury of humanity!"

"Are you ready Jin?" Enzo cooed; his eyes narrow.

Jin felt his body tense. Was this really it? He had no doubt that his father's words were true, yet...

...he couldn't do it. He_ wanted_ to die, wanted the world to burn, it was no better than what it deserved.

"I really love these little...what are they called? Chutes? Your blood will flow in such a pretty pattern, Jin."

Enzo appeared to admiring something on the floor, probably chutes for gathering his blood when the blade left its mark. Jin shivered, a small part of him did not want to die, but even if he chose to fight back, he couldn't do it; the Gene inside him was silent, thrumming with unsung anticipation of events.

"Well no point in wasting time! I've been bestowed such a great honour after all," Enzo cackled, the sound ringing out throughout the cavern; Kazuya stood tense beside him.

"Hurry it up! I'm giving you another shot, don't waste it!"

"Yes sir."

He rounded the altar, stood next to Jin's head. With mock delicacy, he lifted Jin's neck back, exposing the skin. Jin closed his eyes; this was it, it was over and done for. The blade was against his throat, the razor-sharp edge nipping his skin. No more running or fighting or hiding, it was over and everything he could have ever wanted and wished for would be no more.

But the slash never came, the blessed relief refused to come as, with the sound of screaming, he opened his eyes to hubbub, Enzo no longer at his side.

"You!"

Kazuya sounded infuriated somewhere around him, but whoever it was, was keeping silent. Yet he could feel it, something familiar, soothing and yet tense; he felt his Gene stir in its presence.

"You will not have him! I will not allow it!"

That voice...

Could it be…

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Jin was suddenly struggling, trying to rise up enough just to see the figure, a mixture of joy, confusion, anger and a demand for answers, but it was futile. He sank back, his small drive to do something, anything, having died already, the sounds of snarling and roaring, beast-like and feral, filling the wide cavern.

It was always that woman. It pained Kazuya knowing she was the Chosen One, but he had always figured it was fate making things difficult for the sake of it. She stood with eyes burning, her phantom wolf beside her, the unconscious form of Enzo at its feet.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long, dear," Kazuya snarled, clenching his fist.

"And you in mine," she replied, her voice low and ominous. Kazuya's eyes darted to the figure standing a little way behind her, his brow rose for a moment in surprise as he recognised who it was, before he focused on the woman again.

"I see you've brought company."

"Did you expect it would just be me? No Kazuya, I have been planning. I've been waiting and scheming much the same as you have, do not think that simply because I cannot physically stray from this place that I have been idle."

Kazuya tutted, looking at Unknown with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity, "You always were resourceful, weren't you? Well, no matter. You can't interfere."

He was in stance, ready to attack as Unknown approached, her footsteps silent on the cold stone floor. Around them the bedlams squawked and screamed, sensing her presence and becoming unruly. But Kazuya had barred their entrance, which made Unknown's presence even more confusing.

"Do tell me dear, how did you even get in here?" Kazuya couldn't help the curiosity.

"Do you think that, for the years I've been a prisoner in this place that I would not know it through and through? That I would not wander halls in search of meaning and the pursuit of freedom? Kazuya, I expected better from you."

Her voice had a hint of mockery at the end, making her former lover grit his teeth.

"It's no matter, I'll be rid of you and then no one can interfere, not you or your little pet there."

Jin turned his head, listening to the conversation in wonder. She was here to stop him, she was here to help. Who was the other person with her? Surely not something like her, but someone…familiar? Again he stirred in his bonds, a movement that did not go unnoticed.

"Why don't you go and untie him?"

Her words were directed to someone, but Kazuya's snarl blocked out any response if there was one.

"You'll do no such thing!"

Kazuya launched, intending to attack Unknown's accomplice before they could move, but the wolf barred his way, a snarling mass of purple and black, clamping it jaws down on the younger Mishima's arm, holding him in place as the red-eyed fighter gave a grow of frustration and mild pain.

But it was all that was needed, for within moments, there was presence above Jin, something familiar and tense, something hesitant above him. He turned his head, slowly opened his eyes. In the darkness it was hard to discern, but within moments, he felt his blood run cold from shock, felt every nerve in his body tense and hold, his breath caught in his lungs, his throat dry.

It was Hwoarang.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Kazama."

* * *

They'd split up into groups, Lee and Nina had went one way, Forrest, Lucy and Xiaoyu another. Without much direction Lucy had taken charge of the group, the trio winding down hallways and tunnels, somehow having gotten lost from the main path and winding through the darker tunnels.

"It's so dark down here I can barely see the end of my nose," Xiaoyu muttered, her hand trailing the wall as a guide.

Behind her, Forrest stumbled several times, almost knocking the pig-tailed woman over, much to her chagrin.

"Geez! Get off Forrest you're seriously cramping me here!"

"Will you keep it down you two? I think I hear something?"

Lucy had stopped from where she had begun to descend, listening closely. The pair behind her stilled, straining their ears to hear also.

"Are those...screams?" Xiaoyu whispered. At her words Forrest blanched.

"They sound...familiar," Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Maybe...those maniacs? They're here too?"

"Oh great, are we gunna have to fight a bunch of nutjobs?" Xiaoyu hissed, unconsciously gripping the fabric of Forrest's sleeve.

"If we're lucky, perhaps not," Lucy straightened, "But I have a feeling they'll lead us to where we need to go, if they're nearby. Come on!"

Tentatively they started up again, taking small and uneasy steps, the air was oppressive, their nerves on edge. At any moment the trio expected an attack from some unseen person or monster, the noises growing louder: growling, cackling, screaming and wailing; it was like walking through the halls of hell.

"Hey wait, do you see that?"

Xiaoyu tugged at Forrest's shirt to still him, causing Lucy to also pause and turn to the direction Xiaoyu was pointing to in the dark.

"Are those-?"

Lucy frowned, tentatively stepping forward to observe the object at their feet. She felt herself shake, suddenly nervous, feeling sick as she bent down, trailing her fingers across the surface of a very familiar pair of goggles.

"Those are...Hwoarang's aren't they?"

Xiaoyu was crouching beside the Englishwoman, looking at her with concern as Lucy slowly pulled the goggles up in her hands, looking them over with an unreadable expression on her face in the dark.

"He's been here then," she muttered, gripping them tightly in her hand.

"if it weren't for me spotting these, I'd have never have noticed this crook," Xiaoyu shimmied a little, going further into the crook where the goggles lay, eyes widening a little, "It looks like a passageway!"

"Maybe he dropped them here?" Forrest questioned, resting a hand on Lucy's shoulder reassuringly as she rose, the goggles clenched tightly in her fist.

"He'd never drop them, he's not that careless," Lucy stated, glaring down at them, "But...maybe he...left them here."

"Why would he do that?" Xiaoyu turned.

"So we could find him, obviously."

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Forrest was looking between the crook and Lucy, as if he was eager to get moving again.

"Perhaps. Maybe it serves him right," Lucy's tone was surprisingly acidic, her face twisted in a sneer, "But we'll follow. These are far too out from the path we were on for it to be a careless drop. Come on then."

She took the lead again, slinging the goggles over her head, letting them rest around her neck. She wasn't sure why she done it. She at once hated the redhead and yet...yet she was worried for him, perhaps there was a little comfort in having them where they couldn't be lost; she knew they meant a lot to him.

She pushed through the crook, the entrance to another flight of stairs so narrow it would only fit a person at a time, but there were clearly defined steps leading down into the depths of the temple, straight down by the looks of it, though the darkness didn't wane.

"The air smells fresher in here," Xiaoyu came behind, Forrest right after her, the trio peering down into the darkness.

"That could only mean it leads to somewhere important right?" Forrest rested a hand on the wall, the stairs so narrow their feet could not rest fully on a step.

"Only one way to find out," with determination and a quick rub at her neck, Lucy began the descent, steeling herself for whatever was to come, the others following along silently, waiting and wondering.

* * *

It was a dream, it wasn't real, it couldn't be real. But there he was, standing over him with a look he couldn't read on his face, seemingly every bit alive.

"I...I thought you..."

"I don't care for your words, Kazama. I'm untying you and you're getting out of here, but after that? I'll finish you off myself."

His words didn't make much sense, the anger and hatred in his voice. He looked haggard, drawn out, very, very different from the Hwoarang Jin had last seen back at the hotel. That was so long ago that it felt unreal to the young Kazama, still unable to think in the glaring, angry and somehow..._off_ face of his long-time rival and friend.

"Get up!"

He felt a tug at his wrists, Hwoarang busying himself with tearing at Jin's bonds. But he simply lay down, unmoving. The man before him wasn't Hwoarang. Sure he looked like him, sounded like him, probably was him, but he was different now. Something was wrong and it didn't take Jin long to realise that this Hwoarang, this shell of a former friend had nothing but contempt for him, just another reminder of his failings.

It would have been better if Hwoarang had actually died, at least then, this shallow replacement couldn't stand and mock him.

"Come on Kazama! I don't want you to lie down and take it when I fucking end you, I want you up! Come on!"

The anger and vitriol in his words was stinging and Jin found himself surprisingly hurt by it. He ignored the sound of battle, of roaring and struggle and Kazuya's angry shouting. He felt numb, only the faint tugging sensation from where Hwoarang was pulling him up by his now free arm.

"Help me fucking untie you at least! You idiot, you can't even muster up the strength to die standing up?"

Hwoarang felt incensed. He hadn't expected to find Jin lying down like a dog and ready to take a beating. He'd known it as soon as he'd set eyes on his old rival, the lacklustre eyes, the expressionless face which was not the controlled stoicism of a feeling man wearing a mask, but the unfeeling truth of a broken and will less shell of a man; Jin had thrown in the towel and somehow, Hwoarang hated him even more for that.

"You...got up and fuckin' left, just like everyone does, after everything you just _left_."

Violently, he wrenched Jin off the altar, having successfully freed him without the captive's aid. Jin collapsed on the ground by Hwoarang's feet, the redhead clutching him by the wrist so tightly he came close to breaking it, yet the pain did not register.

"You're pathetic. Just fucking look at you. Stand up already you fucking weak-willed cowardly son of a bitch!"

He thrust Jin's arm out, letting him fall back like a ragdoll. It was taking everything he had to not lash out at the black-haired mess at his feet. Jin simply struggled to sit up, his body weak and tired, his mind humming with the blood in his ears, his eyes burning.

"I didn't...I didn't want to keep going after...after you..."

Somehow he was speaking but he wasn't sure he was truly speaking.

"I am just...so tired...of everything. Hwoarang, I'm sorry...I..."

"Save your apologies," Hwoarang glared down at Jin, who was struggling to sit up, leaning forward on his hands, unable to even raise his head to look at his once-friend, "You really are the lowest."

"I would never...have left...I..."

It was almost too much for his body to take, his torso was wracked with feelings that threatened to break his insides, his head was spinning, he felt he was about to throw up, and suddenly the pain in his body was too much and he swayed where he sat, crashing against the side of the altar, too weak to keep moving, his breath ragged.

Hwoarang remained silent, watching Jin, watching his face and trying to stem the flow of anger in his veins. He wanted so badly to choke him, to watch the light leave his eyes once and for all, and for a moment, he reached out to do just that, before the smallest of broken whimpers escaped Jin's lips, making the redhead pause.

"I didn't mean…to ever hurt anyone…"

He did not appear to be speaking to Hwoarang directly, but rather mumbling to himself. He stilled and watched the broken mess at his feet.

"I'm so fed up. My whole life I've been fighting, just trying to find peace, to just be left alone and…nothing. I never…asked for any of it…"

Were those tears in his voice? With the dried blood and bruises Hwoarang couldn't make it out in the dark but he was sure Jin was crying. The cavern was eerily quiet to his senses, the fight behind them ignored, Jin reeling where he laid, his chest hitching with unshed tears and Hwoarang found that he felt sick.

"It's not fair…I just want it to stop…I'm so tired I can't do it anymore, I can't keep making mistakes and letting everyone down, I can't do it anymore…not now, not now when everyone hates me."

"You expect me to feel sorry for you? Is that it!?"

Hwoarang clenched his fist, unable to focus in the face of his once former rival, broken, beaten and sobbing at his feet.

"I just...wanted to put everything right...and I couldn't...even when I wanted to..."

Hwoarang frowned, felt the glare at his eyes lessen as he stared down at Jin. He looked helpless, pathetic, and it wasn't the despair of a man who'd seen little and wanted to quit; Unknown's words came back to the Korean, about Jin's fate, his destiny even before his conception, the words of his Master long ago, explaining Jin's hurts; Hwoarang felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Just get up."

"I...I can't..."

"We don't have time for that! If you can't fight you can still run!"

Hwoarang turned to check on Unknown, her fight with Kazuya didn't appear to be holding for much longer. For a moment they caught each other's eye, her yellow with his brown and she seemed to be thanking him; he turned back to Jin and crouched down.

"Look, after this, you and I will settle the score. But I need you to get up now, I need you and...I think you need me too."

He felt like a sap, felt the infection in his blood lessen for a moment as he stared down into Jin's blank, hazy tear-filled eyes. Jin blinked; the tears on his cheeks like diamond shards in the dark. He looked bereft, looked so confused and unsure and vulnerable that he was like a child...and Hwoarang knew just then that he couldn't do it. Despite all of his hurt, he knew he couldn't hurt Jin.

"...Please."

Jin seemed to look up at the soft, abnormally tender tone of Hwoarang's voice. Their eyes locked for a moment, Jin searching for the forgiveness he sensed, the forgiveness he needed. Even through everything, Hwoarang was still in there. Even though he had changed, the old Hwoarang was in there, fighting down whatever it was that was in his blood and Jin could not help but be moved by his strength and courage.

"...ok."

With only the smallest of smiles which he tried to repress, Hwoarang rose and extended his arm, clasping Jin's trembling hand in his, hefting the black-haired fighter up onto shaky feet. Face to face as they should be; as was right.

But there would be time for that later.

"Come on, let's get you out of here before your paps can do anything more."

* * *

It was with a smile that Unknown crashed against the wall, the wind knocked out of her by the force of Kazuya's fist. She trembled slightly, the figures of her son, her precious son, and Hwoarang slinking away from the altar and back to their entrance catching her eye. Unfortunately as he approached, Kazuya noted the direction of Unknown's gaze and turned, espying the pair: Hwoarang at the lead and guiding the battered Jin along by the hand.

"No!"

He spun and gave chase, Unknown too winded to stop him. Hwoarang turned just in time to see Kazuya's fist aimed straight for his face, falling back and crashing into Jin as the younger Mishima's fist collided with the wall with bone-shattering force.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Hwoarang was taken aback by the force, positive he would have been killed if the blow had have connected. Kazuya wasted no time in turning on the pair, Hwoarang reacting with inhuman speed to block the next attack, shoving Jin back against the wall behind him as he swung his leg out, knocking Kazuya off balance.

"If this is how you want it, bring it!"

As Kazuya moved back Hwoarang launched, his right foot connecting dead center into Kazuya's side, his fist coming in for an uppercut, sending the elder male spinning back with an infuriated growl. Behind him Unknown had recovered, coming up to grip her former lover by the throat, pulling him back and allowing Hwoarang to batter the front of his body with a series of chainsaw kicks before Unknown fell back, Hwoarang swinging his leg up to kick Kazuya squarely in the side of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Now, go!"

Unknown's voice was urgent, Hwoarang barely having the time to register before she had practically pushed him back, the redhead turning to see the weak Jin leaning heavily against the wall.

"Well you heard your ma, come on!"

"Mother..."

Unknown paused just before she turned to the still dazed Kazuya, smiling slightly.

"I never left you Jin, I could never leave you."

Any reaction or response Jin could have given was forgotten as the barking command of Hwoarang telling him to move, followed by a deft tug on his arm broke him from the woman before him, pulling him along with a longing look on his face.

"There'll be time for a reunion after we get you the hell out of here!"

Jin wasn't listening, still watching the form of the strange woman, his mother, as she stood up strong and proud, just as he remembered her, Kazuya rearing up with furious intent before her. She did not flinch or falter, but stared straight ahead, ready to fight with everything she had, and Jin felt himself grow strong at the sight of her; she'd never left him after all...

"I wonder if those losers are gunna show up or not?" Hwoarang muttered, roughly flinging Jin in front of him and stuffing him through a narrow crack in the wall.

"You're such fucking trouble Kazama, why the hell did I ever start chasing after you? Sheesh."

He sounded like his old self almost and this along with Hwoarang's presence, his forgiveness and the revelation of his mother standing strong to protect him and fight, was bringing strength back to Jin's aching and weary bones. He stood up straight, no longer trembling. He turned to the redhead as he squeezed through the crack to join the black-haired fighter, was about to open his mouth when another voice cut him off.

"Hwoarang!"

They both turned, looking up the dark stairwell and, in the faint darkness they saw the familiar figure of a woman, descending the stairs with a severe and shocked look on her face; Hwoarang sneered.

"...Luce."


	34. Climax

**XXXIV. Climax**

For a moment their eyes locked and they simply stared at each other in the darkness, Lucy's face twisted with shock and mild horror, Hwoarang's with a violent twinge of annoyance. His eyes only pulled away from her face when he caught the glint of his goggles around her neck.

"Oi! Who is it!?"

It was the high-pitched voice of Ling Xiaoyu, the girl's head poking out from behind Lucy's shoulder, though the brunette did not respond or move a muscle, continuing to stare at Hwoarang with a steely look.

"Oh my God, Jin!? Jin is that you!?"

She sounded confused and relieved, Jin simply inclining his head slightly, surprised to see her.

"Save the reunion talk."

Hwoarang's tone was hard, his eyes still glued on Lucy, "We've got bigger problems."

As if to illustrate his point there was a crash and a howl from the main chamber where Kazuya and Unknown were continuing their battle; Unknown trying to buy them time to let Jin escape.

"We have to go back and fight that bastard and get Jin out of here, so save it."

Beside Hwoarang Jin simply twitched, looking over the faces of Lucy, Xiaoyu and Forrest, concerned and confused and panicked; Lucy's face was unmoving with something like repulsion and Jin wondered briefly what was wrong with her.

"Well come on! Get down here and get out, go fight that monster," Hwoarang pushed Jin forward, "And you, get up there and get out. You can't stay here."

"Wait, wait, wait, fight who?" Xiaoyu voiced the group's confusion, unaware of Lucy's silence, her frozen demeanor, the fact of her eyes still glued on Hwoarang.

"Kazuya. Now come on, we need to go back in there!"

Hwoarang was becoming impatient. He felt incensed, something about Lucy's presence agitating him. He saw the welts on her neck; perhaps he was angry she was still alive, but perhaps not.

"I thought you wanted to kill him," Lucy's words were low and flat, her eyes narrow, having recovered from her stupor.

"Yeah? Well things change."

She didn't know whether she was angry with him or not. He wasn't normal still, but there was something more reserved now, something resolute that was missing before; it probably had something to do with Jin beside him, clearly still alive and not the target of Hwoarang's ire.

"Let's stop wasting time already, come on!"

Jin was roughly pushed up the stairwell, Lucy catching him by the arm as she shimmied past him; the bottom of the shaft was thankfully wider and allowed for her to move past him without much difficulty.

"Jin oh my god what happened to you?" Xiaoyu was holding his face and fussing over him, but the young Kazama was blank, dazed, still reeling in the revelation left by his mother.

The mother who was fighting in the other room as they stood there.

"I...I can't leave. No I won't leave."

"What?"

Hwoarang understood what Jin had said, but his voice held challenge, stepping up to Jin as Lucy slunk past him, her gaze fierce and boring into the back of the Korean's head.

"She's fighting back there all by herself, I can't leave her."

"First you want to run and _now_ you wanna fight!?" Hwoarang laughed and it was humourless, "You're in no state to fight, you'll get yourself killed. Anyway, once I finish cleaning up your mess I'm coming after you, and I want you good and alive!"

Whether he meant anything more than a challenge or not Jin did not know. Hwoarang's moods were volatile, confusing and quick to changing from one extreme to the other; he put it down as nothing more than Lucy's presence, the black-haired man having sensed something about Hwoarang's current state having to do with her.

"No, Hwoarang. I can't."

He glared, his mouth twitching at he stared his rival down, hands on hips, "And what do you suppose you'll do Kazama? Play dead? Be even more of a punching bag? Forget it; you're too weak to do anything!"

"Not…not like this, you are right..."

Hwoarang's eyes widened; the meaning clear behind Jin's words.

"Jin! No," Xiaoyu tugged at his arm, her look frightened, "You can't use the Gene you can't..."

"I have no choice," Jin's eyes narrowed, the sounds of his mother and father's fight in the main chamber ringing in his ears, "I have shamed myself, I gave up and allowed myself to be brought here, when all this time you have all been here for me, fighting your way through my battle, MY battle. Only I can do this, I NEED to fight, I see that now."

"How do you even know the Gene will work?" Hwoarang countered, glowering; that devil someone he did not want to ever see again...

"With my mother's help, I can control it."

"This is crazy, you can't!" Xiaoyu sounded frantic, tugging Jin's arm with panic, "You'll lose yourself to it like you did last time! You'll kill us all if you do!"

At her words Hwoarang twitched, trying to suppress the memories, frowning when he saw Jin shake his head.

"No. I understand now, this is...my destiny. I am...able to control it," he smiled, "I am not just a puppet for the Gene to control, though it has laughed and mocked and jeered and taken me captive in my own body, I _can _control it, with my mother by my side I can."

He clenched his fist, "Now, please leave this place, there is no place for you in this fight."

But at his words there was a sudden cacophony, screams and shrieks and howls of laughter: the bedlams.

"...you were saying?"

Hwoarang had folded his arms, smirking darkly at Jin, "As if you can harness the Gene and transform with those maniacs nipping your heels. You're gunna need someone to keep them off."

Jin sighed, his shoulders slumping, "I suppose you are right."

"So come on then!" Suddenly Lucy spoke, her voice warbling, her eyes wild, "What are we wasting time in here for talking? Let's get out there and fight!"

Hwoarang glanced at her over his shoulder and she stared back, trying not to falter, his look unreadable. Did he hate her? Still want to kill her? What was he looking at her like that for? She shook herself; this wasn't the time.

"Well, there's nothing for it I guess!" Forrest spoke, having quietly listened, trembling and unsure; he felt Xiaoyu pat his arm, "We've nothing to lose anymore, let's give it our all."

"Let's go!" Xiaoyu smiled up at Jin and he smiled back, the beaming, warm face of his longtime friend such a comfort. With his friends beside him, with his mother fighting too, Jin felt invigorated, felt hope spread through his gut in warm curls.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Do you really think you can defeat me, woman?"

Unknown struggled to stand up. Her form lacked the same sensation as living flesh, but she hurt terribly; Kazuya's assault had been brutal, her partially phantom form aching and strained. She stared up from where she lay on her back, up into Kazuya's glaring red eyes; all around them the bedlams stalked, hunched over and leaping and scrambling, giggling and laughing and chattering like a pack of wild dogs, ready to kill their cornered prey; she clenched her teeth and stared defiantly back.

"As long as there is breath in my lungs I will not stop," her voice trembled, the watery echo reverberating through the room, "I will never let you win."

Kazuya laughed, standing over her, kicking her thigh with a foot, making her cry out in pain, "You were always _so_ naive _Jun_..."

"Oi!"

Kazuya spun, his bedlams turning also to see the figure of Hwoarang marching forth, his eyes burning in the teal light of the cavern, "Only cowards pick on women, why don't you fight someone your own size?"

Kazuya smirked, turning to face the redhead, his legion of madmen ready to pounce at his call. Behind Hwoarang Kazuya noted three more additions and started to laugh.

"You seriously think you: a street punk, a little girl, a bumbling cook and a random woman can stop me? Fools! You have no idea what you're dealing with!"

"I believe we do," Hwoarang sneered, pulling into stance, "You and me, leave the others out of it, do what you want with your little madmen I don't care, but you're mine Kazuya and once I'm done with you, I'll take your damn idiot of a son on too!"

"Cocky aren't you?" Kazuya snickered, stepping forth, "I really don't have time for this," Kazuya snapped his fingers and the bedlams stilled, all eyes cast to the antechamber next to the altar, the figure of Enzo, his leg no longer wounded, and Anna. Between them was Asuka, being dragged along, slumped over Enzo's shoulder unconscious.

"Take a step toward Kazuya and your little friend here gets her brains blown out!" Anna's voice was loud and clear, the click of the safety of her gun ticking the air as she pressed it into the unconscious Asuka's head, Enzo giggling.

"Enzo!"

Lucy couldn't help it, clenching her fists tightly when she seen the figure of her quarry at last; her heart pounding in her ears. She'd set out to find him, set out to make him pay for killing her best friend and ruining her Master and there he was, giggling like a maniac just a few feet away from her...

"Shut it Luce, this isn't the time," Hwoarang's words dripped vitriol, glaring between Kazuya and Anna, Asuka limp and unseeing to the world. Was it worth the risk? Surely he couldn't let one potential fatality stop them? He grit his teeth, not buying it. Who cared if she died? It wasn't like she was needed anyway.

"Don't."

His eyes turned to Unknown, who was shakily sitting up on the floor, staring straight at the Korean, her eyes burning bright in the dark, "Jin needs her...he can't...do it alone...not without me, not without her..."

Was she reading his thoughts? Did she know what Jin intended to do? Her words confused him, but when he remembered that Unknown could repress the Contagion, he suspected the meaning behind her words. Did that mean Asuka was the same? He snorted.

"Fine, we'll play by your rules," he held up his hands, looked Kazuya dead in the eyes, "We're all yours."

Kazuya stood with arms folded, laughing as he did so, "You're all so weak, so _sentimental_," he turned to look at his henchmen, the pair standing just by one of the antechamber exits, grinning back in the dark.

"Go ahead and finish them all off!"

But before the bedlams could react, the sound of gunfire shattered through the expansive cavern, a scream and a flurry of motion where Anna and Enzo had been just moments before, a blur of motion, then stunned silence as Anna, with a scream of rage, had backed away enough from the fray that had caught her unawares, glaring with fire in her eyes.

"You!"

"Hello there, little sister."

It was Nina, the blonde sibling striding forward with the captured gun in her hand, smiling at the younger sibling with a mocking look in her eyes. Behind her was Lee, clutching Asuka, Enzo at his feet, the maniac once again down for the count.

"What a pleasant surprise to find you all here!" Lee cheered, grinning devilishly across the way at his adoptive brother, the rage in Kazuya's face apparent.

For a moment the pair stared each other down before shakily, Unknown rose to her feet.

"Give it up, Kazuya, there's nothing you can do." Her voice was calm and firm, but Kazuya laughed again.

"I don't think so," he clicked his fingers, "I'll defeat every one of you. You can't stop me and you won't interfere!"

It was so sudden the group of haphazard travellers could only react with delay, the maniacs flushing forward from everywhere at once. The howls and screams were deafening, unbearable. In the catholic breadth of the cavern there had to be hundreds of them.

"Shit!"

Hwoarang wasted no time in taking them on, lashing out with lethal kicks, not intending on just felling the swarm but silencing it completely. One after another he fought them off, his companions doing the same behind him, beside him, in front of him. He briefly wondered what Jin was doing, was unable to hear anything except his own roars of challenge and the screams and laughter of his assailants, the sound of snapping bones when he struck them.

Unknown had whipped round, clearing a noxious path at her feet, one the bedlams halted before, unable to contradict her power. She sped toward Nina, who was fighting off her sister, protecting the still unconscious Asuka who was slumped against the wall. Nina paid the mysterious woman no mind as quickly she claimed Asuka, staring down at the sallow brunette with intense eyes.

"Asuka, wake up!"

With only the mildest of prompts Asuka awoke, feeling herself pulled forward by an unseen force from her gloom. Drearily she peered up into Unknown's piercing yellow eyes, the sounds around her startling her awake.

"Wha-what the-?"

"There is no time, Asuka! Jin needs us."

"I don't-"

"Come!"

Without waiting for her, Unknown wrenched Asuka onto her feet, pulling the girl along, their path through the bedlams clear, the faces deeply set with sneers of revulsion and disgust as they passed; Asuka could only look around helplessly, her breath caught in her throat as she espied her friends caught amongst the fray, fighting for their lives.

"This is...I feel so weak..."

Forrest was panting, pressed up against the wall next to Xiaoyu, the pig-tailed woman sending another bedlam flying with a well-placed kick.

"They aren't normal. There's something in them, something making it hard to think..." Xiaoyu felt that her body was growing weak, the atmosphere heavier than normal, the swarm unrelenting.

"We can't..."

"No! Don't ever say that Forrest, we can't give up!"

Their fists connected with the face of a stray bedlam at once, the pair almost in perfect sync.

"I know but...ah!"

Forrest stumbled back, a maniac clamped firmly with its teeth in his arm. Seeing his distress, Xiaoyu kicked the bedlam squarely in the stomach, dislodging him.

"This is like those zombie apocalypse movies!" Forrest rubbed the bleeding wound, punching another bedlam squarely in the face.

A few feet away, Lucy was having just as much trouble, cornered by herself and beating her aggressors down several at a time. She didn't find it too difficult, but the sheer number of them was overwhelming. Her neck burned, her chest hurt, the scratches on her bare arms and shins stung like fire as she moved. She refused to be boxed in, beating them down and taking a step at a time, not allowing them to overwhelm her. In the fray she caught the familiar glint of red hair and it only further increased her rage, beating down the bedlams with locks and kicks that snapped bone and sent her victims screeching in pain.

Her swarm suddenly parted, and before her eyes emerged Enzo, looking beat and battered, but grinning all the same. For a moment Lucy's blood froze and she could barely fight off the loose bedlams that tugged at her hair and arms, suddenly face to face with the man she had vowed vengeance on.

"I wanted to finish you myself," Enzo started laughing before he launched, throwing a kick straight at her head.

With only minimal delay, Lucy grabbed one of the swarm by the arm, swinging them forward to take the blow, the man's neck snapping as it connected before Lucy grabbed Enzo by the shirt collars, tugging him forward and planting her foot into his chest, kicking back with all the force she could muster. She realised she was angry, infuriated beyond measure, determined to put an end to this man who had effectively ruined her life.

"You fucking scum!"

She was kicking him repeatedly, his laughter in her ears as he blocked each one.

"That's it Luce, get mad! I want you to die at my hands fighting, like the overbearing, bossy bitch you are!"

"You're filth! I won't let you get away with what you did to Sun! I'll kill for her and for my Master!"

Enzo just started to laugh harder, grabbing Lucy by the arm and thrusting her into the ground, winding her as she hit the cold stone of the floor. He held her arm, twisting it in a lock, making Lucy scream with frustration, his foot coming down in a deadly axe kick, aimed straight for her throat.

But before the blow could land Enzo was sent reeling, a blur of red replacing him before whipping round to look down at the fallen brunette.

"You of all people should know better than to get reckless in a fight."

Hwoarang wasn't smiling, in fact, he looked downright vile and monstrous and for a moment Lucy thought he would attack _her_. He was anything but normal, or even 'in control' again; it was almost as if...

"You're using it."

"What the hell do you think!?"

He lashed out at Enzo again as he came in for another attack, his grunt of frustration was terrifying to Lucy's ears; the Contagion in his blood had obviously been bent enough to his will to utilise, but the result was horrifying. Hwoarang was pale, his eyes burning, his expressions livid, his movements so controlled, precise and violent. She gave a yelp when Enzo was chucked roughly onto her, the grey-skinned man collapsing at her feet.

Without wasting time she grabbed him by the nape of the neck, hoisting him up and punching him squarely in the jaw, not letting him go before she planted her knee into his stomach, hitting him again, again and again. She was infuriated, she did not see Hwoarang whisk away into the chaos, didn't see or hear the maniacs and their screams. All she could see was Enzo, being beaten before her assault.

She pulled back enough to launch with a screw kick, a wheezing gasp breaking from Enzo's dazed lips. He stumbled for a moment before Lucy, intent on finishing him, flung back, her legs coming up and resting on either of shoulders, clamping shut around his neck, twisting and tugging until the sound of his neck snapping caught her ears.

For a moment she stood over him, panting and letting the vitriol of her blood ebb away. In the middle of the battle, Hwoarang turned to look at her, looked at Enzo, and smiled.

"Will you snap my neck like that too?"

She glared at him, but any response she could give was cut off, the sound of screaming filling their ears.

Turning in the direction of the scream, they watched Anna go down at her sister's feet, the blonde racing forward into the crowd of the nearest bedlams, Lee behind her.

"I am...too exhausted..."

But Hwoarang was gone, already he was beating down the masses and making his way seemingly to Kazuya, who stood in the midst of it all, apparently not fighting, but searching, obviously looking for Jin.

"Where is he, boy?" The younger Mishima sneered, Hwoarang coming up to face him.

"You'll see him soon enough I'm sure," the redhead retorted, launching at his opponent.

They parried back and forth, Kazuya's blows were hard, and even with his newfound control over the Contagion Hwoarang was finding it difficult to take the attacks, his own hurting Kazuya, but not enough to send him swooning. He swung his fist forward, catching Kazuya in the jaw before he leapt, launching an overhead kick and sending Kazuya flat onto the ground with a grunt, only for the elder fighter to roll and sweep as he landed, coming up and drawing his fist back, aiming straight for Hwoarang's face.

Everything was happening so fast Hwoarang had no way to counter, to block or escape, and he suspected if the blow didn't kill him, it would still be the end of him. He snarled up at Kazuya, ready to face him right to the end, before Kazuya was knocked off balance, sent reeling into the crowd. For a moment the Korean lay stunned as, who other than Jin, stood before his vision, staring down at his old time rival with a questioning look.

"You're...looking better."

Jin smiled, his old, controlled self back, purpose in his eyes. Beside him was Asuka, hands on her hips, eyes glowing in the dark.

"Oi Red, no time for naps! Get up and beat the crowd down!"

"Shut up."

"We do not have time for this," Unknown was at the other side of Jin, looking pensive as Jin hefted Hwoarang up onto his feet, "Jin, you must fight your father."

"I know, mother," he cast Hwoarang a quick glance, the redhead looking the two women on either side of him over: they were doing something, somehow in sync with Jin.

"What's this then?" His brow arched.

"With their help I can resist the Gene, control it," Jin smiled, "There is a reason I was fated to be both a Mishima and a Kazama."

Hwoarang shrugged, "Well get on with it then!" He didn't want to admit that he felt weaker in the presence of the women's auras, his infection loosening.

Jin turned with intention, Kazuya standing before him and looking incensed. All around them the battle went on, five against many, but there was stillness in the ears of father and son as they looked each other over, sizing each other up.

"Look at you Jin, can't even fight without your mommy at your side," Kazuya sneered, stepping forward.

Jin said nothing, but turned to face his father, fist clenching. His body still ached slightly, but with the help of Asuka and his mother, Jin knew he could conquer it. Their presence made him immune to the madness of the Contagion in the air; filled his bones with strength again.

"Kick his ass Kazama," Hwoarang muttered, glaring at the elder fighter before turning and setting his sights on the bedlams.

Jin smiled, his eyes forever glued on his father's. This was it then, the deciding battle. If he lost now Kazuya would win, everything they'd all worked so hard to preserve and protect would be gone and Jin was not about to let it happen.

With the sound of screams and howls, with the whirl of colour and dark in his eyes, Jin pulled back as Kazuya sprung.


End file.
